


Things that go Bump in the Night

by alljuicedup, Buffo827



Series: Rini & Lore RP [2]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Underage Sex, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 108,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljuicedup/pseuds/alljuicedup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffo827/pseuds/Buffo827
Summary: “Please, girl?” He interlocked his hands, getting down on his knees. “I’m on my hands and knees. I’m beggin’ ya. I’ll help ya out. I’ll do anything. Just please.” He tried to flash an innocent smile, but his not so innocent intentions gave him away. He bit his words, fighting himself from going too far, but he was getting desperate. He was so fucking tired of being stuck in this model.“Ya just gotta say my name three times and I’m good ta go. Just,come on.”





	1. Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! What follows is a copied-and-pasted tumblr roleplay between deetz-n-beej and myself(tumblr tag: alljuicedup). They are playing as Lydia, me as Beetlejuice. Because of the nature of roleplay, the point of view changes often and you will see each event as it was perceived by our renditions of these characters. It's being posted here so that we can have a comprehensive archive to look back on and reread easily rather than having to dig through tumblr. Please be warned going in that this may never have a clean or concise ending as that is not the point of roleplay.
> 
> Reminder that this was something that was meant to be fun, not judged. Therefore constructive criticism is not welcome.

Meeting Mr. and Mrs. Maitland had been the best thing to happen to Lydia since moving into the quiet white house on the hill. Being the only one who really knew they were there, she had an open invitation to the attic whenever she needed to get away from her parents.

The first week of school at Miss Shannon’s was miserable. Her black hair and long petticoats made her a target of teasing, even from the staff, and she had rushed home on her first Friday in tears. 

Adam looked up from his newspaper in the living room, frowning. “Lydia? Are–” 

She darted for the stairs, sobbing as she ran for the attic. “_I don’t want to talk about it!_” 

She threw herself onto the loveseat next to the model of the town, hugging a pillow to her chest and bawling. Why were people so cruel? She didn’t even notice the strange green light emanating from the miniature town behind her. 

* * *

It had been a long _long_ afterlife and it seemed like no matter what he did, nothing was going his way. Sure, he had kept the Maitlands from moving on, but now what? He paced around, still trapped in this damn model as he had been for decades. It was supposedly some kind of punishment for something that he did. Not that he cared to even remember what it was for.

All he had to do was get those bozos to say his name three times and whether they wanted to or not, he was gonna hear it. 

His concentration was broken as the door flew open and a bag of hormones in human form ran in, slamming the door behind her and throwing herself on the couch. He had seen her multiple times but had, for the most part, kept himself silent. If he remembered correctly, he could have sworn Babs had called her Lydia at one point or another. Cute kid, but with all those emotions, she was definitely a teenager. He sneered, trying to plug his ears to drown out the loud sobbing. Nothing seemed to work. He wasn’t even able to focus on his own thoughts. 

“Do ya mind? Tryin’ ta concentrate over here.” He mumbled to himself, not even realizing he had said that out loud. 

* * *

The tiny voice startled Lydia from her sorrow. She sniffled, sitting up and wiping at her eyes. Who’d said that? It was definitely male but wasn’t her father or Adam. She looked around with wide eyes. “Who said that?”

When no response came she carefully lifted herself from the couch, frowning as she looked for the source of the voice. The model was glowing. Her mouth fell open in awe as she investigated, looking over the tiny buildings and streets. 

“Hello? Are you in there somewhere?” 

* * *

“Of course I am. Where else would I be?” The question seemed incredibly stupid, but the fact that she had even heard him didn’t even hit him until he had taken a couple more paces.

The town was well built, he’d give Adam credit for that at least. It reminded him of the Neitherworld. Cold, empty, poorly constructed. Just like home. Beetlejuice found himself spending a few nights in each house, giving each house a chance to have the B man inside ‘em. It was only fair. This house, in particular, was rather plain compared to the others, but he had spent the majority of the time sunbathing on the balcony, where he was right at this very second. It was here that he realized that the human girl who was wailing behind him could at the very least hear him. 

“Wait, can you really hear me?” When it finally hit him, his eyes widened. If the human could hear him, he was pretty sure she could probably see him too. Beej appeared on the street in plain sight, his hands shoved in his pockets as he glared up at her. She was pretty, in a gothic doom and gloom kinda way. That would work. For now. “If ya really can hear me, can ya take the tears somewhere else? I gotta get outta here and it’s really drivin’ me nuts, ya know?” 

* * *

Oh. There he was. The minuscule man she was staring down at seemed to be… well… decaying. He looked as though he may have been attractive once, but moss and his round gut spoke to the fact that that may have been a long time ago.

She bent down to get a better look. What was that suit? “Well, I’m sorry that my sorrow is disruptive to you.” 

She brushed a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear, frowning. “What are you anyway? A leprechaun? No… you’d wear green, right? A goblin, maybe?” 

* * *

“Yeah well, kids today…” He mumbled something under his breath, this time quieter where she wouldn’t be able to hear. He stared up at her with a questioning look on his face. How the hell was she able to see him? He was sure he heard something about a small number of humans who were able to see his kind, but he was sure that was just locker room talk. Most ghouls in the Neitherworld didn’t know shit about what they were talking about. But maybe this one did.

“Whatsamatter? Ain’t ya never seen a ghost before?” He straightened his suit, trying to at least make him look presentable. Had he known he was gonna have an actually somewhat decent conversation today, maybe he woulda tried a little harder. Maybe. “If ya can see me, I dun see why yer acting all surprised. Surely, you’ve seen Mr. and Mrs. Boring wandering around like dumbasses.” He said the last word a lot louder, hoping that the two heard him from wherever they were hiding. He rolled his eyes, mumbling something about _no good dirty rotten useless…_

* * *

She raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “_You’re_ a ghost? Why are you so tiny? And why are you haunting Mr. Maitland’s model…?”

She didn’t understand. Had he died in the house too? Why was he dressed like a carnival barker? Why was he so crass? “And they aren’t dumbasses… they have no place else to go…” Her eyes followed him as he strode determinedly up the Mainstreet of the plywood town, leaning her head in her hand at the edge of the table. 

“And what did you mean about getting out? Are you like… cursed or something?” Her eyes lit up at the prospect. “You are, aren’t you?” 

* * *

He gave her a dashing smile and winked. “I’m the ghost with the most, babes and hey,” he held his hands out to stop her from saying anything further. “Size don’t mean shit, babes. Sometimes big things are in small packages. I can assure ya that there ain’t _nothin’_, and I mean nothin’, small about me.” Other than just his size in general. Wouldn’t stop him from rocking her world given the chance.

“Only dumbasses don’t have a place ta go.” He watched her as she leaned against the model. His predicament had obviously piqued her interest. “Fer the time being, but I plan on blowin’ this joint as soon as possible. So don’t get used to it.” 

* * *

He was gross. She wrinkled her nose at the innuendo, scoffing and crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that? Adam and Barbara are stuck here. They can’t leave the house…”

Maybe this ghost knew a way to help them move on. Or at least leave the house. She bit her lip, thinking for a moment before her eyes found the man again. “Do you really know how to get out? I didn’t see anything in the handbook about that…” Maybe it was illegal. Her heart leapt into her throat. What if this pervert wasn’t a ghost at all, but something more sinister?” 

* * *

“Well, that’s what I was trying ta think of before ya came bustin’ in here. I just gotta get ‘em ta…” Wait…they weren’t the only ones who could say his name. She could do it too. “Hey hey, kid. You can help me. Think ya can help a ghoul out?” He doubted she’d actually go for it, but the Maitlands were obviously no help. There was no telling if they would even come back.

“Please, girl?” He interlocked his hands, getting down on his knees. “I’m on my hands and knees. I’m beggin’ ya. I’ll help ya out. I’ll do anything. Just please.” He tried to flash an innocent smile, but his not so innocent intentions gave him away. He bit his words, fighting himself from going too far, but he was getting desperate. He was so fucking tired of being stuck in this model. 

“Ya just gotta say my name three times and I’m good ta go. Just, come on.” 

* * *

She hummed as though thinking. There was no way in hell she was going to let him out just because. She didn’t like the thought of him being stuck in there, but maybe there was a reason? “Are you in prison? Is that why you’re stuck in there?”

She shook her head, giggling at the sight of him on his knees. No one had ever begged her for anything. It was a strange concept. “I’m gonna need to know why you want out first. And besides, I don’t even know your name.” 

* * *

He rolled his eyes as he stood, his patience already running thin. “I don’t know why I’m in here. As fer why, I think that’s obvious. If you were stuck in here you’d want out too, amirite? Seems simple enough ta me.”

He folded his arms for a minute. “I can’t say my name so can’t help ya there.” Maybe he could talk the Maitlands into telling her his name… 

* * *

He couldn’t say his own name? That was odd. “Okay… well. How about a game of charades?” The ghost agreed and after much fuss, she’d finally figured it out. It was the stupidest thing she’d ever heard.

“Beetle… juice? That’s your name? Seriously?” 

She was not bent over the table, her sweater and petticoats shed in the frustration of their guessing game. She scowled down at him. “That’s dumb. Unless you mean it like the star… in which case it’s still dumb. You’re not exactly a red giant, are you?” 

* * *

He frantically motioned his name out in the most infuriating…and possibly the only game of charades he had ever played. And then what? She called it dumb? Sure, it didn’t roll off the tongue, but it suited him. A sleazy name for a sleazy guy.

“Hey, yer name ain’t much better. Ya just gotta say it three times, kay? That’s it. I’m outta yer hair fer good.” She was trying to rile him up and it was working. He sighed unnecessarily, not seeing the end to this little back and forth game they were playing. “Look, kid, you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yers. Need me ta take care of bullies? Yer parents draggin’ ya down? Can do that too. Just name it.” 

* * *

“Do you even know my name?” She mused, watching as he tried everything he could to convince her to let him out. Exacting revenge on those who’d wronged her was never Lydia’s style, but maybe he could just scare them… just a little…

“Maybe I should wait and ask Adam and Barbara…” She didn’t want to do something wrong, but his offer was tempting. And she really didn’t like how miserable he seemed stuck in there…. “How do you know I have bullies? For all you know, I’m very popular.” 

* * *

“Ya come up here a lot, kid. They call ya by name pretty much constantly, so yeah. I know yer name.” He had only said that out of spite. Lydia was actually prolly one of the prettiest names he’d heard in a while. “Ya don’t need those two losers. Ya need me, kid. They can’t do shit fer you, but I can.”

He saw her face change. She was considering it. Finally a step in the right direction and soon he was gonna be out of here. “Popular kids don’t cry like that. No matter what century yer in, it’s always the same.” 

* * *

She blushed a hot red, scoffing. How rude. “Hey! Maybe I got dumped. Did you think of that? And everyone cries, some are just better at hiding it.” She was still debating, her fingers tapping at the edge of the table.

“Fine. You can come out on… three conditions. First, you have to leave my family and the Maitlands alone. You seem… odd. And not in a fun way. Second, you help me get even against the bitches running Miss Shannon’s. And third.. you can’t kill anyone. This isn’t _Heathers._” 

* * *

“Possible. Can take care of him too.” He shrugged as he watched her. Was she gonna help him or not? It seemed like she was kinda going back and forth, not that he could blame her. His charm and good looks could only go so far, he’d have to hope that promise of power could get him to the finish line.

He retracted as she began listing things off. “I don't usually do so hot with rules. Promises ain’t really something I can keep. I can try, but…” He bobbed his head not really sure what was the right word to finish it off. “It just don’t usually work out so well, ya know?” 

* * *

She chuckled softly. “Well if you can’t promise.. then I suppose I can’t let you out.” She stood up and started to walk away, purposefully putting a swing in her step. It was just teasing. She wasn’t flirting. She kept telling herself that.

She plopped down onto the couch and picked up the handbook, flipping through it idly. “Let’s see… how to expel an intruding spirit from your space…” 

* * *

Seriously? He growled, frantically running a hand through his matted hair as best as he could. “Alright alright alright alright. Okay? I’ll try, alright? Don’t hurt nobody, don’t kill nobody.” Nothing ‘bout scaring them. If they died from pure terror, was that really his fault?

Just cuz he hadn’t said anything about it, doesn’t mean he didn’t notice those swinging hips of hers. She didn’t have a lot to work with, but damn…what she did have was certainly working for him. 

“Deal?” 

* * *

She pretended to think a moment before snapping the book shut. “Deal.” She stood, facing the model with her hands clasped in front of her. “Beetlejuice…” She took a deep breath. Was this a good idea? “Beetlejuice…” Her heart was racing. Probably a bad idea. “Beetlejuice!”

In a flash, the man was full-sized and right in front of him. She staggered back, her eyes wide. He was tall, muscular, and had a bit of a beer gut out the front. His skin was pale, his eyes sunken into his face. Was that… “Are you… growing moss?” 

* * *

A dark grin cracked against his face as he trained his eye on her. She was something else. Girls were so easy to manipulate, but this one seemed to know he was using her but enjoyed the ride anyway.

Come on, come on, come on. 

Fucking finally. A rush of pleasure shot through him as she said his name, each one becoming more intense with each mention. With the third installment, he disappeared from the model and appeared in front of her full-sized. He stretched up, his neck cracking with each movement as if he had been stuck in a tight box. He basically had. 

What kind of question was that? 

His face scrunched as he looked down on her. She was a lot shorter out here. How fucking old was she? “Of course I am. What else would it be, babes?” 

* * *

“Um. Mold?” She offered weakly, realizing suddenly that she’d cornered herself against the back of the couch. He was too close to step past without touching, and she certainly didn’t want to put her hands on a stranger.

She shuddered, looking up at him with wide eyes. What now? She hadn’t thought this through. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Excuse me, Mr. Geuse, but.. you’re a bit close. Can you back up, please?” 

* * *

God, it felt good to be normal-sized again. It had been a long ass time since he was shoved in that model and now? He was free to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Her question made his lips curled as he looked down at her, closing the small distance between them as she dared him. Her deep, staggered breaths intrigued him only making need to learn more about her grow stronger. He ran a calloused finger through the outskirts of her hair, playing with the loose strands. “So. Who’s the lucky bully, hm?” He couldn’t wait to get his hands on them. It had been so long… 

* * *

He was so close. She’d never been so close to a man who wasn’t her father, and even then it had been years since he had enough time for her for more than a quick hug and a ‘yes, pumpkin’.

Her lips wrinkled and put one delicate finger in the middle of his forehead and pushed. “Still too close.” 

He didn’t move. She sighed. “There are too many to give you just one… I guess I just need. Protection. I’ve tried everything I can think of.” She pulled a small cloth pouch from her pocket and held it up. “I even made a charm! I don’t understand why they’re after me.” 

* * *

His smile disappeared as she tried to push him back. Seriously? Most ghouls would literally kill to have his hands on them and here this little human girl was, literally pushing him away. He rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands back in his pockets and walked over to a corner of the attic. What the hell was all this stuff? Was it hers?

Protection? That wasn’t exactly what he meant when he offered his services. He did say anything. 

“Look short stack, when I said ‘take care of’ i meant like kill. Scare the shit out of. Make them fear you. That kinda stuff. Protecting a little girl ain’t really in my wheelhouse. Fer something like that imma need more payment.” He spun around, leaning against the arm of the chair as he studied her. “Cute charm, but that kinda stuff ain’t shit.” She had at least tried and that spoke volumes. 

* * *

She looked at her charm pouch. She’d worked hard on this. “Well unless you want to take care of an entire school and it’s staff I just… I need a little backup, okay?”

She tossed her charm aside and clenched her hands in her uniform skirt. Of course, it wouldn’t work. And of course, he wasn’t going to help! She felt tears rising back to her eyes. 

“C-can you help me or not?” 

* * *

“Mm tempting…” He thought about it for a long hard minute. That would be a great entrance. He had been quiet for centuries. What better way to announce he was back to the living world than taking care of an entire school. He looked back at the girl and something told him she wouldn’t be able to stomach it. He couldn’t risk her sending him back.

He mulled it over for a while. He never did like owing people and there was a significant debt that needed to be paid here. “Sure, kid. I can help ya. Protection though…” He bobbed his head as he thought of the right words to offer. “That’s a little more intimate than I normally offer. May need a little more to even the playing field, if you catch my drift.” 

* * *

Intimate? What was he talking about? She frowned softly, crossing her arms over her chest. Something about this whole conversation made her feel naked. Vulnerable.

“I… I’m sorry, Mr. Betelgeuse but I don’t think I do… catch your drift. What exactly are you looking for in exchange?” 

* * *

There it was again. What the hell was wrong with her?

He placed a finger to his temple, trying to keep his anger from dripping over the edge. He needed to keep a level head. Things were actually working out for once and he wanted to keep it that way. If he scared her off now, there was no telling when he’d get another chance. 

“First off, stop saying my name. Okay? Ya said it, it’s done. No reason to keep it up. Nicknames work perfectly fine. Call me whatever, but say my full name again and Imma have ta…” He bit his lip, closing his eyes and swallowing his words. Nope. Don’t do it. “Just please stop, kay?” 

He shuddered, trying to work off the weird feeling that his name was now giving him. Two more times and he’d be sent back. Whether it was back into the model or back to the Neitherworld, he didn’t know and he sure as hell wasn’t going to find out. He appeared behind her, running a finger down her delicate arm. Were humans always this soft? “Second, I’m still a little on the short side when it comes to power, ya know what I mean? I can do all kinds of shit, but eventually, I need ta get my full power back. In order ta do that, I need to marry a living person. Would make tha protectin’ part only that much sweeter, dontcha think?” 

* * *

“Don’t say your name… got it.” She filed that information away for later. It would be useful to have something to use against him.

She jumped when he was suddenly right behind her, his round gut pressed to her back in a way that instantly made her blush. “M-marry you? For how long? Could… could we get a divorce? After your power is back?” She didn’t quite pull away from his touch but didn’t lean into it either. “I don’t know if I can even _get_ married… I’m only sixteen…” 

* * *

Hadn’t even gotten married yet and she was already asking for a divorce. Wow, didn’t he feel loved?

He snickered, pulling back a bit as he got a good look at her from the back. For someone who was only sixteen, she was pretty well rounded. “I don’t give a shit what happens after. If ya want out, ya get out. I just need my power back. Don’t really care what happens beyond that. Would certainly sweeten the deal. Maybe make me a little more prone ta keepin’ ya safe.” 

He placed his hands behind his back, sauntering back in front of her. He took a good look at her face. If he was gonna do it with anyone, he definitely hit the jackpot. Sweet, impressionable teens always seemed willing to throw their life away at the first opportunity. “I’m a patient guy. We’ll just call it a payment to be rendered in the future. Once you’ve been satisfied with my service.” He chuckled, bowing slightly and offering her a wink. “So?” 

* * *

He really did want to marry her… his eyes were hungry where they trailed over her, and she felt a strange twisting low in her stomach. She liked that look.

Maybe this was her chance to encroach upon the world of the dead. The Maitlands refused to tell her anything, but maybe he… 

“Deal. I’ll marry you in exchange for your protection. And you’ll get your power back.” 

* * *

Her face contorted in a weird way, the uncertainty on her face obvious, but she was sure to come around. All women did at some point. It was just a matter of time. “Sounds like a plan. Now,” he clapped suddenly, wracking his brain for a good course of action. This was the first time in at least a century since he was able to wreak havoc and he was going to be damn sure not to waste the opportunity.

“Lydia? What are you doing?” The nails on a chalkboard sound that came from behind him commonly known as Barbara immediately ruined the mood. “Stay away from her you-you-!” 

* * *

Her eyes flew wide open at the sound of her surrogate godmother’s voice. “Barbara, I… You know him?”

She took a step away from her now-fiancé. She really should have asked the Maitlands first. Adam was right behind his wife, a horrified sound coming from him. “How did you get out!? Get away from our Lydia this instant!” 

* * *

“He’s just a…a very bad man!” Barbara ran to put herself in between the two, shoving a finger in his face like a child.

“Ouch, Babs. That really hurts.” He placed a hand on his chest where his heart should be. “I feel like we all just got on the wrong foot. I ain’t such a bad guy once ya get ta know me.” He flashed an innocent smile at them, sliding his hand around Barbara’s wrist. 

“You-you just stay away from her, you hear me?” Barbara tried desperately to free her hand from him but to no avail. 

“Look, I ain’t goin’ nowhere ‘til our deal is complete. She needs me, I need her. Everyone’s gonna get exactly what they want and yer not gonna get in our way.” He kept the innocent smile, but the threat still shone through. He wasn’t going to let the newlydeads ruin his plan when it was finally coming to fruition. 

* * *

She bristled at the way he touched Barbara so easily. He really was a monster then. Regardless, she’d made a deal and she was going to see it through. She took a deep breath and ducked under Barbara’s arm to slide in against her fiancé's chest.

“He’s not going to hurt anyone! We have an arrangement. He told me he’ll follow my guidelines. And if he doesn’t… well.” She looked up at him with a tiny scowl. “Then he’s out a wife and his powers.” 

* * *

His eyes widened as she placed herself in front of him. Interesting. She certainly didn’t seem afraid of him, but he was sure he could fix that. With the better prospect in front of him, his hand slipped off of Barbara and found its way on Lydia’s hip. He growled against her, his eyes flitting up to the ghosts. “Yeh, I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Still may not be the best idea to get on my bad side though, babes. There are worse things than death.”

She turned and glared at him, fire burning in her eyes. No many were ballsy enough to look at him like that, let alone a human. Fuck. That was a look that was sure to drive him mad. 

“W-wait…wife? Lydia, what have you done?” 

* * *

“I’ll get on any side of you I like, sir.” She made no move to leave the touch at her hip, simply crossing her arms and turning to look at the Maitlands.

“I told you. We have an arrangement. He’s going to help me with my bullies at school, and I’m going to marry him. Just long enough for him to get his powers back, then we’ll divorce.” 

* * *

He waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips. “Mmmm I like tha sounda that.” This kid had spunk, but he was gonna have to have a talk with her about these ‘mr’ and ‘sir’s she kept throwing his way. It was cramping his style.

“Lydia. We told you. You just gotta keep your head down. They’ll lose interest eventually and then you’ll be fine.” Barbara said, trying to comfort her the only way she knew how. “I know it’s hard, but revenge is never the answer.” 

“I beg to differ. Scarin’ the shit outta people, in my professional opinion, will make ‘em back off fer sure.” 

* * *

She blushed and shoved at him, trying to step away, but his hand on her hip held her fast. “You know I didn’t mean it like that! And I can’t exactly hide from my teachers… they’re just as bad as Claire.”

She hugged herself, frowning. “Today Miss Blithe told me that she wouldn’t be surprised if I were a spinster when I grow up. ‘Oh Lydia, you don’t need boys to be interested in you! You’re so… Unique.’…” The last word has air quotes around it for emphasis. 

“I’m tired of it. I know I’m ugly. I know I’m weird! I was told that plenty back in New York. I thought that maybe a Catholic school would be kinder. Love thy neighbor. Bullshit.” 

Adam looked affronted. “Lydia! Language!” 

She looked at him, disgusted. “English, Adam. You speak it, don’t you?” 

* * *

“I don’t know nothin’.” As soon as the words left his mouth, his face scrunched. Did he really just say that? The words left a bad taste in his mouth as her attempts to push him away fell on deaf ears. He kept his grip on her waist steady as his mind wandered at what she may do if he pushed her further. His mind only halted when he heard what her supposed bullies were saying to her.

Unique? Yes. Weird? You bet. Ugly? Definitely not. 

He knew nothing of beauty, but he was positively sure that she was about as close as they came to the term. 

“I’m sure…if you just spoke to your teachers…” Barbara continued, looking defeated. “I don’t know, Lydia. Surely, there’s someone you can talk to.” 

He tightened his grip on Lydia, a grin sliding across his face as he pulled her back towards him. “Yeah, she can talk to me. Imma make those bitches pay and then Lyds will fuckin’ run that school.” 

* * *

She looked up at him, surprised at the offer to talk to him about what was happening at school. She couldn’t even talk to Adam and Barbara, not without unwanted feedback.

Adam tried to reach for her. “Lydia, we just don’t want you ruining your life over a few high school bullies!” She pulled away from the touch, effectively pressing closer to her new ghostly fiancé. 

“How do you know it’ll ruin my life? Maybe Betel-… Beej… will turn out to be the love of my life.” 

* * *

She moved into him, causing him to freeze up a bit. He wasn’t used to others touching him voluntarily. After a moment, he slid his arms around her and smiled darkly at the Maitlands. “Never know.”

Holding onto her tightly, the two of them appeared in her bedroom. His smile only grew as he continued to hold her. “Love of yer life, really? Aw, I think yer warmin’ up to me.” 

* * *

She stumbled as they changed spaces, immediately trying to step back and finding that she was trapped by his heavy arm around her waist. “Let me go. I was just getting them off our backs.” She tried again. No luck. What had she gotten herself into? He was looking down at her like a wolf who’d found a lamb unattended.

She swallowed heavily, looking up at him with wide eyes. “At least let me change my clothes… I’m so tired of this uniform.” 

* * *

He grinned as she attempted to pull away from him, his hands still gripping her waist. She had spunk and he was definitely digging it. He only backed off after she said she wanted to change.

“Works fer me.” He appeared on her bed, ready to watch the show. “So, ya gonna tell me about these bullies? Any special requests?” 

* * *

Oh god. He was going to watch. She blushed again, bending to fetch her long black nightgown from her bottoms drawer before unzipping her skirt and stepping out of it.

“Well… it started with Claire Brewster. Her dad owns half this town so she thinks she can get away with anything. And she has all the teachers on her side because her dad gives money to the school.” 

She sighed, pulling her hair up off of her neck and toeing out of her Mary Janes. “I just don’t know what I did to piss her off… other than exist.” 

* * *

She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before beginning the show. He was kinda surprised once she started slipping outta her clothes, but maybe she was more into this than she was putting off. Either way, he was more than happy to enjoy her self destruct.

Claire Brewster. He had heard her mention the name before in the attic. She must have been the main source of her turmoil. He’d be sure to have fun with that one. “Well, I certainly can’t tell. Must be jealous.” 

* * *

She fixed him with a curious look. For all intents and purposes, he seemed to actually be attracted to her. It was a new sensation. She liked to keep herself well-groomed, despite her being the only one who’d see, and was suddenly worried that he wouldn’t like how she looked naked.

_Why would I care? He’s ancient and a pervert._

That thought was quickly followed by another. 

_He’ll want to consummate our marriage._

She shot him another glance, her heart pounding in her chest. She carefully started on the buttons of her shirt, taking deep even breaths to try and disguise her nerves. Why has she chosen today of all days to wear a matching set of underwear? He’d think it was purposeful. 

* * *

This little show had to be the most entertaining bit he’d seen in a long time. Her uncertainty with every motion, the quick glances she shot in his direction, her unstable breathing. She was kinda cute in a small, scrawny human kinda way.

His smile grew as she froze unbuttoning her shirt. He appeared behind her, his hands finding her hips again. “Ya need some help?” 

* * *

She jumped, her hands slapping his on instinct. “_I think I can handle it!_” She was now a hot pink from the tips of her ears and disappearing into her black lace bra. It and the matching panties had been a gift from Delia when she turned sixteen. Her stepmother had implied that she might need to look good for someone come prom season, but she had been sure they’d never find use.

She had thrown them on that morning in an attempt to feel better about herself. His hands-on her nearly bare hips were cold. It actually felt rather nice against her overheating skin. **No. Abort.** She stepped out of his hold, hastily shimmying the top off her arms and hugging her nightgown to her chest. “Um… but.. thank you for offering… I guess…” 

* * *

He snickered as she smacked him, turning towards him. As if she knew he was gonna be here, she was wearing matching underwear and was looking damn fine in them. His head cocked to the side a bit, his eyes scanning her body. “Well shit, ya got all dressed up fer me any evr'thing.”

“What are future dead husbands for?” He’d always be willing to help her undress if that's what she needed. He had offered to help her after all. He wasn’t going to complain if her protection encompassed stripping. “Willin’ ta do just ‘bout anythin’ for ya, babes. All ya gotta do is ask.” 

* * *

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re a creep. You know that, right? And you smell terrible.” She stepped away from him to pull her nightgown on, reaching under it to pull off her bra and toss it aside.

She thought over his offer. “You know… I think what the prudes at school really need is a wake-up call. Can you shapeshift?” She pulled herself up onto her high, four-poster bed and leaned into the pillows. 

* * *

“Aw, yer gonna make me blush.” He floated away from her, placing his hands behind his head and relaxing as she finished her little show. She climbed into her bed, his eyes focused completely on her as she debated what to do with the little whelps.

He snickered at her question. “Can I?” He shifted, transforming into a pretty decent copy of Adam, herself. It wasn’t perfect, but without his full powers, it was the best he was going to get for a while. He tried to put on his best impression of the bozo. “_Language, my dear Lydia. You’ll upset the elders.”_ He chuckled darkly, his normal voice shining back through. “How’s that?” 

* * *

She couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her, her hand flying up to hide them behind her hand. “O-oh my god. Okay. Well… I had a thought.”

She sat up on her knees, her face taking on a snide smirk. “I think Miss Shannon and the nuns could use a little temptation… you could pretend to be a new teacher. Try to make them seduce you, and then reveal them for the perverts they are! And… and maybe we could…” She blushed, shifting on her knees. “We could pretend to have an affair… make the other girls jealous of me. Or something. I don’t know.” 

* * *

Her laughter filled the room with a beautiful sound. God, he had to get more of that.

He shifted back into his normal disgusting form as he moved closer to her, a dark grin sliding across his face. “Mmmm, I like the way you think.” He definitely was not expecting something like that to come out of her mouth. “Temptin’, seducin’,” he winked at her before continuing. “I’m definitely good at all that. Gonna have ta touch ya a good bit if ya really want ‘em ta get jealous. Kissin’ and all kindsa shit. Think ya can handle that?” 

Her blood-stained cheeks gave away her innocence. Her beauty didn’t shine through in a super obvious way, but she was definitely pretty, not that he really knew anything about that. He was kind of surprised with how easy it was for her to embarrass even herself. 

* * *

Kissing? Touching? She had no experience with those things. The closest she’d got was a game of seven minutes in heaven played at a party in middle school. When the boy had realized who he was with he’d spent the rest of the night pretending to gag.

Still, she put on a brave front, straightening her spine. “Yeah. Um. Yes. That’s fine… just. Maybe we should try to do it here first. So I don’t seem too surprised.” She swallowed hard, clenching her hands in her nightgown.


	2. Questions & Answers

His eyebrows raised as he watched her. Well well…a go-ahead to touch her how he wants and an invitation to start now? She was more brazen than he gave her credit for.

“Sure thing, babes. Whatever ya want.” If this was how it was going to be, maybe being her dog for a while wouldn’t be so bad. She was certainly full of surprises. He lowered himself next to her, his green eyes trailing along the curves of her body. Her nightie left little to the imagination. He wasn’t entirely sure if this was just her normal bed-ware or if she was putting on this little show just for him, but he was eating up every little bit of it. 

He sat there quietly, for once, wondering just how far that brave front would last before he had to take control of this little situation. 

* * *

As he came closer, she swallowed roughly, leaning back on her heels. She wasn’t sure what he intended to do here, but she was on board to try this out.

He was willing, and it seemed excited, to touch her. She wasn’t used to that. He wasn’t moving though… just sitting there and looking at her. She suddenly felt silly for putting on the nightgown she had. It was too thin, too little fabric. She shifted, waiting for him to make a move. 

* * *

He stifled his chuckle as the bravery completely disappeared from her as soon as he moved closer. That certainly didn’t last long.

Gentle at first, he reminded himself, he wasn’t ready to scare her off juuuuust yet. 

Running his hand along her shoulder, trailing down her body before resting at her hip, pulling her closer until he found her lips. A zip of lightning shot through his body as their lips met, the softness of her sending a rush of pleasure throughout his entire being. His grip on her tightened, taken aback by just how fucking good she felt. Maybe they should have done this before she changed clothes because with how she was presented right now, he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to keep his hands to himself for long. 

After a few moments, he forced himself away. The strange feeling still echoing to his very core. 

* * *

She could feel her breaths become shorter and shorter as his hand found her body. His hand was huge. She suddenly felt very small against him.

As their lips met she whined softly, leaning into the kiss and trying to participate to the best of her ability. She had no experience here, and so she couldn’t quite figure out what to do with her hands. It felt good. He was cool against her, and purely male. She blinked slowly as they parted, her wide brown eyes finding his green ones. She smiled softly. “Wow…” 

* * *

God, that was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. He had done that with hundreds and hundreds of women, but that was…intoxicating.

Her reaction was priceless. Enough to snap him out of his thoughts to completely claim her as his own her right then and now. He snorted, leaning back on the bed a bit, his eyes never leaving her. “Feel free ta practice whenever ya feel like, doll. I sure as hell ain’t complainin’.” 

* * *

She smiled sweetly, nodding. “Okay…” It was easy to agree to when she hadn’t initiated anything yet.

She settled into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She didn’t know what to do now. She liked his hands on her though, so she reached for his large hand and pulling it into her lap. “I really liked that. Thank you.” She was polite to a fault. If someone did her a favor, she thanked them. 

* * *

While she was acting innocent a few moments ago, she sure seemed comfortable having a grown-ass dead man in her bed beside her.

“Mmmm no problem, baby girl.” His eyes widened as she grabbed hold of his hand and just held it. What the hell was she doing with it? If she wanted him to touch her, all she had to do was give the word. While she hadn’t said anything, he was going to take this as her word. His free hand slinked down her curves, pinching at her ass when he came down to it. 

* * *

She blushed and giggled at the gentle pinch, but made absolutely no move to dissuade his touching. It felt good to be desired for once.

Playing with his fingers on the hand she held hostage, she thought through their limited time together. She had a lot of questions. But she didn’t necessarily want to offend him by asking them. “Hey, Beej? Do you wanna play a game?” 

* * *

Well, if she wasn’t going to stop him, he sure wasn’t going to.

His hand rested over the curve of her ass as they laid there. His eyes brightened at the mention of a game. “Fuck yes. What kinda game?” Surely it wasn’t as dirty of a game as the one that crossed his mind, but he’d bite. He was never one to turn down a game and he was certainly not going to now. 

* * *

She pressed closer, and away from his hand, the touch on her ass making her a little skittish.

“Well, I was thinking that we could ask questions back and forth… and if we pass we have to do something for the other person.” She put a finger in his face. “Nothing gross. And I’m not sucking your cock.” 

* * *

He was fine with her sneaking away from his hand since she pushed herself closer to him. The insinuation of where this was heading began to excite him as he watched her.

He raised an eyebrow at her game. Well, that was not what he was expecting, but he guessed it could be just as fun. “Sure thing, kid. Ask away.” He frowned at her addition, but quickly dissolved into a sick grin. “Maybe you shouldn’t pass then. I think that’s fer me ta decide.” 

* * *

She blushed, already worried about what he might ask. She took a moment to look at him, taking in the pale skin and his sunken eyes.

He had patches of mold growing on his neck and face, and she reached up to touch it gently. “How…” Did you die? Get to Winter River? Find the Maitlands? She pushed the rushing thoughts away. “How old are you?” 

* * *

He studied her carefully as her fingers traced along his face. It was a given that she would have a ton of questions. It was only natural given what he is. He wasn’t complaining, he loved talking about himself.

He thought for a moment. Of course, she’d start with the hard one. “No idea. Time doesn’t flow where I’m from the same way it does ‘ere. Kinda lose track fer a while.” 

* * *

She frowned softly. How awful to not know when you are. She pressed closer still, tucking her head into his shoulder.

“It’s your turn.” Her hand found his again, running over the calluses of his fingertips and down until she was holding his hand. “And I think you look… hm… 41?” 

* * *

He ran his fingers down the side of her body, the corner of his mouth curling as she played with his fingers. She was so small against him, even more so as they laid beside each other.

He shrugged at her guess. It was possible. He hardly remembered anything about his previous life, so even remembering how old he was when he passed was irrelevant. “Mmmm…how far have ya gone with a guy? I can’t put a finger on it.” 

* * *

She sputtered softly. She should have known he’d twist this something dirty. Her face burned a hot, embarrassed pink. “I… you….”

She cleared her throat. “I’ve been kissed. And... I gave a guy a handjob behind the school once on a dare. But… nothing. Nobody's ... wanted to touch me. So nothing um… inside of me.” 

* * *

Her reaction to his first question was priceless. He chuckled as her face changed colors. He was rather surprised. She did not strike him as a virgin, but he was pretty sure she wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“Eh, pretty sure I can change that.” He winked at her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he waited for her next question. 

* * *

She sputtered at the implication that he wanted to… Did he really? How could a man of his age and experience want someone like her? A skinny, skittering virgin?

She braced herself on his chest with her free hand, leaning back to preserve some of their distance. “Okay… my turn. Um… How did you die? Is that too much…? Oh god! Is that offensive? I don’t want to upset you…” 

* * *

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her sputtering questions. “I don’t give a shit.” Undoing his tie carefully, he pulled down his collar so she could see the rope mark that branded his neck. “Death by hanging. Not my best idea.”

He gave her time to process as he thought about his neck question. “Who was this guy ya gave a hand job to? Sounds kinky. May need details.” 

* * *

Hanging? That only opened more questions. She ran her fingers slowly over the marks, her face drawn down in sorrow. “Oh…. How awful!”

She looked up as he asked his question. “Oh… a guy named Sean O’Leary… he’s from the boys' school. He bet against me when they were watching us run the mile. I bet I could do it in 20 minutes but I finished in 21…” 

* * *

Her cool fingers felt good against the burns. It only flared up when it was touched, but under her cold touch, it felt so damn good.

Sean. Sounded like an ass. 

He raised an eyebrow. One minute seemed like a small difference when the repercussions ended with her giving him a hand job. Though he was a teenage boy after all. Any loophole was wide enough. Pretty sure he would have done the same thing in the kid’s shoes. 

* * *

“Why were you hung? Was it for a crime?” She leaned forward to kiss the damage gently. “It won’t ever heal… will it?”

This poor man. He’d suffered in death and then had been trapped in the model for who knows how long. All he wanted was some companionship… a wife to share his afterlife with. She curled into him further. She could be that. 

* * *

His eyes closed as she kissed his neck. The feeling of her soft lips tickling the hard folds of his neck. “Did it myself.” He smiled a bit before continuing. “Pretty sure yer cheating. That’s two too many questions.”

She curled even closer to him, his smile fading as he watched her. There was a question that burned in the back of his mind since he left the Maitlands. These bullies were gonna get it for sure, but he was becoming more and more interested in why the hell they were picking on her. She was kinda sweet. He wasn’t really getting it. “How long have these bullies been pickin’ on ya?” 

* * *

She gasped softly. Did it himself? He committed suicide. Something she herself had considered several times in the last few months. “Oh Bee… that’s awful..”

She thought on his question for a moment. “Well… these ones have only had access to me for a few months. But there were others. Back in New York. One girl tried to push me off a subway platform. It was terrifying.” 

* * *

With every realization that hit her, she became even more adorable. “Eh, it ain’t that bad. I don’t remember much about my human life. Wasn’t really worth all the effort, but,” he shrugged, his fingers trailing along the edge of her. “Whatcha gonna do?”

These bullies were no joke. That was some dark shit. Pushing someone off a subway platform sounded like something that he would do, not some scrawny little humans. He was slowly realizing that he was gonna have a lot of fun tormenting these dumb little kids. 

“Mmm, well ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout that anymore. They do that kinda shit to ya now, I’ll come for ‘em.” 

* * *

_I’ll come for ‘em._

She shivered. This all-powerful being really was going to help her. To keep her safe. It stirred something inside of her. She reached up to kiss him firmly, pressing closer still. 

“I changed my mind. I do wanna suck your cock. Here.” She pushed at his chest, trying to get him to lay flat. “I haven’t done it before so it’ll probably be bad but… I wanna thank you. For being here for me... so…” 

* * *

She was incredibly difficult to peg down. She was innocent, a virgin nay for one experience, but seemed all too comfortable to take control. Not that it bothered him, but he was having a hard time figuring her out. She was like this weird, mysterious, slightly gothy puzzle that he was ready to just crack over the corner of the bed to solve. This had been a lot more fun than he had originally expected.

Her sudden kiss threw him off his game. The softness of her lips enveloping his as she pushed against him. The corner of his lips curled as they parted and he laid flat. “I ain’t really complainin’, but that ain’t a question. Pretty sure it’s yer turn. Also, yer thankin’ me way too soon, kid. I haven’t done nothin’.” 

* * *

“Yes, you have… you’ve listened. That’s more than my parents or the Maitlands have done… and you’re willing to help me… that’s…” Something hit her then. He was humoring her.

He was pretending to be attracted to her so she’d open up. Oh god, was he going to use all of this against her? She scrambled back, shaking as the realization came over her. “You don’t want me to..? I… I’m sorry. I must have misread…” She curled into herself and tucked her face into her knees. “I’m sorry…” 

* * *

“Well fuck, if listenin’ gets me that, can’t wait to see what happens after I deal with yer little pest problem.”

He looked at her dumbfounded as she scrambled away from him. Was it something he said? Probably. “Babes, ya ain’t never gotta be sorry with me. Feel free ta do whatever the fuck you want. I ain’t gonna stop ya.” If she wasn’t going to go down on him, he was at least going to get her back where she was. He curled an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. He grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. “And if that’s supposed to be yer next question. Of course, I want ya to. I’m only sayin’ I ain’t done anything yet to get thanks. Yer cute, why wouldn’t I wanna listen?” 

* * *

“Cute. Right.” She hugged her knees tighter. “I think… I need to sleep. I don’t want to play anymore.”

She was tired of being cute. She’d heard it all her life in varying ways. For once she wanted to be someone’s wet dream. “You should go, I guess. Maybe now you’re free, you could find a brothel. I won’t be offended.” 

* * *

“Aww, but I was havin’ fun.” He let go of her chin, his lips only curling further as he studied her closely. “This was headin’ in a fun direction. Plus I wanna hear more about this handjob.”

He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. He hadn’t really felt this relaxed around a human before. When humans were around, he spent a decent amount of time trying to figure out the best way to scare them. With Lydia, knowing that he was going to help her and then was going to help him in return, he didn’t really feel the need. He was sure to make her scream eventually, but there was always time for that. “I’m enjoyin’ hangin’ out with ya, kid. Maybe I’d rather stick around here with you.” 

* * *

“You really know how to charm a girl, don’t you. “‘Tell me about your sexual history! I enjoy hanging out with you.’ You sound like a crisis counselor.”

She continued to pout, but her eyes traveled the length of him. From strong arms down to his round gut. Why did she find it so sexy? And on to the slight bulge in his pants. She blushed and shifted to lay on her side, facing away from him. “There isn’t much to tell. I agreed to the bet and then I lost. He came to collect.” 

* * *

He frowned. Well, this tone certainly shifted. He was enjoying the direction it was headed and now it seemed to be going south again. “Or maybe I just enjoy hearing about yer sexual history. I’m very invested.”

He saw the blush on her face before she turned away. He caught her hand, forcing her back to face him. “Aww, poor little kitten. Well, I’ll give the guy hell if you want. Ain’t no one touchin’ my girl and gettin’ away with it. That’s my job now.” He slipped his hand back around her ass to get another good feel of it, his grin only growing as he stared at her. 

* * *

Kitten? She shivered. His hand was back on her and she could feel her resolve start to crumble. She whimpered softly, pulling back slightly. He’d still called her cute. She didn’t want to be cute for all eternity.

She fiddled with the edge of her nightgown, still not looking up at him. “I know my next question….” She swallowed roughly. “Do you really just think I’m cute? Now… sexy or… don’t know. At least a little hot?” 

* * *

And back she went. He was really gonna have his hands full with this one.

He cocked his head to the side as she refused to look at him, playing with the edges of her nightgown. He stifled a laugh as he pulled her back over to him. He was pretty sure it was his turn, but fuck damn if she kept doing that he wasn’t going to be able to control himself. “Yer sexy as hell, baby girl. Don’t you ever forget it.” 

* * *

She squeaked as he pulled her body toward him, finally risking a glance up at him.

“O-okay…” She wasn’t really sure if she believed him yet, but it felt good to pretend. She let one hand settle on his knee, leaning into him. “I skipped your turn… I’m sorry. You can ask two if you want to.” His hand on her ass was strangely cold through her nightie. It wasn’t unpleasant, but very different from the way Sean had touched her. 

* * *

The sound that came out of her as he pulled her against him was addictive. He craved more.

He thought for a minute. He didn’t feel like he needed to ask anymore. Felt like every time he did, he was only throwing himself further and further under the bus. “Mm pass. You can keep going. Yer questions are better anyway.” 

* * *

She sputtered, laughing delightedly. “Ha! You pass? Really? Oh my god… okay. What am I gonna make you do… hmm…”

She bounced slightly as she thought through her options. “I want you to… tell me one really embarrassing thing you’ve done!” She was treating this like a sleepover game and not so much like the thinly veiled attempt at seduction that it was. 

Her hand squeezed his knee and she thought on her next question. “Is there a heaven? My mother was religious… I just hope she went somewhere nice…” 

* * *

The way she lit up warmed his cold, dead heart. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he just loved every little noise that came out of that little body.

Embarrassing? He hadn’t really ever been embarrassed before. At least not that he could recall. The earliest firm memory he had was back in Juno’s office. Anything that seemed to be before that was kind of fuzzy in his mind and it was hard to distinguish what was real or just his brain playing tricks on him. Not that it really mattered. He had killed himself for some reason so it was probably best that he didn’t think too much on it. “I don’t get embarrassed easily, doll. Gettin’ shot down is about as close as it gets.” And that happens more often than he was willing to admit, especially since this seemed to be going in a good direction. 

She held his attention, something that was not easy for his brain. Something about her, whether it was just her complete demeanor or the hand that was dangerously close to another part of his body, was pulling him to her like an overcharged magnet. “If there is, I’ve never seen it. Most dead people that I know end up in the Neitherworld. She either got stuck doin’ desk work or is enjoying her afterlife in peace.” He shrugged matter-of-factly, his eyes trailing back down her body. 

* * *

“Oh! The Netherworld… will you take me there? Barbara and Adam won’t tell me anything about it, but I’ll bet it’s just amazing! Can you tell how people died by looking at them? Barbara said they saw a man whose head was shrunken! Can you imagine? Oh, well… of course you can.”

She was rambling. He was looking at her. He was going to lose interest at any moment. She did what she could to keep his eyes on her, tugging the edge of her nightgown up teasingly. “You know… you could kiss me again. If you wanted to…” 

* * *

He shrugged again. “Yer gonna be livin’ there with me event’lly anyways. Not like I’m gonna be able to keep ya from it.” He couldn’t help but laugh as she rambled on about whatever the hell Barbara and Adam were talking to her about. He was sure they weren’t lying, but if anyone knew the Neitherworld, it was Beetlejuice.

Well, if she was going to offer. How could he tell her no? 

“Mmm, fine by me.” If she pushed him too far, it sure as hell wasn’t going to be his fault. He pressed his lips against hers, his hand trailing under her nightgown and desperately pulled her closer. Her inexperience showed, but he didn’t mind. If this was going to be the new normal for him, he was sure to teach her whatever the hell she needed to know. If he had a breath to take, she had definitely run with it. 

* * *

She sucked in a breath as their lips met, a soft sound leaving her as his hand found bare skin. She pressed closer happily, her arms wrapping around his neck.

She didn’t really know what she was doing, but he seemed to want closer still, so she hitched a leg up over his hip, gasping as she felt something press against her thigh. She pulled back, staring down at him in awe. “Do you have… are you… hard?” 

* * *

Well, she certainly knew how to listen to her instincts.

He snorted at the sudden question but tried to quickly regain control of himself. “That a problem for ya?” He growled against her as he made his way down to her neck. His long, inhuman tongue slithering out to rake against her delicate skin. Girls in the Neitherworld were hard and tasted like graveyard dirt, but she was…damn. If all human girls tasted this good, he was going to have a problem. 

* * *

She gasped as his cool, serpentine tongue met her skin, moaning softly. The sound was foreign to her. Even when she touched herself, she was silent as a church mouse.

She shook her head gently, her skin flushed under his touch. “N-no… no problem… just. Surprised me…” She hadn’t thought that she could turn on a man so… worldly. She tangled her hands in his hair, a shaking breath leaving her. “Mm… that feels so good…” 

* * *

Each new sound she made was his new favorite. He needed more.

“Better get used to it, doll.” He continued to growl against her, his hand working its way further up her bare skin, her nightgown not offering any type of barricade against him. She seemed to have completely abandoned the little game they were playing, causing him to grin. “Ya all done with yer questions? Figured you had enough to keep me busy for decades.” 

* * *

“Huh?” She was so distracted by his touch on her that she’d completely foregone their game. She swallowed roughly. “I did ask you a question… I asked if you were hard…”

She giggled softly, attempting playfulness. His hand was sitting on her bare ass now, and she rocked back into the touch, his calloused fingers digging into her pleasantly. “Can… can I um. See it? Is that weird..,? It’s weird… nevermind…” 

* * *

Was this how it was going to be? Lydia asking these questions that continuously threw him for a loop and he was just going to continuously drag her down further onto his level. He was going to ruin her and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

He offered her a dark smile, pulling their lips back together. He leaned back, allowing her to take control if that was what she wanted. Either way, he was going to enjoy watching her squirm. “Babes, you can do whatever ya want to me. Ya don’t ever have to ask.” 

* * *

He was letting her take control? Why? That wasn’t how it was supposed to be… she didn’t know what she was doing and he was… well. He seemed like he did.

She hesitantly moved herself to sit up on his thighs, reaching for his fly. She blushed a soft pink, her hands shaking where they pulled the fabric apart. She was startled to find that underwear wasn’t included in his ensemble. She carefully took hold of him, staring with wide eyes. “Woah…” Sean’s wasn’t anything like this. His was relatively small and thin, but this was… She swallowed roughly. 

“How… you’ve… this has been inside women? How?” 

* * *

He studied her carefully, enjoying the sight of her uncertainty and became even more intrigued as she undid his pants. From all the teasing and kissing they had been doing, he was about as hard as can be.

He smiled at her question. “Mmm, wouldn’t you like ta know?” He chuckled, cocking his head to the side. He wasn’t entirely sure what her next move would be. She was throwing him for loop after loop, but was most definitely enjoying it. This girl had turned out to be way more entertaining than he had originally pegged her for. 

* * *

She swallowed roughly, staring at the intimidating appendage with wide eyes. “I… would actually. But not... now. I’m not there…”

She slowly ran her hand down the length of him, trying to mimic what she’d done for Sean. He seemed to like it okay… She glanced up at him, smiling shyly. “Is this okay? You’re… this is a lot bigger than I’m used to…” 

* * *

His grin only grew as he watched her. She was definitely as innocent as they came. He’d have fun completely destroying her.

Her tiny fingers ran down his cock, the warmth of her fingers raising the temperature of his cold length. He was huge in her grip as she was barely even able to get her fingers all the way around him. She definitely seemed to be trying though. He growled, a pleasing sound emitting from his gut. She was uncertain and kinda sloppy, but it still felt more amazing than any handjob he had gotten before. “Sure is, baby. That feels amazing.” 

* * *

“Amazing? You’re lying.” She frowned softly. “I’m trying… I’m sorry if I’m bad. I just… I want to make you feel good.”

She shifted in his lap, shuffling down until she lay on her stomach. She’s only ever seen blowjobs in porn. She glanced up at him before placing a soft, warm kiss to the head of his cock. 

She shuddered. The taste wasn’t as bad as she’d thought. Salty and kind of musky… not bad at all. She hesitantly ran her tongue up the underside, humming softly. 

* * *

“Would ya just shut up and keep doin’ what yer doin’? Fuck.” He chuckled at her as she prepared herself. How the hell was she so innocent, but so goddamn brave?

As her warm mouth enveloped him, a guttural groan slipped from him. How the hell did she feel so damn amazing? She wasn’t able to take much of him in, but what she was able felt beyond description. Her tongue slid over his length, causing him to shudder beneath her. If this is what her mouth felt like, he was definitely going to be in trouble. He needed more. 

* * *

She whined softly, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. She sucked gently, trying to fit more of him into her mouth in an attempt to please him.

She quickly reached her limit and gagged with less than a third of him in her mouth. She was forced to pull off to gasp and take deep breaths, her eyes falling to his knees instead. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to! I… can I try again?” 

* * *

While her sudden reaction caught him off guard, he couldn’t complain. Her mouth felt so fucking amazing. If she wanted to stay down there for all eternity, it would be just fine by him. “Ya ain’t gotta ask fer permission from me.”

As she lowered her mouth back down on him, he took a deep unnecessary breath. “Fuck, Lyds. Yer doin’ so good.” 

* * *

She shivered under the praise, determined to do this right. One hand braced herself on his thigh while the other worked over what she couldn’t fit into her mouth, her eyes falling shut as she focused.

All in all, it wasn’t a bad experience. The taste took getting used to, but the cool skin was velvety on her tongue as she explored the ridges and curves of his length. 

She had to breathe again and wiped a stray bit of saliva from her chin where it had escaped. She grinned up at him, still stroking. “Okay?” 

* * *

He could feel himself getting closer to spilling over as she moved her mouth off of him, replacing it with her little hand. God, how was it possible that this felt so amazing? How the hell did he get so lucky to find this girl on the first try? Of all the humans that could have thrown themselves near that model and he got the pick of the litter with this one. She was perfect.

“Mmm, yer almost there, babes.” 

* * *

Almost… where? She didn’t think too hard about it, instead sucking gently at the head of him, her hand moving from his thigh to between her own legs, whining softly as she ran a finger over herself.

She was surprised to find how much she was enjoying this. Having this big, powerful, older man at her mercy was addicting. She shivered as she bobbed her head, whining softly. 

* * *

Once her mouth found its way back around himself, he lost it, spilling over into her mouth completely. God, it felt so good it was almost criminal. They were most definitely going to be doing that again. The feeling of her mouth around him was intoxicating and he craved more of it.

He couldn’t help but notice that she was playing with herself as she sucked him off and a dark grin crossed his face. “Come ‘ere, baby. Ya did so good. Let daddy take care of ya.” 

* * *

She was startled by the sudden flood of his release, pulling back in surprise. The last few sprays landed on her chest, pink from arousal and embarrassment.

She held up a finger, asking him to wait as she daintily climbed off the bed to fetch a tissue and empty her mouth, her tongue flickering over her lips to chase the strange taste. “Sorry… too much to swallow. I didn’t want to choke..” 

She wiped her chest clean and climbed back onto the bed, straight into his arms. “You likes that, huh? Me too… maybe I’ll get better with practice.” Her fingers slipped into his collar, running over the cool skin beneath. 

* * *

The smile never left his face as she ran off and came back to the bed, cuddling into the crook of his arm. God, he needed more of her. It was like a drug that he needed more of and she was right there for the taking. She was his from here on in and there was no way he was going to share her.

He pressed small kisses to her neck, his tongue slithering out to run along her skin. “I’m sure you will, baby girl.” His hand snuck down, passing around her nightgown and finding her folds. He was becoming more curious as to what other noises he could get her to make for him and he was certainly going to find out. “Yer already so damn wet. You really did like that, didn’t ya?” He growled against her, raking his tongue against her slightly pink flesh. 

* * *

She gasped as his touch found her, her legs spreading for him easily. “Oh! Ye-Yeah… I wasn’t lying…”

His touch was cool, his fingers far larger than hers and unfamiliar. It sent a thrill through her. She whimpered softly, her head tipping back to give him better access to her skin. “Ah… Daddy…” The nickname he’d called himself slipped out, making her blush darken. 

* * *

He rubbed against her, the heat coming from her only drawing him in deeper. She was practically begging for him.

He nipped at her, taken by surprise at the nickname she threw back at him. He growled against her flushed skin, his lips curling further. He pressed a finger inside her, quickly finding a good rhythm to send her spiraling. Hearing that word flow from her mouth like honey, only quickened his pace. “Ya like it when daddy does this to ya?” 

* * *

Soft moans left her on every breath, her hips rocking against his hand eagerly. “Yes! Yes, daddy… feels so good…”

She’d never put more than one of her own tiny fingers into her, so the stretch of his thicker digit made her whimper and grip at his shoulders firmly. “Oh… it’s so deep…is it always like this?” She whined and shuddered against him. 

* * *

She was absolutely perfect. He pulled her mouth back to his, growling against her as his tongue explored the confines of her tiny mouth. She rocked against him, sending him over the edge. He had to hold himself back. She definitely wasn’t ready for all of him yet as she looked like she could barely handle this so far. He’d get here there. He was sure of it.

He pulled away allowing her to breathe, slowly making his way back down to her shoulder. “Guess yer gonna find out, doll.” 

* * *

She could feel a strange heat coiled in her stomach, her hips stuttering against his hand as they kissed. The kissing was her favorite part.

“Oh… I feel weird… what…” She put a hand to where the twisting sensation sat. “What’s happening? Ah!” She gasped as the first shocks of her orgasm rocked through her, making her collapse against his chest. “D-Daddy!” 

* * *

He rocked her through her orgasm, content to break her again and again. She was so tiny and so easily controllable with just the one finger inside of her.

“How was that, baby? Bet that felt good.” He pulled her lips back to his as he placed small, gentle, yet hungry kisses along her mouth. 

* * *

Her mouth hung open as she was thrust through the aftershocks of her first orgasm, her legs shaking on either side of his as she whimpered and tried to return his kisses.

“I’ve never… that was… wow.” She giggled, unable to express herself any other way. She cuddled into his chest, her core aching from the gentle stretch and the effort of cumming. “Definitely gotta do that one again…” 

* * *

He pulled himself free of her, running his fingers teasingly along her soft skin. He bit at her shoulder, her giggles filling the room. Just another sound that he felt desperate to hear more of.

“Anytime ya want, kitten.” He wrapped an arm around her waist as she settled against his chest. “I’ll ruin ya anyway ya want.” 

* * *

She sighed happily, blissed out from a night of exploration. She curled into him, yawning. “Mmm… now I’m sleepy…”

She gasped as he pulled his finger back, cracking one eye open to watch him trail his long fingers over her skin. “Do you sleep? The Maitlands don’t… will you stay here while I sleep? You don’t have to, I just thought…” 

* * *

“Get some sleep, babes. You earned it.” He held her close, the warmth emitting from her spreading throughout his body.

“I can, but not usually. I’ll sit here wit'cha though.” He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Tomorrow they would put their plan into action and he’d get revenge on anyone that did her wrong.


	3. A Plan in Action

Lydia slept more soundly than she could remember having done before. Between the emotional rollercoaster of school and her first orgasm, she was completely wiped.

When the sun started to peek through and shine in her eyes she shifted, whining softly. Her pillow wars so nice and cool against her this morning... she didn’t want to move. She nuzzled deeper and felt... hair? Her eyes slowly blinked open and she realized she was cuddled not into her pillow, but her soon-to-be husband’s chest. 

She sat up immediately, blushing. “Sorry... I must have overslept. I hope I didn’t drool on you...” 

* * *

She was adorable when she slept. Clearly the night before had completely tuckered her out. She had done a pretty damn good job for her first time and with practice, he was sure that she’d get even better.

As the night passed, Beetlejuice spent a majority of the night just watching her dream. He didn’t know why he felt so drawn to her. It wasn’t like she was any different from any other human, but at the same time. She was special. 

When she stirred, he smiled and reached up to pull the strand of hair out of her face. “Good mornin’, beautiful. Ready to break some hearts?” 

* * *

She grinned and nodded, eager to put their plan into effect. She all but bounced out of bed, disappearing into her closet and re-emerging clothed in her uniform.

She sat down to brush out and braid her hair, smiling softly. “So what’s the plan? I mean.. you’ll have to get the job, and then we have to wait long enough for our affair to start that it seems believable... and maybe you should try and get Miss Blithe’s attention... she’s the worst of them.” 

* * *

The realization of how much work this was going to be was finally settling in. He usually just liked to scare the pants off of people, not set giant plans into action. This was something he just wasn’t really used to. His plans were pretty short and simple, but here he was. Stuck being this girl’s dog so that he can get what he wants in the end.

If last night was any consolation. Maybe he could suffer through it. 

He continued to lay in the bed, memories of the night before flooding his mind. “I dunno. I’m more of a wing-it type-a guy.” 

* * *

“Wing it? Really? Well...” He was an ancient, powerful ghost. She supposed she could differ to him on this. “Well.. okay.” She secured her braid and stood, hesitating a moment before rolling the waist of her skirt a few time to bring up the hemline.

If she was going to seduce a fake teacher she wanted to look the part. She turned to look at him with a shy smile. “Well? Are you ready to go or what?” 

* * *

He shrugged. "Just how it gets done, babes."

His grin spread as he watched her put her school uniform on. He had seen her in it many times when she wasted time next to the model, but something about this time was really getting him going. He appeared behind her, his arm running around her waist and pulling her up against his body. "Damn babes, how am I 'posed to keep my hands off ya?" 

* * *

She jumped slightly when he appeared behind her, his cold hand sliding along her waist. She giggled softly, putting her own over his.

“You’re not supposed to... that’s the point.” She turned in his hold, tapped her finger at the end of his nose and squirmed free to collect her satchel. “Walk me to school?” 

* * *

He growled against her neck, not entirely sure he was going to be able to let go. A realization hit him as she finally pulled away from him. Did he just create his own nightmare? A girl that now hungered for him as he did for her, but with the caveat that he now can’t touch her. Fuck.

“Sure, kid.” He disappeared, but hung around her to the best of his ability. He wasn’t quite ready to reveal himself to her parents as he had a special plan in particular for them. “Still here, just don’t wanna scare yer folks.” For now. 

* * *

She nodded, greeting her parents and snagging a to-go cup of coffee before heading out the door.

It had rained the night before, so there were still puddles along the edge of the road as they made their way toward the school. They were halfway when a hot pink Jeep rounded the corner. 

“Oh no...” 

Before she had time to react, she was doused in muddy rainwater from head to toe. Claire’s cruel laughter followed them as she turned back toward home, rubbing at her eyes. “Fuck. I’m gonna be so late!” 

* * *

He reappeared, this time in his human disguise, glaring down the jeep that passed them. "I'm guessin' she's one of 'em." Beej took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, may as well get started." He snickered, waving a hand and instantly popping one of her tires. The jeep swerved in the road before pulling over, the air instantly filled with Claire's curses as Beej turned his attention to Lydia.

"Alright, now you." With another wave, Lydia was instantly dry. "Ain't so bad keepin' an all powerful ghost around, eh?" 

* * *

She gasped softly as Claire started to skid, hurriedly stepping away from the ghost and toward the car. “Beej! She could have been hurt!”

Claire Brewster stepped out in all her beauty queen glory and scoffed. “Like, piece of shit car! UGH!” Lydia carefully stepped closer. “Claire? Are you alright?” The diva rolled her eyes. “I’m like... perfect as usual. You’d better go change... though...” She looked Lydia over with an air of judgment. “How are you dry right now?” 

Lydia clenched her jaw. It was on purpose, then. “You missed. Hope your car gets fixed.” She shook her head and started into the school. 

* * *

He shrugged as she ran over to Claire. What the hell did it matter if she got hurt? Wasn’t that the point of their little plan? To make them pay? He rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed behind Lydia, mumbling something to himself.

"She deserved more than that after what she just did to ya. Nasty bitch." 

* * *

“It was just a little dirty water, darling. I’m fine.” She leaned into him, hoping that it wasn’t too obvious to the people around her.

Once in her homeroom, she pulled out a notebook and two pens. She quickly scribbled down a note. ‘It’ll be easiest to talk this way. Have a plan yet?’ 

* * *

He looked down at the paper, a weird look crossing his face. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. He waved a hand at her, a smile crossing his face. “I’ll handle it. Just do what ya usually do.” He winked at her, casually strolling out of the room to look for someone in charge. Shouldn’t be too difficult with everyone else being so short.

With the bell ringing, a man who was commanding students to get to class was heading in his direction and heading towards Lydia’s classroom. Bingo. With a waggle of his finger, the man disappeared and a dark smile crossed Beej’s face. 

Beej turned around, heading back into the classroom with the arm full of shit that the teacher had previously been carrying. “Alright kiddos, time fer class.” 

* * *

Lydia couldn’t help but gape at the man who came in to replace Mr, Witsworth. Tall and blonde, he seemed just old enough to be sexy, but not gross. And better yet, the belly remained.

Claire seemed all too interested, leaning over her desk in the front row and playing with the collar of her shirt. “Like... who are _you_...?” 

* * *

He set the stack of shit on the desk, doing his best to act natural. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was working, but these kids were dumb. He’d easily be able to fool each and every one of them. The girl from this morning leaned forward, pressing her breasts together and flashed him a tempting smile. Had the little squirt not already messed with Lydia this morning, he could see this turning out very differently. “Ah-ah! I’m the teacher here and I’m the one who gets to ask the questions. Back of the class!”

He could get used to this. Yelling at kids and getting away with it? This was going to be way more fun than he thought. 

“Mr. Pitstain is…a little tied up and will be gone, which makes me yer substitute. You can call me Mr. BJ.” Beetlejuice wrote his name on the board with a piece of chalk, each wiggle from his hand causing an ear-shattering screech from the chalkboard. 

* * *

The class winced and groaned as Claire trudged to the back of the classroom. Lydia couldn’t help but look up at him and smile.

One of the girls next to her scoffed. “Why are you smiling like that, Creep? Ugh. Mr. BJ, can I move? I don’t want her weird to rub off on me.” The class broke into laughter and Lydia did her best to make herself small. “I’m not allowed to be happy?” The girl scoffed. “Not if it means you smiling like that!” 

* * *

“Ey!” Beetlejuice took a ruler and slammed it on his desk, sneering over in the random girl’s direction. “Better she lookin’ weird then you lookin’ so plain and dull, little girl. Maybe you could use a little weird rubbin’ off on ya. Leavin’ ya there will teach ya some manners, ya little brat.” He rounded back to his desk, keepin’ an eye on the girl who spoke up. She was gonna be a problem. He could tell already and the list was already growing.

“Anyone else interrupts or misbehaves, imma have to punish ya. And I gotta say, corporal punishment ain’t outta tha question.” Making his way over to the desk, he looked at the weird papers the dumbass before him was planning on doing with them for the day. He couldn’t even read this garbage. 

* * *

Lydia couldn’t believe him. He was going to ruin the whole plan by getting fired! She shot him a look, shaking her head slightly.

When the bell rang she hung back, letting the other girls leave ahead of her. She pushed him back into his desk the moment the fire closed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Try to be good... if you get fired, we’re fucked.” 

* * *

He winked at her, stumbling through the rest of the class with only the kind of grace Beetlejuice could wield.

As the bell rang and all the kids happily ran out of the room, he wandered back to his desk. He offered a dark smile as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and pushed him up against the desk. “Hey, I think that went pretty well.” His hand ran along her waist, lingering just above her ass, a deep growl seeping out of his mouth. “I think I got at least one teacher’s pet out there, don’t you?” 

* * *

She shivered at the touch to her waist, her hand sliding up his chest. “Mmm. Well, you have one right here, Mr. BJ.” The comfortable flirting was new and exciting.

She sighed softly and forced herself to pull away. “Claire certainly seemed into you. And Michelle... I don’t know why she hates me so much. I was just smiling!” She huffed and frowned up at him. “You see why I needed your help?” 

* * *

“Mmm, my favorite.” He licked his lips, taking in her scent before she pulled away from him.

He shrugged at the list of girls who supposedly seemed ‘into him’. He was used to the lingering eyes. Hell, back in the Neitherworld he would have gotten a lot worse. At least these girls were keeping their hands to themselves. "Dunno why you let it bother you so much. They’ll be taken care of soon enough.” He knocked a gentle finger to her chin. “Yer my number one student anyways.” 

* * *

She blushed and leaned up on her toes to kiss him gently. “You’re sweet... I should get to class. I’ll see you later?”

She let her hand linger a moment as she pulled away. She’d never felt so drawn to another human being in her life. Her next class was with Miss Blithe. 

Immediately, the matronly woman was on her got the length of her skirt, the shoes she wore, and her black eyeliner. “Whores wear that much makeup. Are you a whore, Miss Deetz?” 

She mumbled under her breath. “Only for my husband.” 

* * *

He pinched at her ass as she tried to leave, his grin immediately falling once the large woman came up to her. He didn’t need Lydia to tell him that this was the bitch that was causing her so many problems. The woman just seethed smugness.

Beetlejuice slid between the two girls, shooing Lydia away. “Heyheyhey. Kids these days, amirite?” He offered a dazzling smile as he worked his magic. “Maybe give the kid a break and use that energy on me instead, hm?” 

* * *

Lydia crossed her arms, embarrassed that her teacher had been on her like that in front of Beetlejuice. She wasn’t a whore. He knew better than anyone just how inexperienced she was.

Mary Blithe wasn’t one for workplace romances, but this new teacher peaked her interest. She blushed, pushing his shoulder flirtatiously. “Oh, Mr. Juice... you’re so funny!” Lydia gagged behind her and pushed her way into class. She didn’t want to see that. 

* * *

His grin only widened as she played right into his hands. “Well, maybe a little later, I can show ya just how funny I am. Maybe a little more privately?” He waggled his eyebrows, his fingers intertwining with hers as he slowly made his way backwards.

“See ya after class.” He winked at her, waving a nonchalant hand as he left her. This would be a lot easier than he had expected. 

* * *

The rest of the day was torture. All Lydia wanted to do was go and see her fiancé, but class called her away.

By the time the final bell rang, she all but ran back toward his classroom, stopping dead in her tracks when she found Miss Blithe leaning against his desk, batting her eyelashes. 

“Oh, Mr. Geuse... I believe I was promised a demonstration...” 

* * *

He wasn’t going to last. These brats had all but talked his ear off all day when he was pretty sure that was supposed to be his job. He wasn’t meant for teaching. That much was clear. Dealing with Lydia alone was a pain in the ass, but dealing with all these stuck up, annoying little snots really made her seem like an angel.

He looked at the teacher wide-eyed when she all but ran to his desk as soon as the bell rang. This chick was desperate. He stood up, closing the planner that he had been slowly crossing everything that the previous teacher had planned for the next day. The guy was a whack job, basically planning out the entire year. What a dweeb. 

He walked over to her, running his hand along the teacher’s waist and all but hovering over her ass. “Nownow, don’t wanna seem too overeager, do we? We have plenty of time ta get ta know each other.” 

* * *

He was enjoying this way too much. And Miss Blithe was giggling, pressing closer to him. Lydia could feel a strange combination of anger and hurt clawing at her chest.

She turned to leave and one of her books slipped from her arms. Blithe jumped, scowling out the door at her. “Deetz! What are you doing here?” Lydia stared at her feet, sniffling softly. “I just had a question f-for Mr. BJ. It can wait... I’m sorry...” She scooped up her book and took off running up the hall, fighting back tears. 

How could she be so stupid? Of course, he’d actually find Miss Blithe attractive. She was more his age, and wasn’t exactly ugly. She hiccuped as she bolted out the doors, headed for home. She tripped just outside, tearing open her knee. She screamed a loud, frustrated thing, and curled into herself, sobbing. 

* * *

The sudden noise stole his attention. Why the heck was she even here? This is what she wanted him to do, right? This was her grand plan after all and now what? She was coming to butt in?

Tears had formed in her eyes as a hurt expression crossed her features before she ran out of the room. He grimaced, releasing Miss Blithe and starting out the door. “Lemme go check on her, kay? Be right back.” Winking at her, he set out after her. Only materializing beside her when she screamed. 

“Heyhey, kid. What gives?” He grimaced again when he saw her hurt knee. “Aw, kiddo. Ya okay? Geez, that looks bad.” 

* * *

Kid. Kiddo. Fuck.

She scrubbed at her eyes and shook her head. “I was wrong... I can’t do this! First, you almost get Claire killed, and now you’re...” She sobbed. “You’re all over Miss Blithe... and they’re both so _much prettier than me!_” 

Her knee was bleeding heavily, gravel caught in the skin from where she’d skidded. She couldn’t even feel it. “I just forgot... that this is a contract. Mutual opportunity, right? Fuck. I have to get home... and B-Barbara is gonna want to talk again...” 

* * *

“’ Cuz that’s what you wanted me to do. I’m supposed ta be seducin’ her remember and then shovin’ you in their faces.” He wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her to him. “Ain’t that what ya wanted? And fuck that, she certainly ain’t prettier than you.”

“Barbara can go eat a sock.” He couldn’t really argue about the contract thing. In this situation, both parties knew they were being used. She was convenient because she was willing to go along with his shit, but she wanted something out of him just as badly. 

* * *

She shoved at him, pulling her knees to her chest. “Fuck you! God, I’m so stupid...” She tried to stand and fell, catching herself on his shoulders.

She whimpered and smacked him gently. “Take me home... and take me to bed. I’ll be fine in the morning.” She plopped herself onto his lap, fully expecting him to comply. 

Sure, this had been part of the plan, but she hadn’t anticipated how it would make her feel to see him hit on another woman. She felt dirty for having pleased him the night before. Like she’d whored herself out for nothing. 

* * *

He caught her as she fell, his hands lingering on her waist before she hopped in his lap. A grin slid across his face as he held her, his hands wandering along her back and under her bare legs. “Aw babes, I can pay attention to you too.”  
One minute she wanted him to get back at them, the next she didn’t. This kid was running him in circles.

He thought audibly for a moment, jumping up, holding Lydia in his arms princess style. “Eh, nah. I think we can go have some fun. Then I’ll take ya home.” 

* * *

She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting as she was lifted into his arms. She didn’t want to go have fun. She wanted to go home and wallow in the fact that she’d sucked the cock of a man who only saw her as a child. **Pervert. **

She didn’t say much, leaning into the slight comfort of his cold chest. “I don’t want to. Take me home.” She knew he could multitask, she’d already seen it, but she didn’t want to be a back burner to the likes of Miss Blithe. “Go back to your girlfriend.” 

* * *

“Babes, that dame don’t mean nothin’ ta me. I only did all that ‘cuz ya wanted me to.” Maybe she wasn’t as ready for this as he thought she was. She certainly talked a big game last night, but they had barely started and here she was, already backing down.

“Do ya not wanna get back at ‘em?” Ignoring her pleas to go home, he walked down the steps of the school and started walking in a random direction. 

* * *

“I do want to get back at them, I just... I don’t want you to end up leaving me for someone... else. She bit back insulting herself again, not wanting to upset him.

She peered out at the passing scenery from her place curled up against him. “Where are we going? Aren’t people going to question why the new history teacher is carrying a student?” 

* * *

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere. We had a deal in case ya forgot.” He snickered as he looked up. Maybe this wasn’t going to be easy. He didn’t expect her to get so crazy after they actually started this plan. He was going to have to come up with a better idea ‘cuz she certainly didn’t seem to have the balls for this.

“Hell if I know. I don’t live here.” He shrugged. “Why do you care? This was the whole point anyway, right?” 

* * *

“You’re an asshole. Put me down or take me home. Those are your options.” She realized that she really had no room to talk here. She’d never considered herself a jealous person, but she’d never had someone to be jealous over either.”

She pushed at his shoulder, scowling. Just then, the pink Jeep was pulling around the corner again. She whimpered and curled into him, trying to hide. Claire pulled down her window, popping bubblegum as she leaned out, her breasts on full display in her tight blouse. 

“Like... Mr. BJ! What are you doing? Ly-dee-ah lives really close. She can walk home.” 

* * *

“An asshole wouldn’t listen to ya, so I dun think so.” He snickered, holding her against him even tighter. She couldn’t walk so even if he were to put her down, it wasn’t like they were going to get anywhere.

Just like the cavalry, Claire drove in beside them. “Aw blondie, I wouldn’t do that to her. She’s hurt, so I’d like ta make sure she makes it home okay.” He smiled down at the girl hiding in his arms, trying to pry her off of his chest. 

* * *

When he made to remove her, Lydia scrambled out of his arms. Wincing, she let go of him and managed to hobble a few feet away, trying to ignore the nagging self-hate that was sitting over her.

Claire rolled her eyes. “Look! She’s fine, Mr. BJ... why don’t I give you a ride home?” She batted her eyelashes and squeezed her tits together. 

Lydia shook her head. “Classy, Claire.” 

The blonde scoffed. “Like, no one asked you, Ly-dee-ah!” 

* * *

The sudden scramble threw him off. He reached out for her, but she had already tried to make her break for it.

Man, she was really desperate. It was hard to figure out whether this kid or the teacher would win in some sort of competition. “Sorry, kid. Yer not really my type, she is. See ya.” He winked at her, hurrying in behind Lydia. He swooped back in, trying his best to help her walk. 

* * *

Claire’s mouth hung open. “Oh. My. God! Lydia Deetz is like, totally sleeping with a teacher! I’ll get you fired! UGH! Dis-gross-ting!”

Lydia winced, trying to avoid his touch and stumbling. She gave in, leaning into him as they made their way slowly toward the graveyard. Her safe place. Her sanctuary. “Well... everyone will know now. We’d better play it cool tomorrow... so people don’t quite believe her. That way Blithe won’t come for your balls.” 

* * *

Claire was about to get a much different type of punishment. He was already becoming annoyed with her and this had only been the first day.

He smiled as she gave in and allowed him to help her. “Eh, I was gettin’ tired of that plan anyways. Tomorrow we do things my way.” He picked her up, curling her against his chest. There were better ways to get revenge and he had a whole bucket of tricks. 

* * *

She sighed. “It was pretty stupid, wasn’t it?” She had just wanted people to be jealous for once. To see that she was more than a gross, dowdy goth.

She heard a familiar voice in the distance ahead of them and cursed. “Put me down. Now. Please.” It was too late. A tall, honey-blond boy in a lacrosse uniform was walking with his friends their way. He froze, frowning. “Lydia? Who the fuck is this guy?” She swallowed roughly. “Hi, Sean... um. This is... he’s....” 

* * *

“Nah, it was a good plan, doll. I’m pretty sure you’ll be the talk of the school for the next few days and anyone that badmouths ya, I’ll take ‘em out.”

He sneered at the boy, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking him over. He looked like a weasel. “Tha new teacher. Just tryin’ ta make sure Lydia gets home okay.” He motioned his head down to her scrape without taking his eyes off the little brat. Also, why the hell was Lydia acting all squirrely? 

* * *

Lydia blushed, a finger twirling through a lock of hair. “Did you just get done with practice?”

Sean gave the man a once over before turning his attention to Lydia. He smirked and took a step closer. “You bet. Homecoming is this Saturday... you gonna come cheer me on?” 

She giggled and shrugged slightly. “Maybe, Yeah...” 

Sean grinned. “You better. I’m having a party after, win or lose. Gonna need my best girl there with me...” 

She nodded slowly, watching as he walked past them. “B-bye Sean!” He turned to blow her a kiss and she just about melted. “Wow... he’s so cool...” 

* * *

Beej stood there flabbergasted as the two made their little exchange. Best girl? The hell? The way the kid was looking at her created a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sneered after the little weasel as he left them, Lydia still staring after him.

“Uuuuh, babes? I’m right here. Who the hell was that rat?” And why the hell did it bother him so much? 

* * *

She was snapped out of her fawning by the sound of his voice. She giggled at the sour look on his face. “That was Sean... you know.” She made a gesture mimicking a handjob and sighed wistfully.

“Come on. Let’s get home, I’m hungry.” She took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Besides, you shouldn’t worry about him. He’s just a boy. And now I have _man_ instead.” 

* * *

He grimaced as he looked back over at the weasel. That guy? Really? Out of all the people he had to share her with, it had to be a greasy snake like him?

“Yeah well, maybe it’s better ya stay away from him. He’s givin’ me real bad vibes.” He shuddered at his own thoughts. He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. “You just make sure you remember that, got it? Yer mine. He touches you and I’ll kill ‘em, got it?” 

* * *

She stumbled as he pulled her close, gazing up at him in surprise. He was jealous. Possessive. Over her... She smiled softly and nodded, leaning up on her toes to kiss him gently.

She pulled back but took his hand. “All yours, Beej. Can we go home now? I’d like to put some ice on my knee... and maybe pick the gravel out...” 

* * *

Her declaration sent a shiver down his spine. She was his. While he wasn’t entirely sure what would happen after the plan was done and they finally got hitched, for now, he wasn’t sharing her. Her soft lips brushed his, almost sending him over the edge. There was something about her. She was so plain, but he knew now more than ever that she was special. He had met close to a hundred kids today, but none of them were like his Lydia.

“Sure thing, babes. Let’s go get ya taken care of.” With that, he swooped her up again and made them reappear in her bedroom. He set her gently on the bed so that he could get a better look at her scrape. Damn, she really got herself good. 

He didn’t know much about first aid, but he was certain he could at least help clean it up a little. He wasn’t gentle with the injury, his jealousy still taking a deep root within him. She said she didn’t need him anymore, but he saw the way she acted when she was around that weasel. He had never seen her act like that to any of the other kids she interacted with today. Why the hell did that make him so angry? 

* * *

She winced and whimpered as he roughly pulled gravel from her knee, the flesh tender and raw. The antiseptic was worst. She hissed as it stung into her flesh. “Ow! Fuck.”

She didn’t know what she’d done to piss him off so much. But she regretted it. Had her jealousy really affected him that much? 

* * *

He grimaced as he finished cleaning her up, the realization of just how weak and fragile she was finally hitting him. She had barely fallen and hurt herself. It wouldn’t take much for her to do herself in. Had she fallen just right, she coulda done it right there in front of him. “Maybe next time you should be more careful.”

He paused for a minute, appearing beside her on the bed. “Ya really like that guy, eh? Don’t see what ya see in him. He looks like a creep.” 

* * *

She sniffled, wiping at her face where stray tears had fallen. “You’re one to talk! You are a creep. Sean is a nice guy... he’s the only guy that’s ever shown interest in me... other than you.”

She stood shakily when he was done bandaging her up and pulled her blouse off over her head. “Well? I know you want to take your frustration out, so go ahead. I know I fucked up.” She tucked her chin, trying to appear submissive and apologetic. “I can suck you off again... if you want me to.” 

* * *

He shrugged at her creep comment. She had definitely got him there. He wasn’t exactly the most charming guy in the bunch, but something about that Sean guy just really rubbed him the wrong way.

The offer threw him off. “Wow, how romantic.” A smile slid across his face as he took hold of her chin, drawing her closer. “Could at least buy me dinner first.” This chick was all over the place. First, she was mad at him, then she was fawning over that loser, then she was crying and now what? She’s all hunky-dory again? “What gives?” 

* * *

What gives?

She swallowed roughly. “I... I don’t understand. Aren’t you mad at me?” She was suddenly very embarrassed. She’d fucked it up again. She took a deep, shaking breath. 

“M-maybe I just want you to touch me! Ever thought of that? I like...” Her voice dropped, barely a whisper as she finished the thought. “I like you touching me... it makes me feel beautiful....” She shook her head, scooping up her blouse. 

“Forget it. I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

* * *

He grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her into the bed, slipping his arms around her waist. “I can’t be mad at you, doll. And for the record,” He climbed on top of her, letting his long tongue slip out and slide against her neck. “I like touchin’ ya too.”

Beej pressed firm kisses along her jawline, his arm slipping under her waist to keep her locked in place. He towered over her, the weight of him pressing her into the bed. He growled against her neck, running his nose against her. If she was going to keep this up, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to control himself. “You are beautiful, babes. So damn gorgeous. You been drivin’ me crazy all damn day.” 

* * *

She squealed as she was pulled back to the bed and immediately pinned, her fiancé’s heavyweight over her making her squirm. She gasped when that long, serpentine tongue found her skin, her back arching slightly against him.

She could feel his round stomach pressed to her flat one, and it strangely sent a thrill through her and straight to her core, making her whimper. Beautiful. Gorgeous. She’d never been called those things out loud before. 

She tangled her hands in his hair, moaning softly when his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. “Oh... Beej! I... I’m sorry I make you so crazy... I just want you to like me... I mean who knows how long we’ll be married...” 

* * *

The sweet little noises that oozed from her body only spurred him on. Kisses were peppered over her shoulder, his hand wandering her bare skin before resting on her breast. He had no sense of beauty, but he was pretty sure she was it. While it may not have been obvious at first like some of the other students in her class, it was still there.

“What’s not ta like?” As he began groping one side, his tongue raked its way along her skin as he reached the other. 

* * *

She had no idea her breasts were so sensitive until he was laving them with attention. She moaned and arched against him, her skirt rucking up in the process.

“Oh! B-beej.... that feels so good...” Her hands roamed his head and neck, encouraging in their exploration. “I... I’m a brat... I don’t listen and I change my mind too often... you could... oh... you could do better...” 

* * *

He ignored her comments, focusing his attention on her breasts. She wasn't wrong on any counts, but he didn't care. For some reason, she was special. Her breasts weren't particularly large, but they fit perfectly in his hand. He lapped and nipped at her other breast before making his way back up to her mouth.

He pressed a firm, hungry kiss to her soft lips. His other hand leaving her breast to explore downwards. "You want me to do better? I can stop. Probably." 

* * *

The threat of him stopping shut her up fast. She snapped her jaw closed and shook her head frantically. She didn’t want to speak again for fear that he’d take that as a yes.

She ran her hands down his cheeks, her chest heaving between them. They continued down his neck and to the lapels of his jacket. She glanced up at him before trying to remove it. He’d seen far more of her than she had of him. Time to even the playing field. 

* * *

His grin only spread as she threw her head from side to side. "Yeah, I thought so." He slipped his hand beneath her skirt, beginning to rub along the outside of her underwear. He wasn't sure he could stop himself anyway. Something about her drew him in like a magnet and he wasn't sure he could pry himself away from the pull.

He could have definitely helped her, but watching her summon the courage to take off his jacket was more fun than he could have imagined. 

* * *

When he didn’t stop her, she shoved his jacket off, reaching for his tie next. The buttons of his shirt were popped open and her hands immediately sought out the tuft of blond hair on his chest.

She gasped when his finger found her damp panties, her back arching. “Oh... Beej..” She couldn’t help herself. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, clinging to him. 

* * *

Her shaky hands sought after his cold skin, only stopping and wrapping around him as he pressed against her opening.

She was already soaked showing her inexperience. If even the smallest touch like this could get her going that much, she wasn't going to have any problem taking him in once it was time. He kissed her again, teasing along the outside of her. "Oh Beej, what? Tell me what you want, kitten." 

* * *

She whimpered at his teasing, her hips rolling into his touch. “F-feels good... I want.. I wanna feel you...” She raked her short nails down his chest.

She bit her lip, trying to get her core pressed harder to his cold touch. “Oh... Please, Beej... I’ll be good!” 

* * *

"Good girl." His hand slipped under her panties, immediately finding his way inside of her. He found a gentle pace as he began kissing along her neck.

"I dun wanna hear you talkin' 'bout yerself like that again, ya hear me? Yer mine. You may as well get that into yer head." His pace quickened as he spoke, the threatening voice hidden still shining through as he worked his way into her. "Also dun wanna hear 'bout that Sean kid again. You so much as look at him and I may have ta punish ya." 

* * *

She gasped as his cold fingers found her entrance, pressing and pulling at her insides deliciously. “Oh god! Y-yes sir... I’ll never.. never even look at him, I promise!”

Her legs shook where she’d hooked them over his hips, her hands scrambling around to tug at his fly, trying to get in to reach his cock. “Please, Daddy... I wanna make you feel good too...” She fully intended on using this particular kink against him. “Please...” 

* * *

He kissed her cheek, whispering against her warm skin. "Daddy doesn't wanna have ta punish you, but he will."

She pulled at his pants, frantically trying to wrap her tiny hands around him. He hummed against her as she reached the goal. Pressing further into her, Beej introduced a second finger. She was gonna have to take bigger than that eventually, so stretching her out now was definitely a good idea. 

* * *

She did her best to work her tiny hand over his length, whimpering softly when he pressed another finger into her. She squirmed softly, twisting and squirming. “Oh... that’s different...”

She giggled softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek firmly. “Feels so good, Daddy... I’m gonna... oh!” She could feel the same hot cooking from the night before in her stomach, whining as it coiled tighter and tighter. 

* * *

He chuckled at her reaction and almost automatic warning of her orgasm. "That's it, baby. Cum for daddy." He quickened his pace, her grip around him only tightening with her release. He groaned against her, pressing a hungry kiss to her lips as he worked her through it.

"God, you're so perfect, Lyds." 

* * *

She let out a high, breathy whine as she came, her body curling around the intrusion of his fingers as she shook through it, clinging to Beetlejuice with one hand on his shoulder. The other had frozen in her working of his cock.

When she started to come down she resumed her steady stroking, panting as she worked to get him to follow her over. “N-now you, Daddy... please...” 

* * *

"Mmm all in good time, baby girl." Pulling his fingers free, he grabbed a hold of her thighs and pulled her against him. He pulled her skirt up to get better access as he rubbed the length of him along the outside of her panties. The warmth and wetness of her pussy already welcoming him between the barrier of cloth.

"Daddy may need a little more, kitten. You came so good fer me. I'm not quite done hearing you scream." 

* * *

“M-more?” She stared down at where his hard length teased over her now soaked panties, a hot blush rising over her cheeks.

“I... it won’t fit...” She whimpered slightly, looking up at him. Her hand still gripped his shoulder, her whole body still shaking from orgasm. “D-Daddy I’m scared to... to do that...” 

* * *

He climbed over her, pressing himself against the cloth. "It'll definitely fit." He chuckled, placing a small kiss on her lips.

He rocked against her gently, allowing the barricade to stay between them as he eased her into the idea. "Baby girl, I ain't gonna hurt ya too bad." He peppered kisses back down to her shoulder, absorbing every little noise that came from her sweet lips. 

* * *

I ain’t gonna hurt ya too bad...

She shuddered at the implication that it would hurt at all, her small hand flying from his cock to his hip, gripping him tight. 

She took a few slow, deep breaths, trying to get her pounding heart to calm. “O-okay... I trust you...” She wiggled under him, his cock heavy where it rocked against her. “Can I take my uniform off first?” 

* * *

Her nails raked against his back deliciously, his grip on her only tightening as she agreed. He studied her carefully as she took deep breaths, trying to get herself ready. She really was adorable.

"Sure thing, babes." He could have easily done it for her, but he wouldn't mind a little show beforehand. 

* * *

She let out a relieved breath, having bought herself at least a few moments before the next big step. She rolled out from under him, pressing him back into the pillows as she slipped off the bed.

She slowly removed her clothes, shedding them in a puddle at her feet. She hesitated at her panties, looking up at him and biting her lip before stepping out of those as well. She wrapped her arms around herself nervously. She’d never been naked in front of a man before. 

* * *

He enjoyed watching her, even more so when she was nervously squirming like she was as she stripped off what remained of her clothes. "Yer gorgeous, babes."

His clothes disappeared in a flash. He reached out for her tiny hand and gently pulling her back like a wolf leading a lamb. A sweet, little, innocent lamb. "Now, get the hell over here." 

* * *

There was that word again. “Careful... if you keep calling me sweet things I might believe you...”

She let him lead her back to bed, climbing up into his arms and settling on her back, pulling her hair out of its ponytail to let it fall over her pillow. She licked her lips nervously, her eyes drifting back to his erection. “You’re sure it’ll fit?” 

* * *

"Good. You are beautiful." She nuzzled into her neck as she settled beneath him. "My girl is 'bout the most gorgeous thing on the planet."

He pulled her back up and placed himself between her legs, rubbing his length along her opening. She was so fucking wet, he could feel himself almost slip in. He wanted to ease her into it, especially since she seemed so skittish about it. He kissed her, doing his best to assure her. "Most definitely." 

* * *

She let him manhandle him how he wanted her, preening under the praises he muttered into her neck. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, watching as his cock slid along her wet center.

She moaned softly, her hips lifting off the bed slightly. “Okay...” She knew that he had experience with this. He’d probably deflowered dozens of virgins... it didn’t do much to help her nerves. But god, did he feel good sliding against her. “Ah... that’s good, B...” 

* * *

He continued to slide against her, teasing and playing as he continued to pepper kisses down every inch of skin he could reach.

Taking her soft moans and whines as his a-okay, Beej pushed himself inside her a little at a time. She was so tight. It almost made him lose himself right then and there. Her warmth sucked him in as he tried to ease any pain she may have with gentle kisses. 

* * *

She gasped, her back arching as he pressed into her. “F-fuck!” There was a burn settling into her hips as she stretched wide around his cock, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“S-slow down... please...” It hurt, but the kisses were nice. She breathed deeply, trying to relax. 

* * *

He obliged, trying to push himself into her slowly. "God, babes, you feel so fucking amazing." He kissed at her neck, leaving marks in his trail.

She wasn't able to take all of him, but he did his best. Once he was in, he stopped to allow her to get used to the feeling of him inside her. She didn't seem to be handling this very well, but she was a trooper. He had never worried so much about a sexual partner before. It was a weird feeling. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Ya okay, kitten?" 

* * *

She just had to keep breathing... this was for him. Her fiancé. The man who was going to take care of her from now on. As the ache faded, so did her grip on him.

She nodded, turning to kiss him on the lips firmly. “I’m okay.... you... you can move, now... just be gentle please...” 

* * *

Her grip on him loosened as she kissed him, a grin sliding across his face. He had never felt someone so amazing before. He would definitely try to be gentle, but that wasn’t really in his nature.

He began a steady pace of thrusting into her, coaxing those beautiful sweet noises out of her lips. The feeling of her wet center wrapping tightly around him almost made him lose himself several times. He endured, wanting to savor every last moment. “You’re so fucking perfect, babes.” 

* * *

It was certainly a new sensation, but the more he moved the better it felt. She slowly started to moan, her back arching as he moved inside of her. “Oh... oh wow...”

There he went muttering praises again. She clung to him as they rocked together, her moans becoming louder and louder until she was nearly screaming. “Oh! D-daddy...” 

* * *

Her loud moans only made it more difficult to keep himself under control. The beautiful sounds becoming just the music he needed to hear. Then she went and said it. Now that he had a good pace going, he sped it up, thrusting into her harder. He nipped at her shoulder, his tongue tickling the edge of her shoulder.

“Oh god, Lyds. Not gonna be able to last much longer.” 

* * *

She reached up to grip her headboard, the bed rocking with each of his hard thrusts. “Ah! S’okay.... m’close!”

Without warning, moments later, she was screaming his name, her legs pulled up toward her chest and shaking as she came, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head. She sobbed as she started to come down only to be forced into another climax even stronger than the first. 

* * *

Once her scream let out, he was unable to keep himself together any longer. He felt himself unravel, releasing himself inside of her, doing his best to keep a gentle pace to work her through her orgasms.

Even as he finished, she was still going. He pressed a hard, hungry kiss against her lips, unable to keep himself away from her for even a moment. God, she was so fucking perfect. How was he so lucky to find a girl with pipes like that? He’d be more than happy to listen to her scream his name for all eternity and beyond that. He rocked her through her them, a look of confusion crossing his face as she cried. “Ya doin’ okay?” He spoke, unable to stop the small chuckle underneath his voice. 

* * *

She shook her head at his gentle question, squirming underneath him. “T-too much! Oh my god!” She could barely breathe, her chest heaving with the effort.

She finally managed to catch her breath, taking a moment to process the strange sensation of his cold release inside of her. Just then, something occurred to her and panicked, trying to sit up. “Oh! We didn’t use protection! I’m... I’m not on anything!” 

* * *

He chuckled again, pulling himself free of her and casually throwing himself next to her. Her sudden burst caught him off guard.

“Woah, woah, there. Dead, ‘member? Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen to ya. Could ride ya all night and nothin’s gonna happen.” He grinned, pulling her back against him. She did a lot better than he had expected her to. She was so tiny but had been able to take him pretty easily. “Just calm down. Take deep breaths.” 

* * *

This was so dumb. Who lost their virginity and immediately had a panic attack? She was still shaking and held up a finger to show him to wait.

She managed to squirm free and headed for her vanity. His spend was dripping down her legs now, and it made her walk awkward, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She yanked open a drawer and fumbled for a bottle of pills, popping it open and downing it dry. 

She shuffled back to the bed and curled into the ghoul’s side, whining softly. “S-Sorry... it’ll stop in a minute...” 

* * *

He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with her, but it didn’t really matter. He watched her intently and wrapped a big arm around her as she climbed in against him. He frowned, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

“It’s okay, baby girl.” He brushed the hair out of her face, his smile slowly returning as he watched her. “I’m right here.” He ran a finger down her cheek, a strange feeling of happiness swelling inside of him. 

* * *

She leaned into his touch happily. She was exhausted, her body aching from belly button to knee from the new exertion.

She played with his scraggly chest hair gently, slowly starting to giggle. She wasn't a virgin anymore... she'd slept with a man... an older man. And she had the aches to prove it. She looked up at him with a soft smile. "So I did okay?" 

* * *

He couldn’t stop the laugh that came over him as she asked him. As if his inability to keep himself under control wasn’t enough of an answer for her. She had been a virgin, after all, so he guessed he shouldn’t judge her too harshly.

“Better than okay, baby girl.” He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. There was no way in hell he was going back to having sex with dead girls ever again. He had tasted the sweet fruit of a living, breathing human and was unable to even envision himself going back. This girl had better be in for the long haul. 

* * *

She giggled with delight as he nuzzled into her, running her hands through his hair lovingly. "Mmm... I'm glad you liked it, Beej..."

She yawned wide, her head falling back into his shoulder. "M so tired now... can we sleep? Or...can I sleep and have you hold me? I might have to call in sick tomorrow. I'm not sure I can walk." She grinned into his skin, squeezing him gently. 

* * *

He closed his eyes, enjoying her gentle fingers as they worked their way through his matted hair. They only opened when she began to yawn. “I’ll be right here. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

That was probably for the best. He wasn’t quite ready to share her with the rest of the world just yet.


	4. A Night to Remember

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, between school and coming home to a needy poltergeist, Lydia found herself pulled in all directions.

Claire had, in fact, spread the rumor that she was sleeping with a teacher, which in turn made her the center of attention in a way she hadn't been before. Every first period she got to flirt playfully with "Mr. BJ" and watch the other girls turn green with envy. 

When Saturday rolled around she was thrilled. She'd never been invited to a party of this caliber before. And Sean would be there! She was sitting at her vanity and fixing her hair into long ringlets when she saw her sulking fiancé behind her. "Aw, come on, handsome. We agreed that I'd go alone. I can always call if something happens!" 

* * *

This deal had turned out way more enjoyable than he had originally expected. He could feel himself being drawn to her, unable to break away and actually somewhat caring for her in a way that he had never felt about anyone, let alone some tiny human girl.

As the days passed, he could feel his gut turning. That stupid party that that stupid guy invited her to had finally arrived. Despite the fact that he had made her promise not to even look at that Sean weasel, she still insisted on going to the party he had invited her to. He hovered in the air upside down, letting out a sigh as he played with some random knick-knack he had found in her room. Was she seriously going to this thing? He was a poltergeist, a demon, who could literally take her anywhere she wanted to go and this was what she wanted? “We also agreed ya weren’t goin’.” He pouted, sneaking a peak as she sat in front of the vanity and dolled herself up for that rat. “I’m all for remindin’ you. Yer mine in case you forgot.” 

* * *

"Oh, I don't need a reminder, thanks. I'm still sore." She chuckled softly and picked up two lipsticks, debating between them. "Besides, I'm not going to see Sean. I'm going to experience the party."

She turned to him, smiling. "Come help me with my makeup and maybe you'll get something special when I get home." Sean's house was within walking distance. She fully intended to imbibe on whatever was offered, but by the time she got home, she should be sober enough to tend to her soon-to-be husband. 

* * *

He grinned at his handiwork. Even days later she was still feeling the aftermath of their time together. “I dunno why you gotta go to this thing, plus what’s a party without Mr. BJ, amirite?” He quickly shifted into his teacher form as he slowly descended to the ground. Once he landed, Beej grimaced, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at what she offered him. “That one, if you gotta.”

He walked up behind her, a prominent frown crossing his features. “I don’t trust that weasel.” His arms snaked around her, placing a small kiss in the crook of her neck. “Stay here and we can have our own party.” 

* * *

She shivered at the gentle kiss, one hand rubbing along his arm as she applied her lipstick. "It's one party. I won't even be gone that long. We can have our own party later."

When she was satisfied with her face she slipped free of his hold to get dressed. The red dress was form-fitting, one of the many outfits that Delia bought and she never wore. "Well? How do I look?" 

* * *

“If yer not gonna be there long, why bother gettin’ all dolled up?” Beyond that, why couldn’t he tag along? She knew as well as he did that he could be there and on one would even notice. Being a ghost could be useful. An invisible attack dog always came in handy.

It only hit him harder once she got her dress on. She really was going to this thing. Deep in his mind, he had kind of hoped she was only teasing him, but now she was all put together...He really didn’t want her to go. He grabbed onto her arm, pulling her up against him. “Gorgeous as always, babes.” 

* * *

She sighed as she was pulled back against him yet again. "Thank you, Beej. I'll be back before you know it." She turned to press a kiss to his lips before pulling away and heading out.

The party was... a lot. She'd been handed a cup of something that tasted like rubbing alcohol and cotton candy upon entering, and legitimately found that after the first cup she was having a great time. 

There was no sign of her host, so she spent time lingering at the edges of conversations, jumping in occasionally when the attention turned to her. 

She was three drinks in when she felt a hand on her hip. She turned, ready to scold Beetlejuice for following her when she instead found Sean, a heavy, hungry look on his face. 

Two hours later she was stumbling out of the house, shaking. She stopped to vomit into a bush. How could he do that? Weren't they friends? Not now, certainly. Her head pounded with the alcohol and the abuse it had experienced against the door of Sean's bedroom when she'd tried to run. 

She staggered home, sobbing intermittently. She let herself in silently, hoping that her parents would sleep through her late-night entrance. 

* * *

Time passed and Beetlejuice quickly ran out of things to keep his mind occupied with. He had already gone through her drawers, investigated her closet, scanned through the random television channels he could find. The highlight of the night was moving some random objects around in the house and watching Chuck react. Stacking chairs on top of each other was always a winner.

He had eventually made his way back into the bedroom and just laid there. She had said that she wasn’t going to be there long, but it had been hours. Something didn’t feel right. He couldn’t quite place it, but he could feel that something was wrong. 

His ears perked as he heard the door squeak open late into the night. Like a dog waiting for its owner to return home, he ran to the door and opened it, a big smile plastered on his face. “Babes! There ya are! Was kinda gettin’ worr...ya okay?” His smile quickly vanished as he caught her expression. Tears stained her face, her eyes looking kind of glazed over as she stood there holding herself. 

* * *

She'd completely forgotten that Beetlejuice was waiting for her. She hugged herself tightly, shaking her head at his question. "N-no... I'm not okay..." She sobbed and took a step toward him, pressing her face into his shoulder.

She had blood and other fluids caked into her thighs, her head pounding as though she'd been bludgeoned. She sobbed into the comforting, cold sensation of her fiancés jacket, one tiny hand clinging to him. "Y-you were right! I shouldn't have gone!" 

* * *

He studied her carefully, unsure as to why she was so upset. Still, she was home and he could finally relax. He scooped her up, nuzzling into her neck as he took a sigh of relief. “Yer okay now. I’m here, baby girl.”

He had no idea what the hell happened to her, but her entire countenance seemed off. She was shaking in his hold, tears streaming nonstop down her face, a heavy smell of alcohol oozing from her breath. “You’re home now. Whatever happened, it’s over, ‘kay?” He picked her up in his arms, doing everything in his power to comfort her. He had never been good at this part. 

* * *

She winced when he lifted her, but dutifully curled into him, her eyes sliding shut. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Beej..." How could she have let this happen? Was it her fault? She'd let another man fuck her when she knew her fiancé was waiting at home. What did that make her?

She curled her legs up, desperately trying to hide the evidence of what had happened. "I... I'm so tired... my head hurts." 

* * *

“Ya ain’t got nothin’ ta be sorry for, baby girl.” He kissed her cheek, carrying her carefully to the bed and sliding in beside her. He wanted to press her further for what happened, but he was just so glad she was back home, part of him didn’t even really care.

He waved a hand over her, a new nightgown taking the place of the dress she had been wearing. “There, all better. Once you get some rest, I’ll go after whoever the hell made ya upset, ‘kay?” His upbeat, cheerful tone masked the seriousness in his voice. It didn’t matter who did what, someone was going to pay for making her cry. “No one upsets my girl and gets away with it.” 

* * *

Upset. Sure. She curled into him, grateful for the soft satin of his conjured nightgown. Her skin still felt like it was burning.

He had been so adamant that she not go. He was right, Sean couldn't be trusted. She fought back another wave of nausea as she prepared to speak aloud what had happened. "Sean... he... he m-made me... have sex with him. I'm so sorry..." She hid her face, not wanting to see his disappointment in her. "I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me!" 

* * *

His face contorted as he listened to her. He knew he should have killed the little weasel when he met him the other day and now, because he didn’t, he had hurt her. “He fuckin’ what?” Rage boiled inside of him as he got out of the bed. This was all his fault. Why had he let him go? He knew there was something wrong with him the moment he laid eyes on him and now...he had taken advantage of his girl.

He paced back and forth for a minute, biting onto his nails. “Oh, that little...Imma fuckin’ kill him.” He started mumbling to himself, running through the different types of torture in his mind. That kid was gonna die, there was no doubt about that, but that didn’t mean that Beetlejuice wasn’t going to let him go so easily. “Babes, you ain’t got nothin’ ta worry about. That kid ain’t gonna live much longer.” 

* * *

She scrambled to catch him as he rolled away from her, her fingers barely grazing his back before her fiancé was pacing angrily across her bedroom.

"K-kill him? No! Beej, you can't! Please! They... they'll take you from me..." She curled into herself. She shouldn't have said anything. Should have just cleaned up and come home. Speaking of... "I... I need a shower. A long shower. Please don't leave while I get cleaned up... we. We can still have our party if you want to..." Anything to make him pleased with her again. 

* * *

He was only pulled out of his trance of plotting by her constant pleas. Beetlejuice returned to her, cupping her face in his hand and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Ain’t nobody gonna take me away from you, baby girl. I ain’t gonna be able to let that little sleazeball live after what he did to you.”

He frowned at her offer. This was definitely not the time for that. “Why don’t we take care of you first? Get ya a good shower and some sleep and we can have our own private party tomorrow.” He needed to make sure that she was okay before he dealt with Sean anyways. “Come on.” He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her shower, carefully turning the water on so that none of it got on him. “Think you can handle this or ya need me to help ya?” He was totally lost on what to do to help her. She seemed so fragile, she could have easily shattered to pieces if he pressed her too hard. 

* * *

He didn't even want her now. She nodded gently at his suggestion to wait, her tiny hands curling into his shirt she was lifted and taken into the bathroom.

She pulled her nightgown off with shaking hands, folding it and setting it on the counter. She was absolutely littered with bruises and cuts where his varsity ring had caught her flesh. "Please just... stay there where I can see you... okay?" On her walk home she'd been momentarily frightened that she'd made up everything. That no one would be waiting when she got home. 

She stepped into the hot spray and sighed, letting it wash away the sweat and blood that lingered on her skin. It felt good. Just this side off too hot. 

* * *

He folded his arms, sitting quietly on the bathroom counter as she showered. For the first time in his afterlife, he felt completely lost for words. The anger from before still raged inside of him, but he tried to keep himself calm for Lydia’s sake. He couldn’t take it out on him now. He had to make sure that she was okay first.

His eyes drifted upward as she started to clean herself off. He could see the bruises and imperfections that the stupid rat had left on her body. It didn’t help calm him, but the look on her face kept him from leaving. He needed to stay here. She needed him. 

* * *

She cleaned herself quickly, not wanting to make her lover wait for her too long. She pulled her hair up and off her shoulders, wincing when she felt a lump at the back of her head.

"I can't call the police now... they won't believe me and there are no witnesses. Oh well..." She sighed softly and turned the water off, stepping out and reaching for a fluffy towel hanging nearby. She hesitated a moment before stepping closer to Beetlejuice, pressing her lips to his gently. "I should talk to the Maitlands. They'll have heard me come in crying..." 

* * *

His smile returned as she came out of the shower and kissed him. “Not gonna matter. I’ll take care of ‘em. Won’t gotta worry ‘bout him. You just get ta feelin’ better and once you’re squared away, I’ll go deal with him.”

He rolled his eyes at the mention of the Maitlands. Bozos prolly didn’t even notice that she came in. He was the only one in the house that even noticed that Lydia had been gone for so long and half of the people in the house didn’t even know he was even there. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently back to him. “They can wait. You need your rest.” 

* * *

She easily conceded to his insisting hands, pressing her face into his neck gently. "Gotta put my nightgown back on..." She was certain that he didn't want to see her like this.

She couldn't make herself pull away, though. He was so cool and smelled so good. She was half asleep already, the anxiety of the night catching up to her. "You do it. Please? M'sleepy.." 

* * *

The warmth of her breath on his neck melted him, pulling her towel-covered body even closer to him. The need to keep her safe only seemed to be growing with each passing moment. That guy was gonna pay for causing her all this pain.

“Sure thing, anything you want, kitten.” He waved a hand over her, the towel quickly replacing the nightgown he had conjured for her before. He scooped her up in his arms and walked her back to the bed. “You need ta get some sleep.” He scooted in behind her, pulling her up onto his chest. He had hoped that the coolness of his body would ease some of the stress and anxiety she was clearly keeping pent up. Once she was clear-headed tomorrow, he would get more information out of her and take care of Sean. 

* * *

She appreciated him holding her to tight. His large hands couldn't be mistaken for Sean's, his round belly having come to be comforting to her in a strange way.

She held his arm like a child might hold a beloved stuffed animal, pressing her cheek to his cold hand and sighed. "Thank you, Beetlejuice..." She was asleep in moments, her rest fitful. She tossed and turned, whimpering in her sleep. 

* * *

“Anything for you, dollface.” He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, his arm wrapping around her tight as she drifted off.

He did his best to comfort her while she slept, but she never got comfortable. Beej spent the entire night planning on what exactly he was going to do once he went to pay Sean a little visit and cursed himself for not forcing her to let him go with her. He could have prevented all of this from happening had he just followed behind her like he was going to do. She had been so insistent that she go alone, that he didn’t want to upset here and now...It was settled. He wasn’t ever going to listen to her again. If he ever got that strange feeling again, he was going to follow here whether she wanted him to or not. 

* * *

She woke with a groan just after three in the morning. Her head was throbbing painfully. She sat up carefully and slipped from his arms, not wanting to disturb him.

She made her way on shaking legs to the bathroom, where she promptly emptied her stomach if everything left in it. She groaned, sitting beside the toilet in case she needed it again. Last night was a blur of pain and alcohol. She should have let Beetlejuice come with her or called when Sean first cornered her. What an idiot. 

* * *

He hadn’t been asleep, but he let her go off to the bathroom. This had all been his fault. He didn’t want her to go, but he let her anyways. She had just been so excited that he didn’t want to disappoint her. He had no idea when he had become such a pansy, but there was no denying that this girl did something to him that disturbed his normal behavior. At some point, she had become special to him and there was no way he was going to be able to let her go after all this.

He appeared beside her after a few minutes and rubbed on her back. “I’m sorry, baby girl. I shoulda...” He paused for a minute, crouching down beside her. “I shouldn’t have let ya go alone.” 

* * *

She startled at the sudden hand on her back, but happily leaned into him when she realized who it was. She frowned softly. Was he seriously blaming himself?

"No... Beej. It's not your fault. You told me not to go and I didn't listen... and then I drank more than I should have, and I'm the one who said I'd go with him up to his room so we could talk away from the music. I was stupid, and I'm paying for it. It's not your fault. It's mine." 

* * *

“It is though. I told ya I’d keep ya safe and I didn’t.” The thought of that weasel taking him up to his bedroom sent a new rage throughout his body. He should have been there. He would have popped his head off the moment he even so much as laid a hand on her.

“I ain’t gonna let him get away with it, ‘kay? I promise you, he’s gonna fuckin’ pay.” He pulled her into his arms, burying his head in her shoulder. Desperately holding onto her to keep himself from completely losing his mind. 

* * *

She clung to him tightly, her fingers gripping him firmly. She could only hold him a moment before having to vomit again. She groaned softly. "Ugh... I feel awful."

She plopped herself into his lap, her eyes falling closed. "I think I need to go to the doctor... can you take me? I don't want dad or Delia to worry... 

* * *

He nodded, pulling her up into his arms and transporting her to the hospital. He changed into his teacher getup as he stepped into the hospital and let the nurses take her away. He tried to give them whatever information he could, but since he hadn’t even been there, he wasn’t entirely sure what to tell them. He sat down in the waiting room and let the nurses do their jobs.

Maybe this would be a good time to go pay little Sean a visit. 

* * *

A nurse immediately questioned what had happened and she told them, sobbing through her words and explained that she'd come straight home and showered. The nurse assured her that they could still run a rape kit and asked if she wanted her teacher with her. She nodded and he was fetched.

She gripped his hand tightly as they put in an IV. They ran her through the CT and rape kit, the doctor coming in with a stern look, followed by a female police officer. "Miss Deetz... this is officer Ronaldo... Are you okay with me talking in front of her?" She nodded slowly. "Well, you have a concussion and some swelling back there where you hit your head. The rape kit came back positive for semen. They're collecting a sample from Sean as we speak to confirm it's his. Can you walk Officer Ronaldo through what happened one more time?" 

* * *

He was just about to head back out of the hospital when he was asked to come back to Lydia’s side. He could never deny Lydia and this time was no different. Beetlejuice stood quietly, holding her hand and processing the entire story. Keeping himself composed in front of these people was not an easy thing for him, but she was more important to him. He could bare to keep himself quiet for a few minutes while she recounted the full story.

He didn’t give a shit what these guys did to Sean. The true reckoning was going to happen once Lydia allowed him to leave her side. He didn’t care where they put him, he was dead. 

* * *

Lydia trembled through the story, finally giving the details of the bruising and how she obtained her concussion.

The doctor and the police officer both looked grim. Ronaldo's radio beeped and she brought it to her ear. "Yep, confirmed its the kids. They're pickin' him up now." Her eyes went wide. Everyone would know. His arrest was sure to be in the news. She turned to Beej with wide eyes. The doctor checked something on her chart. "Now, why did Mr. Geuse bring you in today?" Lydia answered readily. "My parents are out of town with my grandparents. I didn't know who else to tell." He nodded and smiled softly. "Well, you're going to need to have someone keep an eye on you for the next 12 hours or so. We can keep you here if Mr. Geuse can't do it." 

* * *

He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself contained. It was only when they mentioned his name that he finally was able to snap himself out of it. He squeezed her hand a little tighter when she looked at him.

“Nono, I can watch her. I don’t mind.” There was no way in hell that he was leaving her here now. Sean could wait. Sounded like he was going to get the first part of his punishment in dealing with prison first. His fun could start once he made sure that Lydia was back to somewhat normal. 

* * *

The doctor nodded and prescribed her something for pain, as well as an emergency contraceptive before sending them on their way.

Lydia clung to her fiancé as they started toward her home. She needed fresh air. There was a commotion up the block where a crowd had gathered to watch Sean be arrested. He was fighting it, tossing and kicking in the officers' hold. He spotted her before she could hide. 

"You bitch! You stupid cunt, I'm gonna kill you for this!" She winced and pressed closer to Beetlejuice, trying to hold back tears. 

* * *

He could have easily transported them back to her house, but at this moment, he wasn’t even sure if going back to her house would be a good idea. What would they do when they arrived? She’d prolly just cry and be upset, which was fine if that’s what she wanted to do, but he didn’t want to see her like this anymore.

He chuckled hearing his weak attempts to threaten her. He scooped her up and smiled at her. “He’s not gonna come anywhere close to you ever again. Imma take care of him pretty soon after I take care of you.” He kissed her cheek, nuzzling into her a bit. Regardless of what all happened to her earlier in the night, she was safe now. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake over again. “You sure ya wanna go home? I can think of a better place. May take yer mind off it a little.” 

* * *

She happily let him hold her, pressing her face into his neck. "I don't care where we go as long as it's away from him."

She was afraid of the rumors that would spread. Even more afraid that his wealthy parents would get him out of jail and he'd come after her. If she knew that Beetlejuice would keep her safe. "Where are we going?" 

* * *

“Yer not gonna have to worry ‘bout him again. I told ya that, ‘member?” After dealing with the hospital, he was sure her parents and the Maitlands were the last people she wanted to deal with. If nothing else, he was sure she didn’t want to have to go through everything again. Surely they would hear about it from other people around in the town. If Sean was as big and popular as Lydia said he was, her parents would definitely hear about it.

“We can go to my house. You’ll be safe in the Neitherworld and he won’t be able ta touch ya.” Plus she would certainly be entranced by the weirdness of the Neitherworld that she may forget completely about what happened to her for a while. 

* * *

"The Neitherworld? Really?" That seemed to cheer her up, and she looked up into his eyes hopefully. "Can we really go?"

She'd heard all about the world of the dead from Adam and Barbara, and she was eager to experience it. "I thought your house was in Adam's model... I... I don't think I realized you lived somewhere else!" 

* * *

She perked up. Thank god.

He smiled down at her, holding her tighter. “Yep. The model was just where I was trapped, but you busted me out, ‘member?” He had been stuck in that damn thing for more years than he had counted and honestly, couldn’t even remember why he had been trapped there. 

“The Neitherworld’s where the dead go to move on and of course where yours truly lives. I think you’ll like it.” 

* * *

Move on. She hadn't even considered that... would he one day move on? Maybe that's what would happen when they got married? She held him just a little tighter.

"Can we go now? I'd love to see your house." She smiled sweetly, more tense than usual but at least it was a smile. "Do... do you think my mother could be there? She died two years ago. How fast do people move on?" 

* * *

“Of course, babes. It’s not much ta look at, but it’ll be yer house sometime soon anyways. May as well get used to it.” He was glad she seemed thrilled by the idea. The scenery of the Neitherworld was definitely up her alley.

Her mom? She hadn’t even mentioned her mom since they had been together. He assumed that was the deal with the step-mother, but he just figured that she was gone. “It’s possible she’s there. It’d take some digging. The Neitherworld’s a huge place and there’s not exactly a phone book.” He chuckled at his own joke. Despite it all, the Neitherworld was actually pretty organized. It was all dependant on how she died, but with everything that had happened, that would definitely be a conversation they ventured later. 

“Hold on tight, ‘kay?” 

* * *

She drooped slightly. Maybe her mother wasn't even there, but it would be worth looking. Maybe she could talk him into helping her.

_Hold on tight, Kay?_

"Hold onto wh--" She grabbed onto him as a strange swooping sensation permeated her stomach, making her scream. In a moment they were somewhere new. She took in what appeared to be his living room with wide eyes. 

* * *

In an instant, they were standing in his living room and Beetlejuice instantly regretted bringing her here. The place was a disaster, but it suited him. Frantic bugs in fear for their lives crawled under any dark place they could find. Spiderwebs hung from every corner, but nothing was as bad as the dust that basically clung to every surface of the room. It was pretty rundown. The fact that no one had even stepped foot in there for decades was painfully obvious.

The place was a wreck. He had been gone for a long time, after all. Though that wasn’t much of an excuse, it pretty much always looked like this. 

“Sooooo, this is home.” He dropped her legs so that she could explore, but kept a steady hand on her waist. If she ever thought she was getting out of his grip again, she had another thing coming. 

* * *

She took a step curiously. "It's... very you!" She looked around and immediately made a plan to clean it up. If they were going to live here together, it needed to be livable for her too.

She slowly started picking up the empty beer bottles that were scattered around. "You haven't been home in a while, have you?" It hurt her heart to think of him trapped in that model, alone and far from his home. 

* * *

He chuckled at her comment. That was a nice way of putting it. He rolled his eyes when she immediately started picking things up. “Heyheyhey, I didn’t bring you here for you to start cleaning. We’re here ta have a little fun.”

He grabbed ahold of her and showed her around the house. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He grimaced further and further as they walked through the house. “Maybe we should find a better place for you to stay. This place is kinda a dump.” His bachelor pad wasn’t really meant for girls to come waltzing around anyway. 

* * *

"I don't mind cleaning! It's my house now too, right?" He wasn't listening. She was pulled away from her cleaning to see the rest of the house, her smile falling slightly with each room. What a mess... she had her work cut out for her.

She lingered in the bedroom, taking in the large mirror against one wall and the coffin up on risers in the middle of the room. "Is this really your coffin? The one you were buried in?" 

* * *

“Yeah, but that wasn’t really the reason I brought ya here.” He chuckled as they continued looking through rooms. She seemed particularly interested in the bedroom, which pleased him greatly.

“I dunno, babes. I don’t really remember any of that stuff, ya know?” He shrugged, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her back to him. “I just woke up down here and that’s pretty much it.” He took a deep breath, holding her close and smiled. He was just so glad that she was here, his caring for how it looked slowly decreasing. 

* * *

She hummed as he pulled her close again, pressing her cheek to his chest. She didn't like thinking of him here alone either. As far as she was concerned, Beetlejuice deserved a life of love and companionship. She could do that for him.

She straightened up to press a gentle kiss to his jaw. "Well? Call me up some cleaning supplies and let's get to work!" 

* * *

He couldn’t stop the chuckle that erupted from him. He placed a small kiss on her cheek, before pulling her out of the room. “We can do that later. Wouldn’t ya rather see the Neitherworld first?”

This place had pretty much everything and she wanted to spend her first night cleaning. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. “Yer gonna want this.” He conjured her camera for her. While he really didn’t know that much about her, he had definitely been paying attention to her. Even in the model, he could tell how much her camera meant to her. Watching her go through her old pictures in the chair in the corner had become one of his favorite past times. 

* * *

She grinned when her camera appeared. She snatched it away from him, taking a quick photo of a rather large spider that darted across the walkway.

She stepped over it carefully and made her way to a window, gaping when she found a fantasy world outside. There was a grey ribbon of highway twisting through the desert landscape, making her wonder where it went. "Do you have a car?" 

* * *

She was already seemingly back to normal. He patted her head, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before floating towards the garage. “I suppose we could take the car. I can just take us wherever ya want, but I think maybe this would be more fun.”

He kicked the back door open, revealing Doomie. The yellow car excitedly started making all kinds of zips and whoops when he saw not only Beej, but Lydia. He drove up to him, rubbing against Beej’s pant leg. “Yeahyeahyeah, I’m back. Chill out, would ya?” 

* * *

Lydia was in awe. "Oh! Is your car alive? He's so sweet..." She ran her hand over his hood, making him beep happily and lean into her like a large dog.

She giggled, rubbing over his hood and grill like she was scratching an itch. "What a good car! Did you miss your daddy? I'm sure you did." She smiled up at her fiancé. "He's amazing! What's his name?" 

* * *

Normally he liked the nickname but being referred to as the car’s father sent a strange chill down his spine. “That’s just gross.” He gave the car a couple of pats just to get him off of him and then walked around to the passenger’s side to open it up for her.

“His name’s Doomie and yeah, unfortunately, he’s alive. Causes all kindsa problems. I’m sure you two’ll get along swimmingly.” 

* * *

"Doomie! What a silly name for such a sweet boy..." She bent to kiss his hood gently before getting into her seat.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends!" She snapped a picture through his windshield, smiling softly. "So where are we going?" She shifted slightly in her seat, still quite sore from the night before. 

* * *

He closed the door behind her and appeared in the driver's seat. “We can go wherever ya’d like. I figured a good drive ta show you around the place would be a good place ta start and if ya see someplace ya wanna check out, ya just let me know, sound good?”

She was gonna love this, he could already tell. She was already acting all excited and they hadn’t even pulled out of his garage yet. 

* * *

"Okay!"

They took off down the road and she kept her camera to her eye until they hit the first drop. It was like riding a roller coaster through a desert littered with giant sandworms that wove in and out of the landscape around them. She grinned, turning to kiss him firmly on the cheek. "This is amazing!" 

* * *

Doomie roared to life as he pulled onto the road, riding the twists and curves of the Neitherwold like they were nothing. Beetlejuice made sure to point out some of the more interesting aspects of the Neitherworld, ones he knew for sure that his wife would appreciate.

The Neitherworld was in a perpetual state of sunset, the usual hues of purple, orange and blue filling the sky. He made sure to point out the head office where the newly departed came to check-in to be sorted. Each death was different and special and the Neitherworld tended to keep everyone pretty organized. 

As they passed by the Neitherworld garden, he made sure to have Doomie pull over. “This is the garden area. Figured there’d prolly be some good plants and shit to take pictures of if you wanted.” There were many different types of plants, some that she would definitely recognize, but most of them were Neitherworld plants. “Careful not to get too close ta some of ‘em. They bite.” All of the Neitherworld plants were pretty dangerous, but they were beautiful. Picture perfect. 

* * *

A garden? He really had been paying attention to what she likes. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and rushed out of the car, all but skipping into the garden.

She snapped pictures of anything that caught her interest, which was everything. She paused in front of a large flowering tree, the petals of which fell down in curtains of sweet, pink snow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just then, it felt like everything might just be okay. 

"Betel... this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here..." 

* * *

He took a soft breath, grateful that it at least seemed like he was doing the right thing. She was so hard to read sometimes and he became worried that he was going to mess it up somehow.

He moved easily up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him. “Ya like it here? You can stay here if ya really want. We can stay at my place or fuck it, we’ll getcha a new place. Anything you want, it’s yers.” 

* * *

She leaned into him happily, rubbing her hand along the arm keeping her in place. "Mmm. I like your place. Just needs some TLC."

She pulled him with her until she could sit him down under the tree and slide into his lap. She curled into his chest, her eyes falling closed. "I want... to marry you. So that you get your powers back. And then I want to graduate high school and come here forever." 

* * *

He grimaced at her TLC comment. He was pretty sure his place was done for. No amount of cleaning was going to help bring that place up to speed, but hey, he wasn’t going to argue.

Once they got under the tree, he held her even closer. “Mmmm, we were gonna do that anyway, toots. I still gotta hold up my end of the bargain, plus take care of your new little problem. Guess I got my hands full before we can do all that, hm?” It was all just a deal anyway. Sure, he had started feeling some real weird shit since they met, which only seemed to be growing more and more fierce as time went on. Even more so after Sean, but in the end, they were only using each other to get what the other wanted. If she was willing to let him love on her a bit, that was just a plus. 

* * *

The deal. Right. This was an arrangement. She couldn't lose sight of that.

She shifted in his hold, not wanting to show him that she was hurt by the reminder. She'd be happy to marry him on the spot if he'd wanted to. She took his hand into hers, playing with his fingers. "Sure, Yeah... of course. I've been told I'm a handful." 

* * *

Her fingers started wiggling through his, showing off just how small they were compared to his.

“You are far from being a handful. I feel like I handle ya pretty well, don’t you?” He snickered, pulling her closer to him and placing small kisses on her cheek. “Yer my girl, after all, that’s kinda my job now, ain’t it?” 

* * *

He was sending mixed signals. She nodded softly at the implication, her delicate fingers rubbing along the skin between his thumb and forefinger.

"You handle me wonderfully... as far as I know. You were my first, after all. I just.. feel like I'm causing you more problems than I'm worth to fix them. You're doing so much for me and what am I doing? Just saying ‘I do’?" 

* * *

Her soft touches sent chills down his spine. He’d never get used to the warmth that emitted from her, it was like heaven. Like the sweet hand of death calling for him all over again.

A smile crossed his face. He was happy he was able to at least snag that from Sean before he took that from her. While what he did to her was worthy of death, he was glad she at least had a good first time instead of what _he_ would have done to her. 

“Ya gave me my freedom, babes. Once we tie the knot, I’ll be free to come and go wherever I want. Pretty sure that puts me in debt to you fer a long time. Not a place I’m usually in. It’s usually the other way around.” He continued placing small kisses on any piece of bare skin he could find. Anything he could do to feel the warmth he craved. 

* * *

He was so cold. She could remember the night before, how comforting it had been to have that cold-pressed up behind her when she felt like she might melt from shame.

The shame was still there, lingering in the back of her mind where it muttered silently that it was all her fault. Her fault Sean had raped her. Her fault that Beetlejuice was trapped in Winter River. Her fault that she'd be such a bad partner. His lips on her skin distracted her only slightly, the gentle caresses almost more than she could bear. Her eyes welled with tears again and fought them off. 

* * *

He pulled her close. She had gone quiet. Had he said something wrong? Maybe she was remembering things from earlier? Either way, he was supposed to be distracting her.

“Ya okay, baby doll? Maybe we should move on with our little tour?” 

* * *

She nodded, scrambling out of his lap and wiping at her eyes. "Y-Yeah. Are there Neitherworld fruits? Vegetables? M-maybe we can plant some in your backyard."

She kept moving quickly, not wanting him so see her upset. She'd done enough. She wasn't really looking where she was going and walked straight into what looked like a massive Venus Fly Trap, one of the traps slowly turning toward her. "Oh! I'm sorry sweetie... aren't you pretty..." The plant seemed to preen under her attention, the trap sliding down to her level. A tendril emerged like a tongue, rubbing up against her cheek. She giggled, petting the soft hairs on the top of its trap. "You're so sweet... oh, Beej we need one!" 

* * *

“We can do whatever you want, baby girl.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. Or at least tried to before she squeezed out of his grip and hurried ahead of them, falling face-first into a flytrap.

“Ah Lyds, be careful.” He reached a hand out to grab ahold of her, but the flytrap actually seemed to like her. The giggles that erupted out of her were unlike anything he had heard come out of her mouth since they met. He hadn’t seen her so happy before. “If you want one, we’ll get one. Hell, we can take this one if you like it so much.” 

* * *

"Take this one? Oh, but won't it hurt her to pull her up?" To her shock, the flytrap began to uproot herself, her thick roots acting as legs as the plant scampered around her like an excited puppy.

Lydia grinned and reached up to pet her trap again, standing on her toes to reach. "Well, I guess she wants to come home with us! Oh, Beej she's amazing!" 

* * *

Well, whattaya know? Apparently, Lydia had a thing for flytraps.

A proud smile crossed his face as he wrapped his arms back around her. “Would it make you happy to take her home? If so, she’s yours. This is more of a community garden anyways. We can take pretty much anything we want. With a little juice and we can make the backyard anything ya want.” He kissed her again, desperately trying to cheer her up, though it seemed like everything else was doing that job for him. 

* * *

She hummed, leaning into his kisses happily. "I do wanna take her home... thank you." She turned to wrap her arms around him.

She took a moment to look at him. He seemed stressed, worried. She knew she was the cause and she hated it. She ran a hand down his stubbles cheek, frowning. "Are you okay, Beej?" 

* * *

He was especially worried about her. After everything that had happened over the past few hours, how could he not be? Demon or not, she was special.

He smiled at her, running his own hand down her cheek. “Of course I’m okay. I’m with you, ain’t I?” He was having a hell of a time reading her. She was really good at masking how much pain she was in, but he still knew it was there. He wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, desperate to keep them there. 

The flytrap whined, one of its tendrils wrapping around Lydia’s arm and pulling her hand back down to pet it. “Looks like yer new friend’s worried ‘bout ya though.” 

* * *

She frowned softly. He was lying, but she gave it up for now. She pet the plant when it pressed back into her, chuckling softly.

"Can we get her home and take a bath? I'm... having a little trouble standing." Her hips and all the way up to her mid-back was throbbing, not to mention the headache. Still, she refused to show him just how uncomfortable she was. 

* * *

“Sure thing, baby girl. We can do whatever ya wanna.” Beetlejuice scooped her back up and all of them were transported instantly back into the Roadhouse. Her new flytrap appeared outside in the backyard, immediately finding a good patch of dirt to dig her roots back into. She seemed content to stay back there until Lydia came back for her next visit. Doomie appeared in the garage, offering a beep that almost felt like a good night.

Beetlejuice carried Lydia to the bath and set her down softly so that she could do what she needed. He studied her carefully, a little unsure of what exactly to say in a moment like this. He wasn’t good dealing with humans or emotions and yet here he was being thrust into a teenage drama that he had no idea how to handle to begin with. He was guessing and when he guessed, things tended to go very wrong. 

“Ya think you could be happy here? I know it ain’t much ta look at, but I dunno...” 

* * *

She let out a relieved sigh when she found the bathtub clean and ready for her. She turned on the hot water and started to pull her clothes off.

She paused at the question, turning to face her would-be husband. She took a step toward him, pressing her hand into his shoulder. "Beej... I'll be happy wherever you are. We could live in a shack and I'd be happy. Because I know you'll take care of me." She leaned in to kiss him firmly. "Nobody's ever done what you do for me..." 

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him, his hands wandering over the bare of her back as he pulled her closer. He was trying to be gentle for her, but he had been trying so desperately to keep his hands to himself since this all happened. Controlling his wandering hands on her naked body proved to be difficult when she was kissing him like that.

“Mmm well yer so damn perfect, so what am I ‘sposed ta do? Yer mine after all. Wouldn’t be right if I didn’t treat all nice and shit, would it?” 

* * *

She shook her head at his excuse for caring for her, a soft smile on her face. "Well, then I guess it can't be helped. You'll have to pamper me forever."

She relished in his touch a moment, soft and gentle on her skin where she'd been grabbed and pulled the night before. She leaned into the touch, the cold of his touch soothing to her bruises. "Will you get in with me? Or... I know you don't like water..." 

* * *

“I think I’m up for the challenge.” He held her, enjoying the closeness until she mentioned him getting in the bath with her. He really didn’t want to. His face grimaced as he looked at the tub. Still, she had been through a traumatic experience, plus it could lead to more sex...

This was probably the most difficult decision of his afterlife. 

He gulped, doing his best to put her needs above his for purely selfish reasons. “Sure, I can try.” 

* * *

"You don't have to, I just like your hands being on me..." She leaned in and kissed him once more for good measure before leading him toward the bath.

She climbed in first, moaning when the hot water helped relax her sore muscles. She scooted herself forward to leave him room. She looked up at him with a soft smile. "Well?" 

* * *

“Mm well, my hands like bein’ on ya, so...” His clothes vanished and he instantly got in behind her. The water bothered him, but he could suffer for her sake for at least a few minutes.

He shivered as the water crashed around his body, but tried his best to keep his attention on Lydia. He slid his arms around her waist, placing kisses down her shoulder. “That feel better?” 

This was torture. 

* * *

She sighed as she leaned back against him. "Much better... thank you." She was completely oblivious to his turmoil, turning to lay herself against him, stomach to stomach.

She smiled up at him, sighing softly. "You're so good to me... I'm not sure what I did to deserve finding you. I mean... surely someone else could have let you out eventually." 

* * *

Beetlejuice ran his hands across her body, hoping that the coolness of his body along with the water would ease her bruises. With her like this, he could more easily see what that creep had done to her. Bruises and scrapes littered her body, but in time he hoped those would heal. Her body was too beautiful to have those kinds of wounds along her soft skin.

Rather than facing her and even hearing the praises she was throwing at him, he set to work placing small kisses against her cheek and worked his way down to her neck. “Back at ya, kitten.” He chuckled against her neck. She was way too sweet to be dealing with him. Why she felt the need to stick around after everything that had happened, was beyond him. Despite what happened with Sean, there were probably easier men to deal with. “Prolly, but they didn’t. You did.” 

* * *

His cold kisses made her giggle, tangling a hand in his long hair. "That tickles, Beej..."

She shifted slightly, leaning into him and nuzzling his neck gently. "Mmm. I like this. Just being us for a while." She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to just relax for an evening. "Can we really live here together? Or do you want to look for a new place?" 

* * *

He took her giggles as okay to keep going. His arms slinked around her body, pulling her as close to him as possible, his attention continued on her neck and shoulder.

“Well, it can be all us all the time. If ya wanna stay here, we can or we can find another place. All up ta you, babes.” He hummed against her, his eyes closing as he enjoyed her hands running through his hair. “We can pack up this party and take it ta some crazy expensive ass mansion if you want or find some dinky little cabin in the woods. I’m the most powerful guy down here, babes. Can do whatever the hell you want.” 

* * *

She hummed. "A cottage in the woods does sound nice. I'm out of school for at least a week."

She continued her petting when he seemed to enjoy it, her fingers gently picking at the tangled and mats she found there. "Mmm... maybe we could go shopping for a house together? Is that what people do down here?" 

* * *

He smiled against her. "Sounds good to me, doll."

He didn't think she liked it here. It wasn't really a place a pretty girl like her would like with how rundown it was. "There are plenty of places we can go look at. Whatever ya wanna do. Bet we can have all kindsa fun out there, yeah?" 

* * *

She sighed happily, nodding before realizing that he couldn't see her in his current position. "Oh, yes... that sounds like great fun."

The bathwater was cold now, from time and Beetlejuice being present. She carefully stood, standing over her husband with her hands on her hips. "Well? Let's get going!" 

* * *

He nipped at her ear before leaning back in the tub. “If that’s what ya wanna do, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Beetlejuice was out as soon as she started moving, fully clothed and gagging from being in the water as long as they had been. “I dunno why you like doin’ that, cuz baths are not fun. You bein’ there def’ly helps, but yuck!” He held out his hand, a playful smile crossing his features as he tried to help her out of the tub.


	5. Not a House, but a Home

Lydia had spent days laying around the rundown house Betelgeuse called home. She'd managed to clean it up somewhat, making it at the very least marketable when they inevitably had to sell it.

She was now on her knees trying to scrub a stubborn stain away from the kitchen floor, waiting for her fiancé to come and tell her he'd found a house to tour. 

* * *

Beetlejuice had spent a decent portion of the day scoping out potential houses. Despite his endless searching, none of them seemed good enough. Lydia deserved the perfect house after everything she had gone through and he was not expecting this to be as difficult as it had turned out.

That is until he found a cute little cottage in the middle of nowhere, complete with a lake and a large garden. Perfect for her new found flytrap obsession and late night skinny dips...but in reverse order. The only downside was the fact that there were tenants already, but after about 10-20 minutes that was no longer a problem. It paid to have his reputation and a few spooks had scared the ghosts shitless enough to leave and never come back. 

Now for Lydia. 

Beej appeared back at the Roadhouse to find Lydia still cleaning the mess that was his bachelor pad. He chuckled, leaning against the door frame. It had only been a few hours since he had seen her, but something about seeing her on her knees made him almost lose it. "Babes, I told ya not to bother. A couple a scrubs ain't gonna do this ol' place any good." 

* * *

She jumped and turned to look at him, smiling softly. "Hey! I just want to make it look nice if someone else moves in."

She stood and came to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "Mmmm... missed you. How was the house hunting? Find a couple to look at?" She was excited to be moving in with him. It felt very grown up to be house shopping with her future husband. She hung off of him happily, contented with having him home. He'd been gone for too long. 

* * *

"No one's gonna move into this dump. Can promise ya that." They were prolly gonna he stuck with this house for a while. Despite the grunge and grime, no one was gonna buy his old home. Just for the pure fact that it had belonged to him. Not that it bothered him. He didn’t mind storing his old shit in here so that Lydia could have a nice home to live in.

His arms easily slipped around her waist, pulling her up a bit to deepen their kiss. Her all around shortness had quickly become one of his favorite things about her. His hands ran down her back, resting just above her ass. "Mmm missed you way more. I found one I think yer gonna like fer sure. Wanna go check it out?" 

* * *

She was glad to be brought onto her tiptoes for the kiss, her tiny hand coming to rub over the stubble of his jaw. She hated to pull away, but allowed it, her nose rubbing gently along his as he spoke.

"You can't have missed me more. It's impossible." After all, he was quickly becoming the love of her life, and she was a pawn in his game. One that he liked to care for, but a pawn nonetheless. "Yes, please. Does it have room for Octavia?" 

* * *

He growled against her at the insinuation, his head slipping down to the crook of her neck to take in her scent. He could never quite place why she smelled so familiar, but it was so uniquely her, he didn’t really give a shit what it was. It was her.

God, when did he become so stupidly soft? 

“It has all the room in the world for as many of those little plant thingys ya want. Plus, it just recently became available.” He waggled his eyebrows, the sound of the previous tenant's sweet screams still filled his ears. It had been so long since he legitimately scared someone, it was a high he was still trying to come down from. 

* * *

She raised an eyebrow at his excitement but didn't comment. She pulled away with one last, lingering kiss and ran her hand down his chest as she pulled away.

"Let me get my purse and we can go look at it. I'm sure it's perfect." She went into the bedroom to get it, lingering in front of a broken mirror. What did he see in her? All she saw was a skinny freak. Maybe that was his type. 

* * *

Her hand running over his chest sent a chill down his spine, the warmth from her fingers stayed behind for a brief moment before being absorbed by his general coldness. He was only able to feel that warmth when she was actually in his arms since his body temperature seemed to overpower hers once she walked a decent amount of space away from him.

He leaned back, hovering into the air as his eyes drifted over her tiny body while she made her way to the bedroom. A playful smirk crossed his face as he watched her. 

Beetlejuice appeared in the mirror flat on his stomach, hands under his chin as he began admiring her from beyond the glass. “Lookin’ good, babes.” 

* * *

She jumped, staggering back and forced to sit on the bed heavily. "Beej! You scared me!" Her heart hammered in her chest, but she let out soft, breathless giggles. He was ridiculous.

She hummed softly and gestured for him to come closer. "Do you really think so? I think I need to gain some weight. And maybe invest in a push-up..." She stared over his head, pressing her tits higher and closer together in an attempt to make them look larger. "What do you think?" 

* * *

The sound of her yelp sent a devilish smile across his face. The sound of her screams were probably one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard and the fact that it was immediately followed by the sound of her laughter...he could get used to that.

His eyebrows raised as she started critiquing herself. Beej tried to phase out of the glass but instead was pressed up against the other side of the glass. His words were only stopped by the strain of him trying to get out of the broken mirror. “I think ya look perfect and ya don’t need none of that.” He stopped trying, his eye now pressed up against one of the shards to get a better look at her. “Ya know I’m all ‘bout yer backside anyway, doll.” 

* * *

She giggled as he seemed to get himself stuck on the other side of the mirror. It was like watching a dog run into a screen door.

She smirked, suddenly feeling flirtatious for the first time since her assault. She stood and turned her back to the mirror, bending over the bed and swaying her hips. "This backside? You don't think it needs work?" 

* * *

He wasn’t actually stuck, but he had already started the gag and there was no way he could break free from his showman attitude. It got her laughing and that was all that really mattered to him.

That was until she turned around and bent over. 

His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he watched her, suddenly cursing himself for starting this game. He pressed himself up against the glass further, his eye peeking out around one of the other shards. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that, that’s fer sure.” 

* * *

She bit her lip and carefully flipped the edge of skirt up and over her back, showing off just a little. The underwear she'd chosen were nothing special but at least she could tease.

She glanced at him through her eyelashes. "Too bad you're stuck... I miss having your hands on me..." 

* * *

Okay, now she was just being a tease and the game he started was suddenly getting old.

Beej suddenly appeared behind her, grabbing hold of her and running a hand down her ass. “Ya know that ain’t nice. ‘Less yer gonna follow through, yer just not playin’ fair.” He pressed himself up behind her, allowing her to feel exactly what she was doing to him as his hands roamed against her. 

* * *

She gasped and rocked forward as he pressed against her, his cold hands rubbing along her soft skin. She moaned softly, shivering in his hold.

"M-maybe we should go see the house first... we could break in the new bed if you want? Or anywhere else...". She was still a bit skittish of sex, but this was Beetle. He'd never hurt her. "Or... o-or you can have me now! That's okay too..." 

* * *

The other sound he’d never get over. Her soft moans escaping from her lips were music to his ears.

The offer was certainly tempting. He ran a cool finger down her spine as he mulled over his options. “Ya know if yer gonna give me the option, ya know I’m gonna pick all the above.” Still, he didn’t want to push her. Sure they had flirted pretty constantly since he brought her here, but for the first time in his afterlife, he was scared to push her. Scared that if he pushed her much further, she’d shatter to pieces in front of him. While it had been hell not doing anything more than touching her, he had somehow come out the other side. 

Beej made her stand up, spinning her around so that she faced him. “More interested in hearing 'bout what you want.” The uncertainty in her voice didn’t sneak past him. While the words were coming out of her mouth, he could hear it underneath. The fear was still there. 

* * *

He was on to her. She flushed with embarrassment when he turned her, the illusion broken by his words. Maybe she was right and he didn't want damaged goods. Or maybe he thought she'd panic. She wasn't sure she wouldn't.

She wilted under his gaze, frowning softly. "I... I want you to want me again." Her words were barely more than a whisper. A large part of her still felt it was her fault. Her fault Sean had raped her, her fault that Beetlejuice was afraid to touch her like he used to. She shook her head and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Forget it... it was silly. I'm sorry I teased you." 

* * *

He couldn’t help but smile at her admission. “Babes, if you think I ever stopped wantin’ you, yer crazier than I thought.” He leaned down, placing small kisses on her shoulder, his hand sneaking back down to grip at her backside. “You’ve been drivin’ me mad for days. Been tryin’ ta be good, but yer makin’ it hard in more ways than one.” He chuckled at himself.

He ran a finger down her jaw, pulling her back up to look at him. “Yer all I want, baby doll. You ever question that again, I may have to do a better job at remindin’ ya.” 

He might have said too much. That sounded stupid. He grimaced at his own words but made sure to give her a quick kiss before finally prying himself off of her. He shoved his hands in his coat, the words he just admitted still stinging his throat. They weren’t...not true, but something about saying them out loud took him back a bit. “Now...maybe we should get ya too that house, hm? Before some other girl goes ooglin’ it. Gotta stake our claim ‘n all that.” 

* * *

She shuddered at his words. They were too gentle, too soft for her to fully process them coming from his mouth.

She nodded, taking his hand and fixing her skirt. "Yeah... let's go see the house." Before she could say another word they were standing outside the most beautiful little cottage she'd ever seen. Ivy and moss crawled up the stone walls, her eyes lighting up when she saw that some of them were wysteria. They'd bloom beautifully. "Oh... Beej..." 

* * *

He cleared his throat before grabbing her and transporting her to the house. The cottage was one that seemed to come straight out of a fairy tale. The outside walls were littered with ivy that almost made the house seem to blend in the green backdrop that nature had created. The trees came down, shielding it from the outside world. The large garden out to the side was obviously the focal point of the place. Tons of different flowers had already been planted and there was a portion that was pretty barren out in the back. Perfect for new growth for whatever she wanted.

The lake in the background shimmered under the always setting sun. It was perfect. Their own private getaway. “Whatcha think? Okay?” 

* * *

Okay? Okay? He wanted to know if this paradise was okay... She turned to him and jumped, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kissed him roughly.

"It's perfect! Carry me inside... we need to break it in. Now. Right now." 

* * *

He was so focused on the different types of greenery that was around and how secluded it was that he was completely thrown off guard when she jumped into his arms. He caught her, lifting her up and allowing himself to be absorbed by her kiss.

"Calm down, baby girl. We have all eternity for all that, though you know I'd never say no to you. Plus ya haven't even seen the inside yet." He kicked the door in, his eyes darting around the room to make sure the old tenants hadn't come sneaking back in. Their stuff was strewn about the room, but with a flick of his wrist, all their shit disappeared and reappeared at the bottom of the lake. 

The place was just as pretty inside now that all the shit was gone. The couple who lived here previously obviously loved flowers because it was everywhere. Bonus points for him. 

* * *

She didn't even notice the junk or the flowers, too absorbed with trying to suck a mark into his skin. It wouldn't work, but she could try.

"It's beautiful, now show me the bedroom." She wiggled down out of his arms and took his hand, pulling him in the direction she thought the master bedroom might be found in. 

* * *

She wasn’t even looking at the house anymore. Something had certainly gotten into her, but Beej didn’t mind. He gave her an out, but she seemed pretty determined as she pulled him down the hallway. He wasn’t going to argue, he had desperately missed her and was not complaining with how brazen she had suddenly become.

He turned her around, crashing his mouth against hers as they stumbled back to what he was pretty sure was the master bedroom. Didn‘t really matter. They’d break in every room in this house eventually. His tongue explored her mouth as he pulled her against him, desperate to be closer to her. 

* * *

She grinned as she finally got her way and he pressed into her, his hands sliding over her deliciously. This would be a wonderful reminder that she wasn't broken or damaged. She was just how he wanted her.

She managed to get the upper hand and shoved him firmly into the room, stalking after him with a swing in her hips. "This is our house... we're gonna live here together. Married." 

* * *

His hands roamed her body, trying desperately to slide under her shirt to feel at her skin before she pushed him into the room.

He looked stunned for a minute as before a dark smile crossed his face. “You better believe it. It’s our house now.” He paused for a minute, taking in the little show as she made her little strut towards him. “Dunno what got into ya, but I like it.” 

* * *

"Well, I'd like you to get into me, tiger..." She stopped to strip, her clothes falling haphazardly to the ground.

She was breathing hard, her skin flushed with arousal and excitement. He was going to be her husband. For real. "God, you're so sexy... come get me. Please." 

* * *

He growled at her answer, sitting on the bed. She had already started and there was no way he was gonna let her give in that easily. This would be a lot more fun if he let her take the lead anyways, especially with how adorably brave she was trying to be.

"I thought you were supposed ta be enticing me, hm? Why don't ya come ta daddy and show me what ya got?" 

* * *

She blushed, unsure of exactly what she "got". She put on her best sexy face and slid to the floor, crawling toward him until she was sitting at his feet.

She ran her hands up his thighs and smiled, licking her lips. "Please, Daddy?" 

* * *

He raised an eyebrow as he watched her fall to the ground and crawl towards him. Not exactly what he meant, but she was at least trying.

Once she reached him, he grabbed a hold of her chin, running his cold thumb over her bottom lip causing it to part slightly. He licked his lips as her bare body crouched in front of him. "If ya want somethin’, maybe ya need to come take it.” 

* * *

_Come and take it._

The dare left an odd sensation behind, her skin tingling with a combination of trepidation and excitement. 

She ran her hands slowly up his thighs, taking her time to undo his fly and pull his cock free before standing up and settling herself on his lap. "Gimme your hand." 

* * *

There she was.

He closed his eyes, groaning softly as she ran her fingers up his thighs and pulled his cock free from his trousers. She climbed on his lap and a smile crept across his face. He was having a lot allowing her to take a little control, despite her uncertainty. Instead of straight-up giving her his hand, he ran it down her cheek, pressing a small kiss on the tip of her nose. 

* * *

She shivered at the gentle touch, her confidence in being in control swiftly depleting. She giggled at the little kiss, taking his hand and bringing it to her thigh.

"Touch me, Daddy... please. Here..." She brought it to her wet center shyly, shivering from his cold touch. 

* * *

Happy to oblige, Beetle’s hand wandering along her thighs, grazing across her lips before going to the other side. The heat from her nether regions already heating up his hand and cock that stood not that much further from where she was sprawled over him.

After a couple of grazes, he ran his fingers around the outside of her opening before allowing his fingers to slip in between her. “Ya know I can’t help but. Yer just so goddamn beautiful, it ain’t fair.” 

* * *

His fingers inside of her were like a balm to every doubt and pain she'd experienced since that night. He wanted her, clearly. Still thought she was beautiful even littered in scars.

"Oh... that feels so good... I... I wanna make you feel good.... will you..." She didn't want to say ‘fuck me’ because that wasn't what she was after. She tucked her face into his neck. "Make love to me? You... you don't have to feel it, just... lemme pretend..." 

* * *

He froze at the words. Make love?

He hadn’t really ever thought about sex that way before. It had always been a natural thing that happened between him and women. No real love was shared. Just passing fucks and goodbyes. 

Lydia was different though, right? She was going to be his wife. While she was only going to be his wife because of their deal, was that how she really saw him? He hadn’t ever felt those feelings before, but he could at least pretend for her sake. Or at least give it a solid effort. 

Finally pulling free of her, he plucked her off of his lap and placed her on the bed beside him. He hesitated before climbing over her, pressing a hard kiss to her lips as he hiked up her legs and eased in between them. He ran his cock against her opening before easily pressing himself inside, his tongue trailing down to her neck. 

* * *

He didn't say a word. Maybe this was a bad idea... She was getting ready to climb off of him and apologize when he twisted her, settling her on her back.

Still silent, he slid himself into her. He was gentle if nothing else. She was afraid to touch him, worried that she'd scare him off even further if she tried. A strangled moan left her, her back arching against the bed. 

* * *

“Yer so damn gorgeous, babes. I’ve missed ya so much.” He set a decent pace for himself as her breathy moans began easing out of her. More than anything, he missed that sound. The sound of her desire for him.

Not breaking his connection, he shed his coat and shirt before setting back to work. He nipped at her shoulder, his tongue slipping out to rake against her skin. His hands ventured across her skin, absorbing the warmth from her before resting against her breasts. 

* * *

Her breath hitched as he began to take his fill, her heart aching in her chest. All she wanted was someone to love her... maybe this was as close as she came.

She panted and whined under him, tipping her head back to sacrifice more skin to his questing tongue. Her hands shook as they found his biceps. "B-beej... Ah... gentle, please..." 

* * *

He was trying to be gentle with her, not entirely sure if he was able to force himself to slow down. This was her first time since Sean and he wasn’t about to be the reason why she threw the entire idea of sex out the window for good. Nuh-uh. Not happening.

He slowed as best as he could, placing kisses on every portion of her bare skin as he could in between each well-placed thrust. He kissed her hungrily, doing his best to keep himself grounded as she gripped his bicep. “Come on, baby girl. Cum for daddy.” 

* * *

She wasn't even close... could he tell? Maybe not. She decided then and there that she could fake an orgasm for his benefit.

Moments later she set the plan in motion, arching her back and moaning as she would if she were really falling off the edge, her hands tightening on his arms. "Oh, daddy!" 

* * *

She tightened beneath him, but he could tell. Had this been under different circumstances he might have gotten really pissed, but she was in pain and he had no idea how to comfort her. He was probably doing this wrong. She said ‘make love’, but he had no idea what love even was.

He slipped his hand down and played with her clit, rubbing gently to try to get her going. Never stopping the decent pace that he had found in hopes of not hurting her further. If nothing else, he desperately wanted to hear her feel good again. Desperate to hear those sweet sounds he had heard echoing from her lips only days prior. 

* * *

She whined when he kept going, her act having failed her. "B-beej... ah...." His fingers rubbing over her sparked something that up to this point had remained latent.

She clung to him, her arms finding his neck. "Daddy! Oh, fuck... " She was shaking, her stomach tending tighter and tighter. It was hard to tell if she was going to orgasm or spiral into a panic attack until she was suddenly forced over the edge, sobbing into his shoulder as she fell apart. 

* * *

There she went. Her feeble attempts to fake an orgasm only seemed to spiral into an actual one with a little more coaxing. Hurt or not, there was no way that he was going to allow a girl he bedded to not have an orgasm. Especially not Lydia.

He held onto her, gently working her through it. Placing soft kisses on her neck and trailing over every inch of skin she left for him to cover. Her soft cries didn’t fall in deaf ears, his worry for her crossing his features as he peeked at her. “Ya doin’ okay, baby girl?” 

* * *

She nodded as he gently probed into her wellbeing, sobs still leaving her. She couldn't turn them off. Her heart hurt in a strange way. Still, this was close to love as she may ever come.

"Please daddy... keep going... I wanna make you feel good..." She desperately wanted him to be pleased with her, to have some use for her even after he earned his freedom. "Please..." 

* * *

He was having a really hard time finding his release when she was crying like that. He held her close, not breaking their joining. He had no idea what he was doing wrong, he continued his pace, gently fucking her as she sobbed into this shoulder. This was different from any other sexual experience he had, but he was pretty sure this was not the “lovemaking” she was expecting.

“Mmm, you been makin’ me feel good this whole time. Yer so damn perfect, how can ya not?” He continued to kiss her at her neck, doing everything in his power to coax more of those sweet noises out of her mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist as he groaned against her. “You make daddy feel so good. Fuck.” He tried to concentrate. This had been what she wanted after all. Some semblance of normalcy to erase the pain that Sean had created. Sean was seriously going to die and regret ever placing one finger on her. He emptied inside of her, a groan escaping from him. 

* * *

She gasped as he finally emptied into her, her eyes wide where they stared over his shoulder. Strange, blurry memories were resurfacing, the memories of another man hunched over her and taking his fill of her.

She forced the memory aside, pressing her lips to his cheek firmly. "Thank you... thank you, I just wanna be good... I can be good for you, Beej..." Here she was, in her new, beautiful house with the man who would be her husband, and yet she was still crying, tears rolling uselessly down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..." 

* * *

“You are good, Lyds. Yer very very good.” He peppered kisses over her face, pulling himself from her only long enough to climb up beside her. He waved a hand over her, creating a black nightgown to cover herself with and his trousers instantly returned. He laid flat, pulling her up against his chest and wrapping his arm around her so that she could rest her head on his chest like she had before.

“Ya got nothin’ ta be sorry for. Yer perfect. So, so perfect.” He kissed her forehead, not entirely sure what was going through her mind. 

* * *

His muttered praises and the return of clothing to their mix helped calm her. She climbed easily into her usual position, pressed tight against his side and resting her head against his chest.

Part of her wondered what would happen when they were wed. Maybe he’d leave her here alone. That wouldn’t be too awful. She’d had Octavia and the garden to tend to if nothing else. She nuzzled into him, trying to imagine the rest of her life here. It was difficult. Too many variables. 

* * *

She seemed to calm down, which was good. The tears that fell down her face moments ago disappeared only leaving her face stained from where they had been before. She was really quiet, probably exhausted from the sex coupled with her sobs. He kissed her again on the forehead. He had expected them to have sex at some point during their first few nights, but he had barely been able to make it through the front door before she jumped him. They hadn’t even seen the rest of the house yet.

“Ya wanna check out the rest of the house? We can stay like this a while if ya wanna.” He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer as a smile slid across his face. 

* * *

Oh yeah. They hadn't seen the house. She was exhausted, her head pounding from the sobbing and stress. She nodded, wrapping an arm around him.

"Let's stay for a while, please... then we can go look. I'm sorry I ruined your tour... what I've seen so far has been... perfect. Thank you. You didn't have to find this for me..." 

* * *

“Whatever ya want, kitten. It’s yer day.” He kissed her cheek, resting back on his pillow, but keeping a steady eye on her. He chuckled softly. “Don’t think sex ruined anything. The tour can wait. We’ll be in the house for a _long_ ass time.”

It had turned out pretty perfect. He didn’t like having neighbors, so he was pleased to find this nice little house out in the middle of nowhere. Perfect for some quiet alone time with his soon-to-be wife. “Glad ya like it. That’s what future hubbies do: find tha perfect house fer their perfect girl, right?” 

* * *

"I... yeah. I guess so..." She snuggled further into him, her fingers playing in his chest hair. This was their home now. Out in the middle of nowhere, on their patch of land where she could plant anything she wanted.

She glanced up at him, wondering what exactly he saw in her that was worth all this effort. After all, at this point, she was simply delaying his freedom. She didn't voice any of this, simply pressing a kiss to his cold, clammy skin and thanking her lucky stars that she'd found him. 

* * *

“I know so. I think yer gonna like the rest of the house. ‘Specially the garden and the lake.” He just loved how quiet it was. With the insanity that was the Roadhouse, it seemed like every other day there was some kind of catastrophe. Granted, most of the time, that came from him, but it still happened. Him being who he was always caused problems.

She was quiet again. Was this not right? Maybe she didn’t like the house after all? Maybe he needed to keep looking, but he was sure that she was gonna like this place. 

* * *

Lydia was doing her best not to get attached, but she was finding it nearly impossible. The more he doted on her, the more she loved him. This house was simply too much... a gift she could never make up for.

She looked up at him and nuzzled into his chest, pressing even closer. "Beej? You didn't have to find me this house, you know... I'll understand if you want to leave me once you have your powers back..." Speaking the fear aloud made it somehow even worse. She was worried that he might agree and simply disappear. 

* * *

He hadn’t thought about that. What _had_ he planned on doing after their deal was complete?

Beetlejuice had never been one to stick around one place for very long, but he had to admit that the past few weeks he’d been drawn to her in a way that he hadn’t expected. Most women he met were kinda a bang and done situation, but he felt differently about Lydia. The thought of leaving her crossing his mind sent a strange feeling down his gut. Did he wanna stay? What he wanted seemed irrelevant. He was a centuries-old ghost that had admittedly become a tad lonely. He had never had someone who wanted him to stay so badly. 

He ran his thumb across her cheek as he watched her intently. “Ya want me ta leave?” 

* * *

Her eyes flew up to his, a shock of fear crossing her features. "No! I don't... I don't want you to leave! I'm just... so scared that you will... I don't want to lose you."

Her eyes were watering again, rubbing at them softly. "I... I'm probably being a silly teenager, but I... I think I love you... I don't wanna lose you when you're done with me. Please! You... you can see other people and do whatever you want, just please keep me with you." 

* * *

Her sudden outburst threw him for a moment along with her sweeping declaration. He sat up, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes. He was having a difficult time understanding why she was so upset. Had he ever even said that he was going anywhere? It had become increasingly obvious that despite the thought never crossing his mind, he was kind of stuck here. He had become invested in her life.

“Dunno why ya turned on the waterworks. I wasn’t goin’ nowhere anyways.” He cupped her face in his hands. “Ya ain’t gonna lose me. It’s me and you, got it? We gonna take care of yer problems, take care of my problem and we gonna stay here fer good. I got it all planned out.” He placed a finger to his head, his brilliant, obviously not thought out completely, plan ready to go. 

* * *

She sniffled and nodded. "I don't know either... it feels like I cry all the time and I hate it!" She pressed her face back into his chest, willing the tears to stop. She was just so tired... physically, mentally, emotionally. She'd held herself together for so long that it felt strange to have someone else try to put her back instead.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him close. "You and me. I got it.... thank you for the house. And the cuddles.... I know I'm a lot to deal with right now, but I promise I'll get better." 

* * *

He chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Ya seem ta have held yerself together pretty well. I ain’t complainin’. Just not so good with crying chicks, ya know?” He wrapped his arms around her, not entirely sure if this was even doing any good.

“Yer not so bad. I’ve dealt with beasts worst than you.” He chuckled at his joke. She was after all just a teenage girl. Worst thing she was going to throw at him was hormones and she had already done that. He wasn’t sure it was going to get much worse. 

* * *

She snorted softly at the implication that she was beast, slapping his chest half-heartedly. "You're a bully. Stop it or I'll sic my husband on you."

She was steadily falling asleep, the adrenaline of worry leaving her slowly. Before she'd even realized, her head was lolling onto his shoulder, her eyes slipping shut. 

* * *

He waggled his eyebrows, grabbing a hold of the hand that slapped him. “Mmmm, he sounds hot. Bet he protects a sexy lil thing like you furiously.”

It didn’t take long for that to kick in. She finally had fallen asleep. He relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. Despite everything she had gone through, she still seemed rather peaceful. A soft smile slipped across his face as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, babes.” He couldn’t help but be drawn into her sleepiness and after a few moments, he too drifted off behind her. 

* * *

She woke hours later to a soft snoring in her ear. She'd never seen him sleep... if he had back at her parents he'd always woken before her. He was strangely peaceful, his round gut lifting and lowering her gently as he breathed through his slumber.

She smiled and took the opportunity to nuzzle into his neck, the nap having eased much of her stress down to a low roar. She pressed kisses to his cold skin, careful to try not to wake him. 

* * *

Sleep like the dead wasn’t really a term used for his sleeping habits. If he even managed to fall asleep, it was light and he was easily awakened when she shifted towards him. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. It wasn’t something that happened often, but with all the emotions she was throwing at him at once, he may have been more exhausted by it than he had originally thought.

He peeked at her when she nuzzled into his neck, a smile crossing his face as he pulled her fully on top of him. “Mmm, better?” 

* * *

She giggled when he pulled her onto him, letting her limbs draped over the sides of his body like a starfish. "Mmm. Much better."

She looked up at him with a smile. "Do you feel better? I've never seen you sleep... you're cute. You snore, though... guess I'll have to get used to that." 

* * *

He snickered. “Cute? Prolly not. It doesn’t happen very often, so don’t get yerself too used to it.” The only cute one on this bed was her, her arms dangling off his body as she centered herself on his body.

“Just got too relaxed is all. Yer kinda comfy.” His body had gotten kinda stiff, him falling asleep seemed to awaken the rigor mortis as it started to kick back in. Sleeping too long always had him feeling stiff, seemed to be the norm for most of the dead when they happened to fall asleep. 

* * *

She noticed his stiffness right away and frowned. "Are you okay? Did I sleep on you wrong?" She scrambled off of him, pulling him to turn over.

"Let me give you a back rub, daddy. I'm told I have very nice hands." She bullied him into the position she wanted him in, digging her fingers into his back. 

* * *

“Just kinda parta bein’ dead, babes.” He frowned, he liked how she was laying and here she was trying to change positions on him. He didn’t really have a chance to stop her as she pushed him over onto his stomach and climbed on top of him. He wasn’t sure what good it would do. A millennia of death takes a toll on a body and a couple of rubs sure as hell wasn’t going to work it out.

“I ain’t gonna stop ya.” Her tiny fingers ran over his back, easily sending him into nirvana. “Ah yeah, that’s the stuff.” He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. She had been good with her hands on other parts of his body, why would this be any different? 

* * *

She hummed happily as he seemed to relax some. Her massage seemed to be doing very little to actually relieve his soreness, but at least it felt good.

She continued her rubdown, pressing her thumbs into his shoulders and then down to the small of his back. "Does this happen every time you sleep?" 

* * *

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that spread across his back. Her massage didn't do too much to help his centuries old muscle pain, but her body temperature did wonders.

"Mm pretty much like that all the time, but yeah def'ly when I sleep. Usually better off that I don't. Don't really need it." 

* * *

She frowned softly. "Poor Daddy. I wish I could fix it." She leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulders before climbing off of him.

"Can we go see the rest of the house now, please? I'm feeling much better but a little hungry. If you summon the stuff I'll make us dinner." 

* * *

He shrugged, sitting and floating into the air. "Like I said, parta bein' dead."

He floated over to her, planting a small kiss on her lips. "Sure thing. It's yer house so yer good ta do whatever the hell ya want. Also, ya don't gotta cook. Tell me what ya want and I'll juice it right up." 

* * *

She shrugged. "I like to cook. Besides, I want to break my kitchen in!" She smiled and kissed him back, sighing happily.

As they moved through the house she made note of what she wanted to change and asked Beetlejuice to summon the necessary supplies. The kitchen was a wonder, though. New appliances and plenty of counter space. "Oh, Beej! Look at this!" 

* * *

He did say she could do whatever she wanted. He followed her around, only half-listening to all the stuff she was saying. He juiced whatever she asked for before they made their way into the kitchen.

She was more excited to see the kitchen than just about anything else in the house. Whoever had owned this place before had obviously just finished redoing it. Lucky for them. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Alright, so what ya need fer this food stuff yer gonna make?" 

* * *

She hummed. "Steaks, mushrooms, cream, butter... they left their seasonings... potatoes, carrots, onions, flour."

When it appeared she set to work making her husband a feast. She hummed while she cooked, swaying to the music in her head. "Beej? Would you mind summoning some wine?" 

* * *

As soon as she said the word, he conjured it on the counter around her. He sat down on the other side of the island, studying her closely. She certainly seemed to be doing better and he had to admit she was definitely looking sexy doing the whole house-wife thing.

"Way ahead of ya, babes." He had already conjured the bottle by the time she had even mentioned it. He held it for a moment as he continued to watch her. "So what ya think? Think you could see yerself stayin' here with me?" 

* * *

She thanked him, pouring a healthy portion into the sauce for their steaks and taking a swig for herself. His question made her pause and think. Of course, she could... why did he even question?

"Of course! Can you see staying here? Or do you hate it? I mean, it needs a little work, but... it seems perfect to me." She went to dump the boiling potatoes, wincing and hissing when she burned herself on the edge of the pot. "Ow! Shit..." 

* * *

"Nah, yer here and that's good enough fer me." He stuck his finger in what she was mixing, grabbing a good fingerful and sticking it in his mouth. "Not bad."

He was on her in a flash when she hurt herself. "Ya need ta be more careful with that or Imma have to just do it for ya." He chuckled as he looked her over to see if she was okay. 

* * *

She rolled her eyes, pulling away from him to run her hand under cold water. "Come on... I'm a human! We get hurt."

She sighed softly and pulled her hand out, an angry blister sitting across her palm. "Will you please put those potatoes back in the pot and get me some gauze?" 

* * *

He frowned as she pulled away from him. He was well aware that humans got hurt, but this was under his watch and because of these damn potatoes.

“Sure sure.” Beetlejuice walked over to the pot, easily pouring the potatoes back in without splashing anything else. He appeared back on the other side of the table as he did what was asked, gauze appearing in front of her. This was so weird, almost domestic. Here he was, the most feared being in the Neitherworld, jumping at every little injury his future human wife received and helping her cook. This wasn’t exactly how he saw his afterlife ending up. He settled himself in the chair, trying to calm himself. He was on edge. This whole Sean situation had rattled him more than he expected. He had to take care of him. He had seen daylight for way longer than he had originally planned. 

* * *

She carefully wrapped her hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek before returning to the meal, adding butter and cream to start turning the potatoes to mash.

She saw the odd look on his face and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Beej? Dinner is ready... do you want a beer?" 

* * *

He couldn’t help but watch her as she moved easily around the kitchen. When she returned to him, his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer and digging his nose into the crook of her neck. “Mmm, I’d rather have you.” He nipped at her neck, growling against her.

“Ya know, ya don’t have ta go back to school. You could just stay here in the Neitherworld and everyone can just think ya died or got kidnapped by some sexy lookin’ teacher.” She had mentioned it before. The fact that she still wanted to go back to school after everything that happened really bothered him. She didn’t need it. She was going to stay here after all, so what did it matter what happened in the human world. Sean was in jail, but that didn’t change anything. She was safe here with him and that was all that mattered. She belonged here, trapped in his arms and that was the end of it. 

* * *

She sighed as he brought up school. "Beej, I have to go back... my stuff is still in my room and I need to at least pass my AP tests. Not for them, but for me... it's important to me."

What if she wanted to return one day and she never graduated high school? It would be a mess! She happily snuggled into him, petting his hair gently. "You can have me for dessert. Go sit down and I'll bring you dinner." 

* * *

He tightened his grip on her, placing kisses on her shoulder as he continued to let out a low rumble. “I can juice anything ya need in a flash. Hell, I’ll bring yer whole room here if ya want.” None of it made any sense. She hated the people she went to school with anyway, so why did it matter if she actually finished? “Tests, shmests...I can give ya a test I know ya can pass. Flying colors and all that shit.”

He finally loosened his grip, pulling back slightly to look her in the eye. “Ya know ya don’t need it. There are schools down here if yer really jonesing for the whole dumbass school experience.” 

* * *

She sighed softly. "Let me finish this year. It's only a few more weeks! Please, Beej..."

She was momentarily afraid that he'd refuse to take her home. That she was trapped here until he decided to let her go... the thought was terrifying. "Please!" 

* * *

A few more weeks...right.

“Alright alright, you can finish. I just don’t get the appeal. That place is a hole.” He folded his arms, staring her down waiting for a decent answer. He wasn’t about to keep her from finishing if that’s what he really wanted. He had no reason to hold her hostage here, though the idea was certainly tempting. 

* * *

She kissed him gently, stepping away and shoving him toward the table. "Thank you. Now go."

She brought him the meal, mashed potatoes, steak and mushroom sauce, along with green beans, and a beer, setting her own plate beside his and siding into his lap. 

* * *

He grabbed after her, pulling her back against him one last time before allowing her to drag him back over to the table. “Yes ma’am,” he teased as she crawled into his lap. He could get used to this.

He wrapped his arms back around her, kissing her neck and ear. He peered over at the food she had prepared just for him. “Yer spoilin’ me. Pretty sure that’s ‘posed to my job.” 

* * *

She giggled at the kisses, squirming away from him and tucking into her meal. "Well, maybe we can take turns. I love you, so I want to take care of you."

She paused, slapping a hand over her mouth. Had she really said that out loud? She whimpered and glanced at him. Surely that would ruin things. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... you don't have to say it back!" 

* * *

His arm weaseled around her body, swiping some of the food off her plate and placing it in his mouth. “Mm, not bad.” While she seemed comfortable in the kitchen, he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect on if she was actually a decent cook or not. He was usually fond of some nastier dishes, but she made this for him and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to at least try it.

His eyes widened, not at her words, but at her sudden freakout. A lopsided grin crossed his face as he moved some hair behind her ear. “Why are ya apologizin’? We are gettin’ married after all. That’s normal, right?” Humans were so strange about their emotions. He was more concerned about what he was supposed to say in this sort of situation. Emotions were never really his strong suit, even when he was alive probably. Maybe that was enough? People that were married were morally obligated to love the other, right? 

* * *

She shrugged. "I don't know... the only marriage I have experience with is Father and Delia... and I suppose they love each other. They certainly love fucking... and so do we, so... maybe it's a marriage thing."

Her head hurt. She curled into him, picking at her food idly. "I don't know... I just know that I want to finish my semester, come home to live with you, and have you happy to have me. That's all!" 

* * *

“Yer askin’ the wrong fella. I’m not so good with the feelings, you know that.” He shrugged but pulled her closer to him. He wasn’t entirely sure what it meant to be in love. He felt ferociously protective of her, but he wasn’t entirely sure if that meant he was in love with her or not.

“Yeah well, I’m already happy ta have ya. Haven’t been this happy in...” He paused for a minute as if he was trying to count the time, but his brain was kinda fuzzy. His whole afterlife was just one giant fuzzy mess. After a minute, he shook his head, giving up on the endeavor entirely. “You really should eat. Here.” He picked up some of the food and held it up to her mouth. 

* * *

She pouted softly. "I'm not a child... and I'm not that hungry. I think I was just eating out of habit." She ran a hand down herself, frowning slightly. She still wasn't pleased with how she looked. Maybe now that they lived out here she could start exercising more.

She took the bite he offered anyway. She really was a good cook... someone had to be with Delia trying to make them meals. She sighed softly and tried to wiggle out of his lap. "Beej... come on. Let's go get Octavia and the rest of our stuff." 

* * *

She was so odd. He felt like everything he did was the wrong thing. Her disappointment was never in words, but the little exhales she let out whenever something didn’t quite go the way she wanted. He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning slightly as she climbed out of his lap.

“Uh, sure thing.” He grabbed onto her, instantly teleporting them back to the Roadhouse so that she could grab whatever she wanted. Octavia and Doomie were easy, but if she wanted to pack up stuff, she was more than welcome to do so. He kept himself quiet, watching her intently as she went. He couldn’t help but feel like he had said something wrong. 

* * *

She thanked him when they landed back in the Roadhouse and went to collect the clothes that she'd slowly accumulated over her time out of school.

She paused next to the shattered mirror, looking herself over from different angles. She ran her hand down her stomach, then over her ass. She really didn't understand what he was seeing... but never mind. She went to the back yard, Octavia stretching out to her and making a happy rattling sound. 

"Hi, beautiful... are you ready for moving day?" 

* * *

He kept himself quiet, sitting down on the couch in the living room as she put all of her stuff together. She had only been here a few days so it was surprising to see just how much she had actually brought over to the Roadhouse.

As she visited Octavia, he appeared behind her. “She really did grow fond of ya, hasn’t she?” Of all the things he had pegged her for, fly trap lover had certainly not been one of them. The plant opened up to her completely, viewing Lydia as if it were her own mother. He had to admit, it was kind of cute seeing her interact with it. 

* * *

She jumped when he appeared behind her again, Octavia rearing back and hissing. "Beej! You scared us." She reached out to pet the plant gently, calming her enough put one large trap on top of her head.

Lydia giggled and reached up to pat her gently. "Well, I think I have everything... if you're ready to go, then I am." She carefully lifted Octavia off of her and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "I was thinking... if it's not too much... could we find me an engagement ring? Something to wear so people know I'm yours." 

* * *

He snickered as he scared not only the plant but Lydia. Her surprised squeal only spurred him on, causing a deep desire to hear what other sounds he could coax out of her.

His smile only grew when she put her arms around him, grabbing hold of her to pull her closer. “Ya want a ring? I can getcha a ring.” He thought for a minute, trying to figure out where exactly he could get a decent one. He was pretty sure that the human tradition encompassed him picking out a ring for her, but she deserved whatever she wanted. His eyes lit up as he remembered a decent place. The guy owed him a favor, which would definitely come in handy with the haggle. “Ah!” 

The two appeared outside of a jewelry shop in the Shocking mall. “This guy’s got the best rings in town. Just don’t ask where he gets ‘em from.” Beej shoved his hands in his pockets. “Long time no see, Maxerino!” 

The monster behind the counter eyes lit up with fear as he saw who just entered his shop. “Beetle? What the hell are you doing here?” 

* * *

Lydia was shocked to find them immediately at a jeweler. She thought maybe he'd just go find one and come back... but this looked actually nice.

She peeked from behind her fiancé when the monster behind the counter spoke. She waved slightly. "Hello, um. We're looking for an engagement ring. Nothing too expensive, please." 

* * *

Lydia immediately caught Max’s eye, leaning slightly so that he could get a better look at her. “So, this is the latest hussy ya got hangin’ ‘round ya?” He snickered as he started out from behind the counter.

Beetlejuice appeared in front of Max, a hint of anger gleaming in his eye. Grabbing hold of the guy, Beej slammed him up against the nearby wall. “Ey, that’s my future wife yer talkin’ bout. Maybe show some respect. Or do ya want yer little shop to end up like yer last one?” A devilish grin crossed his features as he threatened the shop owner. 

“Look, B, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean nothin’ by it. Promise.” The words came out with difficulty. The poor guy scared out of his wits showing just how often he had ended up on Beej’s bad list. 

“Don’t tell me. Tell my girl. Now.” Beej growled, slamming him back up against the wall one more time. 

Max turned his head to Lydia. “I’m sorry. I really am. I won’t say anything else, promise. Just take whatever ring ya want.” 

* * *

Lydia jumped at the sudden action, hurrying to try and pull Betelgeuse off of the man. "Beej! Stop it! He didn't do anything... I mean. How was he supposed to know I'm not a hussy?"

She pulled her fiancé away and gently pat his hand as she drew him toward the display cases. "Come on, B... help me pick a ring." She shot Max an apologetic smile, turning her attention to the jewelry. She was immediately drawn to a large blue stone set into silver, tiny sparkling diamonds creating a halo around the gemstone. "Oh.... wow..." 

* * *

Beetlejuice growled at him, keeping a tight grip on his collar until Lydia’s hands began pulling him away. He let go of him easily, Max dropping to the ground with a huff. He was lucky that Lydia was so damn cute. “He knows, babes. I ain’t gonna let no one talk to ya like that.”

Even while she started looking at the rings, Beej kept a heavy glare directed at Max. She may have been able to pull him off, but that didn’t mean that Max was going to get away so easily. “Pick whichever one ya want. I bet ol’ Max here will give us a good deal.” 

“Oh! S-sure Beej. A-anything ya want.” Max stuttered, still frozen in place from where he had been dropped. 

Beej wrapped his arms around her, his eyes going to the ring she was enraptured with. “Ya like that one?” 

* * *

Lydia gave him a sour look. "You're paying for the ring, Beej. We need to support Max's business."

She looked over some other rings but found herself constantly drawn back to the blue topaz. It nearly looked like a rose. She glanced at him and then back to the ring. "I do like it... I like it a lot." 

* * *

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes. The only thing that trumped his need to berate Max was his need to be flashy for his new girlfriend.

She certainly had expensive taste. She was definitely his girl. He shoved his hands in his pockets and meandered back over to Max. "She wants that one. This should cover it." Beej handed him a wad of cash and Max nodded, making his way back over to the counter. Max pulled the ring out and handed it to her. 

"Here ya go, m-ma'am." 

Beej wrapped his arms around her, getting a good look at the ring from behind her. "Ya sure know how ta pick 'em." 

* * *

She held the ring reverently, staring at it as though she couldn't believe it was real. She slipped it onto her finger and leaned back into him.

"Betel... it's beautiful. Thank you for getting it for me... I just... I can't believe this is real." They were really engaged... really going to get married. 

* * *

He kissed on her neck, peeking up at the ring as she slipped it on her finger. "'Course baby. Ain't half as pretty as you are, but if it makes ya happy..."

He still had to hold up his end of the bargain. He supposed that was the only real reason he was allowing her to go back to school. He had multiple people who needed to pay. "That all ya want? Need anything else?" 

* * *

She scoffed, poking him in the chest firmly. "More than enough, Beej. It's beautiful... I couldn't ask for more."

She politely turned to the owner of the shop. "Thank you, Max. It's really beautiful. If anyone down here asks, I'll be sure to tell them where I got it!" 

* * *

Max gave a sigh of relief once she said she liked it. "Thank y-" Beej gave him a sharp look, cutting him off.

"Dun wanna hear 'nymore outta you." He backed up a little, refocusing on Lydia. He leaned casually against the showcase, his eyes scanned her. "Well, ya gonna give me a show 'er what?" He twirled his finger, motioning for her to turn around. Now that she had the ring, he wanted to see the whole package. 

* * *

She frowned softly but spun obediently, her hands on her hips. "Is this what you wanted?"

She brought her left hand to her mouth and blew him a kiss playfully. She giggled and pulled at the hem of her skirt. "I don't know what kind of show you want, Beej..." 

* * *

She looked the same, but the ring on her finger made all the difference. She was officially his and had the ring to prove it. "Exactly what I wanted to see." He snaked his hand around her waist, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Anything else can wait til later." He waggled his eyebrows at her before snapping his attention back at Max. "Thanks a lot, Maxeroo. See ya when I see ya." 

* * *

Lydia took his arm as they left and were suddenly standing in her room in her parents' house.

She sighed softly, checking the time. "Ugh, School tomorrow. I had hoped we'd missed it altogether... how silly. Well... I'm all yours now. What shall I say when people ask why a sixteen-year-old is wearing an engagement ring?" 

* * *

He frowned at her mention of school. He knew it would happen eventually, but he had hoped they would have more time to spend in their new home. As much as he hated to share her, this is what they had to do to get to the next stage of his plan. They had to get married. He had put it off way too long.

He raised an eyebrow at her, a sly grin crossing his face as he wrapped an arm around her. "First off, yer always mine. Second, who gives a shit. Tell 'em some mysterious, devilishly handsome, young stranger has stolen yer heart and plans on takin' you away." 

* * *

She giggled. "Mysterious, definitely...devilish, certainly." She ran her hand down his chest playfully. "Handsome too,.. I don't know about young. And we certainly aren't strangers."

She leaned into his touch, reaching up on her toes for a kiss. "I should make sure my stuff is ready for class tomorrow. Ugh..." Just then there was a knock at her bedroom door. 

"Lydia?" Barbara's voice was shaking from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" 

* * *

His grin grew as she started to trace down his chest, pulling her flush against him. "Yeah well, they don't know that. Pretty sure if ya say it's yer teacher, yer gonna get in trouble." He paused for a moment before running a cold finger down her cheek. "Or maybe ya wanna be in trouble."

Beej rolled his eyes at the knock. She always did have the best timing. Not. "No, go away Babs. We're a little busy." Despite his words, he loosened his grip on her, disappointed that they were being interrupted. What a cockblock. Things were just starting to get good. 

* * *

Lydia slapped him gently and shook her head. "Come on in, Barbara." She settled at the edge of her bed, crossing her legs.

Barbara came in clutching a newspaper, paler than usual. Lydia frowned. "Barbara? What's wrong?" 

The older woman handed her the paper with shaking hands. "I... thought you should know..." 

The paper had a headline blazed across it. _Winter River's Favorite Son Freed After Rape Trial._ She shook as she stared at the picture of Sean standing smirking on the courthouse steps. He was out... he was going free and they didn't believe that she'd been attacked at all. She sobbed, her hand flying to her mouth. 

* * *

Beej folded his arms, a grimace crossing his face as he watched Barbara enter the room. Babs walked in looking more grim than usual, face pale even for a ghosts standards.

He appeared behind Lydia to get a better look at what the paper said and scowled. He snatched the paper out of her hands as she began to fall apart. He looked up at Barbara, a dark look crossing his eyes. "Watch over her for a minute. Imma take care of this right fuckin’ now." He placed a small kiss on Lydia's forehead before disappearing. 

Sean had been allowed to live for too long. 

* * *

She reached for him desperately even as he disappeared, sobbing when her hands only found empty air.

She ran into the arms of her surrogate mother, wrapping her in her arms and crying into her shoulder. All Barbara could do was hold her and hope Betelgeuse knew what he was doing. 

* * *

Beej appeared outside of the house that he recalled seeing the police escort Sean out before. He had hoped this was his house or at the very least that he would be here. As he was instantly surrounded by drunk teenagers and pounding base, it looked as if he had been correct.

He shifted into a teenage girl, a form he saved for especially torturous situations and made his way into the party. After a bit of searching, he located Sean in the back of the house surrounded by a bunch of his friends. They had been talking about something or other, but the rage that burned inside of him kept him from hearing the words that came out of their mouths. 

Beej gave him a flirtatious smile, slipping in between him and one of his other friends. "Hey there, handsome." 

* * *

Sean had never doubted that he'd walk away from the trial a free man. It was solidified when Lydia never showed up to testify. His parents had bought the jury, ensuring that their perfect boy was going to get the further he deserved.

Now, Sean was leaning against a wall and smoking while he waited his turn for beer pong, bragging to his friends about that night. "She was super tight, man. I mean it's Deetz. I was definitely the first one to hit that..." 

When the girl slid into his arms, he grinned, looking the blonde over. "Well, hi sexy... how ya doin'?" 

* * *

Even after all this time, Beej still had a difficult time seeing what Lydia had seen in him originally. The memory of how giddy and excited she became after only speaking with him danced across his mind as he did everything in his power to keep himself from glaring at him and killing him right now.

“Much better now that I’m here.” Ya prick. He traced a finger across his arm, keeping his eyes fixated on his target. “Maybe we should find a quieter place ta talk. It’s kinda difficult ta get ta know each other with how loud it is, mm?” He tugged on his arm playfully, glancing up at him. 

* * *

He grinned at the prospect. "Hell yeah, let's get outta here. We can go to my room." After all, it had worked out for him last time.

He took the girl's hand and led her upstairs, grinning as he closed the door behind them. "So... Dunno if I've seen ya around here before. Ya lookin' to have some fun?" 

* * *

"Sounds perfect." He grinned allowing the dumbass to pull him into his last room. It didn't really matter how he killed him. His disguise was one that no one in this town had seen before and one they'd never see again. He'd be able to kill him with no problem and slip out to make sure his girl was okay.

This little rat was gonna pay first. "Mmm always. Whatcha got in mind, tiger?" 

* * *

He chuckled and pulled the girl against him, rubbing his hard cock against her thigh.

"Oh you know... thought maybe you could suck me off. It's a privilege, you know. I don't let just anybody suck this dick... but ya look like you got a real nice mouth.... what'd ya say your name was?" 

* * *

Seriously? This guy was a piece of work and that was saying something coming from him.

"Ya think so?" His grin widened, splitting his face in a way that was inhuman. Before he could attempt a scream, Beej slammed his hand against Sean's mouth. "You ain't gonna say shit, got it?" His disguise dropped, his face contorting as he stared him down. 

"Ya done my girl real dirty, know what I mean? Did ya really think you were gonna get off scot-free?" Pulling a knife out of his back pocket, Beej pressed it against his throat. "Lyds is my girl and unfortunately fer you, ya gotta be outta tha picture." 

Slipping the knife easily across his throat, Beej smiled as his life left his body. The little maggot was lucky he was so worried about his girl or he woulda made sure it would have been long and painful. 

Beej left the body sitting on the bed, returning to Lydia's room, clapping his hands together. "All taken care of. Ya doin' okay, baby girl?" 

* * *

Lydia had fallen into a full-blown panic attack. Barbara didn't know what to do other than put her in bed and let her rock anxiously, words bubbling out of her mouth as though she had no control over them.

"Beej... gone... S-Sean! He's gonna g-get.... Please... don't let him get me!" With the reappearance of her fiancé, and the sight of the blood soaking the cuffs of his suit, she sobbed harder, pulling at her clothes like she couldn't breathe. 

* * *

Seeing her curled up and falling in on herself broke him. "He ain't gonna get ya. I made sure of that." Beej shooed Barbara away, climbing into bed right beside his broken angel.

"He's not gonna bother ya no more." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his cold chest. Her warmth spread through him like a fire, instantly calming the anger that filled him. "No one's gonna touch ya cept me, got it?" 

* * *

"Daddy?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but the cold touch against her burning skin was a relief. She leaned into him, her hands flying up to grip his frantically.

"I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry... you had to clean up my mess..." She whined, tipping her head back until she could nuzzle into his neck. Her shaking slowly subsided until she was limp in his arms. Her mind was still buzzing with panic, and she was silent for several long minutes while it subsided. 

"Beej? You're home?" The panic blinded her, and she had little recollection of how they'd come to be in their current embrace. 

* * *

He slipped his arm around her, pulling her tightly against him. He hushed her, peppering small kisses on her neck from behind her. He probably shouldn't have left her, but he should have taken care of Sean a while ago. "Ya ain't gotta be sorry. He had ta go after what he did ta you. Was justa matter of when."

He smiled at her as she pulled herself out of her panic. "I'm here, baby girl. I'm right here." 

* * *

She flipped herself to be able to press her face into his neck, her hands shaking as they tangled into his shirt. "Y-you... you have blood. On your suit."

She felt like she might be ill. Had he murdered Sean? For hurting her? Surely it was wrong for her to feel a rush of excitement at the thought. He was a murderer... she was going to be married to a man who killed without a second thought. "Did... is Sean...?" 

* * *

He ran a hand down her back, doing his best to soothe her. He probably should have changed, but even he could tell how desperately she needed him.

His coat disappeared as he ran a thumb down her cheek. He pressed a kiss to her lips, his grip tightening around her waist. "Ya don't have ta worry 'bout him anymore. He's gone fer good." He trailed kisses down her jaw. "Imma keep ya safe so ya ain't got nothin' ta worry 'bout." 

* * *

"Keep me safe..." She parroted, shivering in his hold. He really had killed Sean... for her. She wrapped her arms up and around his neck, whining softly.

"You didn't... have to do that..." She tipped her head back to give him more room to work, her heart pounding in her chest. Murder was wrong... of course, it was... but she couldn't deny that having him protect her so fiercely was intoxicating. She'd never had someone _care_ so much. 

* * *

"He hurt ya, babes. Shoulda done it a while ago." He pressed a firm kiss along her neck before pulling himself back a little. Had he not found out, he would have shown up at school tomorrow. He may not have been able to calm her properly there. As much as he hated finding out that way, it was better than the alternative. "Sorry I waited too long. Shoulda taken care of him before they let 'em out."

He grabbed hold of her hand, his eyes trailing down to the ring that was now on your finger. "Yer my girl. I ain't gonna let no one hurt you." 

* * *

She shuddered at the intensity of his statement. No matter what happened from here on in, Beetlejuice was going to be there with her. She wasn't going to be hurt again.

She pulled at the back of his neck, kissing him fiercely. "I love you... I know you don't like it when I say that, but... but I do." 

* * *

He kissed her back hungrily, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her closer. He felt her arms tighten around his neck, her warmth spreading through his body. She at least seemed to be back to normal. Not that it would have stopped him if she had a problem with it, but he wasn't entirely sure how she'd respond to Sean's death. She'd surely hear about it when she got to school the next day.

He chuckled at her declaration and kissed her nose. "I dun mind. Say it all ya want, baby girl. Long as yer mine I don't give a shit." 

* * *

She giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm yours. You don't have to worry about that."

She leaned into him and sighed happily, admiring her ring. "I guess I should tell my parents I'm home... I wonder if they're even here." 

* * *

He scoffed, pushing himself up. "I ain't worried. Any guy who so much as touches ya, I'll kill 'em." He had been laughing, but the seriousness in his voice was constant. He wouldn't hesitate if given the chance.

"Dunno. Prolly time to meet the in-laws. I'm sure they'll love me." He winked at her, pulling her in for one last kiss.


	6. Rock your World

She sighed and took his hand, making for the stairwell slowly. She peeked into the kitchen to find Delia busily massacring a pork roast.

"Um. Mom? I'd like you to meet someone. Before dad does." Her stepmother jumped and turned to look at her. "Lydia! Good god, we had to come home from New York a week early! David Lachlan called to say you were in the newspaper for accusing some boy of rape! I mean honestly, Lydia there are less destructive cries for help!" 

* * *

Beetlejuice allowed her to drag him down to Delia, a woman he had only really heard stories about. To sum it up, she was a bitch. He had gotten small glimpses of the Deetz family and he had to say, he didn’t like the little bit that he had seen.

He walked up behind Lydia, leaning against the doorframe as he looked at his soon to be mother-in-law. “Somethin’ tells me runnin’ to some sexy older man and agreeing to marry him wouldn’t have gone too well over ya either. There some cry fer help you’d prefer? Maybe she can take notes for next time.” He paused for a minute. “Plus, the guy’s a dick and after all, he did, in fact, rape her. He deserved way...way worse. He got off easy.” 

* * *

Delia took a staggering step back. "Who are you ?! What are you doing in my house!?"

Lydia pressed into his side, letting her hand rest on his chest so her ring was clearly visible. "Delia... this is my fiancé. BJ." She looked up at him and smiled softly. 

"FIANCÉ!? LYDIA! This man is three times your age! What are you thinking?" 

* * *

A coy smile crossed his face as he stared Delia down. His hand slipped down around Lydia’s hip, pulling her close. “How’s it goin’, mom? Hope ya don’t mind the surprise. I was always told, it’s best ta just do it before the in-laws say no. So...” Beej smiled down at Lydia, despite Delia’s shrieking.

“If ya wanna get all technical and shit, I’m way older than that.” Several centuries in fact, but age stopped being that big of a deal once you died and actually stopped aging. Anything that happened after he was tossed in the ground was from pure decay. Despite it all, he didn’t think it made him look that bad. She was welcome to see how the other guys turned out. 

* * *

Delia scrambled in her pocket until she came up with a can of pepper spray. "What... what is that? What is he?"

Lydia scowled, letting him pull her closer. "He's a... he's like the Maitlands. And he takes good care of me. He was here..." Her voice broke. "H-he was here... after I was _raped_ at a party... and you and dad wouldn't come home. He was there when Claire sprayed me with mud and made me late to class... he's... been here. Through _everything_..." 

* * *

He scoffed as she pulled out the can of pepper spray. “I can promise ya, that ain’t gonna do shit. Best ta save it. Or ya know fire away. Make my millennium.”

Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen either of her parents since he first showed up. Sure, he had taken her away for about a week or so human time, but he had been in Lydia’s room for a while before then. He hadn’t heard hide nor hair of the Deetz’s. “And Imma be there to make sure nothin’ like that ever happens again. Cry fer help, my ass. She belongs to me now. Y'all had yer chance.” The more he spoke, the darker his voice trailed. He was becoming ferociously protective over her. If her parents knew what was good for them at least, they would back off. While he had promised not to kill them, if they pushed him...he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to keep it. 

* * *

Delia scoffed. "Excuse me, but Lydia is a child. You don't get to make that kind of decision for her! She's our jurisdiction until she turns 18!"

Lydia cleared her throat. "Actually, mother... the age of maturity in Connecticut is 16. It's perfectly legal for me to make the decision to marry. And BJ would be responsible for me then... Too bad I've already filed for emancipation. I can't wait for you to sign everything..." 

* * *

“Lydia’s more than capable of makin’ her own choices. Plus, they don’t give a shit how old ya are in the Neitherworld. Ya don’t even have ta sign the papers.” As all of the residents of the Neitherworld were deceased, laws and regulations were nothing like the ones here in the living world. Age and marriage consent didn’t really matter.

“Once I take care of her friends at school, she’s gone.” He paused for a minute, wrapping his other arm around her. “Dun worry, I’ll take good care of her.” 

* * *

She leaned into him and smiled softly. "I know you will, Beej." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, making Delia sputter and shake her head.

"And what am I supposed to tell your father? What... where will you live?" Lydia preened at this. "Well, Beej here already got us a house in the Neitherworld. And he's going to support me, so I can be a lazy housewife. Like you, mother." 

* * *

“You can tell dear ol’ dad that yer little girl’s finally gonna get the happiness she deserves.” Maybe if he was lucky, he’d be able to be here when she broke the news. This was highly entertaining and he would love for it to continue. Something about watching her squirm as she watched her stepdaughter slip through her fingers was really getting him going.

“Neither of ya should even notice a difference since ya didn’t even notice she’s been gone for the past week.” He shrugged, nuzzling into Lydia’s cheek. “She ain’t gotta do nothin’ fer the rest of her life and I’m takin’ her off yer hands. Wouldn’t want her cries fer help botherin’ ya, amirite?” 

* * *

Delia looked like she was ready to object, her face nearly the same shade as her hair. Lydia cleared her throat and nodded firmly. "Mother, I'm finishing my semester and going to get married... I'll send you the registry."

She turned away, taking her fiancé's hand. "Let's go upstairs. I'll let you do whatever you want." This was said largely for her stepmother's benefit, but it was true as a blanket statement. 

* * *

Finishing the semester…he wondered how long that would take. He had kind of hoped that once he was done dealing with the riff-raff they were gonna split. He did have a schedule to keep after all. They had to get married and it needed to be soon. He was getting tired of waiting. These weird feelings he had been keeping nice and pushed down had really prolonged his plan.

He winked back at Delia, following along behind Lydia. “See ya later, ma.” 

* * *

Lydia sighed and hauled her fiancé upstairs. She was disgusted. Hurt that her stepmother would say such horrible things... how could she think she'd lied? Orchestrated her own assault?

She was ready to move on. Maybe finishing school wasn't such a good idea. She stormed into her closet, pulling out a suitcase and starting to throw her clothes and knickknacks into it. "We.. we should leave. This was silly. You were right... who needs school? Why would I bother when I'm just going to be a housewife?" 

When she finished she rounded on her man, starting to shed her clothes. "Fuck me. One last time in my childhood bedroom. I wanna scream so loud Delia's scarred for life." 

* * *

“What about yer little friends? I ain’t complainin’, but I’m pretty sure I’m supposed ta be making sure they pay for bullyin’ ya in return fer marryin’ ya.” He had to admit, her parents were real pieces of work. The fact that they were more concerned about her abuser than her was enough to drive him to wanna shove that bitch right out the window.

“Mmm, well ya know me I’m always down for that.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up so she could wrap his legs around him. He pressed a firm kiss on her lips as he carried her back towards the bed. He was sure it wouldn’t be long before ol’ mom and pops were gonna be running up after them. Hell, Delia was probably calling Chuck at this very moment. 

Just to make sure they weren’t interrupted, Beej waved his hand and the lock on her bedroom door slid into place. The Maitlands were the only ones who were going to be able to get in here and if he knew them like he thought he did, they wouldn’t even dare. 

* * *

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily, only half-naked before he was lifting her and headed for the bed. Her hands pulled at his suit frantically, eager for the comfort of intimacy that lay beneath.

She whined as her back met the mattress, pulling back to breathe a moment. "Fuck! Get your clothes off... now." 

* * *

He growled against her lips before tossing her on the bed and crawling on top of her. He pushed off the rest of her clothes and hiked up her legs so that he could fit himself in between them. While he had allowed her to take off his coat and shirt, his pants remained secure as he began sucking and biting on her neck.

“Dun think yer the one in place ta be makin’ demands, baby girl.” He trailed kisses across her collar bone, his long inhuman tongue slithering out to make a sweet line down to her breasts. Taking the other breast firmly in one of his large hands, he spent some time playfully allowing his tongue to slither wherever the hell it wanted. She was so damn perfect and if she wanted to scream, he was gonna do his damndest to get her there. He wanted to make sure he did it right this time. He wasn’t about to have a repeat of last time. 

* * *

She gasped as his tongue found her skin, the cold wet making her moan and shiver under him. Her hands raked down his chest, the authoritative quality in his voice making her even more aroused.

She hooked her knees over his hips, rocking up against him hungrily. "Please! Please, daddy... if I ask nicely can you take them off?" She reached for his fly, pulling it open. 

* * *

He grabbed hold of her wrist, looking up at her. “Ya keep askin, ya ain’t gettin’ it.” An obvious lie, but this wasn’t her show. “Relax.”

He wasn’t opposed to tying her hands if he needed to, but despite his authoritative tone, he didn’t want to push her too hard. This was what she asked for after all and if this was gonna be her last time here, he may as well make it a memorable one. “Imma make ya feel good, but yer gonna have to let me do it, got it?” Pulling her knees up, Beej settled in between her legs, his tongue falling out to rake against her opening. 

* * *

She sputtered as he pulled away, only to gasp when his long, cold tongue pressed against her sopping core, she whined and arched her back, spreading her legs even wider.

"Oh my god! Beej!" She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him tighter against her. "Fuck that feels good... m--" She kept herself from pleading for more, knowing he'd only tease her more. She whimpered and pulled at his hair. "Please... that's nice..." 

* * *

He ran his cold hands down her thighs, her soft moans only encouraging him to keep going. He chuckled against her at the comment.

Nice? Really? 

He dug deeper into her, allowing his tongue to soak up every little bit of her that he could take. His grip tightened on her thighs, enjoying the melody that escaped from her lips. He could tell how desperately she was trying to keep herself from begging and it only spurred him on. She kept this up, he'd give her exactly what she wanted. 

* * *

Her legs shook on either side of his head, her heart pounding in her chest. She desperately wanted to beg for him to take her already but she knew it would do her no good.

She gasped as her orgasm swept over her, her thighs closing in on his head. "Oh! F-fuck!" She curled around him, whimpering and shaking around him. "Please! Please... daddy..." 

* * *

He grinned, running his tongue over her one last time before coming up to kiss her roughly. Her muffled cries were too much for him. He should have known that it wasn't going to last very long.

"Pretty sure I told ya not ta do that. Don't wanna make me have ta punish ya, do ya?" His pants vanished in an instant, rubbing the thick of his cock against her. She could beg for it all night long, they both knew he didn't have the ability to deny her. He rocked up against her, continuing his tease as he ran his tongue along her shoulder. Everything about her was so intoxicating he ran the risk of being drawn in even further with every moment. 

* * *

She gasped, her eyes flying to where their bodies met curiously. The sight of him rubbing eagerly against her made her moan, the image nearly more pleasurable than the slick sliding itself.

"Ah... p-punish me?" He'd never even brought up the possibility. "What are you gonna do? Spank me? Come on..." She lifted her hips off the bed teasingly. "Fuck me, daddy..." 

* * *

He stifled a laugh, growling against her neck as he continued to move against her. "Pretty sure it negates tha point if ya ask fer the punishment."

Her lifted hips nearly sent him over the edge. Despite her inexperience, she really did know how to drive a man wild. "But... I might." He ran a cold hand against her ass, placing a good smack against it as she teased him. "Now, I told ya to stop asking." 

Beej flipped her over so that her ass stuck in the air. He ran a cold finger down her spine, rubbing his thumb along her clit once he reached the destination. "Ya gonna do what yer told?" 

* * *

She gasped as she was flipped, gripping the edge of the bed tightly. The gentle slap against her ass made her moan, rocking back into the touch.

"Well... if this is my punishment... then absolutely not." She grinned back over her shoulder at him, pressing her ass up into his hands. "Hit me again... I liked it..." She blushes softly, embarrassed but knowing it was true. 

* * *

Obviously, that punishment didn't seem to do any good. She certainly was something else. Still, he gave her a harder slap. He growled, placing kisses along her back until he reached her shoulder. He towered over her, grabbing at her breast and continuing his teases as his cock raked against her folds.

"Yer a real bad girl, ya know that?" He chuckled, allowing his cock to slide just barely inside of her before his teasing continued and it slipped on by. "Spankings are certainly one form of punishment, but there are other ways of punishing you." 

* * *

A strangled moan left her as his hand connected with her flesh again. "Oh! Daddy... I'll be good, promise just... " She was cut off as the head of his cock pressed into her, only to disappear again.

She whined and rocked in his hold. "Fuck... fuck me, please... Please, daddy...." 

* * *

The longer this went on it only seemed like he was torturing himself more than her. Despite all that, she was still begging.

Worse than the fact that she wasn't listening to him, she was driving him absolutely wild. 

Unable to hold back anymore, he pressed himself inside her. He held himself there for a moment, allowing her warm, tight center to envelope him completely. She felt amazing as always, a drug he was never going to be able to get enough of. "God baby girl, yer so god damn tight. Fuck." He got a steady pace, his anger from her not doing as he asked spurring him to be more rough than usual. 

* * *

She gasped as he pressed into her, a sly grin spreading over her face. "Mmm.... fuck! Thank you, daddy..."

She gripped the sheets beneath her tightly, his rough pace sending a shock through her. He'd never treated her like this... it was exciting. She was rocked forward with each thrust, short, gasping moans leaving her. "Oh! That's good... D-Daddy!" 

* * *

He had almost lost himself completely as he tried desperately to hold himself back. With each thrust, a delicious sound echoed from her body. He grabbed onto her breast, creating a mark on the back of her shoulder blade. He needed more of her. Desperate for as much of her that she was willing to offer and maybe beyond that.

When had he become so weak? Had any of his other girls done what she had, they would have regretted it, but Lydia...her grip on him was tighter than he expected. 

"Mm ya like that, baby?" 

* * *

Her eyes rolled back as she was sent through shock after shock of pleasure, her arms and legs shaking under her. "Y-Yes! Oh god, I love it..."

She tossed her head forward to press into the pillows, muffling her moans and panting. She felt well and truly fucked. She'd managed to push him to the brink of treating her like a toy, and part of her found that amazingly sexy. "Daddy... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" 

* * *

With each well-placed movement, he could already feel himself nearing the end. He never lasted long with her with how warm and inviting her body was to him.

He slammed against her several times, his entire body nearly losing it at each thrust. He ran his hand up her back as he grinned. "I ain't gonna last either, baby girl." As he felt himself get closer and closer, he gripped at her ass and his pace sped up. 

* * *

She all but screamed, her eyes rolling back as he sped up, his thrusts slamming into something inside of her that made her shake and moan through the whole encounter.

"Daddy! D-daddy I'm...!" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence, thrown headfirst into an intense orgasm. She gasped and gripped at the pillows under her head, her legs shaking spastically as she fell apart. Just as it was starting to calm she was sent into another, making her sob and rock against him. It was all too intense. 

* * *

The sounds that fell from her lips filled him with a new sensation. One that ended in him spilling and losing complete control over himself. He worked her through her multiple orgasms as he himself came apart.

He groaned as he tried to pull himself back together, his entire body felt weak. After a few moments, he chuckled. Placing a small kiss on her back, he slid out of her with a cocky grin. “Fuck damn, Lyds. You dunno how perfect you are.” 

* * *

She sputtered and shuddered through her aftershocks, turning to look at him. She ran her hand down her stomach and between her legs, groaning when her fingers met the sticky wetness.

"Fuck... oh my god, that was amazing! I... I didn't know I could cum that hard!" She giggled and reached for him with her clean hand, pulling him into a firm kiss. "Thank you, Beej..." 

* * *

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against his body as he deepened the kiss. He chuckled against her as she thanked him. “Ya know ya ain’t gotta thank me. I’m more than happy ta do that as many times as ya need. Plus, a husband’s job is to fuck his wife good and hard.” He shrugged playfully. He grinned against her skin, placing small kisses down her neck.

“Once we tie the knot fer good, we can do that as many times as ya want.” The vision of her completely spent to the point of her being unable to even move crossed his mind. Something he was more than happy to ensure would happen at some point during their eternity together. 

* * *

She giggled, letting herself be manhandled into his space again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him. "Mmm. Well, I hope it's soon... I guess eternity won't be so bad if you rock my world like that... at least once in a while."

She was about to say something more when Adam phased through the door. "Lydia! Your mother says you're leaving and quitting school are you-- OH MY GOD!" 

Lydia scrambled to pull something, anything, over her. The most easily grabbed was Betel's jacket. She covered herself with it and blushed. "ADAM!" 

* * *

"Once in a while?" He chuckled, running a hand down her body. He ran a finger along her jaw and pulled her closer to him. "I'll rock yer world again and again."

His attention was drawn to the man that walked in on him. "Damn, we must notta been loud enough. Figured I revved her up enough to let the whole house know." He grinned as he watched him, not as concerned about covering himself as much as his lover had been. 

* * *

Adam sputtered and shook a finger at him. "You... you stop defiling my daughter! I can't believe you! Lydia, you can't leave... what about your future?"

She hugged herself, pulling the jacket tighter around her. "I'm not your daughter. And I can do what I like! Beej is my future. And I... I love him, I want to be with him... even if that means leaving school." 

* * *

He gasped as if he had been accused of something horrid. "Well Adam, she asked me to. It's rude to say no when a woman asks you to fuck her. Yer a married man, Jesus."

There was that pesky 'L' word again. Did she really believe she loved him? 

"Calm down, she'll be goin' back fer a least a while. I gotta hold up my end of tha deal. Plus, doin’ it in the janitor's closet sounds fun." He pulled Lydia towards, placing a small kiss on her cheek. 

* * *

She sputtered at the idea of sleeping together at school. She curled into him anyway, pressing her lips to his neck.  
"I have a month of classes left. I have three AP tests that I've already paid for, and you have until I'm done to convince me why I should stay. Now, if you'd kindly get out of my room, I'm kinda dripping cum."

Adam winced and gagged, quickly leaving the room. 

* * *

His grin widened as Adam left the room. So naive. At some point, Adam and Barbara had convinced themselves that Lydia was innocent. She had long since proven that certainly was not the case.

"No matter what they say, ya know we can't stay here, right? Got that house waitin' fer us. Plus, Octavia and Doomie would miss ya. I might miss ya a little too." 

* * *

She nodded, climbing out of the bed to go and clean up. "I know... I just. I don't know how to... to make them see that I'll be okay."

She sighed and wandered into her attached bathroom, slipping out of his jacket and stepping into the shower. The hot water pouring down her back helping relax her overworked muscles. 

* * *

He frowned as she got out of bed. "Prolly won't ever see ya like that, doll. Ya know they ain't never gonna be okay with me anyways."

He appeared in the bathroom, hovering above her. "Ya know ya look pretty good in nothin' but my jacket. Should wear stripes more often." He watched her as the water cascaded down her arm, his eyes perhaps lingering a little too long. 

* * *

She sighed and let the water pour down her back. Maybe she should ask him to buy her some clothes. Right now her wardrobe consisted of her uniforms and a handful of black dresses.

She finally stepped out of the shower several minutes later, going to lean against the counter as her head spun. She groaned and shook her head. "Stripes. I'll make a note." 

* * *

He appeared behind her as soon as she got out of the shower, running his hands along her wet body. He peppered kisses along her neck, grinning against her skin.

“Ya doin’ okay, baby girl? I didn’t hurt ya too bad, did I?” He chuckled. She seemed like she was more than capable of handling it since she was spurring him on just as much as he was her. 

* * *

She hummed softly and leaned back into him. "I'm just fine. I'll probably be sore tomorrow, but... it was worth it."

She rubbed her hands over his arms and stepped away, standing at the vanity mirror to rub lotion into her skin. She paused over her stomach, frowning softly. Maybe she should start working out... she turned to the side to see her profile and sighed. If only the pudge from her tummy would go to her ass... then maybe she'd like what she saw. 

* * *

“You’ll get used to it in time. I’m sure of it.”

He hovered where she left him, his eyes never leaving her body as she ran her hands over herself. “Didn’t realize I was gonna get a show afterwards. I like it.” He purred, waggling his eyebrows as he scanned her. He loved how tiny she was. She wasn’t exactly like the usual women that he spent his time with, but maybe that was the exact reason she was sticking around this one so much. She was just so damn perfect that she was lucky he let her rest at all. 

* * *

She glanced at him and shrugged. "Not much of a show." She pulled her robe off the hook on the back of the door, pulling it on and hastily closing it.

"School tomorrow... I guess we'd better get some sleep." She shivered from the cold of her skin drying, stepping into her fiancé for a gentle kiss. He was easily a foot taller than she was, but she found it endearing. "Carry me?" 

* * *

“Mmmm it is fer me.” His grin widened, his arms wrapping easily around her as she made her way towards him. “Got a big day tomorrow. Just thinkin’ ‘bout takin’ care of all those little ingrates is gettin’ me all excited again.” He waggled his eyebrows, scooping her happily into his arms.

He wasn’t entirely fond of the idea of her going back to school, but if he wanted to marry her, he had to hold up his end of the bargain. He needed to get his powers back. 

* * *

Lydia curled into him, yawning. It wasn't a long trip, but she enjoyed not having to walk on her own. She was exhausted, all the time it seemed.

When he settled her at the edge of the bed, she wiggled away from him, curling on her side. She still had doubts... big, lumbering ones that haunted her at night. Maybe he really was going to leave her in the cottage. Maybe he was just being nice to butter her up so she'd maintain their deal. Maybe he found her disgusting and was forcing himself to fuck her. They were all real possibilities to her... ones that she didn't want to be a reality. She didn't know how to articulate any of it though. 

* * *

She was exhausted.

He still hadn’t quite gotten used to her human nature. One that got so exhausted after their short romp, but it was hella worth it. Sure, he had been with women where they could go all night, but five minutes with Lydia had long surpassed any time he had spent with anyone else. Whether that was due to her general alive-ness or due to the weird feelings she kept telling him about, he probably would never know. 

Beej slipped in behind her, his hand wandering down to her ass. He pressed small kisses on her shoulder, a grin spreading along his face. “Now that yer stepma knows, ya know it’s gonna be hell hangin’ ‘round here, right? Plus we gotta deal with Mr. and Mrs. Dumbass.” He rolled his eyes, an unnecessary sigh exiting his body. “I can’t wait to see yer pops reaction. S’gonna be great.” 

* * *

She sighed softly. How could he really be so into her? What was she? A scrawny, emotional little human who tired constantly and cried. She wasn't anything like who she pictures Beetlejuice being with...

She hugged her pillow, letting him touch her and talk all he wanted. She wasn't going to complain... she wanted him near her for as long as she could get him. "Dad won't care. He already tried to marry me off." 

* * *

“Yeah, but I mean. Come on, look at the stud you ended up with, amirite?” He chuckled, looking over at her. She had become unnaturally quiet since her little shower and he wasn’t entirely sure what had happened. She was singing like a canary a few moments ago and now...what?

Beej rolled her over, placing a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. “Ya doin’ okay? Ya sure got quiet all of a sudden. Ya ain’t gettin’ cold feet, are ya?” 

* * *

She sighed as he pulled her to face him, giving him a saddened smile. "No! Not at all. I'm fine... just tired. Why? Are you regretting taking me on?"

She didn't touch him. If the answer was yes, she didn't want to push him into being with her. After all, this was all a deal, wasn't it? They were using each other at the core of things. As much as he'd made her feel adult and desirable, he could leave her the moment they said 'I do' and still be in his contact. 

* * *

“Mmm takin’ ya on, eh? I like the sounda that.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. “In case ya fergot, that ring makes ya mine and I’d really like ya to keep it on.”

He kissed her on the nose, trying desperately to get her to smile again. “I’ll happily _take ya on_ any day of the week cuz yer mine. Don’t you ever fuckin’ forget it.” He trailed kisses back down to her neck, a nice warm place where he could continue lavishing her with attention. 

* * *

Her gaze drifted to the ring when he mentioned it. It was beautiful and meaningful to her, but she could never quite pin down the things that Beej actually cared about.

She curled up against his attention, his face cold against her neck. She groaned softly. "Beej, you're cold... I promise I'm okay. I'm not gonna take my ring off, and I'm not gonna... I'm fine. Just tired." 

* * *

He growled against her neck, a frown slipping across his face as he pulled back. “Why dontcha get some sleep, babes? We’ll start crackin’ skulls tomorrow.”

Beej spent the night just holding her and watching her. Dealing with her teenage mood swings was probably the worst part of this deal. One moment, she’s begging him to fuck her and the next, she’s acting all mopey. Had he done something wrong? Running his fingers down the side of her arm, he watched her intently. Placing small kisses on her cheeks or forehead randomly throughout the night. Despite it all, he really just loved spending time with her. 

* * *

The next morning, Lydia felt as though she might be sick. Everyone at school knew what had happened now. Maybe even sided with Sean in thinking that she’d invited or lied about the attack. Claire, especially, frightened her.

She rolled out of bed and hoped that Betel wouldn’t follow, though she knew that her chances were slim. She went into the bathroom and took a burning hot shower, the water searing as she stood under the spray, letting tears fall where they couldn’t be seen. 

By the time she stepped out to pull her hair into a braid, she was red all over, her eyes emotionless as she stared in the mirror. 

* * *

Beej kept himself on the bed. As he hadn’t been asleep, he knew exactly when she had woken, but he tried to keep himself back. He still wasn’t ready for her to be on her own, but it wasn’t as if she was going to get herself into any trouble in the bathroom.

He listened carefully, the water drowning out any noises she would have made. Something just didn’t feel right, but she seemed okay from what he could tell. Humans were so strange. It was hard to figure out when something was actually going wrong and when her mood swings were kicking in. 

A smile slid across his face as she walked back out and gave herself a hard look in the mirror. Her slender body quietly being scrutinized as she glared at herself. He appeared behind her, his hands exploring her tiny body as he nuzzled up against her. “You keep struttin’ about like that and yer gonna be in trouble.” 

* * *

She sighed softly and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment. Maybe if she couldn’t see herself, she could pretend that she was someone else. Someone more beautiful, more worthy to be wearing his ring. Someone who wouldn’t have to walk herself down the aisle.

She ran her hands over his, the great size difference making her heart race slightly. “Well, I wouldn’t want that… what are you gonna do, Mr. Geuse? Give me detention?” 

* * *

He growled against her, nipping at her ear as he tightened his grip around her midsection. “Mmm…you’d like that wouldn’t ya? Private detention with just you and me? Then I could really show you how bad you are.”

She had to be worried about today, but she didn’t have to. He’d be there. If anyone so much as looked at her or snickered behind her back, they were going on his evergrowing list of people to take out. That was his part of the deal after all. The one called Claire Brewster had probably already spread the rumor throughout the school. He was guaranteed that by the end of the day, he was going to have to take out the entire school. Not that he had a problem with that. They’d get through whatever the hell she needed to get through and then spend the rest of their afterlife at the cottage. 

* * *

She sighed softly and stepped away from him. As badly as she wanted to stay home and ruin the Maitlands’ afterlives, she really did have things that needed doing at school. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and headed for the closet.

Moments later she returned in the most modest version of her uniform she could possibly put together. People were already going to call her a slut. She didn’t need to dress like one to confirm it for them. She pulled her shoes on and stayed sitting at the edge of the bed for a long moment. “Beej…? You don’t think I’m… a whore. Do you? Or… or easy?” Of course, he did… she’d fallen into bed with him their first night together! She put her head in her hands. “Ugh… I’m going to be sick.” 

* * *

He had almost forgotten that this was a Catholic school when she stepped out in the uniform. The modesty of what she was wearing almost making it that much more unbearable for him. They had been a lot more intimate since the last time they were at school together and something told him that was going to make things difficult to keep his hands to himself.

His eyebrows raised as the question came out of her mouth. “Whore? Easy? You? Yer prolly the best one at that school when it comes to those kinds of things. Those kids aren’t as pure as you think they are. Yer perfect. They ain’t got no reason to be takin’ shots at you and if they do.” He stared down his finger like the barrel of a gun and made a shot sound. “I got good aim.” 

* * *

She sighed and shook her head. “You’re ridiculous. You’re not going to kill anyone, that’s part of our deal. Remember?” Her heart clenched painfully at the reminder of their contract.

She shoved her melancholy aside and picked up her school bag. “Come on, Mr. BJ. We don’t wanna be late for class.” They were halfway up the block when the familiar pink Jeep rounded the corner. She cursed to herself as Claire pulled up aside her. 

But nothing happened… she just stared for a long minute before speaking up. “Lydia? Do you like…want a ride to school? You shouldn’t have to walk past that asshole’s house.” Her eyes widened and she looked at Beej before approaching the vehicle. “Oh… um. Sure. Thanks, Claire.” 

* * *

Oh yeah, she didn’t know. He already broke that rule. Whoops. Well, he did say he would _try_ to keep his promise after all. That was before he got close to her and before the incident. Was he supposed to have controlled himself after everything that had happened to her? Yeah, there was no way in hell he was going to stand idly by while she was ridiculed. These kids better be on their best behavior.

His eyes narrowed at Claire as she once again pulled up beside them. He raised an eyebrow at Lydia when she looked at him and seemed surprised when she actually accepted the offer. He grabbed hold of her elbow as she made her way towards the vehicle. “She’ll be okay Miss Brewster. I’m gonna take her around it. Miss Deetz has some stuff she needs to do for me before class starts anyways. Better she comes with me.” He wasn’t sure what was going on, but she was certainly up to something. 

* * *

Claire shrugged. “Whatever… but like. If you need a ride home, just tell me okay?” Lydia thanked her and watched with wide eyes as she pulled away.

“What was that about…? I… Claire has never offered me anything like that!” She turned back to her fiancé and took his hand. “You were probably right to make me walk, though. I got lazy at the Roadhouse.” 

* * *

The glare never left his face until Claire finally drove away from him. He didn’t trust that girl one little bit. His face softened as Lydia grabbed his hand and he smiled.

“Prolly was gonna do somethin’. Ain’t no way yer gettin’ in her car, you hear me?” His possessive tone subsided as he tried to reel himself back in. Claire can act as sweet and innocent as she wants, but after what happened the last time Lydia left his side, there was no way in hell he was going to make that mistake a second time. “Lazy? Ain’t got nothin’ ta do with that. She ain’t takin’ you anywhere. I’ll just zap us there before I let her drive off with you.” 

* * *

She smiled softly. His protective streak was really quite appealing to her… she loved the way he went all dark and growly when he thought something was amiss. “Okay… I’m not going anywhere.”

The walk to the school was uneventful, but when they arrived things went south quickly. None of the girls would meet her eye and seemed to be actively avoiding her. Then she saw why… 

Over the weekend someone had broken into the school. Her locker was completely covered in graffiti. _Whore. Slut. Bitch._ Photos of her from the party were posted everywhere, clearly taken by Sean himself, as she was bent over the bed, her panties around her ankles and blood dripping from her. 

She was frozen for a long moment before she started to hastily pull the pictures down, sobbing through angry tears. Who would do this? Why? She didn’t even remember him taking the pictures. 

* * *

His rage began to take over as he saw the locker and all the pictures that had been posted. It only became too much for him to handle when he saw her start sobbing. He took a deep, unnecessary breath as he cracked his neck. “Fuck it. Not like this school is paying me anyway. Sit tight, baby girl.”

Beetlejuice gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he disappeared from behind her. The lights immediately started to flicker until eventually, they went out completely, leaving the entire school in the dark. The once quiet students were now frantic as they couldn’t see the nose in front of their face and had no idea what could have caused the blackout. A manic laugh came from down the hall before the ghoul swept down the hall, grabbing hold of all the teachers and students in the hallway, except for Lydia, and pushing them into a small room. The door slammed behind them. The teachers were forced into chairs as he pushed the students to the back of the room. 

Beej appeared in front of the head of the school, anger flaming in his eyes. “That the kinda shit yer teachin’ yer students, hm?” Taking a ruler, he placed it under Miss Shannon’s chin and forced her to look at him. “HM?!” He slapped the ruler against her hand before letting it rest on his shoulder as he glared down at her, awaiting her answer. He was just itching to hear any excuse she was about to throw his way. 

* * *

Lydia was left sobbing in the hallway, gripping the pictures and wondering why. Why would the teachers leave this up? Why did Sean take the pictures to begin with? Why did Beetlejuice leave? She was alone again.

In the classroom, Miss Shannon was trembling in her seat. “I… I assure you h-had we known, the vandalism would have b-been removed at once! I swear!” 

Claire was standing dead faced in the corner. “It was Chase. Sean’s like…friend… I… I saw him break-in, but I didn’t say anything because. Because like, I didn’t want to get attacked like Lydia.” 

Shannon nodded firmly. “There! You have a name! Let us go, you demon!” 

* * *

Yeah, there was no way he was gonna let these guys get away with this. He walked back to the back of the class where the students were huddled. “Yet none of yer little rats in the back felt the need to let any of you know? What kind of school is this anyways?”

Beej grabbed the back of one of the teacher’s necks, forcefully pulling it back so he could talk in his ear. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t burn this place to the ground. You losers can’t even protect one little girl, one that unfortunately fer you, I’m rather fond of.” She was important to him and there was no way in hell that he was going to allow them to let her be treated like that. 

* * *

Lydia had finally hauled herself to her feet and found the classroom where Beetlejuice had sequestered her school. She opened the door just as he was hissing into the teacher’s ear.

“_Beetlejuice_! You promised no one would get hurt!” She sobbed, wiping at her eyes. “Just take me home! Please…” 

One of the girls stood, pointing a shaking finger at Lydia. “She’s a witch! She summoned a demon to kill us all!” The girls started screaming and crying, clinging to each other. Lydia just stared, shaking her head. “Get me out of here. Please.” 

* * *

His eyes widened as he heard his full name, his gaze shooting back at her. “No one here is hurt, so pretty sure I kept that promise. Cept for a good smack on the head.”

He turned back towards the girl who accused her, his smile quickly twisting. “Ya keep pointin’ and yer gonna lose that finger little girl. Ain’t got nothin’ ta do with her. I’ll take ya out cuz yer annoyin’ me.” 

Despite his empty threat, it still shut her up. He made his way back towards the front of the room, turning his attention back to Miss Shannon. “That shit better be off her locker when I get back, er this place won’t be here much longer. You in it er not.” He tossed the ruler, grabbing hold of Lydia and pushing her out of the room. Once he shut the door, Beej transported them back to their cottage. He wasn’t sure which place she meant, but he much preferred being here for the time being. 

“I’m sorry, babes. I really didn’t hurt any of ‘em. Just wanted ta give ‘em a good scarin’. Guess I ruined school for ya…” He rubbed the back of his head, feeling regretful for probably the first time. She had really wanted to finish, but there was no way in hell he was just going to sit back while they treated her like that. She was his. How else would she have wanted him to react? 

* * *

She collapsed the moment they were inside, sobbing into her hands. How could people be so cruel? Was she even really mad at him? No. How could she be? He was just defending her.

The pictures were still gripped in her hand, the paper crinkling from her tears and the hold she had on them. “Wh-What did I do!? What did I do to deserve this!?” She wailed, curling into herself. “B-beej… P-please don’t hurt miss Shannon she didn’t… this isn’t her fault! It’s my fault….this is all my fault!” 

* * *

He hadn’t even noticed the pictures in her hand. He walked around, grabbed them out of her hand and burned them in his hand, turning his attention back to her.

“Hey hey hey…this ain’t yer fault. You didn’t do nothin’ wrong. Just got a little bad luck is all.” Once the pictures were completely gone, he sat on the ground beside her and pulled her into his chest. “Yer here now and ya got me. I ain’t goin’ nowhere and I ain’t gonna let them do that shit to ya anymore. Even if you really did wanna go back,” he snickered a little before continuing. “Pretty sure I just scared the pants offa everyone in that school. They’ll be treating you like a princess from now on.” 

* * *

She let him pull her close, sobbing into his shoulder as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her heart ached in her chest. It felt like there was really nothing in the living world for her now… her parents didn’t want her. And her school really didn’t want her…. there was the risk of Sean coming back too.

She shook her head. “Just… get my stuff from my room for me. I’m staying here where those assholes can’t find me. With my plant, and my… my husband. We could get married now… give you your powers back.” 

* * *

“We can take care of that all a little later. We gotta calm ya down first and then we can start plannin’ all that.” He wiped tears from her eyes, a smile sliding easily across his face. “Yer supposed ta be happy when we get married, not cryin’ so yer gonna needta suck those back in your pretty little head.”

Grabbing hold of her tighter, they appeared out in the garden where Octavia was waiting for her. The bulb perked up at the sight of Lydia, its tongue lolling out of its mouth as Beej made her stand up. “Maybe some time outside will cheer ya up?” 

* * *

She took a deep breath and leaned into him as she stood, trying to make herself stop crying. Octavia made a sort of questioning rattling sound and Lydia stepped forward to bury her face against the plant’s stalk. “Hi, pretty girl… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left…”

She could do this. All she had to do was calm down. Then they could get married, complete their deal, and she could start her new life in the cottage. Her doubts about him staying were starting to waver. She looked back at him and forced a smile. “Thank you… this does help.” 

* * *

“Good, you don’t deserve all that shit. They’re lucky you’re there cuz a long time ago, I would have burned that school to the ground with no question had they pissed me off like that.” He appeared in the chair a few feet away from her and started rubbing at his eyes. He had maybe gotten a little too angry in there. It had been a long time since he lost his cool like that, but it seemed like this little girl was able to pull it out of him in a millisecond.

He hadn’t expected this little girl to have such a hold on him. 

* * *

She glanced over at him as Octavia nuzzled into her. He looked upset… she’d messed something up again, hadn’t she? She pressed a kiss to the plant’s trap gently and went to join her fiancé in his lawn chair.

She settled in his lap, curling against him and resting her left hand on his chest in such a way that her ring caught the light. “I’m sure you’re tired of hearing this, but… I love you. I really do… I’ve never had anyone be as close to me as you. Who’s cared this much…” 

* * *

He dropped his hand as she climbed into his lap, settling around her legs instead. A smile slid across his face as he watched her. “I ain’t tired of anything that comes out of yer mouth, babes.”

He faltered a bit, trying to find the right words to say. He was never good at this kind of stuff, but he was willing to try for her sake. “I do care ‘bout ya. Lot more than I planned on.” He tightened his grip on her, pressing a kiss to her nose. He was glad that she seemed to be rejecting the idea of going back to school. He much preferred keeping her here with him. “I dunno ‘bout all that mushy crap, but…definitely like you more than I do anyone else ‘round here.” 

* * *

She’d take it. She leaned into his hold, settling her head against his shoulder. He was so cold… it wasn’t at all how she used to imagine having a boyfriend or a significant other. But it was somehow better.

He was so big too. Easily twice her size. Curled against him like this, she could imagine the rest of eternity laid out in front of them. Sure, he was likely to come and go. And even more likely to cheat… he had to have needs she couldn’t meet. All she was was an under-experienced teenager. “I like you more than anyone too. Maybe this marriage thing will work out…” 

* * *

He smiled at her confession, running a cool finger down her arm. “It’ll work out. You put up with my antics better than most girls.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, his grin widening. Sure, she wasn’t the most experienced girl, but she held his attention and that was more impressive than any ghoul he had encountered before. She was special.

“That Chase kid is on my list though. Gonna make sure he can’t write words on anything else, ever again. Maybe that’ll teach him a lesson.” 

* * *

“Beej, please don’t maim people. I don’t like… having it on my conscious. Because ultimately it’s my fault…”

She sighed and snuggled into him, frowning softly. Seeing the photo evidence had really shocked her. Something deep inside of her twisted. “Beej… do you know any photographers? Other than me, I mean. I think I’d like to take some pictures… couples ones. If you’re willing.” 

* * *

He sucked air through his teeth as he looked at her. “I can try, but you blame yerself for everything I do, yer gonna have a lot of sleepless nights. I’m a demon. Nothin’ I do is yer fault.”

“Pretty sure I ain’t gonna turn up in any pictures. Dead people are funny that way.” He ran a cold hand down her back, trying to calm her as best as he could. “We could certainly try though. Maybe there’s a special Neitherworld camera or something we can get.” 

* * *

She hummed softly. “Maybe you can just take some of me, then… Nice ones. Maybe even a couple of sexy ones. I want some pictures worth keeping… does that make sense?”

She leaned into his touch, yawning as the excitement of the day caught up to her. “Mmm. I dunno… let’s figure it out tomorrow.” 

* * *

“Sure thing, babes. We can look into that, no problem.” He felt bad as he watched her yawn and fall further asleep in his arms. She had so desperately wanted to finish school up and get everything settled and because of his overprotective outburst, he had ruined all that for her. He frowned as he watched her. She was human after all. She deserved to be able to live her life outside of the Neitherworld if that’s what she wanted to do.

“Ya know, if yer really interested in finishing school, we have a school here. Wouldn’t bother ya quite so much since they know yer my girl. Shouldn’t have too much trouble.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, snuggling her close. “Maybe we should go check it out.” 

* * *

Her eyes blinked open and she stared up at him. “There’s a high school in the Neitherworld? What do they even teach? And… why is there a school?”

She shook her head. Too much to think about. “Yeah… let’s check it out. Can I take a nap first? And change my clothes… I never want to see this uniform again.” A strange thought hit her then and she grinned. “Unless you’re fucking me in it. I’ll keep a skirt and blazer just in case.” 

* * *

He smiled at her, leaning further into the chair as she curled around him. “There’s all kindsa shit down here. Just something to pass eternity with. They got all the essentials. Bet you’ll love it.”

He chuckled at her sudden change. His eyes darkened as he pulled her tighter. “Don’t need that to fuck you. I’ll fuck ya in just ‘bout anything. Prolly should get ya changed and some beauty sleep. If we can get a couple things done, maybe we’ll take care of the wedding tomorrow if yer still interested.” Cradling her in his arms, he stood up, starting the slow walk back to their bedroom. 

* * *

“Why wouldn’t I be interested? And what do we need to do first? Aren’t we just going to… like a courthouse?” She wasn’t expecting anything fancy out of him. After all, this was just another step toward completing their deal.

She nuzzled into his neck as he lifted her, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. “It’ll be weird wearing my own clothes to school. Maybe I should go shopping. I bet you can find anything down here! Oh… all the different eras of clothing… maybe I could find some actual Victorian-style gowns. That would be great! Someone once told me I had the ideal 1920s body. Skinny and flat.” 

* * *

He shrugged. There wasn’t really a courthouse down here, but he was sure he could find a decent place for them to tie the knot. “True. Doesn’t mean I dun want it to be special fer ya. Still wantcha to have a good time.”

He chuckled as she started talking about clothes. He had never been one that was good at picking out clothes. He wore the same thing every day for an eternity. If he had it his way, she wouldn’t ever wear anything. Easy access if she’s always bare. “Can go stop by Ginger’s shop if ya want. She can make ya whatever the hell you wanna wear. May also help ya shop if ya’d rather do that.” 

* * *

“Ginger?” She was suddenly on the defensive. Her eyes narrowed. “Who’s Ginger?” An Ex? A current girlfriend? Surely a man of his… prowess… had a lover before he was trapped inside the model.

She crossed her arms as she was settled on their bed. “Well, either way, I think it’ll be fun to shop down here. Could you please bring my clothes from home up here? There’s a dress I’d like to wear tomorrow.” 

* * *

She suddenly perked up at the mention of the spider’s name, a smile slipping across his face. “Friend. I think you’ll like ‘er.”

He placed her on the bed, quickly covering her with the comforter. He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Yeah, I’ll go grab 'em. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Beej appeared back in her bedroom, grabbing a case for all of her clothing. He stuffed the bag with as much as he could grab and transported himself back to their bedroom. 

* * *

“A friend… right.” She let herself be tucked in, waiting until he left to climb out and strip down, piling the uniform in a corner to be burned when he returned.

She looked up when he came backhauling suitcases and bags of her clothes. She giggled softly. “Thank you, Beej. I’ll put them all away after my nap… is that okay?” 

* * *

When he returned, he was greeted with the sight of his future wife in nothing but her underwear. He dropped the bags, immediately running his hands around her waist. “Mmm if I had known that’s all it would take to get yer clothes off, I woulda done it earlier.”

He ran a finger down her arm, pulling her against his chest. 

* * *

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck easily. “Well, I want the uniform burned. I don’t have any other clothes here, and I was going to take a nap. Naked seemed to be the way to go.”

She ran her hand up the back of his neck. “Thank you for getting my things… ” She pressed her lips to his gently. She couldn’t believe he still wanted her after the photos he’d seen today. But she was grateful. “That reminds me… you’re not getting any tonight. I want to wait for our wedding night… is that okay?” 

* * *

He waggled his eyebrows, his hands roaming her back. “Well, naked’s always the way to go. Won’t see me complaining.”

His smile disappeared but quickly returned as he placed kisses on her shoulder. “Gonna be hard ta keep my hands ta myself when yer struttin’ around in nothin’. Damn cruel.” 

* * *

She giggled under the assault of kisses, holding his hair gently. “I’m learning to be bad… how am I doing?”

She stepped out of his hold and plopped down onto the edge of the bed. “Now. Are you napping with me, or doing one of those… things that need doing before we can get married?” 

* * *

“I like where yer head is so it sounds like yer goin’ in the right direction. Just don’t go blamin’ me if I get a little too handsy.” He growled against her neck before pulling back to meet her eyes. There really wasn’t that much to do and the thought of leaving her again after everything that happened today didn’t sit well with him.

“Think I can stick around. Wouldn’t want ya to get too warm in bed, now would I?” 

* * *

She let out a relieved sound when he said he’d stay. She reached for him and pulled him down to lay on his back.

She tucked herself in against his side, frowning to herself softly where he couldn’t see. The whole thing was starting to catch up to her. Tomorrow she’d be married… to a demon. And she’d agreed to stay with him… here. She couldn’t go home now. “I should have said goodbye…” 

* * *

He slipped in easily beside her, his body quickly warming as she tucked into the crook of his arm. The feeling alone was enough to send a shiver down his spine. It also didn’t help that she was still practically naked along his body.

“Can go back whenever ya want, doll. Just cuz ya live here doesn’t mean ya can’t go visit yer folks.” He ran his arm down hers, pulling her closer. 

* * *

She nodded slowly, her mind still racing. Barbara and Adam had warned her that he was a bad man… that she shouldn’t be with him, and yet when she was hurt… really needed someone to be there for her… he was the only one who’d come to her rescue.

She could remember the look on his face when she’d come home from the party. Could remember how gentle he’d been when he held her close and let her cry. Maybe her life here would be better than the one back in Connecticut. She looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Thank you, Betel. For all of this… I know you were in it for the deal, but. I really appreciate you.” 

* * *

A smile slid across his face, placing a kiss to her forehead. “Started out that way, but yer important to me. Yer my girl now so yer special.”

He frowned as he thought more about what he had done. He had gone overboard, blinded by rage as he practically attacked her entire school. He should have just grabbed her and left and yet, he couldn’t be controlled. “You thank me fer too much. Not too sure I deserve all that appreciation. Just want you safe and happy.” 

* * *

She smiled softly. Had it really changed? She stared at her ring a moment. “I like being your girl. It’s a good thing to be.”

She curled into him tighter, sighing softly. “Mmm. Well. I’m definitely safe with you around. So we’re halfway there…I’m sure the other half is coming.” She was struggling with that ‘happy’ thing. Maybe being in the Neitherworld would help. 

* * *

“Good cuz yer stuck with me. I don’t let go easy.” He chuckled, holding onto her tightly. He looked down at her ring, holding her hand up a bit so he could see it more clearly. She had prolly picked out the biggest ring in that store, but she deserved it and it suited her.

“Imma make sure of that. Ain’t gonna let you go own bein’ unhappy forever. Get married, go back ta school, make some friends, ya got Doomie and Octavia. Yer set up fer success.” 

* * *

She looked up at him as he held her hand, gently turning it this way and that to look at the ring he’d bought for her. “I know I’ll be happy eventually. And I’m trying… thank you for being patient with me.”

She sighed softly and nuzzled into him. “There’s just a lot happening right now… a month ago I was just starting school! I mean. I don’t know… I’m tired. I’ll see you when I wake up?” 

* * *

He shrugged. He was at the point where he was willing to do just about anything for her. She didn’t deserve anything that happened to her. She was so sweet and innocent and here he was ruining her, but he was pretty certain that she’d eventually find happiness here. She wasn’t meant for the living world, she seemed almost designed to be here with him.

“I’ll be right here when ya wake up.” He held her close, staying awake as she slept and running a gentle hand down her arm as she slipped off. He had become so soft. It was hard to tell when it had happened, but she had definitely changed something inside him.


	7. The Big Day

Lydia slept through the night, though she'd intended to take a short nap and nothing more. When she woke, she didn't move, simply laying in his hold as the bright orange sunlight of the Neitherworld day came through the window.

She looked up at him, hoping to take in his features, but he was looking back at her. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, rolling out of the bed. "Sorry I slept so long... you could have gotten up without me." 

She went to the vanity that she'd had him put in one corner, smiling as she sat at the bench. She pinched and pulled at her cheeks, wrinkling her nose. "Is there a hair salon anywhere near here? I'd like to have my hair done for the wedding... but I could always do it myself..." 

* * *

“Was more interested in watchin’ ya sleep. Ya really needed it. Plus, I promised I’d stay here.” That was probably the first promise he had actually kept. He sat up, rolling his neck to shake the rigor mortis off as he watched her run over to the vanity.

“I’m sure we can find ya someplace ta do all that if ya really want to. Ginger would be better off helpin’ ya with that. Maybe she can help get ya dolled up and we can use her as one of our witnesses.” Ginger was sure to dote on her and give him a long talk about how he had stepped too far out of his boundaries to actually get his plan going or maybe she’d be happy to see him. After all, he hadn’t seen her in a couple of decades. 

* * *

"Ginger... right. Maybe you could call her? I'd appreciate another woman's help. I never... I didn't think I'd get married. Didn't dream about it like other girls..."

She sighed and turned to face him, crossing her legs. "Do you.. know what we're going to do, yet? I mean... should I bother getting dressed up, or...? Do you even care? I'm overthinking this, aren't I?" 

* * *

“And ruin the surprise? I’d never.” He scoffed, pulling himself out of the bed and throwing his coat back on. “I’m sure she’d be more than happy ta help ya. She’ll prolly mom ya to death, I know she does me.” He rolled his eyes reminding himself of the constant nagging that Ginger liked to throw his way. She was lucky she was so useful for him or he would have ditched her ages ago.

He walked over to her, running a finger down her jaw. “Mm, I don’t. Be fine if ya wanted ta walk down the aisle naked fer all I care. It’s yer day though so go nuts if ya wanna.” He paused for a moment. “On the other hand, wouldn’t mind seein’ ya all dolled up for me. Would make tonight way more fun to ruin it all.” 

* * *

She blushed at the implication and leaned into his touch. "Well, I can't wear white now... that's for sure." She tipped her head up, waiting to be kissed. She'd been spoiled on his attention and came to expect affection when it was asked for, which was new and pleasant.

She smiled and ran her hand down his chest. "Call your friend, daddy. You can tell her the plan and I'll just... show up when it's time." 

* * *

“I say ya wear whatever the hell ya want. Ain’t gonna matter much longer anyways.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips before backing up. He could call Ginger, but it would be way more fun to just drop in. He already knew that she was going talk his ear off as soon as they walked through the shop doors.

“Yer cute, but it’ll be more fun this way. Just get ready and we’ll drop in. She prolly ain’t busy anyway.” 

* * *

She smiled and nodded, hurrying to her suitcases to pull on clean underwear and a loose sundress. She hurried to do her makeup, pulling her hair into a hasty bun.

She pressed herself into his side, smiling. "Ready!" Before she could even brace herself they were somewhere new. It looked like a shopping mall, but it was unlike anywhere she'd been before. 

She looked around with wide eyes. "Woah... this is... people still go to the mall after death?" She looked over at a teenage couple holding hands. They looked like they'd been in a car wreck. The girl sneered at her and pulled her boyfriend away. "Well, then." 

* * *

He chuckled at her reaction as the two stood outside of the Shocking Mall. "Everything ya got up there, we got down here. People gotta do somethin' in the afterlife." He grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her close. "Ginger's shop is in here, we can stop by her place first."

He rolled his eyes at the car crash victims, placing a kiss on Lydia's cheek. Wouldn't take long for word to spread that Beetlejuice had found a wife. Once that happened, she'd be set for life. 

They entered the Shocking Mall and went straight for Ginger's shop. The spider was hard at work scribbling on a piece of paper, completely oblivious to the two people who had waltzed into her shop. "Hold on a sec, doll. I'll getcha in just a sec." 

Completely ignoring her suggestion, Beej leaned against the counter. "Ging! Long-time no see!" 

The spider looked up at her wide-eyed. "Beetle? The heck are you doin 'ere? Heard you were top-side for good." 

"Eeeeeeh Too much fer them ta handle." 

Ginger rolled her eyes, catching sight of Lydia. "’magine that. Who's yer friend?" 

* * *

Lydia froze when she saw who Ginger really was. She was beautiful... the largest, most elegant spider she'd ever laid eyes on. And Lydia had made a point of seeing many, many spiders.

She waved when the magenta arachnid looked her way. She dutifully stayed where her fiancé left her, fiddling with her ring and looking over the clothes in the windows. They were gorgeous... many clearly adapted for women who were missing limbs or had extra... She was fascinated. 

* * *

He looked at her, but she seemed a little stunned not only by Ginger but with her shop. He supposed he could have warned her ahead of time, but seeing her shocked expression was priceless. "This is Lydia. Cute, right?"

Ginger climbed down off her chair to get a better look at her. "Oh yeah. Not every day a live human comes down 'ere. Hope he's not causing you trouble." 

"I only cause trouble. It's my best feature." Leaning over her, Beej grabbed hold of her hand and showed off the ring. "We're gettin' married later today. We need ya ta make her a dress or help her pick one out." 

Ginger's eyes widened at the ring. "Oh my, that's gorgeous! Beej!" She put her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. "Ya coulda given me more time than a few hours, ya numbskull." 

* * *

Lydia smiled as they came toward her, happily letting Beetlejuice take her hand. He'd become a source of grounding for her, despite all his chaotic energy.

"Um... Hi, Miss Ginger... I'm Lydia. He said that. I'm sorry.... you're gorgeous!" 

She bit her lip, trying to stop the word vomit before it got worse. "I... I'm sorry we didn't give you more notice. I have a dress I can wear... it was supposed to be my prom dress. I just... I don't get dressed up very often, and you only get married once, right?" 

She looked to her fiancé for help. "I just... I want this to be a day to remember. Beej has already been so good to me... the least I can do is give him a worthy bride, right?" 

* * *

"Aw, ain't you a doll? Don't ya worry. I can help with whatever ya need. Been friends with him a long time ‘n after a while ya come to expect this kinda thing from him. The centuries have rotted his brain."

Her face dropped slightly as she continued. "Good to you? Dun think I've ever seen him be nice ta just about anyone. You'd be tha first." 

Beej scowled, folding his arms. "Hey! I can be nice." 

"Yeah, I've seen you 'be nice'. You ain't nice." 

* * *

Lydia giggled at the exchange, pressing into him and kissing his cheek gently. "Well, he's very nice to me. And thank you for your help... Oh. We also wanted to ask if you'd be a witness."

She smiled softly. "But... I am a little suspicious. So if we're shopping for a dress... Beej needs to go. Bye-bye, my love." She leaned up to kiss him gently. "I'll see you at the alter?" 

* * *

"No kiddin'." She watched carefully as the two interacted, surprised with the gentle way Beej was treating her. "Sure thing. We can find ya a dress. I'd make it myself, but I don't think I could finish in time. We'll shop and if any alterations need ta be done, I'll do 'em right quick."

"I ain't gonna be too far. Not leavin' ya here by yerself. So you two behave." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up against him. "But don't have too much fun without me." He disappeared, leaving the girls alone. 

"My my...never thought I'd see tha day." 

* * *

She was fully expecting to be kissed, so when he disappeared she staggered, pouting softly. "You know he's showing off for you, right? He's usually so sweet to me..."

She shook her head and turned to the spider with a smile. "Is there a bridal shop here? I've never tried on a wedding gown... it could be fun. Even though I don't have bridesmaids..." 

* * *

“Not surprised. He’s always showin’ off.” She rolled her eyes, starting to make her way out the door. “I always expect him to show up and random times, so he wasn’t a surprise. You on the other hand certainly were. Hope he’s not forcin’ ya. Ya say he’s bein’ nice, but he…just ain’t so nice.”

She pointed towards a bridal shop over in the corner. “Can take ya ta that one. Let ya try on as many as ya want.” 

* * *

"Oh... I've seen him be mean. And no, he's not forcing me. He's helped me, actually... get out of a bad situation. I wasn't made for the living world. It's too cruel."

She shrugged and made her way toward the shop. "Maybe you can help me pick a style that suits me... I don't know what to do with a fat tummy and no chest." She ran a hand down herself, frowning slightly as she looked over the hanging gowns. 

* * *

“Have you now?” Ginger made a small noise, a smile crossing her face as she kept her eyes on her. If he had really shown his true colors, it was a wonder why she was still sticking around. That, or he hadn’t officially gone off the rails. “Long as he ain’t forcin’ you, honey. You can always come to spend time with me if he gets ta be too much.”

Ginger smiled as she skittered up to one of the racks of clothes. “Somethin’ ya learn while creatin’ stuff fer people is that everyone’s beautiful in their own way. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You’re a cutie.” She shuffled through the dresses, her face lighting up when she found one in particular. “Here, try this one on. I’ll grab a couple and you can just try them on, deal?” 

* * *

Lydia felt thoroughly scolded and tucked her chin. Of course Ginger would see the beauty in everyone. Hadn’t she seen the specially made clothes in the windows? She felt ashamed, tucking her head and nodding as the spider handed her a gown.

She wandered the racks, the swathes of white lace and satin making something strange curl in her stomach. She’s always expected to be a virgin on her wedding day... maybe even wear the dress her mother had worn. That didn’t feel right, now. Even if Beetlejuice had never touched her, she was marrying a poltergeist. Not exactly white gown material. “I think... I don’t think I should wear white...” 

* * *

“Oooooh, I love this one. This will look fantastic on you!” Ginger pulled out another dress, holding it up as best as she can for Lydia to take from her.

Her confession caught the spider’s attention, not entirely sure what to say in this sort of situation. “I think you should wear whatever ya want. Ya know Beej isn’t gonna care what you look like. It’s yer day. You can wear whatever ya want.” Ginger looked her over, placing a finger to her chin. “I bet ya look killer in black. Wedding’s down here ain’t usually all-white anyways. See?” The spider nodded to the other end of the store where there were wedding dresses in all sorts of different colors. Blues, purples, and blacks covered the store, outshining most of the solid white dresses that they had been searching through. 

“Which color ya like best?” 

* * *

She followed the spider's gaze, grateful that she didn't seem to care that she was sleeping with her husband already. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the gowns and she grinned, making for them.

"I love black, but... Maybe red? Beej mentioned once he thought I'd look good in it. Maybe um. Maybe a black dress and red..." She gestured vaguely to the part of the store where they sold lingerie. 

* * *

“Red would look gorgeous!” She skittered over to the other end of the store, immediately digging into the racks of red and black dresses.

“This one? The lace on this one is gonna look gorgeous on ya.” The two of them spent hours going through the different colored dresses, Ginger making sure to pick out multiples of different types of styles so that Lydia could try them on and make her final decision. She was sure that she would look beautiful in any of the dresses that she picked out, but at the end of the day, it was her call after all. 

* * *

Lydia quickly remembered why she didn't like shopping. Trying on dress after dress was exhausting, but by the time they were done, she was sure she'd found the right dress.

The gown sat off the shoulder, a lace bodice fitted in close to her skin until it fell away at the hip into a large tulle skirt. The attendant had helped her pick a veil and a hairpin that had gems a similar blue to her ring. When the look was completed, Lydia could only stare at herself in the mirror. "I... I look like a bride..." 

* * *

Ginger clasped her hands together, seemingly breathless as she watched Lydia get dressed in the one she had decided on. “That one is perfect on you. Yer gonna floor ‘em for sure.” She tugged on the dress in random spaces, making sure that every inch of the dress fitted her properly. As if the dress was made for her, it didn’t feel as if any alterations needed to be made. “Ya look absolutely gorgeous.”

“Hubba hubba.” From the back of the room, Beetlejuice made his re-entrance. He had secretly been there the whole time watching the two of them try on dress after dress, but was he was silent, quietly making sure his future bride had plenty of time to get herself all finished up. “Consider me floored.” 

“Beej! Get the hell outta here!” Ginger threw one of her many shoes in his direction, scowling at him. 

He frowned, his attention falling on the spider. “Better watch yer mouth or yer gonna get tha boot. Can’t a guy come shop fer his own shit? Ain’t my fault we picked tha same store.” 

“Ya ain’t foolin’ no one, Beetle. Bet you been around the corner the whole time.” She folded her eyes, her scowl only deepening at the ghoul who at the very least kept his distance from them. 

He rolled his eyes, turning away from the two. “Fine fine fine, I didn’t see nothin’.” 

* * *

She jumped at the sound of her fiance's voice, a hot blush coming over her at the realization that he'd been there the whole time. Oh well. She supposed that they didn't need good luck. He was already dead.

She smoothed her hands down her skirt and smiled shyly. "Do you really like it? I feel like a princess... Or. Like a Bride, I suppose..." 

* * *

A smile crossed his face as he got a good look at her, quickly appearing behind her. He had kind of expected a reaction from her much like Ginger’s, so when she asked for his approval, he was more than happy to take advantage of it. He ran his hands along her sides, slipping them over her stomach and growling against her ear. “Like it? I love it. Gonna make me beat the whole Neitherworld off ya with a stick.” While she was drop-dead gorgeous in the dress, he couldn’t help but imagine himself ripping it off of her.

Even though it had only been a day since they were intimate, her little tease about waiting until tonight was going to drive him mad. 

Ginger smacked him on the knee. “Let go of ‘er. You ain’t supposed ta even be here.” 

“The hell does it matter? She’s my girl, ain’t she? Can look at her all I want. Don’t need permission from you.” He moved Ginger away from him with his foot, sneering down at her. 

* * *

Lydia giggled and pushed at him gently. "Stop it, you two. He can hold onto me. I like him holding me..."

She stepped back a half step, smiling up at the man who would very soon be her husband. "Are you here because it's time? I'm ready when you are... oh. Except I don't have a bouquet... or a ring for you! Oh, Ginger!" 

* * *

His grin widened at the admission, taking the opportunity to grip onto her tighter and pull her up against him. “Eh, we can go whenever. They ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He was completely unphased by her random realizations that they were half as prepared as they pretended to be. “Do we really need all that stuff? Sounds like too much work.”

Ginger frowned. “We at least gotta get ya a ring. I know I got some flowers back at the shop. You two stay here.” Ginger skittered back off the to shop to grab what she had. It wasn’t going to be much, but it was better than nothing. 

“Now that she’s gone.” Beej ran a hand down her back and over her ass. 

* * *

She thanked Ginger for fetching the flowers, chewing nervously at the skin of her thumb until her fiance's hand found her ass. She jumped and giggled softly. "Daddy... you have to wait. Remember?"

She stepped away from him to pay for her gown, grateful that she'd been saving her birthday money for years. She thanked the cashier and pulled him into the jewelry store next door. 

* * *

“Maybe I dun wanna. Not my fault yer struttin’ ‘round in some sexy ass dress.” He had planned on paying for that but allowed her to drag him away anyway. It wouldn’t really matter. That was probably the last thing she was going to purchase for herself anyway, so it might as well be her wedding dress.

She pulled him into the jewelry store to pick out a ring for him. He wasn’t entirely sure why she was so bent on making sure they had rings. Hers he understood, but it wasn’t like he was going anywhere. 

Though at the same time, if she wanted him to have one, then he would make sure to get it. He smiled, leaning over her to look at the selection. “There one ya like? They all look pretty much tha same ta me.” 

* * *

She hummed, leaning over the case to look for one that she thought suited him. "Not yet... I'd like them to go together... at least somewhat."

She reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. "I know you don't really like this stuff, but... I appreciate you doing this for me." She smiled up at him, looking up when a sly looking salesman sidled up. 

"Well hello, gorgeous. What can I do for ya today?" 

* * *

“Well, you just pick somethin’ and that’s what we’ll use.” Her warm hand slipped into his and he grasped it. The differing temperatures of their hands send a weird feeling through his body, one he enjoyed greatly. His grip tightened on her when the salesman came around.

He scowled at the man, his other hand wrapping around her waist. “Hey, watch yer mouth. That’s my future wife yer talkin’ too. Ain’t no one allowed to call her gorgeous, but me.” 

* * *

The man still hadn't taken his eyes off of Lydia. "Course, sir... course... so are we in the market for a ring, little lady? Maybe sellin' that behemoth on yer hand?"

Lydia frowned and stepped closer to her fiancé. "Actually I'm looking for a ring for my man... see he bought me this... _behemoth_. Because he's just that good to me, aren't you Daddy?" She was playing this up, but the salesman was seriously creeping her out. "What do you think, Beej? Silver?" 

The salesman finally looked at her husband and all his confidence fled. "M-mr..... Mr. Geuse, sir... I Uh... I didn't mean nothin' by that, just a part of the job! I swear!" 

* * *

He was about to jump the man behind the counter when Lydia pressed closer to him, obviously uncomfortable with the salesman. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her protectively. “Anything fer my baby girl.”

Even his nickname sent shivers down the salesman’s spine, the realization of who exactly his customer was finally hitting him. “Maybe choose yer next words more carefully. She wants a ring fer me and yer gonna find her one. So, maybe shut up and do yer damn job.” Beej kissed her quickly on the cheek and pushed her back towards the counter. If the guy said one more thing, he was snapping his already snapped neck and taking whatever ring Lydia picked out. He was lucky he hadn’t done it already. 

* * *

Lydia smiled when he kissed her and sent her back to the case. She leaned on the glass, humming to herself as the thought. Then she saw it.

Silver inlaid with a band of black enamel. One blue diamond shone from the middle of the ring, flush with the metal so it couldn't catch on anything. "That one. Please. I'd like that one." The shopkeeper rushed to get it out, offering it to her with shaking fingers. She took it and smiled. "A box? Please. And the price." 

* * *

Beej kept a wary eye on the salesman, glaring him down the entire time that Lydia was looking through the selection. He was just waiting for him to say something. Daring him.

His attention was only torn away from his prey when she picked out the ring she wanted. The blue matched the sapphire that he had bought for her own ring, making him smile. The fact that she wanted them to match so desperately for some reason made him really happy. His smile faded when he handed her the ring, Beej swiping it from him and handing it to her himself. “Get tha box.” He didn’t give a shit about the price. Far as he was concerned, this guy had knocked the price way down from whatever shit he was about to spew at them. 

* * *

The man scrambled for a box, offering it to the poltergeist with a weak smile. "P-please... consider it a wedding gift!"

Lydia would usually protest, but this guy was a sleaze and she'd blown a lot of her savings on her gown and accessories. She took the box and pressed herself into Beetle's side. "Thank you. That's very generous. And now you can tell people that Beetlejuice himself wears a wedding ring from your shop! Surely that's high praise... right?" She looked up and her fiancé and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I know, the name. I'm sorry." 

* * *

He snatched the box from the man’s hand, his glare never wavering. Despite the obvious fear that this guy was trying to work through, he still didn’t like the way he was looking at them.

His face scrunched at the sound of his full name. He took a deep, unnecessary breath as he peeked down at her. The weird counteracting sensations of the spell on his name beginning to pull him and just purely hearing his name drip from her mouth sent a weird feeling through his body. “If anyone is gonna say it, may as well be you. Just...don’t say it again. Come on, let’s scram.” He glared back at the salesman, who was obviously preparing himself for some sort of Armageddon after Beetle’s full name was spoken. He looked somewhat surprised when nothing happened. “Thanks fer the ring. Don’t bother tellin’ no one. Prolly scare off yer customers. Not that you deserve ‘em.” 

Beej pulled Lydia out the door, clearly rubbed the wrong way by the dumbass. 

* * *

Lydia giggled and let him pull her away. Ginger was scampering toward them, a beautiful bouquet of silk flowers in her hands.

Lydia grinned and took them from her. "Thank you, Ginger... this is perfect. Everything is perfect... Are we ready?" She looked up at her annoyed fiancé and her face fell slightly. He didn't seem as excited as he had before. "Beej? Are you ready?" 

* * *

He had only zoned out for a minute, still kinda peeved at how the guy had spoken to his girl. He smiled down at her. “Died ready. Ging, you in?”

The spider thought for a moment but returned his smile. “To see you get married? Wouldn’t miss it!” 

“Sounds like we’re ready.” He scooped Lydia up in his arms, allowing Ginger to crawl up his back and he transported them to the courthouse of the Neitherworld. The place was practically abandoned, not really used for much, but it was still there. Just another thing placed in the Neitherworld to make the transition to death a little easier. 

Beej made his way up to the counter, his soon-to-be wife still in his arms. “We’re gettin’ married, like now. Where we ‘sposed to do this?” 

* * *

Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned into him as they were transported. The courthouse looked like something out of Ancient Rome, though the counters inside looked relatively modern.

The clerk behind the counter jumped to attention, her eyes wide as she stared at the man before her. "M-married? Yes, sir! Um. Let me get a judge and you can... c-can wait in the chairs over there!" She ran off through a door, shouting. "YOU KNOW WHO IS HERE AND WANTS TO GET MARRIED!" 

* * *

He raised an eyebrow at the clerk, his eyes following her as she ran off. He kept a tight grip on Lydia who was still in his arms. Beej carried her over to the chair and sat down.

"Guess we just gotta wait fer the guy. Ya ready, Mrs. Juice?" He chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose and pulling her close. 

* * *

She smiled at the teasing name, nuzzling into him happily. "I'm ready, Mr. Juice. Never been more ready for anything."

The clerk returned with a man behind her who appeared to have been shot through the head. He wore judges robes and a powdered wig. He bowed when he approached them. "Mr. BJ. I understand that you're finally entering the bliss of matrimony. It is my honor to officiate. Is this the lucky woman?" 

* * *

The fact that she was so on board with this was strange to him, but hers wasn’t the only feeling that changed during this whole debacle. While he wasn’t quite ready to admit it, he had come to care for her a great deal. Sure, this had all started out as him using her to get his powers back, but at some point, he had become attached to her. In some weird way, she had kept him grounded. He had spent a millennia alone and while he had never thought he wanted someone to share his afterlife with, he didn’t realize just how great that would actually be. He couldn’t help but smile at her, lost in thought.

At first, he hadn’t even noticed the man who came up to them, but once spoken to, he stood, Lydia still in his arms. His honor his ass. They were probably back there drawing straws to see who would end up being the unlucky bastard that had to deal with him. 

“Yep, this is Lydia. If we could start this thing so we can go make out in the closet, that’d be great.” Beej chuckled as he set her down, making sure to cop a feel as his hand slid back up to her waist. 

* * *

She swatted at him with her bouquet. "We'd better be going home to make out, mister. I don't do closets."

The judge blinked, the smile falling a moment before returning. "Of course. Follow me." He led them into an anti-chamber, possibly his office, and picked up a Bible. "I see you have a witness. I can sign for the other. Shall we just skip to 'I do?'" 

Lydia frowned softly. "Well, I'd like to do the full vows. If that's alright..." 

* * *

He chuckled as she smacked him, fully expecting that reaction. "We can always change that."

He was more than happy to skip this part of the wedding mumbo jumbo and was about to say as much before Lydia spoke up. He shrugged, smiling at the officiant. "Woman gets what she wants. We can do it all. Fine by me." 

* * *

The officiant seemed thoroughly bothered by the smile, blinking at him before nodding and beginning the ceremony.

Lydia stood across from him and smiled, holding his hands in hers. She felt like she might be sick from the excitement. 

* * *

This was more awkward that he had prepared for. The fact that the two of them were just standing in front of this guy basically on display for...Ginger, just sent a weird feeling down his spine. The officiant started from the beginning as he was asked. Something about love and shit. Not really the important parts that Beej actually gave two shits about. He understood why this stuff would be important to Lydia. She was a girl after all and this would most definitely be the only time she got married. He had ruined her more than once.

The officiant finally got to the good part. His freedom was almost there. This guy just needed to hurry up. The officiant turned to Lydia. “Do you take this ghoul to be your husband, Lydia?” 

* * *

Wow. Marriage rights were much longer than she thought. She rocked on her feet as the man droned on about love and sanctity of marriage. She knew that Beetlejuice would probably get tired of her and stray. She'd already come to terms with it.

When the question was asked she snapped out of her thoughts and blinked at him wide-eyed. "Oh. I do." 

* * *

The officiant stared at her for a second too long, making sure that she didn’t go back on her answer. After he was sure that she was settled on her answer, he turned his attention to Beej. “Do you-”

Beej grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him as his grin grew. “I do. Yep. Definitely.” 

He gave one last look at Lydia, just to make sure before continuing with the ceremony. “Then I guess I pronounce you husband and wi-” 

Not even allowing him to finish, Beej growled, pulling her mouth to his and a rush of energy shot through him. He could feel himself becoming more powerful as he held her tightly in his arms, the long-familiar energy returning to his form. The sensation was strange, but the comfortable feeling of power offset it. 

The officiant stood flabberghasted, completely taken aback by his brazen behavior. “The...rings?” 

* * *

Lydia happily wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as they kissed, sealing their marriage. A surge of energy surrounded them, making her shudder and bristle in his arms.

When the officiant spoke she waved her hand at him, brushing him off. She was eventually forced to pull back to breathe. "Rings! I... we already have them on. Thank you. " 

* * *

His hand slipped down to her ass as she told the officiant off. “Might be better for you to amscray. Unless yer just dyin’ ta see me get it on with my girl.”

He growled against her lips, pulling her back in for another hard kiss. Not giving a shit that the officiant, Ginger, and whoever else had wandered into the room were still blatantly present. They got their warning. They should be lucky they even got that much with how absolutely ravenous he was. 

* * *

She giggled and shook her head, pushing him back as their second kiss ended. "Home. Remember? I have a surprise..."

She turned to the officiant and Ginger. "Thank you for everything! I'm sure we'll be in touch." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and bit at his lower lip roughly. "Home. Now. I want you..." 

* * *

He groaned as she pushed him. He had been basically holding himself back all day long and even after all this, she was still going to have him wait. It was only a quick trip home, but even having to wait a second was painful. As she turned to thank them, he took a deep breath and turned his attention to his hand, making slow motions and grinning at the power he could still feel flowing through his body. The feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He was tempted to try them out, but he was pretty sure this wasn’t the right time.

As if confirming his thought, Lydia wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled him back to her. “Mmmm, ‘bout damn time.” 

They suddenly appeared back in their bedroom and he was on her in an instant. Pressing her against the wall, their lips crashed together as he allowed his hand to wander along that pretty new, soon-to-be destroyed dress of hers. 

* * *

She moaned as she was slammed into the wall, her hands finding his tangled, greasy hair. She pulled back to breathe, gasping for breath. One hand slid to his tie, pulling at it roughly.

"Please... please! I need you..." She ripped his tie off and went for his buttons, popping them open as quickly as she could without tearing anything. She finally got fed up and just pulled, sending buttons flying off in all directions. "God damn! Take it off!" 

* * *

He chuckled against her lips, making no movement to remove his shirt. He was enjoying her little breakdown as she struggled to get his clothes off. She certainly wasn’t wasting any time. He took his jacket off, allowing her to continue the struggle with his buttons.

He instead kept his attention on her with renewed vigor. It was hard to tell if it was because he hadn’t touched her like this in at least a day or the fact that his powers had fully returned, but he felt different. Stronger. Ravenous. He hiked up her dress, just enough to run his cold hand along her thigh and attempted to wrap it around his waist. He needed more of her, needed her closer. Desperate for more. He nipped at her neck, pressing himself against her as he trailed along her neck. Her sweet taste only making it worse. 

* * *

Lydia felt it too. The return of his powers and the binding of their souls left her frantic, hungry. She wanted him more at that moment than she ever had before. She let him hike her up against him, her lips finding his collar bone and the scratchy, wiry hair curling over his chest, leaving red lipstick in their wake.

She went for his belt next, happily pulling it out of its loops and sending it flying. She reached for the zipper of her dress, letting out a frustrated groan when she couldn't get it down. "Beej! Please... come on!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Help me here! Your surprise is underneath." 

* * *

Her desperate pleas were music to his ears. Had he not been just as eager to have her, he might have ignored her until she could no longer bare it. He only pulled back when she growled and became frustrated, piquing his curiosity. “Alright, alright.”

Grabbing hold of her, they appeared on the bed with Lydia face down on the bed and Beej straddled on her back. Grabbing hold of the zipper, he trailed kisses down her back as he helped her take it off. While he had attempted to be gentle, at some point the dress started ripping. He shrugged it off, grinning against the smooth skin on her back, knowing full well that he had planned on ripping it off her eventually anyway. Hope she wasn’t planning on keeping this thing. He wasn’t going to be able to hold himself back for much longer. 

As his lips worked their magic down her back, his hand ran back up her thigh, eventually reaching his destination and running his fingers along her center. 

* * *

She gasped as she found herself pinned to the bed, reaching up to brace herself against the headboard. The sound of her dress ripping only made her hotter. She could always fix it if she needed to.

Then his fingers found her and she arched against him, squirming out from under him. "Hold on! Surprise." She scampered off the bed and pulled her dress off, revealing the lingerie beneath it. A tight cream and black corset, overlaid in lace met his gaze, small satin bows sitting at her hips. 

Beneath it, she hadn't bothered to wear much, a simple pair of black lace underwear that she didn't mind destroying. "Well? Surprise!" 

* * *

A look of surprise crossed his face as she climbed out from under him. “H-hey!” Looking defeated, he frowned at her as she took her dress off. He wanted to do that…

The feeling quickly evaporated when he saw the little number she was wearing just for him. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes scanning her body. God damn, what did he do to deserve her? The little lace get-up left little to the imagination, not that he needed it. He had his way with her more times than he could count by now. This was all for show and fuck if he didn’t love a good show. 

He growled, grabbing hold of her arm and forcefully pulling her towards him. “’F you don’t get the fuck back over ‘ere...“ 

* * *

She giggled and let him pull her back into him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "What? You'll spank me? Oh no...."

She leaned in to nip at his lips, grinning as she slid into his lap. "So you like it? I wasn't really sure, but Ginger said you'd like it. Oh... and I don't care about these panties. If that matters to you." She took his hand and guided it back to where she wanted him, moaning softly. 

* * *

“Mmm, among other things.” He growled against her lips, pulling her up against him.

He got one last good look before he set back to work where he had left off. “Love it. We can throw out yer other clothes and just have ya wear this from now on.” He ran a finger along her folds, coaxing those delicious noises from her lips. “Or fuck, feel free to roam the house naked fer all I care.” 

* * *

She grinned, happy to settle back into his lap, leaning up to kiss him firmly. "Well...: if that's what my husband wants."

His fingers finding her core made her gasp, the cold of his touch still startling after so long together. She moaned softly, rocking her hips to encourage him. "Oh... that feels good... Gimme more..." 

* * *

_Husband._

Not exactly his favorite nickname, but that was what he was now. He would try to get used to it, but she knew which mantle he preferred. 

Her moans filled the room, only creating a deep need for more of her sweet breathy noises. He’d never get over those beautiful, tempting sounds. Immediately slipping past her panties, he played along her edges. He growled, pressing kisses along her chest, his long tongue slipping past the barricade on her bra to flick at her nipple. “Got all dressed up fer me and everything. And here I am with nothin’ ta give ya.” He snickered, his finger slowly teasing as he pressed his finger inside her. “Well, ‘cept fer this.” 

* * *

She gasped and rocked against his hand, her eyes falling closed as he pressed his first finger into her. "Oh... fuck. I know you have more than that...."

She ran her hand up the inseam of his trousers, settling over the bulge that had grown in their time alone together. "What about this? Feels like there's a present in there for me, Daddy...." 

* * *

"It's possible. Not much of a surprise if you don't find it yerself, is it?" Another finger slipped inside her as she rocked against him. Her sweet sounds only driving him further over the edge.

He groaned as she ran her fingers over his concealed cock, practically begging for more. "Mmm, yeah. Daddy's got a real big present hidin' for ya in there." He pressed a hard kiss against her lips, tugging at her bottom lip. He kept a steady rhythm as he pressed his fingers further inside of her. 

* * *

"Oh! Can I open it, Daddy?" She batted her lashes playfully, smiling against his lips. She could have never imagined being here. Married, happy, and being very _very_ well taken care of. This was far from the wedding night she'd always imagined, but in a way she was grateful. If she'd waited until marriage, she could have married a man who was terrible in bed.

She really lucked out. 

She pulled at his fly, settling herself at the very edge of his knee in order to get at him without disturbing his fingers. His fingertips found something within her then that made her buck and curl into him. "Oh! Oh my god..." 

* * *

"'Course baby girl, it's all yers after all. Ain't gotta ask fer permission from me." He chuckled at her coy attitude. She was so perfect, riding against his fingers as she attempted to get into his pants.

Her squeals almost made him lose it. Taking a firm hold of her waist, he pushed her back against the bed. Climbing on top of her, he made sure to keep his fingers firmly planted within her. He nipped at her, chuckling at her sweet reactions. 

* * *

Suddenly on her back, she couldn't help but squirm under him, her inner muscles tending and pulsing with arousal. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been like this in bed, if ever.

She arched her back, whining as he pinned her to the bed. She could feel an orgasm rapidly approaching and didn't want this to be the end of their wedding night. "Please! Please, daddy, I'm already so close... I need your cock..." 

* * *

He ignored her, instead focusing his attention on her neck, slowly working his way downwards. Using his free hand, he ripped the top of her lingerie down for better access. His long tongue slithered against her skin, wrapping around one of her breasts and flicking at her nipple.

"Just relax, baby girl. I got ya." He sped his pace, not willing to relent until she had split apart. She wanted a wedding night and he was sure as hell going to give her one she wouldn't soon forget. 

* * *

She was nearly in tears from trying to fight back the orgasm that threatened to take her over the edge. She arched and twisted against him, her mouth hanging open as short gasps left her at the constant stimulation.

She felt like her skin was on fire. She was so sensitive, and his cold tongue sliding against her skin did nothing to ease the burning. In moments, she was screaming her release into his neck. Her hand flew down to grip his wrist, forcing him to still his hand. She panted, feeling tears pool in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't... I don't wanna be done..." 

* * *

He continued to work her through it until her hand grasped at his wrist. He raised an eyebrow as tears started forming and started apologizing. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "We're just gettin' started, baby girl." Despite everything they had done together, she was still so innocent.

He trailed kisses to her mouth, pulling his fingers loose as he pressed a hard kiss against her lips. His pants disappeared in a flash, immediately replacing his fingers with his teasing cock. "That is unless you don't want it." Grabbing hold of her thighs, he pressed his cock up teasingly against her wetness. After his little adventure down there, she was basically dripping. 

* * *

She gasped as his fingers left her, her back arching as his cool cock met her instead. She was overly sensitive from her orgasm, her core soaked through with pleasure.

She reached up to grip his shoulders, staring down at where their bodies met, her eyes wide. "Oh... I want it! I want it, daddy...please..." She rolled her hips, making his girth slide against her clit enticingly. "Oh..." 

* * *

The way she rocked against him drove him mad. Despite her inexperience, somehow she kept finding new ways to surprise him. She was just so damn perfect.

He kissed her neck, happy to oblige with her request. With how wet she already was, he easily slipped himself inside her as deep as he could go. Her warmth wrapped around him, the temperature differences only making their union more intense. He set a steady pace, gripping onto her thighs as he held her in place. 

* * *

She let out a ragged, sighing moan as he slid into her in one go. She had no time to adjust to the intrusion before he was thrusting into her, making her back arch against his hold.

"Oh god! Yes!" Something between his power returning and her first orgasm had her fuzzy and eager to please, her legs spreading wide of their own accord. "Harder... Beej..." 

* * *

He growled against her neck, soaking in her moans as she begged for more. Nipping at her neck, he quickened his pace as he braced himself against her thighs. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his new power, but she felt so much more addicting. With each thrust, it only deepened his cravings for more. At some point, she had become this drug he had become completely and irrevocably addicted to.

He leaned over her, bracing himself on either side of her head as he pressed his lips to hers. “Yer so good, baby girl. God damn.” 

* * *

She keened under the praise, rolling up against him eagerly. This position, while traditional, was one of her favorites. Once her thighs were freed, she pulled her knees to her chest, making him hit all that much deeper inside of her.

"You... you too! Oh, Beej it feels so good... I'm gonna cum again! Oh my god, how..." She wailed and pulled at his hair, trying to hold back the orgasm coiling in her stomach. 

* * *

As she wiggled beneath him, he continued his steady, albeit kind of rough, pace. She was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but he preferred her bedridden anyway. Should she wanna go for another round, she was already where she belonged and lucky for her, he could go as long as she had the energy for.

He held back a laugh as she returned his praise. He sure as hell hadn’t done anything. He had ruined her. He had taken this precious little girl and spirited her away from her home and family, wrecking her in every possible way imaginable. A new feeling was settling inside of him, one that he was almost certain had nothing to do with his newly returned power. “Me too, babes. Come on, you first.” He slid his tongue along her neck and up towards her mouth, slipping it inside to wrestle with hers. 

* * *

His steady thrusting was almost hypnotic, her head tipped back as he rocked her straight into a second orgasm. She gripped his shoulders tight, a ragged scream leaving her as she convulsed around him.

She'd never imagined that she'd be here. For one, she couldn't imagine that anyone would have liked her well enough to marry her, let alone an all-powerful demon. She whined as she started to come down, her nails slowly retreating from his flesh. "Oh... oh, Beej... please..." 

* * *

He worked her through her orgasm, feeling himself nearing the end. He spilled inside of her almost instantly, twitching inside of her as he slowed down to basically nothing.

He grinned, kissing her again and littering her face with as many as he could place there. “You’re so fuckin’ perfect, ya know that?” Pulling himself free, he grabbed hold of her and pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping possessively around her. “Guess yer my girl fer good now, eh? Stuck with me fer all eternity. Ya good with that?” Not that she could say otherwise now. He had more than claimed her. 

* * *

She moaned as he filled her, lifting her head to look at him with a sleepy smile.

She giggled at the kisses, pushing at him playfully. "Stop it!" She was still giggling when she settled against his chest, high on love and pleasure. "Oh yes... I'm more than good with being yours. I mean... who else is going to fuck me like that?" She nipped at his lips gently, grinning up at him. "I can't believe it... we're really married..." 

* * *

He chuckled at her statement, pressing one last kiss to her temple before stopping completely. He gasped, feigning an attempt at being hurt. “Only using me fer my body, Mrs. Juice. That hurts.”

He sighed, still feeling the surges of his power running through his very core. “I know. It feels fuckin’ amazing...” He paused for a moment before wrapping himself back around her. “And so do you, now that we’re on the subject.” 

* * *

She shook her head, laughing at him as he feigned upset. "Aw, Mr. BJ... you know I love you. And your cock." She giggled, happily letting him wrap himself around her.

"Do I really? I mean... surely you've run your way through entire brothels.... you seem to know what you're doing. Though you could stand to fuck me somehow that's not missionary or cowgirl... I mean, bend me over, Daddy." 

* * *

“Ya cut me real deep. Not sure I’ll be able to survive that. Think I’m dyin’....now....” He rolled his head back, pretending to have died from her deep, deep stab wound. Actually being dead was sure to make it seem a lot more...well, dead.

He nuzzled into her neck, grinning wildly. “Not one of ‘em compare ta you.” He seemed surprised by her sudden outburst, stifling a chuckle. “You sure do gotta dirty mouth. Didn’t realize I was talkin’ to a professional over here.” 

* * *

She laughed as he faked his death, rolling over to shove at him. "Get up, you ass. You're already dead!" She leaned down to kiss him gently.

His scoffing at her comment made her blush. "I'm not a professional... I just watch a lot of porn. It always looks so hot... but I trust you to get me off. You're so good at it." 

She yawned, overtaken by sudden tiredness. "Oh.... nap time? Then round two?" 

* * *

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up on his body and pulling her closer to him. “Imma just keep ya here, I think. Trapped fer eternity straddled around me. Think I could get used ta that.”

“Mmm, well if there’s somethin’ ya wanna do. Just gotta say so.” He nuzzled her closer, placing a kiss on her lips. “Yer my wife after all. Gotta make sure yer good and fucked out. I’m up for as many rounds as you are, baby girl.” 

* * *

She grinned at the title, nuzzling into him. “Mm. I am… I’m your wife. And you’re my husband… and that’s… incredible.” She settled in against him, her eyes sliding shut.

It felt like nothing could touch this moment. Here, in their bed, in the midst of their marital conjugation, everything was right in her world. She sighed happily as she started to drift off into sleep. “I love you, Beetlejuice….”


	8. Ready or Not

Despite the fact that she said 'nap', Beej couldn't help but feel like he had way too much to do to actually rest. She was only fulfilling the end of her deal, but he owed her way more than taking care of her bullies. She had given him his powers back and actually loved him. Not that he was entirely sure what that meant.

Beej had gotten up not long after she had fallen asleep to start preparations. She had mentioned something about going to the Neitherworld school and since she was basically stuck here, he wanted to make sure she actually enjoyed being here. He had signed her up and gotten her all ready to go without much difficulty. The principal had obviously heard of him, which was nothing new, and was more than willing to do whatever it took to stay on his good side. Soon she was all set and ready to go and he was ready to get back to tell her the good news. 

* * *

Lydia slept longer than she'd intended. Nearly two hours after falling asleep, she woke up to an empty bed. Her heart clenched painfully when she found no note or indication of where he'd gone.

Feeling silly for thinking he'd stay, she curled into the pillows and put on the TV just for the noise. She was pouting quite thoroughly when her husband suddenly returned. Despite talking herself into ignoring him, she reached for him, her lower lip jutting out. "There you are! You left... I thought we were having a day in bed..." 

* * *

He appeared in a flash, his attention immediately caught by the sight of his wife curled up in the mass of pillows. A smile crossed his face as she reached out for him. He scooted in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. He probably should have left a note or something to tell her where he went, but he had fully intended on getting back before she woke up. She hadn’t slept as long as he had hoped she would.

“I know. I’m sorry. I went to the school and got ya all set up. Wanted ta surprise ya when you woke up. So...surprise!” 

* * *

She pouted, but let him hold her, snuggling into him. At the mention of school, she perked right up, turning to look at him. "Really!? When do I start? Is there a uniform? Oh my gosh."

She was thrilled to be going back to school, and it seemed that this school may actually be something that she would thrive in. After all, the odd thrived with the odd, didn't they? "Thank you!" 

* * *

Her pouting quickly changed into excitement once he dropped the news. He figured that would cheer her up quick. “Can stare whenever ya feel like. School’s pretty much operating every day since most of the yaps there are there ‘cuz they wanna be. And yer free to wear whatever the hell ya want.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, grinning over at her. “Figured ya’d like that surprise. They’re all gonna be nice to ya since I already threatened the principal so ya won’t have ta worry ‘bout any bullies.” He snorted, trailing kisses up to her neck. “Ain’t no one gonna mess with my girl.” 

* * *

She shivered at the phrase as she always did, her hands sliding up his chest. "Could we go school shopping? I don't think I have anything school appropriate to wear... and I didn't bring my supplies."

Her mind raced with everything she needed, wanted and hoped school would be in the Neitherworld. "Well... what if the other kids don't like me? I mean... not having bullies is wonderful, but what if I can't make friends?" 

* * *

“Can do whatever ya want, baby doll. Ya know how I prefer ya, but prolly best fer ya not to be like that waltzin’ through school. Wouldn’t want any wanderin’ eyes for me to pluck, now would we?” He snickered, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Them kids’ll be trippin’ over themselves ta get to ya. You’ll be the princess of the school in no time.” He growled against her neck. “And if they don’t ya just tell ‘em I’ll rip their dead throats out. Should be enough ta get them to behave.” 

* * *

She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t want to be a princess... well. Not for anyone except you. I just want to make friends. Did you get my class schedule? Can we go and walk through it? I don’t want to be that kid that gets lost on my first day...”

She stood up, realizing that she was still naked, and made for the closet, sighing at the few black dresses hanging there. “Shopping first. Let me get dressed and we can go!” 

* * *

“You’ll have plenty friends, babes. Ain’t worried ‘bout that. Can make sure we got all yer shit straightened out. It’ll be great.”

Beetlejuice grinned as she stood, making sure to get one last good look in before she ran into the other room to change. “Made sure ta sign ya up for that Photography class and Neitherworld Botany, since ya like Octavia so much. Can’t remember what else, but it don’t really matter. They’re free to pretty much switch up whatever ya want if ya get tired of any of ‘em.” Neitherworld school was pretty lax. While school for the living was stressful and full of pressure, school in the Neitherworld was meant to be fun and supposedly a great way to pass your afterlife with. 

* * *

She smiled as she pulled on her clothes, turning to him when she was satisfied with her appearance. "Well, I appreciate you doing it for me."

She pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arms around him and grinning. "Hey. Guess what. You're my husband... and I'm your wife. How great is that?" She ran her hands down his chest gently. 

* * *

Her tiny little arms wrapped around him, trying desperately to wrap around his large belly with no success. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping his own around her and picking her up slightly. “Pretty great, gotta say.” Her warm fingers trailing along his stomach sent waves of pleasure through his body.

“Figured you woulda been bed-ridden fer at least a day or two after our little romp last night. Seems like ya can take more than I gave ya credit for.” 

* * *

She giggled and shrugged a little. "Well. How do you know I'm not faking it? Hmm!" In truth she was sore. Very much so. But he was always right there for her to lean on.

"Mall, please! Let's go! Shopping!" She poked his round gut playfully, grinning up at him. "I'm gonna spend all your money. Like a real wife!" 

* * *

He ran his hand down her arm, pulling her closer to him. He nuzzled up against her cheek, his voice dropping to a low and growly level. “Best not to. If I know you can handle it, I may push ya even further. See what else you can handle.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her little sing-song voice as she poked at his gut. “Best someone does. Threats and scowls can only get me so much.” 

* * *

She held his arm tight as they were transported to the mall, her smile only growing as she pulled him inside. People parted around them, scattering when they caught sight of her husband.

She stayed close, looking up at him. "Why are people so afraid of you? I mean. I know you can do... awful things, but. These people are already dead..." 

* * *

As usual, the residents of the Neitherworld scattered at the sight of them. It was better for them. He had a short temper and he had made it well known that lashing out was his first instinct. He had made quite a reputation for himself during the centuries that he had resided here. It was only a matter of time before Lydia noticed.

He looked down at her, a small smile crossing his face. He grabbed ahold of her hand, squeezing it, hoping that the sight of the fearful ghouls didn’t suddenly become contagious. If she ran from him now, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it. “There are worse things than death and they know I ain’t opposed ta doin’ just that. Better off. Means they’ll stay away from you and won’t bother ya.” 

* * *

She frowned softly, but let him take her hand. He was powerful and clearly imposing. As much as she appreciated not having to worry about people messing with her, she didn't know what this would mean for her making friends.

She led him into a store advertising a mix of eras. The modern met Victorian and Elizabethan styles in a way that made Lydia grin. She poured through the racks, handing anything she wanted to try on to her husband. 

* * *

The word that he had broken the curse on his name had obviously spread quickly. That officiant had a big mouth. While the Neitherworld ghouls were usually keen to keep their distance from them, they seemed especially jumpy now.

Beej focused on Lydia, holding whatever it was that she handed him. She had quite the unusual taste, but with a body like hers, he didn’t doubt that she was going to look incredible in anything that she put on. The attendant in the corner stared at them with wide eyes, obviously debating on if she should welcome the couple or not. At some point, her manager came up and pushed the woman towards them. 

She walked up to Lydia, physically forcing her eyes to not interlock with the man who stood beside her. “C-c-c-can I help you find anything?” 

* * *

Lydia was happy to look through the clothes, pulling out anything she liked, mostly in black, but also some red and green to add to her wardrobe.

She looked up when the attendant came over, smiling brightly at her. "Hi! I was actually wondering if you sell jewelry. Some of these really need a cameo or something similar... but I guess I should try things on first? What do you think?" 

* * *

Despite the fact that the attendant looked like she was about to crack, Lydia chirped on with no real hesitation. A smile slid across his face as he watched her. She was either super dense or she was legitimately bothered by nothing.

The attendant forced a smile on her face and nodded. “Oh yes, we carry just about everything you may need in here. Let me um...” The smile on Beetlejuice’s face seemed to throw her off for a minute, but she was able to push herself through it after a minute. “L-let me show you our selection. Perhaps your uh...f-friend...would like to sit over there, hm?” 

His smile disappeared, not completely fond of the idea of leaving Lydia alone with anyone. 

* * *

"Oh, no. This is my husband. He goes everywhere with me." She cuddled into his side and patted his round gut. "Isn't he the sweetest for taking me shopping like this?"

The attendant let out a strangled laugh. "Sweet... s-sure... um. This way... Mr. and Mrs. Juice." Lydia chuckled softly. "Mmm. Mrs. Juice. I like that, don't you, honey?" 

* * *

The attendant must have known how pissed off her comment made him after the look they shared. She knew who he was. Had Lydia not acted so excited to go school shopping, he might have had a much different reaction.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to him. His hand slipping downwards as he growled into her ear. "Anything fer my baby girl. Mrs. Juice sounds perfect. Makes me wanna tear ya apart right here." 

* * *

Her mouth hung open a little and she shuddered at the promise in his voice. She blushed and pulled him into a kiss by the tie. "Later, Daddy... come on. We're in public!"

The attendant looked like she might vomit. By the time they finally left the store, Lydia was weighed down in bags of clothes, jewelry, and accessories. She leaned into him happily. "Will you send these home? It's time for school supplies." 

* * *

“Not like that’s ever stopped me.” He chuckled, pulling her closer. The look on the attendant’s face was priceless, but it was nothing compared to the look on Lydia’s.

Once he was finally finished tormenting the poor saleswoman, he juiced all of her bags home. She really had gone crazy, but the woman was so ready to get them out of the store, they had basically stolen all that shit with the price she gave them. “What else could you need? Ya got the clothes.” Surely she didn’t need anything else. All of the students in the living school had backpacks full of things, but certainly, none of that was actually necessary. 

* * *

“I need school stuff! Notebooks, pencils…. you know. Things to take notes and do projects.”

She pulled him into a department store and straight to the school supplies. She spent some time deciding what kind of planner to get, impressed that some modern products were down here as well. She piled it all into a messenger bag with a cat’s face on it and turned to him. “I think that’s all…” 

* * *

Being out in the Neitherworld, he was constantly sneered at by the other residents and now that he had Lydia to keep an eye over, they were doing the same to her. The fact that she was alive and stuck with him had certainly sent a gossip chain around the neighborhood. One that did not paint her in a pretty light and that only infuriated him.

Thankfully, she seemed far too absorbed in picking out her school bag to notice their glances and judging whispers. Each one of them was met with an immediate nasty look from Beej, one that seemed to suck the energy right out of him. While it was fun spending time with Lydia, all of this shopping and stuff had suddenly become too much for him. She was happy and that was certainly important to him, but he enjoyed being home. He snuggled back into the crook of her neck, his smile returning. “Good, I’m about done sharin’ ya today. Ready fer ya to be home where I can really spoil ya.” He noticed her messenger bag, whiskers sewn prominently in the middle of the bag. “Ya like cats, huh?” 

* * *

She noticed the whispers. Of course, she did. She’d spent the better part of her life being whispered about. By her stepmother, her peers, her father. Everyone whispered. It was nothing new to her.

She shivered as he nuzzled into her neck, turning to look at him with a smile. “I love cats! But Delia is allergic, so we never had one… Oh! Could we adopt a cat? Are there animals down here? Oh… oh how awful.” 

* * *

“Animals?” He thought for a moment, trying to remember exactly where the pet store was located. He knew it was in the mall, but he hadn’t ever come to this place to explore. He came to visit Ginger and that was really about it.

The idea of getting a pet didn’t really sit too horribly well with him, but her excitement at the pure mention of them was more than he could handle. At some point, he had completely lost the ability to say ‘no’ to her. “Should be a store in here somewhere. Can get ya whatever ya want.” 

It took a bit of searching, but eventually, the two were able to happen upon the Neitherworld pet store. Roadkill, natural causes, they were all well organized and some definitely looked better than others. Knowing her, she would probably find something she’d wanna drag home, but maybe going to a living pet store would have been the better alternative. 

* * *

Her heart broke as she walked through the aisles of the pet store. If she could, she’d take them all home. They needed good homes! She came across an open pen with an entire litter of drowned kittens and immediately started crying.

She climbed into the pen and sat in the middle of the lot, the kittens all mewling and crawling over her. “B-beej! Who would d-do this? Wh-Why would someone hurt these a-angels! They’re just b-babies!” 

* * *

Definitely should have hit the living pet store. The vibe it gave off was a real downer.

He watched as his wife was attacked by the tiny kittens, but felt no need to reach in and try to save her. He wasn’t much for animals, but even he couldn’t deny that the sight was pretty freaking adorable. “I dunno, doll. Humans are pretty cruel.” Not that he was one to talk. 

After a few moments, the store clerk wandered over towards them. “There something I can help you two find?” 

* * *

Lydia held the tiniest of the kittens against her chest, pressing kisses over his cheeks. “I want all of them! But… but I don’t think I could take care of them all!” She sobbed, startling the clerk.

He looked at Beetlejuice with wide eyes. “Is she… new down here?” Lydia sniffled, pressing her face into the kitten’s soft black fur. “Oh, Beej… can I have him? And…and maybe one of the snakes? They’re so smart, Beej and they’re in those little cages!” 

* * *

_I want all of them!_

The words alone sent a shiver down his spine. Don’t ask. Don’t ask. Don’t ask. 

The saleswoman knelt down to stick her hand in the pin to rub on one of the kittens in particular. “Yes, these little guys just came down last week. Glad they caught your eye. They’re cute, right? I almost took them all home myself.” 

Oh thank god, she only asked for one. “Sure, babes.” He leaned against the pen, grinning at the woman. He did say she could have whatever she wanted, he was just grateful he was only walking out of here with two animals. “Guess we’ll be taking the kitten and a snake.” 

* * *

Just then a big, black Great Dane ran toward when, wagging his tail. Lydia gasped loudly and stood up to hug him, the kitten cradled to her chest.

She looked at Beej and pouted softly. “Oh. My. God. Look at him!” The dog licked her face, his whole body swaying with the wagging of his tail. Feeling bold, she kissed his head and turned to the clerk. “We’ll take him too if he’s not yours.” 

The clerk chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. He’s all yours if Mr. Juice is cool with it.” 

* * *

Or…three.

The dog bounded up to her from out of nowhere, with absolutely no warning. “That’s a big mutt. Ya don’t keep those guys chained up somewhere?” 

“O-oh we do. He’s just a little…more headstrong than the others.” She tried to grab at his collar and attempted to pull him off the small girl to no avail. She only gave up when Lydia said they would take him. He chuckled nervously, fully aware that the fate of their new love nest being as quiet as it was now was on the line. “U-uh Lyds, that’s a big dog. Yer sure yer up fer that?” 

* * *

She frowned as the clerk tried to take the dog away. “Of course I’m sure! Look at this big lug.”

She draped herself over the dog, the hound nearly as tall as she was. “I love him so much. And my baby!” She kissed the kitten gently, making him mewl. “This is going to be great! He can walk me to school!” 

* * *

He watched her, the quiet days at the cottage slowly fading out of existence as she grabbed a hold of these so-called ‘babies’. They had only been married for barely a day and she was already dragging pets home. Regret for asking her about her bag suddenly filled him as he watched her, but…she was happy. He guessed that was enough.

“Ooookay, guess we’re taking the dog, the cat, and some snake or other.” 

* * *

The clerk nodded slowly and went to the register. Lydia went to the reptiles and picked up the hognose she’d been eyeing. “Look how sweet you are!” The snake curled around her wrist and lay very still, almost like a piece of jewelry.

She grinned at her husband and pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you, Daddy. I love them… so much. I’ll thank you better when we get home.” She turned to the clerk. “Does this big boy have a name?” 

* * *

He reluctantly paid for all three of the animals, his eyes settling on how happy they seemed to make her. She picked out her snake and carried it as well as the kitten in her arms, the dog sitting obediently at her side.

Great. 

He growled against her lips at the promise, more than happy to accept this thanks as soon as possible. “Anything fer you, baby doll.” 

The clerk nodded at her question. “His name is Lucifer. Or at least, that’s what I’ve been calling him. Seems to fit him well enough.” The dog was intimidating looking, had a look that most girls would have probably stayed away from, but as usual. Lydia seemed to thrive around those kinds of personalities. 

* * *

“Lucifer? For this sweet boy?”

As if he knew he was being talked about the dog leaned against her and grinned up at her, his tail thumping heavily against the floor. 

“Aww Sweet boy. Are you my Lucy? Huh?” The tail went harder. Lydia smiled and put a hand on his collar, the dog standing and seeming to go at attention without her saying a word. “Let’s go home, boys.” 

* * *

Beetlejuice couldn’t stop the chuckle that erupted from him. Watching this giant beast become putty in her hands as she loved on him was certainly a sight to behold.

_Lucy._

In an instant, the intimidating name the clerk had given him was reduced to nothing but a name given to little girls. The dog stood at attention with one touch from his wife and along with the small kitten that she held in her hands and the snake wrapped around her wrist, she walked out of the store. Beej turned his attention to the clerk and paid. “Thanks fer all that. Guess we’re on our way.” Somehow this was the clerk’s fault. It just had to be. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Beej followed his wife out the door, instantly transporting them back to the cottage before she grabbed any other animals. 

* * *

Lydia startled as they were transported. Lucy immediately ran off to the back yard, jumping and galloping through the yard excitedly. The kitten was put on the couch to sleep and the snake was settled in the kitchen where he started hunting the mice that lived under the sink.

Lydia herself wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and kissed him soundly. “Thank you for my new babies, Beej. They’re so sweet.” 

* * *

The dog was already galloping through the house causing problems. He ran his hand along his neck, watching the dog run off to the backyard. They were only supposed to go to the mall for clothes and school supplies and now here they were with a house full of animals.

His attention was drawn to her as she pressed her warm lips to his. “Glad you like ‘em. They suit ya. Wasn’t expectin’ ta have ta share ya so soon, but I guess I’ll get over it. Maybe.” 

* * *

“Aw, Beej. You don’t have to share me. I’m going to wait at least a week until I start school. We’re honeymooning after all… we should definitely spend the next week breaking in the house.”

She grinned and nipped at his lips gently. “Besides… I have to thank you for my gifts. Properly….” 

* * *

His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him. “Break in the new house, hm? Sounds like a fun idea ta me.”

He growled against her lips as she bit at him. While he wasn’t fond of the new additions they picked up, he could probably bear it. They did seem to make her happy after all. “Feel free ta thank me as many times as ya want, babes.” 

* * *

She grinned and pushed him toward the kitchen table. “Let me make us some lunch. You sit right there.” She grinned and scampered off toward the bags of clothes she’d bought.

Slipping into the bathroom, she pulled on a short version of a dress that a housewife in the 50’s might have worn, complete with an apron. She took a moment to pile her hair up and out of the way in a high bun. She came back into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge, setting it next to her husband and kissed him gently. “How does Mac and cheese sound?” 

* * *

A dark look crossed his eye as she pushed him and ran off into the other room. Pressing his finger to his lips and leaning against the table he waited for her to reappear. He hadn’t said anything, but he had definitely noticed some of the outfits she had picked out and tried to hide from him. She wasn’t very sneaky, but the attempt was cute.

His eyebrows raised, his attention fully seized as she wandered back in the room in that little getup. Beej was unable to stop his hands from grazing against her bare thighs and trailing upwards as she pressed herself into him. “I don’t mind skipping lunch if it means we can go straight to dessert.” He pulled her closer, nipping at her lip as his hand continued to wander. “Ya know I don't gotta eat anyway so ya don’t have ta put on this little show fer my sake.” 

* * *

She giggled, letting him run his hands over her for a moment before stepping away and wagging a finger at him. “You might not need to eat, but I do…”

She bent at the waist to get a pan, teasingly letting the skirt slide up her ass to show off her panties. She hummed to herself as she started the pasta and got to work on her cheese sauce. “You know, homemade is always better than store-bought.” 

* * *

He wasn’t quite ready for her to leave him, but she wasn’t wrong. She needed to eat, so it seemed like her tantalizing little show was going to continue.

She had clearly spent enough time with him to know what he liked. Her ass being one of them. Despite her size, she had one hell of an ass. He was more than enjoying her little show, but if she was going to keep doing shit like that, there was no way he was going to be able to last until she was finished cooking. He stilled himself, gripping onto the table as he leaned against it. “Mmm, no kiddin’.” 

* * *

She grinned as she saw his hands tighten on the table. “Sit down, honey. Do you need another beer? I can multitask.”

She pulled the pasta off and drained it, sure to stick her ass out as she worked. When the dish was finally in the oven she wiped her hands and came back to stand beside her husband. “Well, we’ve got an hour or so until that’s ready… probably shouldn’t leave the kitchen… just in case…” 

* * *

She was definitely doing this on purpose. A grin slid across his face at her comment, fully aware of just how good she was at multitasking. “I’m sure you can.”

He watched as she finished putting everything together, his eyes never leaving that perfect little ass of hers. She wandered back over to him, his hand immediately running back up her leg. “Guess we’re stuck in here. The hell we gonna do fer a whole hour? That’s a long-ass time.” 

* * *

“Hmm… I’m sure you can think of something. You’re so clever, daddy…” She smiled, really playing into their game. “I could always go and wash the dishes…”

She settled herself on his knee, pressing back into his touch. “Though I think there’s something else in here that could use some polishing.” She ran her hand down his chest, biting her lip. “What do you think?” 

* * *

As she settled against his knee, he pulled her into his lap, resting his hands along her waist. He shivered under her touch as she ran a hand down his chest, growling as he nuzzled against her cheek. A hand ran up her exposed skin, enjoying how much she was showing off.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he nipped at her ear. “I think yer just as bad as I am.” 

* * *

“Me? Bad? Never!” She pulled back to push him further into his seat. She slipped out of his lap and onto her knees, winking at him playfully. “You of all people know how good I can be.”

She reached for his fly, tugging the button and zipper open and reaching into his pants to free his cock. She licked her lips, looking up at him as she pressed a kiss to the tip of him, leaving a red lipstick kiss behind. 

* * *

He grinned, a dark look in his eyes as she slid off of him. “I’m startin’ ta wonder. I may be a bad influence on ya.”

The warmth she left behind with her kiss was more teasing than any of her little show. God, she was driving him mad, but there was no way he was stopping her now. She wanted to thank him after all and who was he to deny her such a pleasure. He leaned back in the chair, his grin only spreading. 

* * *

She grinned back at him as he settled in, taking a moment to wet her lips before putting her lips back to his length, sucking gently at the velvety skin. “Mmm….”

She settled into her task, more confident now than she’d been that first night in her childhood home. She looked up at him as she bobbed her head, sliding as much of him as she could fit down her throat. 

* * *

Between her sweet sounds and the feeling of her lips around him, he lost himself. The warmth of her mouth enveloped him, sucking in as much of his cock into her tiny mouth.

He groaned as she took him in, his hand sliding down to grab onto the messy bun she had made. “Fuck it, yer so damn good, Lyds.” 

* * *

She preened under the praise, humming happily as he gripped her hair. She ran her hands up his thighs, quickly deciding that this wasn’t what she wanted.

She pulled back with a huff. “Not enough.” She stood and bent herself over the kitchen island, flipping her skirt up over her back. “Come here, daddy… I promise I’ll be good this way too.” 

* * *

He was really starting to enjoy himself when she pulled herself off of him. He frowned for a moment as she stood, but it quickly faded as she placed herself over the table. He quickly stood, running a finger over her panties as her legs spread for him.

“Already tired of me, hm?” He pulled down her underwear so he could have a good look at what she’d been hiding from him with all that teasing. “I think two can play at that game if yer gonna tease me like that.” He pressed kisses along her spine and all along the exposed skin around her ass, his fingers dancing around her folds. 

* * *

She gasped as his fingers found her, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk. “I’m not tired of you, silly… I just want more of you. Clearly.”

She rocked back into his touch, sighing happily. “That feels good… More?” She pressed back and his fingers left her skin. She gasped, turning to look at him more. “Beej! Don’t tease me.” 

* * *

“Mm, clearly.” He trailed kisses up her spine, his fingers running over her center as his grin grew. The outfit and her little show made it evident that she thought she was in control. While he had certainly gotten soft, he wasn’t going to allow her to take this from him.

“Been teasin’ me for a good long while now, maybe I should return the favor. Yer all sprawled out for me and like ya said. We got a good oir til yer lunch is ready.” He ran his finger along her clit, pressing gently, but not allowing her to have what she wanted. 

* * *

She whined and pressed into the touch. She’d really thought that she was at least somewhat in control here, but once again he’d proved her wrong. She should have known better.

“Please… please daddy? I’ll be real good…” She stood up somewhat, pressing her back against his round gut. She wrapped one arm over her shoulder and caressed the back of his neck, grinding back against his hard cock. 

* * *

Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he placed a firm hand on her back and pressed her back into the table. The way she had rubbed herself against his cock drove him mad, having him quickly abandon his plan to play with her until she begged for mercy.

He needed her. 

“How can I say no to that?” He ran the length of his cock against her center, holding her spread out for him as he impaled her. 

* * *

She grinned, knowing that at least for the moment she’d won what she wanted. The grin quickly became an open-mouthed moan as he pushed into her, her hands flying to brace herself on the counter.

“Oh! _Fuck_, yes….” She rocked back against him, fucking herself on his cock. “Please… please, daddy!” 

* * *

He grabbed at her ass, pounding himself into her as she begged for more.

He had certainly corrupted this poor girl. He remembered how sweet and innocent she was when they first met and now. Here she was desperately bucking against him as if she would never have enough. “Ya keep sayin’ yer good, but look at ya bein’ all bad.” He slapped at her ass, pulling her against him harder than before. 

* * *

She gasped at the rough treatment, feeling herself grow impossibly wetter. “Oh, fuck!” The sting of his hand connecting with her skin made her buck and arch against him.

“No! No, daddy I’m a good girl… Please… I’m good…” She shuddered and moaned his name, pressing her forehead to the cool marble of the counter. 

* * *

He groaned against her, keeping a steady pace as he thrust into her. Her wetness only sucking him in deeper and deeper.

“Ya sure? Dressin’ like this and waltzin’ around tryin’ ta get me all hot and bothered sure doesn’t seem like somethin’ a good girl would do.” He chuckled darkly, pulling himself out of her and holding her steady. His tongue snaked out and trailed down to her pussy, wiggling against her center. 

* * *

She grinned and rocked back against him, her eyes rolling back as she finally found the perfect angle. “I am a good girl! But just for you… you’re the o-only one who gets to see me like this…”

She was about to turn and yell at him for pulling out when she felt the cold, wet tip of his tongue teasing over her hot core. She yelped and rocked into the touch. “Oh! Oh my god!” 

* * *

He just wanted a quick taste. She had skipped right over their usual foreplay in her desperate attempts to send him over the edge. He sucked and prodded for a few moments, before allowing his cock to take back over.

He slipped back into her, grabbing hold of her ass to hold her perfectly apart for him. He bucked against her, his grin returning as he placed kisses wherever he could reach, his long tongue snaking back out to rake against her skin. “Oh yeah? Show me how good ya are.” 

* * *

Not knowing what exactly he wanted, she rocked back against him, moaning wantonly. “Fuck! It feels so good, Daddy!”

She gasped and whimpered as she quickly approached an orgasm. “Oh… oh, I’m gonna cum! Fuck!” 

* * *

His tongue continued to trail along her skin as he kept his steady pace. A grin spread across his face as he held onto her hips tightly.

His pace only became more haphazard after she warned him, feeling himself reaching the end of his rope too. Something about her little outfit had really sent him over the edge, even more so after her little tease. 

* * *

She moaned and pressed her forehead to the counter, whining high in her throat as he rocked her toward her climax. “Oh, fuck! Daddy!”

Her legs squirmed and curled under her as she came, her head tossing side to side as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She nearly blacked out, she came so hard. “Oh… Beej…” 

* * *

He rocked her through her orgasm, pressing kisses wherever he could reach. She was thrashing beneath him which made his grin spread as he clung to her chasing his own end.

“You feel so damn good, baby girl.” He quickened his pace, feeling himself finally arriving as he spilled into her. 

* * *

The timer went off just as he was pulling out of her. She groaned and walked on shaking legs to get the meal out, cum still dripping down her thighs.

“Christ… talk about an afternoon delight!” She grinned and fetched another beer, replacing the now warm one before going to serve lunch. “So. I think I’ll start school on Monday. Is that alright with you?” 

* * *

Beej easily slid back into his chair once she pranced off to get her food. “Yer tellin’ me. That little get up of yers might be a little more than I can handle.” He slid his hand back over her ass, gripping it firmly as she handed him a new beer.

He cracked it up, taking a sip as he mulled over her question. “Ya know Ya don’t have ta ask fer permission. As much as I love ya bein’ here, we can fuck wherever.” 

* * *

She scoffed, dishing them each a plate of pasta. As much as he reminded her that he didn’t need to eat, she knew he enjoyed it. She set his plate in front of him and sat beside him, crossing her legs.

“We are not fucking at my school. You’ll just have to wait for me to get home.” She nudged him with her foot. “Will you take me to school, daddy?” 

* * *

Despite the countless times he told her to save the food for herself, she refused to listen to him. Still, was hard to complain when his little wife was serving him.

“We’ll see ‘bout that. Don’t think anyone would have the balls to say anything to us even if they caught us.” He waggled his eyebrows, scooping up some pasta into his mouth. She was a pretty good cool which only made serving him food seem that much more of a waste. “'Course, baby girl. I gotta get there too.” 

* * *

She paused with a bite halfway to her mouth. “Why would you have to…? Beetlejuice! You are not going to teach there, are you? Oh my god!”

She dropped her fork. “People are going to think I’m being favored! You have to grade me honestly. Can you promise me that? Please?” She pouted softly. “I need to be able to do this on my own.” 

* * *

He wiggled his eyebrows as the realization set in. “Guess that part slipped my mind. I gotta be there when the opportunity arises. You get all twirly at school, what ya gonna do if I ain’t there?” He took another big bite, the playful smile only growing on his face. “Plus I did so good last time.”

He was taken aback by her little freakout. He chuckled, pulling her into his lap. “Course yer gonna get favored. Yer my girl. Class hasn’t even started and yer already gettin’ extra credit.” He pressed kisses to her cheek, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

* * *

She scoffed and tried to pull away from his hold. “I can’t believe you! Beej….” She squirmed out of his arms, setting her good aside. “I’m going to change and get my things ready for class. Let my dog in and go fuck yourself.”

She stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and pulling the dress off, changing into her lazy clothes of leggings and a sweater she’d found at the back of his closet. She went about labeling and decorating her notebooks, sniffling softly. 

* * *

Was she really mad? He eyed her completely puzzled as she stormed off. “Aww, baby girl. I was just teasin’.” Though he really had no idea what he said wrong. He opened his mouth again but was immediately cut off by the door slamming.

He popped in the room behind her, hovering over her as she decorated her stuff. “Come on, babes. Yer not really mad at me, are ya? I got this all set up fer you to have fun at school. ‘Course Imma let ya do it yerself.” He frowned, poking at her cheek playfully. “Come ooooon…..” 

* * *

She pointedly ignored him for as long as she could manage, eventually giving up and sighing. “I’m not mad! I’m just frustrated. My parents never let me do anything on my own. The one time I purposely flunked a test Delia went in and made them change it!”

She leaned back into him, pouting. “I want to be my own person. I want to be Lydia Deetz, not Charles Deetz’ daughter or Beetlejuice’s wife. Does that make sense?” 

* * *

Well fuck.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his lap. He wouldn’t deny being compared to Delia hit a weird nerve. Perhaps being at the school with her wasn’t the best idea, but the idea of leaving her there by herself didn’t sit well with him. Being his wife would bring mostly good things, but he did have enemies who would most definitely come after her if the opportunity came up. 

“Guess I could put ya in a different class of ya really want to.” Frowning softly, Beej pressed a small kiss to her neck. 

* * *

She sighed softly. “I don’t even know what I want. I want friends… I want to do well in class. On my own…”

She turned to curl into his chest, leaning into him for comfort. “I want my husband to be happy… I want to cuddle my dog. And my kitten. I don’t… I don’t know what else. I’m sorry…” 

* * *

He chuckled, pulling her close to him. He pressed soft kisses along her cheek, his smile returning. “I’m happy as long as you are…you are happy, right?”

For someone who didn’t know what she wanted, she sure did have a long list. With a flick of his finger, the bedroom door opened and Lucy came waltzing in, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Shoving his nose in her face, Lucy sniffed interested in the salty tears that threatened to fall. 

* * *

She nodded. “I am happy… I love you, and I love my life I’m just. Emotional. It’s stupid.”

When her dog appeared and stuck his face in hers she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him. She was rewarded with a slobbering kiss and him jumping up to lay in her lap. She was forced further into her husband, a soft sigh leaving her. “I’m sorry… I don’t know why I got so upset. Guess I’m still working through some family issues…” 

* * *

Hearing her say that she loved her life made him happier than hearing her say that she loved him. “’S not stupid. Yer important ta me and so are yer emotions.” He held her close, nuzzling into her neck.

The extra weight was not expected, but the dog was unrelenting. He chuckled, resting a hand on the ground to steady himself. “Ya don’t gotta apologize fer anythin’, babes. Ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout them anymore. I’m yer family now…” 

* * *

She smiled and rubbed the dog’s large chest. “You’re right. I don’t have to worry anymore…” She leaned up to kiss his jaw gently.

“Thank you again for my babies. They really will be helpful. Pugsley is already hunting mice, I think! And Percy is asleep.” She pointed to the armchair in the corner where the black kitten had claimed one of his jackets as his bed. “Look how cute he is…” 

* * *

He kissed her again, smiling at the dog from afar. “Don’t gotta worry ‘bout them til I guess they die. Or longer. Don’t gotta go visit ‘em.”

Like he needed any more thanks. She had more than thanked him after the little stunt in the kitchen. “'Course baby, anything fer you.” He paused for a moment, realizing that he’d just learned the names of his other two ‘sons’. “Percy and Pugsley, eh?” 

* * *

She grinned. “Yes. Pugsley is a hognose snake. I think it suits him. And Percy looks like such a little gentleman. Doesn’t he?”

She knew he didn’t really care, but she was happy to let him humor her anyway. She patted Lucifer on the ass and shooed him away. “Let me finish this! I start school soon!” Lucy huffed and went to the chair, carefully picking Percy up and curling into the cushion before settling the kitten between his paws to clean him 

* * *

He chuckled as she explained the names, shaking his head slightly as he leaned over her. She was cute, he’d give her that. “Sound like good names to me.”

He watched as Lucy walked off, the large dog obviously not fond of being brushed off. Beej frowned, pulling her away from what she was working on. “Ya can’t keep doin’ that. We’re still on our honeymoon, ‘member? Against tha rules.” He growled, nipping at her neck. 

* * *

She settled back into her work, only to be pulled back against her husband and disrupted. She giggled as he nipped at her, turning to look at him. “Right. Honeymoon.”

She set her things aside and climbed into his lap again, this time facing him. “Haven’t you had enough sex? Aren’t you _tired_, Beej?” She ran a hand through his hair gently. “What else do you want to do?” 

* * *

His face twisted at her strange words. “Enough? Sex? Babes, I’m dead, ‘member?” He kissed her, just enjoying holding her for the time being. “Can go all night if you can.”

His eyes slid shut as she ran her hand through his hair. “Mm, you definitely.” He chuckled, peeking over at exactly what she had been working so diligently on. “Guess I can watch ya do yer doo dad.” 

* * *

She giggled into the kisses, as happy as he was to just cuddle for a while. She nuzzled into his neck, sighing softly.

“My doo dad can wait. I’m enjoying this… oh! We could watch a movie and cuddle! And drink wine! And eat popcorn… oh, that would be so romantic! Come on… let’s cuddle, pookie.” She grinned, knowing he’d hate the nickname. 

* * *

The soft, warm breath tickled his neck as a warm sensation spread throughout his body. Her tiny hands wrapping around him, pulling him closer. Every little move she made only seemed to draw him even closer to her, unable to get away from the steely trap. He nuzzled against her, desperate for more of her gentle touches.

The moment was ruined when the godawful nickname left her lips. “I’ll do it, but only if ya never call me _that_ again.” He snickered, nipping at her ear before finally standing, cradling her closer into his arms. 

* * *

She cackled in triumph, swinging her legs and grinning. “Deal. I’ll make popcorn if you go and pile up the blankets.”

She kissed him soundly, her hands running down his chest and back up, enjoying the simple intimacy. “Or you could just juice it up for me… that would be even better.” She nipped at his lips, pulling at them like a puppy playing with an older dog. 

* * *

He growled against her lips as her fingers trailing up and down his chest. The two of them suddenly appeared on the couch, blankets wrapped snugly around them. With a snap of his fingers, the lights shut off, popcorn and wine appearing on the table in front of them.

“Done. Anythin’ else I can do for ya?” He tugged her into his lap, running a hand along her arm and placing small kisses on her cheeks. With a wave of his hand the remote appeared in his grip, immediately handing it over to his wife. “Whatcha wanna watch, babes?” 

* * *

She grinned as they appeared all cozied up on the couch. She immediately reached for the wine, taking a deep drink and leaning into him. “Mmm. Friday the 13th.”

She flipped the horror film on and snuggled deeper into his arms. “This is perfect, Beej… just perfect. Better than any island getaway imaginable. Who needs to travel for their honeymoon? Uncreative people! That’s who!” 

* * *

Pouring a drink for himself, he instantly downed it before wrapping his arms back around her. He hadn’t expected her to be so into horror flicks. Sitting on the couch watching Friday the 13th wasn’t exactly what normal girls wanted to do on their honeymoon, but she was far beyond normal.

“Well, yer definitely creative. This isn’t somethin’ I wouldn’t have been able to do fer sure.” He shrugged, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Can always haunt the island later.” 

* * *

She grinned and settled into him, happy to watch her movie and cuddle with her husband. Before the movie even ended she was asleep, drooling onto his shoulder where she curled against him.

She dreamed of pleasant things, for once. An island sunset, a tiki hut. Percy and Lucy running on the sand. 

* * *

He hadn’t even bothered to look at the screen, completely enamored by the small girl in his arms. She cooed softly as she slept, smiling softly as she dreamed. At some point during the movie, they had been flanked by the two new pets that had acquired. He had never been much of an animal guy, but seeing her face light up around them definitely made all the possible future stress worth it.

Beej ran a hand through her hair, stroking her softly as he watched her sleep. Once the movie was over, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He really had gotten lucky. At some point she had become precious to him, her safety and feelings began to matter. Scooting in beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, placing small kisses on her shoulder. He was pretty sure he loved her. He had no frame of reference to know if that’s exactly what this emotion was, but he’d bet his death on it. If he was going to fall, it might as well be her. 

“Ya know I love ya, right?” He murmured, half-muffled by his lips still sewn to her shoulder. 

* * *

She barely stirred as he kissed at her shoulders, her dream fading slowly. He was talking to her. Confessing his love. She was too tired to react properly.

“Mmm… mhmm. Love you too…” 

Later, when she woke, she’d mourn missing the first time he said it aloud, but perhaps he’d tell her again. She was beyond lucky to have found him when and how she did. She’d been days from killing herself when she’d heard the voice from the model, and now here she was. Married, in love, and loved more than she ever had been before.


	9. School Schmool

The rest of their little “honeymoon” seemed to fly by in an instant. He had confessed his love to her, but while she had returned the sentiment, she had definitely not been conscious. The sweet look on her face as she returned his feelings haunted his mind, threatening to never let go.

Despite how he wished they could remain like this for the rest of his afterlife, Monday came faster than a whip. She was starting school. Nerves nipped at the back of his mind. He knew that no one at that school would dare be nothing but polite to her, but the memories of her stained locker from the living world still sat in his mind. She may have been able to stop him from killing those kids, but these kids were already dead. They were fair game. 

He had switched her class to one of the other instructors, but he was definitely going to keep teaching. It wasn’t something he was particularly interested in, but if it meant that he could stay close to Lydia, he would do just about anything. He still hadn’t expected the day to come when she would head off to school. Suddenly he understood the sentiment of a mother sending their child off to college, despite the fact that he would literally be in the next room. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. “Babes, yer sure ‘bout this? Not too late to back out.” 

* * *

Dressed to kill and with all her supplies organized in her messenger bag, she was ready to take on school again. The memories of her last time in a school building made her chest tight, but she pushed through.

She faced him when he asked again if she was sure. “I’m sure, Beej. I just… I’m worried. But I’ll be fine. And I can always come and get you if I need to.” 

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him firmly. “We can’t just fuck and cuddle on repeat forever. Sorry.” 

* * *

He wasn’t prepared for this. Hell, he had signed her up for school in the first place, been the one that even brought it up and now here he was regretting ever small movement he ever made to bring her to this point.

“Ya ain’t got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout. Anyone in that school so much as hurts yer feelings, I’ll kill ‘em…again.” He slid his arms around her tiny waist, his hands immediately wandering south as he kissed her back. “That supposed ta be a challenge?” A dark grin crossed his features as he pulled her closer and growled against her lips, seriously debating whether or not he was actually going to let her walk out that door. 

* * *

She sighed and shoved him away from her when he started to get handsy. “Stop it, you. I don’t want to be late for… spellcrafting 101.”

She stared at her schedule incredulously. “None of these classes make much sense. I mean what are they teaching me? How to be a witch?” She pocketed it again. “Come on… let’s get going.” 

* * *

His grip on her only tightened as she tried to shoo him off of her. She should know better than that by now that when he was feeling especially handsy, there was no getting rid of him.

He peeked over her at the class schedule he had created for her and shrugged. “It sounded interesting. Might pick up some super spooky spells er somethin’. Never know.” He ran his nose along her cheek, sighing softly. “Bein’ a witch would be all sortsa helpful.” He was kind of surprised, he had assumed that she’d be thrilled to learn about something so dark and interesting, so completely out of her normal element. He wouldn’t deny he picked a couple of those classes to maybe give her some bedroom ideas. A couple witchy spells could prove to give her some confidence if nothing else. 

Beej only finally let go of her once she found a way out of his grip and began her way towards the door. “Ya know I can just juice us there in no time unless yer just in fer the sight-seeing.” 

* * *

She rolled her eyes and turned back for one more kiss. “Let’s go! You can zap us there and we can just... have a minute to look around before you leave me. Deal?”

She held onto him tight as they were transported to the front of a large high school. The walls were covered in a crawling ivy, the students all different shapes, colors, and species. She pressed closer to her husband. 

* * *

She pulled herself out of his grip and in an instant they were in front of the Neitherworld Highschool. His nerves returned in an instant, suddenly regretting caving and bringing her here.

Taking a deep breath, he placed a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. He had to be strong for her sake. “I’m gonna be close by, okay? Ya say my name and I’ll be there in no time. And if ya need me to off anyone, I’ll do it no problem. Just gotta ask.” 

* * *

She leaned up and kissed him soundly, drawing the attention of the nearby students, many of whom scrambled away from them when they realized just who she was loving on. “Love you. I’ll see you after school.”

She made her way to her first class, sitting in the front row and pulling out her notebook. The rest of the class gave her a wide berth and she was starting to worry that she’d be alone again, even here. 

* * *

He pouted as she kissed him and ran off. Was that really it? Beetlejuice stood quietly as he watched his girl run into the building. Why the hell was he so worried? If his little scare tactics before she had even arrived hadn’t given everyone here the right idea, the little kiss she pressed to his lips would have been the nail in the coffin. She’d be fine. She’d be fine. He took a deep breath, not entirely excited to teach a class full of ingrates. At least he could be rougher with them than he could be with his previous class. Maybe he could make this more entertaining and make it to the end of the day. Though if she thought she was going to make it through the day without him checking up on her every now and then, she was very wrong.

Hazel had been quietly sitting in the back of the room, reading the textbook she had time and time again. She had made a name for herself in this school as the one who just retook the same classes over and over. One that only seemed to grow more and more powerful with each time she made her way through the class. Normally, she was the one that the rest of the students parted from, but because of the obvious new girl in the room, the rest of the students decided that Hazel wasn’t the scariest person in the room any longer. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes. Even though it had only been for a few moments, Hazel was _already_ tired of the attention. Picking up her books and bag, she abandoned her usual seat and made her way towards the new girl. Obviously, if they were going to avoid her, that was the place she wanted to be. She silently slipped into the seat beside her, immediately going back to her reading. 

* * *

Lydia looked up from her book when someone slid into the seat beside her. She looked like she had stepped out of history. A plain black dress with a white collar was all she wore, her hem and bare feel singed with the markings of flames having tried to consume her.

The smell of burning flesh was undeniable, but Lydia was polite to a fault and smiled at her new companion softly. “Hello…. I’m Lydia Deetz-Geuse. It’s nice to meet you…” 

* * *

She wasn’t at all interested until she spoke her last name. So she was the one. The principal and teachers had already shit their pants upon hearing that the one and only Beetlejuice was not only going to start teaching here but was bringing his living teenage bride along with him. Her eyes flickered up from her book, curiosity piqued.

“Name’s Hazel.” She looked her over for a moment. The girl certainly seemed normal enough. Nothing too abnormally special about her aside from the fact that she was alive and breathing. She had heard many stories about the man called Beetlejuice from the sisters in her coven, so learning more about the one he’d chosen would certainly be interesting. She smiled, crossing her legs as she pressed herself against the desk, her curiosity getting the better of her. “So tell me, _Lydia Deetz-Geuse_, what exactly are you doing here?” 

* * *

Lydia’s smile fell, her hands fiddling in her lap. “Well, I’m here to learn. Meet people. Get to know my new home…Why are you here?”

She glanced down at her feet and hem, her frown becoming a look of sorrow. “You seem to have really suffered. I’m so sorry, Hazel. Are you in any pain?” 

* * *

Her smile grew at the innocent answer she received. It was hard to dislike her when she was so innocent with her answers. “No reason. Just like the power this place gives me.”

Hazel was definitely not prepared for her next words. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve long since gotten over it. Pain is something you feel when you’re alive. It’s annoying, but that’s as far as it goes.” She smiled, squaring herself back in her seat and closing the book she still had opened in front of her. “Surprised you’re not leaving. I’m not exactly the popular one in school. With your status, I bet if you tried hard enough, you could get everyone in the room to fall for you.” She snickered, taking a sip of the bottle she had on her desk. “Beetle would probably threaten them to sit next to you.” 

* * *

She rolled her eyes. “Well, maybe I don’t want him threatening people. It’s bad enough that he just had to teach here.”

She leaned on her elbow, staring at the girl curiously. “I wasn’t very popular at my last school. Wasn’t popular at the one before that, either. Maybe we can have that in common.” She smiled as the teacher came in and started the lesson. Maybe this would be better after all. 

* * *

She chuckled at her answer. Like that was actually going to stop him. “You don’t want your new hubby to teach? Most girls would kill for that. I don’t know him, but I’ve heard stories. He’s not exactly someone who’s gonna stop just because you tell him to.”

Hazel smiled, her eyes falling down to the desk. “Maybe.” She wasn’t one for spending time with other people, but she was increasingly curious. On one hand, getting to spend time with the only living human in the Neitherworld and on the other, actually getting to meet this Beetlejuice character. She completely ignored the teacher as he came in and began his lesson. It wasn’t nothing she hadn’t heard at least a thousand times before. “So, are you actually into spellcasting? You don’t look like a witch to me.” 

* * *

“Well, I’m not a witch. Not yet. That’s what school is for, isn’t it? I mean. This is an entry level class.”

She sighed softly and sat up, ready to take notes on the lecture. She was all around a good student. She asked questions, took notes and paid close attention to what the teacher was saying. 

Before she knew it, she was on to the next class. Her Nature of the Neitherworld class was held outside in an expansive greenhouse. She was paired up at her table with a zombie wearing clothing straight out of Versailles. They chatted and found that they got along wonderfully. She also learned that he was nearly obsessed with her husband. 

“He eez ze most famous! I want to be like Be-at-al Jooz when I am older!” 

Lydia carefully didn’t comment on the fact that he was already several hundred years old. 

By the time her day ended, she was exhausted. All she wanted was to curl up in her husband’s arms, but when she entered his classroom she found him with a student. She quickly decided she didn’t care and climbed into his lap anyway. 

* * *

His day had been horrible. Maybe teaching at the school wasn’t the best idea. It sounded like a good idea when Lydia was going to be his student, but now…he had been stuck without her all day.

Once school was done, he slumped back into his chair, rubbing his eyes frustratingly. Most of the students filed out of the room, whispering under their breath about being able to learn from Beetlejuice. He had apparently amassed a fandom, unbeknownst to him, among the teenage wannabes. Just great. 

One female student stayed behind, asking a quick question about something that had been stated in one of the textbooks. Beetlejuice slid on his reading glasses and ran back over the lesson to try to explain better. He had been so exhausted he nearly didn’t notice his little wife entering the room. Once he did, a smile slid across his face as she plopped onto his lap. Immediately wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her tighter against him, growling against her neck. 

His eyes flitted to the student for a moment. “Might wanna scram, kiddo. Unless you wanna watch mommy and daddy give you a completely different lesson.” The girl frantically shook her head, basically bolting out of the room. He breathed against her skin, absorbing every bit of her that he had missed over the past several hours. They hadn’t been apart that long since she summoned him and it had been a lot more grueling than he expected. 

* * *

She nuzzled into him happily as the student made a run for it, her hands carding through his hair lovingly. “I missed you today…” It had been uncomfortable to be so far from the man that had become her security blanket.

“I met your biggest fan. I think he has a bit of a crush on you. He’s very sweet though… and I met a girl who said she’d help me with my magic, if I have any…” 

* * *

Taking his glasses off, he pressed his nose against her neck, placing kisses along her shoulder. He hadn’t expected going without her for so long would be so tenuous. He took in every touch she gave him, starved for more after their break from each other. “I missed you too, baby.” He really did. Way more than he had expected.

Biggest fan? Magic? Neither of that sounded good. “Mmm sounds like ya made some friends. Although you get as friendly with them as ya do with me and we may start havin’ problems. I don’t like sharin’.” He growled, pulling her back to place a hungry kiss along her lips. 

* * *

She giggled and leaned into the kiss, pressing closer to him eagerly. “Well, I have no interest in getting friendly with them like that… you’re the only man for me. You know that.”

She picked up his glasses and put them back on, licking her lips. “I like these… you look hot. Hotter than usual…” She grinned and kissed him again. 

* * *

“Mmm, I better be. I don’t mind killin’ anyone else that gets close to ya if I gotta.” He chuckled, his grip tightening around her waist as he continued his assault onto her neck.

He was only interrupted when she pulled away from him to place his glasses back onto him. A grin slipped across his face, placing a quick kiss on her lips. “Oh yeah? Didn’t think ya had a glasses fetish. Woulda whipped these babies out a loooooong ass time ago. Anythin’ else I needta know about?” 

* * *

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not a fetish! Don’t be gross.” She leaned in to nip at the end of his nose gently.

“How was your day, handsome? Teach some kids to be nasty? Can we go home now? Should I ask you one more question?” She grinned and shrugged. “It’s been a day…” 

* * *

He pulled his head back, a little insulted. “_Don’t_ be gross? I never agreed ta that.” His grin grew as she nipped at him and asked him to go home.

In a flash they had popped back onto their couch, the scenery quickly changing to their cozy living room as if they had been there the whole time. “Awful. You weren’t in it enough. Glad ya had fun with yer new friends though. You needed ‘em and I sure wasn’t lookin’ forward to scarin’ some sad sap into bein’ friends with you.” He chuckled, pulling her lips back to his. 

* * *

She grinned as they suddenly were moved home, her arms stretching up over her head. “Mmmm… I agree. My day didn’t have enough you either. Though I think Philipe was about two minutes from asking me about your dick today.”

She hummed into the kiss, her arms dropping over his shoulders, kissing him back happily. “Mmm. Love you.” 

* * *

He snorted. “Well, it’s certainly a sight. I dun mind ya given out details if ya wanna brag.” He chuckled, deepening their kiss as she got more comfortable in his lap. He ran his hands down to her ass, giving it a good squeeze over the fabric. God, he really did miss that ass. He pulled her closer still, words mumbled against her lips.

“Love ya too, babes.” 

It just slipped out. He wasn’t sure if his day had literally been that bad or because of the fact he had been more exhausted than he ever had been before during his extended stay in the Neitherworld, but…he had definitely said it this time. His eyes widened, shocked by his own confession. Sure, he had said it before, but she had been unconscious. This was different. This was very, very different and he was pretty sure she was definitely conscious now. 

* * *

Her mouth fell open as the words slipped past his lips, her eyes going wide. He’d said it… he said he loved her back. Was that real? She’d thought he’d said it once before, but had determined that she was dreaming. There was no mistaking this.

Her eyes welled up with happy tears as she grabbed his face and pulled him into a rough kiss. She couldn’t believe that he’d actually said it! She was in love all over again. He loved her back! 

* * *

His eyes remained wide as she processed what he just said, obviously just as shocked as he had been. Did she…die? She had gone still, the only action that made her know she was certainly not were the tears that were welling up in her eyes and her red-tinged cheeks. “Babes, ya okay in there? I-”

He was cut off when she pulled him back into a kiss, a low growl rumbling from his throat as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He hadn’t expected to say it again so soon, but after the day he had away from her, the separation must have been even harder on him than he originally realized. 

* * *

She was so unreasonably happy that all she could do was kiss him over and over again. She laughed between kisses, rocking in his lap excitedly.

“Oh my god! I love you so much… so, so much, Beej! I can’t.. I can’t believe you… Say it again. Please? One more time, baby…” 

* * *

He hummed against her lips, pulling each kiss deeper and deeper as she pushed against him. She was damn near giddy after his little confession and didn’t seem to be all there in the head by the time she finally opened her mouth.

He grinned against her, moving back against her neck after she broke their kiss. “Yer gonna make me wear it out, sayin’ it too many times ya know. That’s the rule, ain’t it?” He chuckled against her skin, enjoying her tiny begs even if he wasn’t too fond of what she was begging for. His tongue ran against her shoulder, trailing up her neck until he reached her ear. “I do love ya though. Tons and tons.” His voice was barely a whisper, nipping at her ear and slipping his hands up under her dress as she spread easily for him in his lap. 

* * *

She let him do anything he liked, spreading her wide in his lap as he trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned softly, her heart beating hard in her chest.

He was so good to her, so sweet when he really didn’t need to be. He could have dropped her somewhere and forgotten about her, but here he was loving her in their home they’d made together. She would have never imagined being here. Not in a million years. “I love you so much… fuck. I need you….” 

* * *

He gripped her thighs, her soft rocks against him had slowed down as she moaned. That was all he needed. In a matter of seconds because of three silly words she had instantly become putty in his hands. Not that he needed the words to do it, but it was certainly a pleasant side effect.

“’M right here, baby girl. Right where ya want me.” He pulled her lips back to his, slipping a cold hand under her chin and nipping at her bottom lip. His other hand wandered along her thighs, reaching back around and rubbing against her back. “I told ya you were my girl. Bound ta happen eventually,” he snickered, pressing another kiss to her warm lips. 

* * *

She shivered in his hold, her hands tightening in his jacket. “You’re not where I need you…” She grabbed one roaming hand and pulled it between her legs where she was already dripping.

“Make love to me, Beej… please make love to me… I want it slow and sweet. Can we do that?” 

* * *

His hand was moved to her center where he found she was begging for him in more ways than one. She was already soaked and they had barely done anything. A grin slipped across his face as he continued kissing her, his fingers rubbing circles around the area that she placed him.

“I can certainly try. Slow ain’t really my style.” He chuckled, using his other hand to pull the dress free from her body. Her skin glowed over him as he set to work placing cold kisses along every inch of where he could reach. “Yer so beautiful, kitten. Hard ta stop myself.” 

* * *

Beautiful. That was one of those things he called all the time. Something she herself never thought of herself as… but with his fingers rubbing slow, sultry circles at her core and his lips trailing over her skin, she started to believe it.

After all… if the most powerful being in the Neitherworld thought she was good enough to love, who was she to argue? She moaned softly, his cold hands and lips working her into an icy fever. She reached for his tie, making quick work of pulling it off and getting the first few buttons of his shirt open so that she could bend and press lingering, warm kisses over his collarbone. “I love you, Beej… I know you’ll be good to me…” 

* * *

It wasn’t lost on him that she didn’t fight him. In fact, her confidence only seemed to beam under the words. He finally seemed to be getting through to that pretty head of hers.

He leaned back, his fingers slowing a bit as she pressed her warm lips against his collar. He tried to push himself through it, but as usual, he had a hard time planning his next step with the warmth of her lips roaming around his body. She wanted him to be sweet and shit, but it was hard to do when her heated lips were pressing against him. There were few things that caught him off guard, but this was definitely one of them. 

* * *

She chuckled softly when he slowed his movement, nearly stopping as she trailed kisses up his neck to nibble at his ear. She rocked her hips into his hand eagerly.

“Please, Daddy? Take me… I’m all yours…” She stood to shove her panties off, taking his hand sliding his fingers into her with a moan. “Shit, that’s good…” 

* * *

As if he wasn’t already head over heels for her, she continued her soft begs for more. She really wasn’t going to be the end of him.

He almost didn’t let her get up when she stood but was only momentarily thrown as she slid back over his lap, her panties being carelessly thrown to the side. He ran his digit over her center, easily slipping himself inside to create a steady rhythm. Now that she had finally set him free from her teasing lips, he pulled her lips to his, pressing hungry kisses against her. “Yer mine, baby girl. Ain’t no one else’s. I ain’t gonna let no one else have ya.” 

He chuckled against her lips, working an extra digit inside of her and continuing his steady pace. “Had I known that puttin’ ya in school was gonna get ya this worked up, maybe I shoulda done it a lot sooner.” 

* * *

She returned his hungry kisses, her hands coming up to grip his hair. “All yours.. I’m never gonna let another man touch me. Never again…” She shuddered at the memory of Sean, but quickly shook it off.

She rocked in his lap, reaching for his fly. “Fuck me already… show me how much you love me, Beej… come on.” 

* * *

He growled against her lips, the reminder doing nothing to sate the fact that he was supposed to be slowing down. The reminder that someone else had touched her. Someone else had his hands on her, made him want to take her as hard as possible and claim her as his own.

His pants disappeared in an instant, not prepared to separate from her just yet. Pulling his fingers free of her, he immediately replaced them with his cock. He slipped inside of her, rocking up against her as gravity pulled her back against him. The action had her taking more of him than she usually did, her warmth enveloping every little inch of him. “I do love ya. Yer my girl. Only mine.” He growled, his possessive tone taking on new life as he impaled her. 

* * *

Her mouth hung open in shock, her eyes rolling back as she was suddenly impaled on every possible inch of her husband’s girth. Her legs shook slightly as she braced herself on either side of his thighs.

“Oh my god… oh, Beej…” She moaned as she slowly started to rock in his hold, her lips finding his again. “I love you so much… I’m all yours. Only yours… forever…” 

* * *

He continued his rhythm, gripping onto her thighs for some sort of leverage as she found her way back to his mouth. She was so perfect, so god damn perfect. How he had gotten so lucky for her to be the one that busted him out of that damn model, he would never know.

“You better be. Sure as hell ain’t lettin’ go of ya now.” 

* * *

She laughed breathlessly, pressing her forehead to his as they rocked together in a steady rhythm. She moaned and shuddered against him, her hands roaming his neck and head as she was rocked closer to her peak.

“Oh my god… you feel so good, Beej… I’m not gonna last…” 

* * *

He chased after he lips as she pressed her forehead to his, still hungry for more of her. He had become so insatiable when it came to her, it was a wonder he hadn’t worn her out by now. Though, he had been holding back as much as possible. If he had it his way, they’d be together like this all damn day.

“Yer tellin’ me. Ya feel so fuckin’ amazing, kitten. Yer drivin’ me wild.” He quickened his pace, helping her chase after her release as she pushed him further to find his own. 

* * *

She cried out as his pace increased. Her chest swelling with love, arousal and emotion. She could barely breathe she felt so loved. She could feel silent tears rolling off her cheeks, her lips still finding his on every other thrust.

“I’m so close, Beej… I’m gonna cum…. do it with me… come on…” 

* * *

He growled against her lips, unable to hold himself back for much longer. He grabbed hold of her waist, twisting her around so that he was on top of her and he had better control. He forced her legs around his middle, allowing him to pound into her as much as she could handle. Gravity just wasn’t doing it for him anymore. He tried to be slow like she asked, he really did, but she was just so beautiful. Felt so damn good. How the hell was he supposed to be all sweet and loving when he felt like an animal ready to rip her to shreds?

His belly pressed against her, his mouth seeking hers desperately as he sped up even further. Her soft pleas only seemed to coax him closer and closer to the end of their little romp. “I love ya so damn much, baby girl.” 

* * *

The words in union with his brutal pace had her screaming over the edge of her orgasm, her inner muscles tightening punishingly around his girth.

The climax was so intense that she could barely breathe, her chest heaving as she settled in against his stomach and let him use her. “I love you… I love you so much, Beej… ” 

* * *

Her screams of pleasure were like music to his ears, sending him over the edge. Just when he thought he had any sort of control of the situation, she did or said something that sent him reeling. He rocked her through her orgasm until he spilled inside of her. He groaned against her lips, losing himself yet again as she pulsated around his cock.

He peppered kisses over her face, just enjoying laying against her. “I love ya more. So much more.” He was almost getting tired of hearing it they had exchanged it so much during the course of their joining. Almost. 

* * *

She lay cradled against his chest, trying to catch her breath. This was her life now… she’d really found a man who loved and spoiled her without judgement.

She looked up at him and smiled. She didn’t want to say it again. If she said it too often it would lose its meaning. She jumped as Lucy climbed onto the couch next to them. “Uh… we should go to bed…” 

* * *

Leave it to the dog to ruin the mood. He rolled his eyes, cradling her in his arms as he made his way toward their bedroom. “Sure thing, babes. That dog’s gonna have ta learn ta stay out here though. He’s way too big fer the bedroom.” He shot a look back at Lucy, who had already jumped off the couch and started to follow them.

He started whining at Beej’s sudden snap, as he jumped back up on the couch and watched them fade off into the bedroom. 

* * *

Lydia pouted on her dog’s behalf. “Aw, poor baby. Look how sad you made him, Beej!” She secretly agreed, but part of how she loved him was giving him a hard time.

“I’ll probably have homework tomorrow. Maybe we can put a movie on and work on it together? Relive our honeymoon?” It had only ended a few days ago, but she already missed it. The constant revolution of cuddling, eating, drinking, and sex had completely ruined her for normal life. 

* * *

“He’s a big boy, he can handle it. What can’t handle it is the bed unless ya enjoy sleepin’ on the floor. I can tell ya now, ya ain’t gonna like the carpet burn when we get frisky.” He chuckled, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

“One day after our honeymoon and yer already missin’ it, eh? I dun mind. Don’t think our honeymoon is ever gonna end and I’m good with that.” He thought for a moment, frowning softly. He wasn’t going to lie, he had kind of hoped that after the day they had, she’d change her mind about school. Having to deal without her for a whole day was not something he specifically enjoyed having to deal with day in and day out. “Dress up in that little school girl outfit and fuckin’ help ya with anything ya want.” 

* * *

She chuckled and settled into bed, patting the space behind her. “Come here and cuddle me! If this is still our honeymoon, then I still want snugs.” She leaned into him, her eyes already half closed.

“I could wear it tomorrow to school… if I wear that, and you wear the glasses… I might break my rule about fucking at school.” 

* * *

He appeared behind her in an instant, wrapping his large hand around her waist and pulling her against him. “Wouldn’t dream of lettin’ ya fall asleep without ‘em.” He nuzzled up against her cheek, placing soft kisses along the way.

He peeked at her at the mention of sex at school, already getting excited despite all they’d done a few moments ago. “Sounds like you gotta deal. Gotta wear those to read after all. Dead eyes don’t see words fer shit.” 

* * *

Every time he reminded her that he was dead, her heart hurt. She rubbed his arm gently, turning to kiss his jaw gently. “My poor, blind old man. I’m so sorry, handsome.”

She smiled softly, her fingers roaming the rope burns long his neck. “But… at least death suits you. Some people look absolutely ridiculous. When I die, I hope you make sure I look elegant.” 

* * *

He had definitely noticed her aversion to him talking about his death and anything related to it, but it was the cold, hard truth. He was dead, same as everyone else in the Neitherworld. “Ain’t got nothin’ ta be sorry for. I can see you just damn fine.” His hand slipped down her waist, resting once he got at her ass.

He waggled his eyebrows as he let her rub her warm fingers against his rope burns, the sensation sending a tickle down his spine. “’Bout the damn finest thing down here, cept fer you.” His smile disappeared once she talked about her own death. “I ain’t gonna let that happen. Yer gonna stay alive and that’s that.” 

* * *

“I’m human, Beej… I’m bound to die someday.” She frowned as something suddenly occurred to her. “What if you stop wanting me when I’m old? When I can’t walk anymore or… or something happens…”

She stared at a mole on his neck and sobered further. “When my mother got sick… I think Dad stopped loving her. She was so sick… she wasn’t herself anymore. What if that happens to me? Are you going to leave me in a hospital?” 

* * *

“I’m not gonna let that happen, babes.” He ran a finger along her face, pulling her to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips. There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to die. There had to be a way. She was living in the Neitherworld and was the first living human to do so, maybe rules were different for her.

“Yer not gonna die and yer sure as hell not gonna get old, not while I’m around.” He stopped for a few minutes, just staring at her, running his hand across her cheek. “Even if by some minuscule chance that it did, I don’t think I could stop. I already tried and it didn’t work.” He shook his head, dismissing the thought entirely. “Yer not gonna get old. Not gonna die. I ain’t gonna let ya.” 

* * *

She nodded. Although it seemed impossible, she trusted him implicitly. If he said she wouldn’t die, then she wouldn’t. Simple as that.

She nuzzled into him. “I tried to stop loving you, too… tried not to fall in the first place, but. We know how well that worked out… I think I fell in love with you the moment you looked at me like I was desirable.” 

* * *

She seemed to drop it. Hopefully, that was enough to calm her down from worrying too much about it. That was only about the second or third time she had even mentioned her mother and that knowledge certainly didn’t make him feel any better.

“Mmm, well…yer definitely that.” 

* * *

She yawned, her eyes sliding closed. “Mmm. I’m glad you think so… you’re the only one who has to, I guess…”

She pressed her face into his chest and sighed happily. “Hold me. I just decided that I’m going to do part time at school. I’ll do Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Tuesdays and Thursdays I can be home with the babies… and Octavia… And… and play housewife…” 

* * *

“I don’t think so. I know so.” He pressed a hard kiss to her lips as he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

“Best part about school in the Neitherworld is they don’t give a flyin’ rip if ya show up or not. Can do whatever the hell ya want, baby girl.” He lay quietly as she ran through all the reasons she was suddenly changing her schedule. When his name wasn’t mentioned, he gave a cocky grin. “What? No me? Only yer pets and the plant?” He feigned being hurt, gripping his non-beating heart. “Ouch. That hurt.” 

* * *

“You’ll be teaching… surely the teachers have to show up.” She nuzzled into him gently. “Thank you for being understanding, Beej.”

She yawned again and patted his chest. “I… I’m fallin’ asleep. I’ll see you in the morning if I’m awake when you leave. If not, then I’ll see ya… when ya get home…” 

* * *

He chuckled, shaking his head immediately. “I’m only doin’ this shit cuz yer there. If you ain’t there, there’s no point. They’ll deal.”

He kissed her one last time, snuggling up against her. The thought of her dying had certainly put him on edge. There had to be a way to keep her healthy. He surely didn’t care if she got older, but there was no way that he was going to allow her to die. There had to be a chance to get around that with her spending so much time in the Neitherworld. He smiled at her, pulling a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Get some sleep, baby girl. You deserve it.”


	10. Finding the Answers

The next week passed without much fuss. She went to school three days, stayed home four, and by the time the next Monday had rolled around, she was back in class.

The Spellcasting teacher had decided that they should do an icebreaker by sharing how they'd died. There were women who'd been burned at the stake, like Hazel, and some who'd been drowned. Others still were stoned, hung, or died of the plague. One girl had been poisoned. 

When the attention came to her she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like thinking about her own death. "Well, I... I haven't died yet. But my mother and both of my grandmothers all died of cancer, so... it's likely that I'll get it too." When the class had ended, she all but ran to her husband's room, pushing past his students trying to leave to throw herself into his arms, sobbing. 

* * *

They had fallen into some kind of rhythm by their second week. Go to school, fuck, spend time with the wife and animals basically on repeat. While he still didn't like the idea of school in general, the two of them practically threw themselves at each other once school was done. He wasn't complaining. It was a good system.

The day was finally over, but rather than his wife coming in, ready for a good fuck, she came in crying and throwing herself in his lap. "Baby girl..." He stroked her hair, a frown crossing his features. "What's wrong? Tell Daddy who hurt you and I'll take care of ‘em." 

* * *

She shook her head, clinging to him. "I just... in class we were talking about how everyone died, and I... I just got scared. I could die any day, Beej... I mean... so many things could happen."

She shook in his arms, desperately searching for some kind of solace in his hold. "Cancer runs in my family. So does addiction. And depression. I... what if I accidentally kill myself? Or I get sick! Beej... I'm so scared..." 

* * *

The class had really spooked her. He'd have to have a talk with that damn teacher of hers when he got the chance. The teacher damn well knew that Lydia was still living, so what the hell was he up to. He frowned as he ran his large hand over her head, a smile crossing his face. "Baby, baby...look at me."

He cupped her face in his hand and forced her to look up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm here and Imma keep ya safe. Just like I always have, yeah? Yer my girl and I will always keep ya safe. I need ya ta calm down. I'm right here." 

* * *

She took a deep, shaky breath, trying to soothe herself against his chest, clinging to him in a way that she might have been embarrassed by if she were more aware of her surroundings.

She could hear people talking in the hall outside. She caught her name, just barely. _Lydia Geuse. She married that powerful demon, but she's still just a living teenager. I don't know what he sees in her. She'll probably die young and he'll get bored._

Suddenly, her tears stopped and she was angry. She was tired of bullies. Definitely tired of being talked about behind her back. The air around her crackled as she picked up a yardstick and made for the door. She slammed the wood against the doorframe, making the gossipers jump. 

"Say it to my face, asshole." 

* * *

He had tried to calm her, but it seemed that nothing changed. As he tried to comfort his wife, he could hear the gossipers clearly from his position. He was about to get up and teach them a lesson when Lydia decided to take them on instead.

Beetle followed behind her, accompanying her threat with a snarling glare that sent the kids running. Once gone, Beetlejuice dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms. "Come on, let's get ya home." The two of them reappeared in their house, the dog and cat instantly greeting them as they materialized. 

She was still shaking with anger as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Baby, I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya. I promised ya that, remember?" 

* * *

"Nothing’s changed, Beej! I'm still the odd one out... this time because I'm alive. Before because I acted dead. There's no way to win!" She curled into him, quietly staring over his shoulder.

"Maybe I should just off myself. I'd be dead, so I could stay here without issue. And I'd always be sixteen... wouldn't you like that? If I stayed this age?" 

* * *

His heart broke as he listened, gripping onto her tighter. “First off, Imma kill those losers. They were way outta line and I fuckin’ warned them.” Just because they were in high school, didn’t mean they had to act like high schoolers. Those freaks were about as old as he was and they knew better.

“Baby, ya know I don’t care what age you are. You could be eight or eighty and I still woulda fell for ya. I love _you_, okay? Yer not gonna do that to yerself cuz I ain’t gonna let ya. You trust me, right?” He took a deep breath, placing a small kiss on her lips as he tried to calm her down. Maybe Juno could help. If anyone in the Neitherworld could help them figure out for her to live properly here, it was her. “I may know someone who can help.” 

* * *

"Of course I trust you!" Him saying he loved her never failed to soothe her. She curled into him further, accepting the small, placating kiss and sighing.

"I'm willing to try anything. If you think she can help, then we should go and see her. If we can... do we need an appointment or something?" She was so used to being shipped off to different counselors and therapists that she just assumed Beej was doing the same. 

* * *

That seemed to snap her out of it, if only for the moment. She had been perfectly fine living here before and thanks to that dumbass teacher she was all upset. He’ll have to deal with that dumbass later.

“Appointment? Fer me? Never. Ol’ Juney always makes exceptions fer me.” He chuckled, instantly transporting them to the Waiting Room. They were surrounded by the dead, nothing he wasn’t used to, but he kept a firm grip on Lydia to keep her close. He knocked on the glass, Carmen swiftly appearing on the other side as she swung the glass door open. “Hey, doll. Long-time no see.” 

“Yeaaaah, not long enough. The hell you want?” She popped her gum, glaring daggers back in his general direction. Beej shrunk, leaning against the window as he kept his composure. “Awwww, don’t be like that. I need ta see Juno, pronto.” 

“Ya shoulda made an appointment, Beej. I tell ya that every time ya come here. You can wait out there with all the others.” Beej sneered back at the usual waiting room full of ghouls, ones that had died in all sorts of different ways. He was on a different level than these bozos and everyone knew it. Her telling him to wait out here with the _newbies_ was a slap in the face. 

“Yeaaaaah, no. I dun think so.” He leaned into the open window, peeking his head around the corner to try to get a glimpse of her. “June! Could really use yer help out here!” 

* * *

Lydia was enraptured by the Waiting Room. There were people who looked like they'd died yesterday and some who seemed like they'd died centuries ago. She wondered what made them all have to sit here and wait.

As her husband argued with the beautiful green woman behind the window, she looked around, taking guesses at the ways everyone had died. She felt a frail hand on her arm and turned in surprise, bumping into her husband. 

"_Lydia_?" 

She gasped, staring at the woman in front of her in shock. She was thin, and far more delicate than she remembered, but her dark hair and eyes couldn't be denied. "M-momma?" 

Her mother's eyes flickered from her to Beetlejuice. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here? And with him?" 

* * *

“Come on, Carmen. I thought we moved passed this. Lemme back! I need to see her, it’s important.” Beej glared at her, still trying to spot the woman he was here to see. Carmen shook her head, giving him a good gum pop before returning to her magazine.

His attention was only captured when Lydia bumped into him and someone spoke her name. Turning around, his eyes widened. Momma? His eyes locked with the dark-haired woman, completely speechless. It wouldn’t have been strange for Lydia to meet some relative or someone she knew in this room, but her mother...he was not expecting. _And with him?_

He rolled his eyes at that. It seemed as if even the newbies were being warned about the _big, bad ghost_. He had a wife now. Not much time to go nuts on the town as he used to have. “I ain’t that bad.” 

Carmen scoffed loudly from behind the counter, granting her a swift glare. 

* * *

"I... he's my husband, momma. We're in love." The beauty queen behind the window stopped chewing her gum and leaned forward, clearly interested in their exchange.

"Husband... you're married? How... how long have I been gone?" 

Lydia took her mother's frail hand gently. "Almost five years..." Her voice was tight with emotion and she tried to push back the tears she could feel coming. "Daddy remarried two years after you passed. I hate her. But he loves her, and I don't know why." 

Her mother pulled her into her arms and Lydia broke down sobbing. She clung to her, still a half a head shorter than her mother, and cried out every bit of hurt she'd felt since she'd lost her. She knew she was probably making a scene but she couldn't help it. 

* * *

As soon as Carmen leaned up, Beetlejuice slammed the window closed in her face. If she wasn’t interested in him a few minutes ago, there was no way in hell he was going to watch this little reunion now. Maybe next time she’d think twice about crossing him.

Beej kept himself quiet as they exchanged pleasantries and caught up. Once Lydia started crying, he knelt down beside her again and a small smile crossed his face. He placed a large hand on Lydia’s shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. “Ya know...Lyds is livin’ with me now. Down here. You two can catch up and shit whenever ya feel like it.” This was the second time he had seen her cry in one morning and he was not enjoying it. 

* * *

The older woman looked at her son in law with an unreadable expression. "Thank you. I think I will visit. If I ever get out of this place." Lydia plopped herself into her husband's arms. "Beej, we have to ask if she can leave... move her number up or something!"

She sniffled, trying to stop crying and failing beautifully. "I'm sorry. We're here to see your friend and I..." Her mother ran a hand through her hair as the door opened to reveal an elderly lady smoking from a slit in her neck. 

"Get in here, Beetlejuice and bring the weeping wife with you." 

* * *

He slipped her mother their address, his attention falling to his pleading wife. “June and I go waaaay back. Lemme handle this.” He fixed his tie, rolling his shoulders as he stood up and looked towards the door.

He scoffed as Juno appeared in the doorway. He figured once they made a little racket that she’d appear to quiet it down. “’Bout time we got a little service. I knew ya couldn’t leave yer number 1 guy and his sweet, little wife out here forever.” He grabbed hold of Lydia, pulling her back to him. “Why don’t ya say yer good-byes fer now. We’ll be back.” 

* * *

Lydia and her mother said a tearful goodbye and Lydia went back to her husband's arms easily, holding him close. "Thank you. For giving her the address..."

The older woman looked them over and sighed. "Come on, Betel. Let's make this quick. As you can see, people are waiting on me." There was a groan as hey jumped the line, following the woman into a winding hallway. 

* * *

He grinned as he held her, peeking back at her mother. “’ Course baby. Figured she’d be down here somewhere. Saved me the trouble of havin’ ta track her down.” He shrugged. He had planned on trying to figure out where her mother was ever since she first brought it up, he hadn’t figured that five years later she was still in the Waiting Room.

“Hey hey hey, this girl’s gotta problem. Yer all already dead.” Beetlejuice snapped at the room full of dead people when they all started groaning. He snorted, standing and started after Juno, following her back to her desk. “June, ya gotta help Mrs. Deetz out. She doesn’t need ta be stuck in there fer forever. Can’t ya move her up or...hell, I’ll take care of her if ya really want me to.” 

* * *

Juno scoffed. "Really? You'll process all her paperwork and sign off?"

Lydia looked up at him. Could he really do all that? "Please, ma'am... It's been five years. My mother doesn't deserve to be stuck here." 

Juno wrinkled her nose. "Don't call me ma'am. But if hubby here is willing to process her, we can get her going now." A tall stack of paperwork fell onto his lap. "Now. Why are you really here mucking up my Waiting Room?" 

* * *

“Sure. Why not?” His words were immediately followed by instant regret as the stack appeared. Suddenly, he was reminded of exactly why he left this godforsaken place. He took a minute, glanced down at Lydia for a moment and smiled. “I’ll take care of it if that means she can get settled.” With a wave of his hand, the stack of papers disappeared.

“Lyds is the first living person down here. We wanna make it so she won’t die.” There wasn’t a nice way of putting it, despite his attempt to try to sugarcoat the issue. “Or at least make it so that she won’t die from old age. I can protect her from everything else, but I can’t stop time.” 

* * *

Juno took a long drag and looked between them. "So you want her to stay 16 forever."

Lydia piped up, her hands clasped in her lap. "No ma'am, but... but now that I've seen what needs to be done when you die, I'd rather stay alive. I still want to live here, with Beej, but...." 

Juno hummed. "Did you get your powers back when you married her, Beetlejuice?" 

* * *

“I mean, I don’t give a shit how old she is, _clearly_, but she shouldn’t have to die. She’s already in the Neitherworld, I dun even see the point.” Every time he peeked down here, she was sitting all sweet and proper with her hands in her lap. She was so damn cute.

He shook his head, trying to ground himself back in the conversation. “Well yeah, but what does that have ta do with anything?” 

* * *

Juno rolled her eyes. "The girl is tied into your magic. She'll be able to wield it with some practice. And since you don't age, neither will she."

Lydia blinked. She had magic? Well... it was clearly borrowed from her husband, but... still. The thought of her being able to do what he could was thrilling. "Thank you, ma'am. We're sorry to bother you, you seem very busy." 

* * *

Of course. Why didn’t he think of that?

“Guess it’s a good thing I signed ya up for school.” He smiled, relief washing over him as he looked over at her. She had been so terrified earlier today. It hadn’t been the first time that she had freaked out over her mortality, but this time it seemed a lot more intense. Maybe now that they both knew, she’d be able to find some sort of peace with it. 

“June’s always helpin’ me out. Thanks a lot. We’ll get her learnin’ what she needs ta learn and I guess she’ll be right as rain, right?” 

* * *

Juno hummed softly. "Yes. As long as you keep her away from people who would want her out of the Neitherworld. You know the type."

Lydia reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you so much." She grinned at her husband and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Let's get home. I'm starving." 

* * *

“Pfft, I ain’t worried ‘bout those fuckers. I’ll rip ‘em ta shreds they so much as look at my girl. Thanks fer the help, June. I owe ya. I’ll take care of Mrs. Deetz stuff, so please just send her to her new place. I’ll pay fer whatever, just put her someplace good, kay?”

He squeezed her hand back, smiling down at her. “You got it.” The two appeared back in their home, Lucifer immediately coming to greet them. The dog seemed especially worried about Lydia, leaning against her and whining softly. “Glad ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout all that aging stuff. It ain’t fun, trust me. Once I cuss yer teacher out for making you upset in the first place, I’ll make sure to see if he can tell us exactly what ya need ta know.” 

* * *

She patted the dog and leaned down to kiss his head. "You don't need to curse out my teacher, Beej. But you do need to feed me... I'm starting to get woozy."

She sat heavily at the kitchen table, letting Lucy put his front legs in her lap and kiss her. "Will you just juice dinner tonight, please? I'm starving and I'm too tired to cook. If it's all the same, I'd love a nice big cheeseburger. Oh! And fries." She'd been trying to eat healthy and maintain her figure to please her husband, but it wasn't working out. 

* * *

He kissed her softly, a grin spreading. “Ya know I told ya that ya don’t ever have to cook. I can juice literally anything ya want with no problem.” With a wave of his hand, a cheeseburger and fries appeared in front of her along with a chocolate milkshake. She hadn’t asked for it, but he was in a good mood to spoil her a bit. She had a hard day and he was more than ready to make up for it.

His eyes drifted to the stack of paperwork on the other side of the room. “Was weird seein’ yer mom there. I had planned on lookin’ for her, but I didn’t figure she’d still be in the Waiting Room.” 

* * *

She frowned softly, nodding at the mention of her mother. "It was weird... I haven't seen her in so long. She wasn't how I remember her."

She nibbled at a fry, looking up at him. "But I'm glad I found her. It was good for me to see her." She took a sip of the milkshake, moaning at the sweet taste. "This is perfect... thank you, Beej. You... don't mind if I eat this stuff, right?" 

* * *

“Death definitely changes ya. Ya don’t think I was always this good lookin’, did ya? Takes centuries ta look this good.” He winked at her, scooting into the seat beside her as he watched her enjoy her meal.

She really didn’t eat enough and he could definitely tell. “No problem, babes. Mind? I dun give a damn. Eat whatever the hell ya want, just glad yer eatin’ anything.” He leaned his arm against the table, getting a better look at her as she ate the rest of her food. 

* * *

She frowned softly, looking down at herself. "Am I too skinny? I'm just trying to look good for you... I know people are judging us, and I want to make a good impression."

She finished her meal and sat back with a groan, her stomach distended from how much food she'd consumed. "Ugh.... how about now?" She tucked her chin down to make the skin of her neck fold up like a double chin. "Am I sexy, Beej?" 

* * *

He chuckled softly as he watched her. “Nah, yer perfect no matter what you do. I dun give a shit what other people say. They’re gonna give you shit just fer spendin’ time with me. Once I find out who they are, I’ll tear ‘em ta pieces for tryin’ ta make you look bad cuz it’s a fuckin’ shame.”

She leaned back, trying to make herself look overweight, but with how skinny she was, it didn’t even really make much of a difference. He moved in closer to her, nuzzling up against her cheeks. “Yer always so damn sexy. Could gain a billion pounds and I’d still rock yer world.” 

* * *

She giggled as he nuzzled into her, her facade fading as she wrapped her arms around him. "Is that a promise? I'm gonna make you fuck me forever, you know."

She nuzzled into him. "Even though you're the only man I've ever slept with... willingly... I don't think I could handle another cock. I like yours too much." She palmed over the front of his pants, grinning. 

* * *

A smile slipped across his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Ya ain’t gotta make me do shit. I’ll fuck you forever whether ya ask me to or not.”

His eyes slipped closed as she ran her hand over his crotch, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. “Mmm well, feel free ta handle it any time ya want. You ain’t gonna need another one anyways.” He groaned against her neck, running kisses all along her shoulder as she rubbed up against him. 

* * *

She giggled and pulled away, standing and making her way to the door of the kitchen. "Well, if you want me... you've gotta catch me."

She grinned and squealed when he came after her, running through the house and laughing. Lucy ran behind her, barking and wagging his tail. She didn't plan her route well though, and she ended up in the bedroom with no escape. 

* * *

If she thought she could get away from him after that little stunt, she had another thing coming. He chased after her, fully aware that he could just appear in front of her at any moment, but he was enjoying this little game she created.

He growled after her, chasing her into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. “Nowhere ta run. Looks like yer all mine now.” He continued his growling, slowly making his way towards her. 

* * *

She was still giggling as she backed away from him, only to have her knees meet the bed and fall backward, smacking her head into the footboard. "Ow! Shit..."

She shook her head, still giggling slightly as she reached for him. "Come kiss it better, daddy... you caught me fair and square." She was honestly impressed that he'd played along at all. "Come take your prize, big boy." 

* * *

She was having a lot of fun with this. The sound of her laughter filled him with a feeling he didn’t think he’d ever really felt before. It made him happy. He stopped for a minute, almost worried for her when she hit her head on the hardwood, but she seemed to save face.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He appeared on top of her, kissing her roughly into the bed and pressing his body against hers. Wiggling in between her legs, he writhed up against her, never breaking their kiss as he pressed his already hard cock trapped within his trousers against her center. 

* * *

She gasped as he overtook her, his hard cock pressed to her through their clothes. There was something primal about this... dry humping was something entirely new to her.

She moaned as he got one particularly good thrust in, right into her clit. "Fuck! Take me already..." She pulled him into another rough kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

* * *

She was always so impatient. He liked to take his time and really work her into it and she was always in such a rush to get to him. Not that he minded. He was willing to take her in any way, shape or form she wanted him to. Still didn’t mean he enjoyed being bossed around though.

He growled against her lips. “I thought this was _my_ prize. Since when did you get ta call the shots, hm?” After a few more good rocks into her, he began trailing kisses down her chest and stomach over her clothes. Slowly undoing her pants, he yanked them off along with her underwear in a matter of seconds. He continued trailing them down until he got exactly where he wanted to be. Immediately set to work, he ran his long, cool tongue along her center. It had been a long time since he had gone down on her like this, he had almost forgotten what she’d tasted like wrapped around his head. 

* * *

She whined at the gruff, authoritative tone to his voice, nodding her head frantically. "Yes! Yes... I'm your prize, Beej... I'm sorry..." She couldn't help but shiver, feeling herself getting wetter by the second.

As he trailed kisses down her body, she tangled her hand in his hair, her stomach rising and dipping with deep, calming breaths. She was confused for a moment when he pulled away her pants and didn't immediately start fucking her. "Beej? What are yo-OH!" Her back arched as his cold tongue ran over her pussy, her knees pressing in around his head. "Fuck...." 

* * *

He ran his long tongue along the length of her pussy, taking in every drop that she was willing to offer him. God, it was a sin for her to taste this good.

He gripped onto her thighs, growling against her as she writhed under his hold. Once she wrapped her legs around him, his hands began to wander along her legs and gripped onto her ass instead, pulling her even closer. He pressed his tongue against her, eating away at her hungrily. The way she shook beneath him only prodded him to be even more greedy and rough against her folds. 

* * *

She wasn't going to last long if he kept at her like this. She moaned and twisted under him, her chest heaving with arousal. "Fuck... Beej! Oh my god..."

How was he so good at this? It had been some time since he went down on her, though his skills seemed to have only improved. Part of her wondered where he was getting the practice. "I'm not gonna last... Beej, I'm gonna cum..." 

* * *

The closer she got to tearing apart, the more delicious she tasted. She writhed against him, unable to control herself as he kept at it, not planning on stopping until she completely fell apart.

The past few weeks or so between the honeymoon and her starting school, they had been so ready to tear each other apart. This was nice though. Being able to properly take care of her, especially after such a hard day. Even with this being his ‘prize’ for catching her, he was still more focused on her and making sure that she was enjoying herself. She always spoke as if he was going to leave, but really, she had more reason to leave than the other way around. He wanted to make sure she was happy. 

At the warning she gave him, he sped up his pace. Licking and sucking at her pussy for more than she was willing to give him. 

* * *

She nearly screamed as she came, her whole body curling around his head as she shook and gasped, her eyes completely glazed over.

He was so good to her... he'd won her fair and square and here he was making sure she felt good. She whined softly, her hands petting through his hair as she came down, slowly melting into the bed. "Fuck... that was amazing... Are you gonna fuck me now?" 

* * *

Outside of just straight up being inside of her, nothing in this world or the next felt better than the weight of her legs crushing around his head as she came. He only stopped as she ran her fingers through his hair and finally came down, groaning with delight.

He climbed on top of her, a cocky grin spreading across his face. His pants had already disappeared as he placed himself in between her legs. “You sure gotta dirty mouth.” He grinned, leaning slightly against one of her bent legs. “Ya want me ta fuck ya that bad, hm?” 

* * *

She grinned right back at him, her playful mood lasting through her orgasm. She ran her hand over his cock teasingly. "Oh yeah... unless you'd rather I do something else. Maybe take a bath?"

She'd picked up on her husband's aversion to water, and liked to tease him by spraying him with the hose when watering Octavia or splashing him when she bathed. Now, though, there were bigger fish to fry. "Fuck me, daddy... you know you wanna..." 

* * *

His face scrunched, pulling back slightly. “Yer gonna start mentioning baths, I’m gonna have ta duck out. A face this beautiful needs to be kept untouched.” He rubbed his hand along his face, grinning down at her.

She had truly learned from the best. Begging for him, the way only she could and in a way that drove him absolutely crazy. “Oh, you know I wanna. If yer gonna keep teasin’ me like that, maybe I’ll just keep playin’ with ya instead.” He ran his hand back down between her legs, rubbing a calloused finger over her clit gently. 

* * *

She huffed and squirmed under him, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Don't be mean. I just wanna love on my husband... is that so bad?"

She hummed and ran her hands down his neck, pressing her lips to his cheeks and forehead. "Please, Beej... Just take me... I'm all yours." He didn't need the reminder, but it was nice to say anyway. "I love you..." 

* * *

“Who’s bein’ mean? Yer the one that mentioned a bath.” He pressed a hard kiss to her lips, his cock pressing against her belly. “Ya know I dun like that.”

He closed his eyes as she started running her hands over him and kissing his face. Between that and her reinstating his claim on her, she was about to drive him over the edge purely on her words. He was losing himself, trying desperately to hold on so that he could maintain some sort of control. Damn her. Unable to hold himself from her any longer, he pressed himself inside of her with a grunt. He started at his normal pace, pressing kisses along her body as he rammed into her. 

* * *

She moaned happily as he slid into her, her arms wrapping over his shoulders as he rocked into her at his usual, punishing pace.

She arched against him, her heart feeling full of love and comfort. "Ah... that's good, Beej... just like that..." She tipped her head back to offer him more surface for his roaming mouth, wanting every ounce of affection she could get. 

* * *

He took full advantage of every last inch of skin along her body. Her warmth was like a drug that he would never get enough of. Every inch of her tasted like heaven.

He eventually led himself up to her mouth, placing hard kisses along her lips as his speed increased. Massaging her breasts, he grinned as he kissed her. “Yer so damn good, baby girl. Dunno how I got so lucky ta have you.” 

* * *

She kissed him back happily, her stomach cooling tightly with another impending orgasm. "Ah... I think I'm the lucky one, Beej..."

She rocked her hips up into his thrusts, her heart full of emotions she couldn't even name. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum again, Beej... come on, daddy... cum with me!" 

* * *

"Definitely not. Been 'round a long ass time and haven't met anyone as good as you. So Damn perfect." As she moved against him, he felt himself nearing the end of his rope.

Rocking against her, he could barely keep himself together as she begged for him. He took deep, ragged breaths, placing a hard kiss on her lips as he felt himself spilling inside of her. 

* * *

She whimpered as she came again, clinging to her husband desperately. "Oh! Oh my god.."

Her legs shook where they were hooked over his hips, her nails digging into his flesh in a way that would bruise, if he could. She panted, falling back into the pillows with a breathless laugh. "Ugh... wow. I'm.... exhausted..." 

* * *

He gave her one final kiss before climbing off of her, his clothes appearing around him as soon as he stood. She was so beautiful, he couldn’t stop himself from standing there staring at her for a minute before clearing his throat.

“Maybe you should get some rest, doll. I gotta go take care of that stuff fer yer mom and then I’ll be back.” The giant stack of papers was going to take him like a week to get through. The realization that he was going to be doing teacher junk on top of doing all that was a lot to handle, but he was willing to do just about anything for her. 

* * *

She hummed and pouted softly. "I'll stay up with you. I can't sleep in the bed alone. It's too warm."

She sat up and pulled her hair onto the top of her head, her body still shaking slightly from the combination of her husband's cold touch and her orgasm. "I am going to take a bath, though. I'll meet you back in bed?" 

* * *

He chuckled at the fact that she had gotten so used to his cooling touch that now she had an inability to sleep without him. It was sweet, in a weird way. “Alright, you get cleaned up. I’ll be out there if ya get lonely.”

Beetlejuice left her, appearing out in the living room and growling at the fact that he forgot just how large the stack ended up being. This was going to take him a long time, but it was worth it to make sure that her mother got out of the Waiting Room. There wasn’t much he could do for her mother, but this was something he definitely could do. 

He spent the next few hours, filling out the forms, learning more about Lydia’s mother than she had even told him. How she died, where she died, a summary of her life, etc. These files were her entire life condensed into one giant stack of paper. He was used to this. While it had been a long time since Juno had roped him into doing work, filling shit out like this used to be what he did on the daily. While the reminder was bitter, it was good for him to remember why he left that hellhole. 

* * *

Lydia took her time in the bath, soaking her sore hips in the hot water as long as she could, waiting until the water went cold before stepping out and lathering herself in her favorite lotion.

Beetlejuice had told her many times how much he loved her soft skin, so she intended to keep it that way for him. By the time she pulled on her robe, it had been a couple of hours since she'd seen her husband, so she peered into the living room. 

The sight that greeted her seemed wrong. Beetle had his glasses low on his nose, pouring through the massive stack of papers that held her mother's life. She slipped into the kitchen and opened a beer, taking a moment to make a sandwich before going and settling herself in her husband's lap. "Time for a break." 

* * *

He hadn’t even noticed how much time went by until she slipped into his lap. He had barely even made a dent in the paperwork that he had been given, but her visit was a nice surprise. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed into the crook of her neck.

Going through all of Emily Deetz’s life had given him a strange window into Lydia’s past. The things they had gone through together while she was healthy and on until she finally passed. Maybe he should have done this a long time ago. He had learned more about Lydia’s life in the few hours that he had spent over these papers than he had in their entire time together. Holding onto his wife, he glanced over at her with a playful smile. “Mmm, missed you.” 

* * *

"I was just in the other room... but I missed you too." She nuzzled into him, stealing a sip of his beer. She glanced at the paperwork. There were photos attached, and she picked them up to stare at them greedily.

One of her mother as an infant, her first day of kindergarten, middle school, high school. Her senior photo. Her and Charles at prom. Their wedding day. She hovered over a photo of her mother pregnant. Then one of the whole family, smiling happily. She pointed to the black haired baby. "That's me... I have to be... maybe a year old?" 

* * *

"Dun matter. Missed ya anyway." Nuzzling into her, his smile faltered when she started to go through the pictures. He probably should have banished the paperwork in case it triggered something in her, but as she flipped through the pictures she seemed genuinely happy.

He took a hard look at each of the pictures, only becoming more interested once the hint of Lydia started to show up in the photos of her life. While the little girl was certainly different, he was able to pick out the bits and pieces of her features that stuck around during the aging process. "Cute as hell." 

* * *

She smiled up at him. She was glad he had these. "Could you make copies of these for me? I don't have any family photos..." There was one of her as a toddler next, and the first sight of Delia. "She was dad's assistant." She explained.

The next photo was just after her mother started getting sick. She was thin and drawn, but still smiled, holding an 8-year-old Lydia as she showed off her first photography award. "I remember this... I took a picture of a spider in our kitchen. Mom thought he was beautiful, so I did too..." 

* * *

He didn't mind making copies, but he was a little surprised. As much as she seemed to love her mother, she hadn't mentioned Charles and Delia since he brought her here. "You miss 'em at all? Ya know we can go visit whenever. That's not just fer yer mom either."

As they went through more of the pictures, he suddenly started wishing he had found her sooner. Been able to actually see some of this happen. He was a ghost, after all, watching her from afar could have definitely been something he could have done. 

* * *

She shrugged. "I don't exactly miss them. But it's nice to remember them. Does that make sense?" She ran her finger over the next photo, her mother in a hospital bed. Still smiling. Definitely dying.

She set the stack down and curled into her husband. "I don't want that one. Just the nice ones. The ones where she looks like her." She sighed softly. "I wish we had memories like this. We can make some..." 

* * *

"Just don't think you've mentioned them at all since I brought ya here." He frowned at the last picture in her file, dying in a hospital bed. Slipping it under some papers, he held her close as he places soft kisses along her cheek as she clung to him.

"I did some diggin' on that. I know it's not wrapped, but..." He waved his hand, a camera appearing in his palm. "It's a Neitherworld camera. I should show up in it if ya take a picture." 

* * *

She gasped as the camera appeared, delicately taking it in her hands reverently. "Oh... oh, Beej..." She turned to wrap him in her arms, squeezing him tight. "Thank you..."

She sat back against his chest and maneuvered the camera until she could get them both in the shot. She snapped the picture and the Polaroid came flirting out. "We should start an album!" 

* * *

Her excitement filled his long-dead heart. In their time together, he realized that spoiling her had become one of his new favorite things. The bright smile that crossed her features filled him with warm feelings of joy that frankly he just didn't know what to do with.

He tried to smile for her picture, but with the lack of practice, he wasn't really sure how to properly pose. "Can do whatever ya want. It's all yers." 

* * *

She pressed a kiss to his lips, scrambling out of his lap to take more pictures. She took one of Lucy, one of Percy, even hunted down Pugsley and took his picture.

When she looked at them developing, she was shocked to see that the photos moved. It was like something out of a fantasy book. She gasped and turned toward the bedroom. "Beej! Did you see this?" 

* * *

The camera seemed to be the perfect gift as she immediately started taking pictures of all the 'babies' she collected. The camera was special no doubt, so he wasn't surprised when the pictures began moving as they developed on the film.

He walked up behind her, latching onto her as he peeked at the photos she had taken. "Mmmhm. It's a special camera, babes. There's prolly all sortsa stuff it can do." 

* * *

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly. "Thank you, Beej! It's incredible. Maybe I can join a photography club at school!"

She picked Pugsley up to wrap him around her wrist, pressing a kiss to his tiny head. "You need a bath to help you shed, Mr. Man. Let's get you in a bucket." She set the snake to bathe and turned back with a grin. "You're the perfect husband." 

* * *

He tightened his grip around her waist, kissing her deeply as she thanked him for her gift. The thought of her spending even more time at school didn’t sit too well with him, but if it made her happy he could try to get through it. After all, they were usually so starved for each other’s attention it always ended in sex by the end of the day. “No problem, baby girl.”

He watched her interact with the snake, a slow smile creeping along his face as he imagined her reaction at the sight of his snake form. She was so damn cute. “Yer more perfect. Gotta try to catch up somehow.”


	11. House Guests

Lydia's day at school actually wasn't bad. She got to drive Doomie, which seemed to impress the other kids, and she got to politely inform her teacher that she wouldn't be dying. Ever. So she could stop talking about it.

Hazel seemed the most intrigued by this, and Lydia found herself wishing they had more than one class together. She, Hazel and Philippe all ate lunch together, though she was the only one who ate most days. It was there that she had an idea. 

"Why don't you guys come home with me? I can make dinner and we can hang out... you'll get to meet Beej when he doesn't have his Teacher getup on... it'll be fun!" 

Just like that, all three of them were loading into Doomie at the end of the day. Philippe was beside himself. "Wat if he does not like me? I vil be crushed!" 

Lydia chuckled and patted his arm. "I'm sure he'll love you, Phil." 

* * *

Beetlejuice had woken early to make sure he had a nice long talk with Doomie. It at least appeared to be a talk. The car only answered in nods and whirs, so his concern was concrete as he watched his living wife get into the demonic car and drive off. She could still call him if she needed him. He tried to remind himself, but the reminders never seemed to help.

Time crawled even slower than when he was at school, his regret for not going with her only growing by the hour. He kept himself busy, doing his best to get as much of her mother’s paperwork done within a couple of hours that she was at school. One portion of the paperwork held lease papers for her new place and Beej made sure to put her in the good part of town, including a check and a phone number for whoever needed to reach him. He was going to make sure that her mother was taken care of. She deserved that much. 

As the day progressed, the stack dwindled, nearly completing it when he heard Doomie honk as he pulled into the driveway. She was back! He appeared in the driveway, sliding his hands into his pockets as he watched the car pull up. The smile that had plastered on his face, quickly fell as he saw the two extra passengers in the car. What the hell were they doing here? 

How the hell was he supposed to make love to her with those two pipsqueaks around? 

* * *

She was giggling as she got out of the car, Philipe shaking as his eyes landed on her husband. "Come on... he won't bite. Well. Won't bite you."

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. "Sorry for not calling... they're here for dinner. They wanted to meet you!" She nuzzled into him gently. "Missed you." 

Philipe came over and offered a decaying hand. "Mr. Beetlejuice, sir. It's an honor to meet you in person." 

* * *

He ignored the others, his arms snaking around her as she ran to him. Placing a hungry kiss on her as she reached up for him, that might have gone a little too far had she not pulled her mouth away from him. He didn’t mind an audience, but something told him, that’s not what they were here for.

His eyes shot to the two intruders. Wanted to meet him? Were they some kind of masochists? The little girl scowled at him from the car, a look that only seemed to mirror the one he was wearing. The other, less fleshy one, stood eagerly and held his hand out. “Uh, yeah sure, kid.” He ignored the hand, his attention falling back to his wife. “Ya didn’t have ta bring them. I had about a hundred other numbers we coulda called if ya wanted an orgy.” 

Hazel walked around his large form, completely blindsiding him. “So...you’re Beetlejuice? You sure as hell don’t look like much.” 

“Yeah, well...you two keep sayin’ my name and I’ll change yer mind.” He shot back, his grip tightening on Lydia as he glared down at the girl. 

* * *

She patted his hand and shook her head. "I told you. They're here for dinner. Be kind to my friends, please."

She pulled away from him and led them into the house. "This is Lucifer, and the kitten is Percy. And down here..." She opened the cupboard under the sink. "This is Pugsley. He's our pest control." 

She wasn't sure what to do other than start dinner. She hasn't ever had friends over before. "Daddy? Um... I mean Beej... What sounds good for dinner tonight? Your choice." 

* * *

“Ya think I wouldn’t be? Of course, I’d be kind to yer friends!” His grin spread along his face, grabbing hold of her waist as he walked them inside. “Whatever we gotta do to get ‘em food and get the hell out.” It didn’t help that he didn’t want them here in the first place. Lydia knew they had a deal. It had become a tradition. School, then sex. When did that change?

He chuckled at the mention of his nickname. She definitely let that one out on purpose. Walking up behind her, he slipped his hand down to her ass, grinning down at her. “Whatever you wanna make sounds good to me. Ya always know what I want.” 

* * *

"Pasta it is. Can I get you drinks, guys? Or..." Philipe leaned against the counter near Beetlejuice and smiled tightly. "Wine, perhaps?"

Lydia nodded and went to their wine cabinet, bending at the waist to retrieve it. Sure, she's broken their pattern, but he could hold off until her friends left. "I love this one! Beej got me this one. He knows what I like." 

* * *

The grin on his face grew as she wandered over to grab the wine. She had definitely done that on purpose. Had this entire thing just be a ruse to tease him? Did she really think he wouldn’t throw her on this table and take her right then and there with her new friends hanging around? She had another thing coming if that’s truly what she thought.

“You know it.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, pressing himself against the counter as he eyed her. Totally onto her little game. 

Hazel’s eyes scanned the house, slightly confused. The house was basically spotless. The exact opposite of what she had expected the all-powerful Beetlejuice to be spending his time. He had heard he moved when he found the girl, but still...this place seemed really... “Nice...It’s very...you.” She smiled back at Lydia before walking over to the island and hopping up into one of the chairs. 

* * *

She smiled brightly and poured everyone a glass of wine before fetching a beer for her husband and starting on dinner.  
Philipe did his best to chat with Beej, telling him that he and Jacques were distantly related as an in. "Yes, He iz my great-great grand nephew! He speeks very highly of yoo!"

Lydia was perfectly content to be in her home, with her husband who adored her, and with friends... real, actual friends! How amazing! 

* * *

He tried to be nice. He really did, but the fact that the skeleton refused to stop talking to him was really starting to work his nerves. Was it so wrong that he just wanted to sit here and watch as his wife took care of dinner? These mundane tasks that she knew she didn’t have to do were some of his favorite parts of the day aside from the endless amounts of sex they had. Was he really trying to take that from him? The fact that he was trying to tell him that Jacques said anything nice about him almost earned him a good laugh in the face. “Uh yeah, sure. He’s uh...somethin’ else.”

Hazel had no interest in watching Beetlejuice struggle to get rid of Philipe, despite how funny it truly was. She was much more interested in talking to Lydia to find out more information about what she had overheard. “So...you’re trying to find a spell that’ll keep you young? Did I hear that right?” 

* * *

"That's right... they said I have to do it with the power I borrow from Beej, but.. I don't like the thought of taking power from him."

She replaced his beer with a kiss behind the ear as he downed the first one. "Besides, I'd like to get at least a little bit older first. Maybe 18? 20? What do you think, BJ?" 

* * *

Beetlejuice shrugged, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her towards him. “You can take whatever ya want, long as ya pay the toll.” He scoffed at her older comment. “Yer perfect as ya are now. Dun see what a couple of years are gonna do ta change ya.”

“I certainly wish I could have been a little older before I died.” Hazel looked down at herself, the small stature of her body and look in her eye showed off her insecurity about it. It really would have been better...but Lydia was older than even she was when she passed. 

“I don’t get it. Ya said the other day ya didn’t wanna age and now...ya do? Which is it, babes?” 

* * *

"A few years! Nineteen is different than ninety! I'd like to stay young enough to be worth sleeping with."

Just then she realized how young her friends seemed. "I'm sorry... I'm being insensitive. Please sit down, dinner is ready!" She bustled through getting the meal served and everyone sitting so that she could ensure everyone was happy as they could be. 

* * *

Scoffing, he tightened his grip on her. “Yer always worth sleepin’ with. Ain’t no reason to be gettin’ older on me.” He really didn’t like talking about all this. Why she felt the need to wait to learn how to keep herself safe really bothered him. Hell, taking his powers may just make her fully immortal down here, so why wait?

He grumbled, feeling defeated as he sunk into his chair. 

* * *

Confident that her friends understood their dynamic, Lydia served dinner and then promptly settled on her husband's lap, giving him a lingering kiss.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Dinner, dessert, and then you get your dessert, daddy. I promise." With a nip to his ear, she sat up and started to eat. 

* * *

He grin spread as she climbed into his lap. He fully enjoyed this routine she had, nuzzling into the crook of her neck as she whispered in his ear. He growled against her skin, ready for her little rugrat friends to leave already.

"Sounds like a plan ta me. Ya know I'm always hungry fer you." 

* * *

She blushed, hurrying through her meal. Before long she was serving the orange chiffon cake she'd make the night before on a whim, glad that she'd thought to make it.

"So, Philipe. Tell me about France! I speak the language, but I've never been!" The undead man immediately launched into a description of the countryside near Versailles where he was born. Lydia was entrapped by the description, her eyes lighting up as he spoke. 

* * *

She squirmed against him. Despite all this time that they've spent together, but she still wriggled under his gaze. She should be used to his perverted comments by now, but the fact that he could still make her blush so deeply definitely got him going.

He ignored her friends as they wowed Lydia with their vivid descriptions of places he'd never cared to visit. He was much more entranced by the girl in his lap, his hands softly tracing portions of her body that couldn't be seen by their guests. He was glad she had made some friends, but her attention being stolen was not okay. 

* * *

She glanced at him as he trailed his hands over her, distracting her from her friends and their conversation. She learned all about the French countryside and colonial America. As it turned out, she and Hazel were from similar places, though several centuries apart.

When dessert and the dishes were done, she said her goodbyes and her friends were gone. She turned to her husband with narrowed eyes. "Alright, Daddy. What do you want for your dessert?" 

* * *

At some point in the night, he had made a little game out of just how much he could get Lydia to struggle to pay attention to her new little friends. He was impressed. Despite how she wiggled, she had made a solid effort to keep her focus on what the conversation, though the fact that she didn’t stop him only spurred him forward. Whether they suspected anything was happening underneath the table or not wasn’t really any of his concern.

He was more than happy when her little snot-nosed friends finally left the house. He had waited long enough and they were more than lucky he had been so well-behaved. Though, next time they may not be so lucky if this was going to become a regular occurrence. “Mmm...Dun think you’ve read me the specials yet.” 

* * *

She chuckled and pressed herself into his side. "Well, it's chef's choice tonight. It's all up to you, big boy."

She patted his chest and leaned up to kiss him gently. "Let's go eat in bed. What do you think?" She took his hand and led her husband up to their bedroom. She'd missed him as much as he'd missed her. She'd become far too used to getting her fix of pleasure at the end of the day. 

* * *

“I like tha sound of that.” He nipped at her lip as she tried to pull away from him and lead him to the bedroom. Her soft lips sending familiar shivers down his spine as she pressed herself against him.

He had hardly made it to the bedroom before he was on her, pressing her up against the door and dropping his hand to her ass. That had been the worst form of torture he had ever gone through, needing her so badly, but being unable to actually do anything about it. A long, serpentine tongue wrapped around her neck, dancing along her skin as he pressed himself against her. “God, I missed ya. Been stuck in this house all day, thinkin’ ‘bout ya...Mind you’s not as good as the real thing.” 

* * *

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, leaning into the kisses happily. "Mmm. You're better in person too. Fingers in the bathroom just aren't the same. Ya know?"

She ran her hands over his cheeks gently, pulling back from him and pulling her shirt off over her head quickly. "Well? What do you think? You could have the cream puffs." She brought her hands to her chest, playfully squeezing her breasts. "Or do you want something more?" 

* * *

It was one thing for him to play with himself without her. She was human. Weak. Tiny. At some point, not able to handle his unending sex drive any longer. He was dead and had more stamina than any living human, so the thought of her doing _anything_ to herself without even coming and asking him made his face scrunch. “Aw baby, ya know you can come ta me at any time. I can guarantee I’m ready and more able than those tiny things are at any moment of the day.”

She continued their little game, grabbing hold of her breasts as she continued her torment. Grabbing hold of her legs, he pulled her up into his arms, pressing her further against the wall so that he had better access to her breasts. “Dun mind if I do.” 

* * *

She grinned as he hauled her up into his arms, a gasp leaving her as he pressed her into the wall. "Oh, Beej... you know I love it when you manhandle me.. but when you aren't there, a girl has to manage."

She ran her hands through his hair before pulling his face down and into her chest with a happy sigh. "Mmm... that's it..." 

* * *

He immediately set to work, his tongue raking down along her breast and swirling along the soft mounds. He chuckled against her, his meaty hands grabbing at her ass to steady her. She definitely enjoyed their little romps, but after all the times with him, he was surprised her dainty little fingers could get her going at all. Couldn’t have been all that good.

Nipping at her breast, he looked up at her with a growl. “Just cuz ya can’t summon me ‘nymore, doesn’t mean I won’t come when called.” 

* * *

She held onto him tightly as he mouthed over her, her back arching to press her chest closer to his mouth. "Ah.... well... if you come when you're called you may get a treat."

She smiled and pulled at his hair gently. "God, I missed you today... okay? I just had to sneak a little touching in at lunch. I didn't get my fix of you this morning. Should have." She sighed happily and rocked against him. "Fuck... I want you, daddy... please?" 

* * *

“Ya gotta call me first, babes.”

Today? This had fucking happened today? He nipped at her again punishingly, gripping hold of her tighter. That was it. She wasn’t going to that damn school without him again. He trailed kisses up her chest, reading her mouth in no time. “Next time, ya call me. Supply closet sex is always on the table.” 

Slipping his cock free of his trousers, he rubbed against her folds. There was no way in hell he was gonna allow her to do something like that when she could call him there in seconds. A low growl rumbled through his throat, placing a hard kiss along her mouth. “Ya ever touch yerself again and we gonna have a problem, ya hear me?” 

* * *

She moaned at the punishing bite, shivering in his hold. "Oh... okay.. okay, I'll call! I'm sorry, daddy..."

She held his shoulders tight, her head tipped back as she relished the sweet friction between his cock and her folds. "I'm... I'm not allowed to masturbate? What if you leave me alone and I get horny? What am I supposed to do, call you every time? That seems unrealistic." 

* * *

He paused for a minute, the question throwing him completely off balance. Did she seriously just ask him that?

“Ya got a dead guy that’s pretty much hard 24/8 and can literally be summoned to you any time and any place...and ya’d rather masturbate?” He pressed himself against her, running his tongue along the crook of her neck. This girl was something else. There was no way she was so insatiable that even he couldn’t satisfy her. She was just acting like a brat. “You get in the mood, ya call me. Maybe you’ll be the one gettin’ a treat, got it?” 

* * *

It was sweet that he was so jealous over her touching herself. She shook her head at his silly show of machismo and kissed his forehead. "Yes, Daddy. I get horny, I call you.. now fuck me."

She rocked against him, licking her lips. "God, you're right though... my fingers aren't even enough. They don't get deep like yours... I didn't even cum. I just got more frustrated for you..." 

* * *

Despite his attempts to try and punish her, she rocked against him making it even more difficult on himself. It was hard to think of anything else when she begged for him like that, but she was certainly making it a nasty habit.

He scoffed at her comment. Of course, they didn’t. Her digits were so damn small and could barely even wrap around his cock, let alone actually give her any sort of pleasure. “Wouldn’t want ya gettin’ all frustrated now…prolly better ta remind ya why you come to me instead, hm?” Pressing one more hard kiss to her lips, he pressed himself inside of her. Gravity only pulling her that much further down on him as he gripped onto her with a grunt. 

* * *

She gasped and moaned as he slid into her, the angle of their coupling and the aid of gravity pressing him into her so deeply that it was nearly painful. She loved it.

Pressed to the wall in the way she was, she realized she had no control over the situation. All she could do was whimper and rock against him as she waited to be ravished. “Please… please, Beej…. come on, daddy!” 

* * *

The familiar sensation of her tight pussy constricting around his cock caused a shiver to run down his spine. They could do this all day every day and he would never get used to the feeling. She was so perfect. Everything about her drove him mad.

Slamming his mouth against hers, he gripped her ass as he began his steady movements. The amount of control that he had in this position was enticing. She was basically at his mercy at any time, but this time specifically seemed especially threatening. She wasn’t going anywhere. “God, Lyds. Ya feel so fuckin’ good.” 

* * *

She wailed as he finally gave her what she’d asked for and started pounding her against the wall, her back arching away from the plaster as he did so. With gravity behind him, every thrust was deep and jarring, making her eyes roll back from the new pleasure it provided.

She clung to his shoulders, moaning into their kiss until he was pulling back to mutter to her the usual praises. The praise was easily half of why she liked sex with him so much. It was possible that she could cum from his words alone, she was sure. But that was an experiment for another time. “Fuck! Oh, Beej! It’s so good… You’re so deep!” 

* * *

“My sweet Lyds. Yer so damn good.” He nipped at her shoulder as he continued his praises, allowing her head to fall back as she took in more of him than she ever had. Her soft moans were like music, filling the room with the sweet sounds of her ecstasy as he pounded into her.

God, he missed her. They had gotten into this horrid habit of crashing into each other once they arrived home after school and thanks to those damn kids, he felt even more pent up than normal. The pure hours of just feeling his girl up under the table had been pure torture for not only her but for himself. He hadn’t expected to get so into it. He hadn’t expected that just touching along her skin would drive him as mad as it had. 

* * *

All she could do was moan and caress his head, neck, and shoulders as she was rocked into the wall. She was sure to have scratches from the plaster, but she couldn’t care.

Her hands found his back as he found a particularly good angle. She’d wanted this all day… had touched herself, imagining it was him. He’d practically made her a nymphomaniac. “There!” Her nails dug into his flesh, deep enough to bleed were he alive. “Fuck, Daddy right there! I’m so close!” 

* * *

Her fingers traced along his neck, digging deeper and deeper into his flesh as she held on for dear life. His pace increased, doing everything in his power to send her careening over the edge. She tightened around him, getting louder with each thrust as he pushed her against the wall. Harder and harder, surely creating future marks and bruises along her pale, perfect skin.

“That’s it, baby. Daddy’s gotcha.” 

* * *

She wailed as he shoved her off the edge, her head cracking back against the wall painfully. She couldn’t be bothered by it though, too busy convulsing and shaking around him. “Fuck! Oh my god, Beej! Ah…”

She rocked against him, eager to bring him to his own end. “You’re so good…” Her head was swimming, whether from her orgasm or the blow to the head she couldn’t tell. “Come on… fill me up, daddy…” 

* * *

He heard the crack against the wall. Painful he was sure, but she seemed fine, still writhing against him and begging for more. That’s his girl. After they were finished, he’d make sure she was okay, but as he was nearing his own peak it was hard to think about anything else.

It didn’t take much longer for him to follow along behind her, chasing his own orgasm as he spilled inside of her. Pressing his mouth to hers, he hummed against her lips, grinning wildly. 

* * *

She leaned into the joyful kiss, her hands gentling against his back. She could feel every twitch and pulse of his cock still within her, her inner muscles still spasming weakly.

“Fuck… that was amazing… Oh my god, my head hurts, though…” She put her forehead to his, laughing softly. “I’m dying. You fucked me to death. What a wonderful way to go…” She carefully lowered her legs, sighing as she found she couldn’t touch the ground. “Down, please…” 

* * *

He chuckled as she slumped against him. “Fucked to death. I’d die again if I could. Sounds fuckin’ perfect.” She tried to slip free, but he couldn’t stop himself. He had missed having her like this. It had been well over a day and he wasn’t quite ready to set her down.

Bare and pressed up against the wall. He’d rather her stay like that forever. “Er What? Maybe I like havin’ ya like this. Just stay like this fer the rest of eternity. Yer dead anyways.” 

* * *

She giggled, hooking her legs back over his hips. “Fine… since I’m dead.”

She nuzzled into him, kissing him slow and sweet. She didn’t know how she’d managed to get so lucky. As far as ghostly husbands went, she was pretty sure she’d hit the jackpot. “I love you, Beej… you know that, right? I don’t think I’d want my life to turn out any other way…” 

* * *

“Mmmm dead Lyds knows how ta get a guy goin’ again.” He chuckled, placing kisses along her neck and shoulder as she sang his praises.

All in all, she had been the unlucky one. He had, after all, tricked her into this deal until she convinced herself it had been a good idea. He pried her away from her family and drug her to the Neitherworld to keep her all to himself. He had been the lucky one. Finding a girl that seemed almost as insatiable as he was, but better. She was alive and far exceeded any dead lover he had ever encountered. “I love ya too, kitten. Yer stuck with me, like it or not. Like literally stuck here. If it I have it my way, you’ll stay ‘ere fer good.” 

* * *

She laughed softly. “I don’t want to go anywhere! But.. I do want to get up…my back is starting to hurt.”

She wiggled until he set her down, groaning softly as their combined juices ran down her leg. “Fuck… guess I should shower. But… I don’t want to. Think you could de-juice me, Beej? I know that’s a little backward, but… maybe you can do me a favor.” 

* * *

“That’s the price’o love, baby.” He growled against her neck before she started wiggling, finally getting what she wanted to begin with.

“De-juice my juice? Babes, no-can-do! That’s my claim on ya. I can’t just get rid of it.” He clung to his chest, hurt by the very idea of getting rid of what he had so kindly given her. “Plus, watchin’ ya get all wet and shit is a total turn-on.” It didn’t matter that they had literally just finished, he was always willing to keep going as long as she was able. 

* * *

She laughed softly and hummed to herself. “Alright, come on then. Bath time.”

She led him into the bathroom and bent over to start the water, swaying her hips teasingly. “I don’t suppose you want another round first? I could go for another…” She felt like she was hornier than usual. That usually didn’t bode well, but she ignored it. 

* * *

Just hearing the word put a weird taste in his mouth.

She knew how much he hated baths, but she knew he would do just about anything if it meant having sex. He had been with her in a bath before, but that had only been to comfort her after the entire event with Sean. This would be a much more pleasing experience, especially if she was up for another round. 

He followed her into the bathroom, getting a good view as he watched her hips swing back and forth, still dripping from their joining. “I’m always ready fer more if you are. Ya sure yer heads okay, though?” 

* * *

She hummed and rubbed at the sore spot. “Oh… yeah. Might have a headache tomorrow but I’m good to go, baby…”

She shot him a wink, her swaying slowing to a jiggle. “I don’t think we’ve done a round two in quite a while… How fun.” She grinned and climbed into the tub. “But you have to come get me… up for the challenge?” 

* * *

He’d be sure to keep an eye on her, despite her insistence that she was okay. It was a pretty bad banging, but then again, she knew who she was dealing with.

“I’m always up fer the challenge, kitten. As long as ya keep up.” He slid in behind her, pulling her onto his lap and immediately set to work lavishing her neck with kisses. He wasn’t a fan of the water that enveloped them, but having her sitting up on his cock definitely eased the discomfort. “God damn, baby. How’d I get so lucky ta find ya? So fuckin’ sexy.” 

* * *

She giggled as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. She wiggled until she could sit down on his cock, moaning softly. “Fuck…”

She leaned into him as he kissed over her neck. “God… I think I’m the lucky one… you’re so good to me… fuck, and so big…” She rocked in his lap, circling her hips and groaning. “I wanna stay like this forever… right here…” 

* * *

He groaned as she took in his cock all over again, holding onto her tightly as his tongue raked along her skin. Soft nips were placed along her neck, his hands wrapping around to grab onto her pale breasts and massaging them gently.

“I’m only good to ya ‘cause yer so damn perfect.” She writhed against him, leaning back flush against his chest as he desperately tried to keep a decent motion. The water did nothing to help him keep the rhythm, but having her on him and allowing gravity to force her to take more than usual more than made up for it. “Ain’t no complainin’ comin’ from me. Quit school, work. I can just fuck ya all day, every day in any room ya want.” 

* * *

The offer was tempting…but she did want to go to school. Had to if they were going to stall her age.

“After… after I stop aging…. you can have anywhere and everywhere…” She grinned, bracing herself on the edge of the tub and using it for leveraging bounce on his cock eagerly. “God, I love you so much… I can’t believe this is real!” 

* * *

He chuckled, continuing his assault on her neck and breasts. “I told ya before. I don’t give a shit what yer age is. Never fuckin’ have. Yer perfect just the way ya are. Dunno why ya wanna go changin’ all that.”

She was more than able to feed off of his powers, they had learned that much. Beej just wanted her to be safe more than anything and prolonging her standstill just seemed counterintuitive. He nipped at her ear, grabbing roughing at her as his hands slid along her body. “I love ya too, kitten and yer fuckin’ hot as hell now. Age ain’t gonna change all that.” 

* * *

She wasn’t going to last long. She whimpered and shook her head frantically. “Not.. not now. Don’t wanna talk about it… I’m too close!”

She leaned back, leaning up until she could kiss him roughly, one hand gripping his where it roamed her body. “Fuck… you’re so big, daddy… I’m gonna cum again…” She shuddered and moaned against him, her eyes rolling back from the pleasure. “Shit…” 

* * *

He chuckled, his hand sliding up to her throat as she dug herself against him. It was hard for him to even imagine what she’d look like older. Even by a couple of years it all seemed…odd. She was young by human standards, but she knows as well as he did that he didn't care. Age was just a number. An even more insignificant one to immortal beings.

She trembled over him as her next wave crashed over her. Nipping at her shoulder, he followed along behind her, spilling inside of her without warning. She was so damn perfect. How was he expected to keep his hands off of her when she drove him this crazy? 

* * *

She panted and moaned, leaning back into him as she started to come down. So much for a bath to get clean. Maybe she should just stay home tomorrow… unless…

“You going back to work tomorrow? Because if you’re not, I think we’re due for a day together. Maybe practice some energy borrowing? What do you think?” She leaned into him heavily, reflecting on how purely wonderful her life had become. “God… I love you. I love our life. All of it…” 

* * *

He rocked her through the rest of her orgasm, placing kisses along her skin in any spot that he could reach. “I dun have ta do anything I dun wanna. They know the rule. Lucky I even agreed ta be there. If you ain’t there, I sure as hell ain’t goin’.”

She was already talking about practicing. He assumed she would need to do as much as she could to make sure that everything worked properly, but…the fact that his sweet little Lydia was trying to learn magic tugged something deep within him. “I think. I love ya.” He paused between each sentence, pulling her closer to him, growling against her skin. “Yer life. I’m dead, ‘member?” He snickered against her, nipping at her ear. 

* * *

She snorted. “Our afterlife then.” She turned in his hold, laying against him stomach to stomach and kissing him gently.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll stay home, we can practice with magic, and then have a date night. It’s been a while since we went out… I wanna get crazy! Maybe we can go clubbing… or Dante’s! Oh my god, I wanna go get drunk!” 

* * *

“Mmm, now yer not dead. Yer gonna have ta fold at some point.” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist as she snuggled against him. “Tho…if we stay in the bath much longer, I’m definitely not gonna last.” The sex was over and he was still sitting in this damn water.

He was more than happy to have her stay home, especially after how grueling today had been without her. Doing something where he could keep his eye on her at all times and make sure that she was safe settled better with him. “Sounds like a good idea ta me. Dun think ya’d like Dante’s though, but I’m all for findin’ a club.” 

* * *

She rolled her eyes and pulled him to his feet as she stood. “I think I’d love Dante’s! Maybe I can pick up some extra cash.”

She was mostly kidding, but she had always wanted to go to a strip club. It would be it’s own adventure just being there. She dried off quickly and pulled on her soft silk robe. Cloning into bed, she patted the mattress next to her and smiled. “Besides, I’m sure you’re the only one who would want to see it.” 

* * *

He hovered out of the tub as soon as she was no longer pinning him down, following her around like a puppy as his striped boxes appeared around his waist. He had to admit, he was exhausted. Something that didn’t happen often for him. Between the mountain of paperwork that still wasn’t done, missing Lydia so deeply, dealing with those snot-nosed friends and then rocking his wife’s world…it was a lot to process for one day.

He appeared in bed beside her, grabbing hold of her and growling softly. “I better be the only one who wants ta see it. Private show only. ‘Nyone looks at ya and I’ll pop out their eyeballs.” Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if he took her to Dante’s. With any luck, she’d turn tail and run at the very sight of everything that happened in that place.


	12. All About the Buildup

The next day, Lydia got her husband out of bed bright and early for breakfast, and a walk through their grounds, claiming that the fresh air and silent togetherness would help them in their attempts to share magic. Beetlejuice seemed to think his wife was insane.

When she finally started really practicing, it was by levitating. The first attempt her shoes barely moved. The second, she lifted off the ground but panicked and fell on her ass. By the sixth attempt, she was starting to think that this was impossible. 

"Maybe we have to be touching... this is too hard! Ugh. My teacher said that trying something I've done before would help! This is so stupid!" 

* * *

Ever since they woke up, she had started to act strange. It was hard to peg down if it was nervousness or if something was actually bothering her. Rather than ask her about it, Beetlejuice resigned himself to watching her carefully. She ate her breakfast, then drug him outside and around the lake that sat quietly behind their little cottage. He hovered behind her, keeping a steady, worried eye on her at all times.

She had obviously been nervous. It showed once they actually began practicing. Her attempts were pretty weak, but for a human, the fact that she was able to do anything was impressive. Juno had said she would be able to do it, but he had seriously doubted the fact that she’d actually be able to borrow power from him. It was worth a shot and surprisingly, the old crone did know something. 

He paced around, watching her form and emotions as she gave it try after try. As she began to get frustrated, he wandered behind her, placing his cooling hands along her hips. “Calm down, baby. Yer not gonna get it all at once.” 

* * *

She leaned into his touch, his looming presence behind her a comfort more than intimidation. She pressed her lips to his jaw and tried to refocus. She still didn't know if she could do this, but his hands on her hips steadied her.

Her eyes clenched shut, she focused on floating. The feeling of seeing her husband for the first time. Their wedding. The wedding night. Their house. Happy, floating thoughts. Before she realized it, she'd slowly risen off the ground about a foot. 

She opened her eyes and carefully turned to look at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Was this real? "Are you doing that?" 

* * *

He closed his eyes, humming against her as she pressed kisses along the corner of his jaw. It wasn’t lost on him how desperately she was trying to get this to work. While it was possible to be done, it would take a lot of practice for her to be able to do this on her own.

He didn’t mind giving her a little push. 

After another minute or two of trying to focus and a little nudge from the ghoul standing behind her, Lydia slowly floating off the ground. “Mostly you, babes. Yer doin’ great.” As she steadied and got used to feeling weightless, he removed his hands and allowed her to soar on her own. “Lookin’ good, good-lookin’.” 

* * *

She scrambled to hold onto his shoulders as she floated higher, his hands falling away from her hips. She let out a surprised laugh, her eyes wide. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it, Beej!"

She hesitantly took her hands off of him, hovering just a few feet off the ground. She quickly lost the energy to maintain the trick, however, and lowered herself to the ground with a bright grin. "Let's make some other stuff float!" 

Hours later, after nearly everything in the house had been levitated, including Lucy and Percy, Lydia was finally too out of juice to keep it up. Even so, she was beyond thrilled with their practice session, leaving her feeling powerful and confident in a new way. She pulled her husband down into a rough kiss, tangling her hands in his hair. "Dante's. I'm going to get dressed, and then we're going." 

* * *

Pride was a feeling he had rarely felt for someone other than himself, but it still sat there. As she rose into the air, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he remained planted on the ground. “Sure are. Look atcha!”

He spent the rest of the day, watching her become more powerful and confident with each item and animal she levitated. While this was something that was completely outside of his scope of knowledge, the fact that she already seemed to have gotten the hang of it showed just how talented she was. His arms snaked around her body, pulling her against him as they crashed against each other. He growled against her lips. He had kind of hoped that she had changed her mind about Dante’s after all this time. 

“Mm, I gotta better idea. Can go getcha a new dress. Bet the Shocking Mall’s got some sexy little thing to show off.” His hand traced down her body, a toothy grin spreading across his face as he nuzzled against her neck. 

* * *

She giggled softly. "Why not both? We can go buy me something for you to watch me take off at Dante's." She winked and took his hand, hurrying toward Doomie.

She wasn't going to let him get away with not taking her to the strip club. She'd made a request, and she wanted it seen through. After all, he'd done a wonderful job of spoiling her so far. She took his hand in the car and grinned. "I'm thinking red... that's sexy, right? Maybe a corset... oh, or stockings! Do you like stockings, daddy?" 

* * *

He had to admit the idea was...intriguing, but they really didn’t have to go to Dante’s for her to do all that. She was more than able to strip for him in their own home if that’s all she was after.

Once she started pulling him towards the car, he appeared in the driver's seat, more than happy to oblige to at least getting her some new clothes. He would decide what to do when it came to Dante’s later. Running his hand up her thigh, he grinned over at her as they pulled out of the driveway. “Anything on ya is gonna be smokin’ hot. Ya know no matter what it is, Imma have a lotta fun takin’ it back off.” 

* * *

She grinned and leaned back in her seat. "And if I don't let you? What if I tie you up and don't let you touch?"

She slid a hand down his chest, leaning over to kiss his cheek gently. "Besides... not much of a striptease if you gotta do the work..." At the mall, she headed straight for a shop that boasted lingerie and scores of adult entertainment. She could care less about the porn, but the undergarments were intriguing. She pulled out a few options and piled them into Beetlejuice's arms, humming softly. "Red, black, or green? Such a hard choice..." 

* * *

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Shocking Mall. They would have gotten there a lot sooner had they not taken Doomie, but for some reason, Lydia seemed unnaturally attached to the stupid little car. He grinned and bared it, more than happy to continue spoiling her and to offset his jealousy with a little under the skirt action as they drove.

Beetlejuice followed along behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he watched her go through the many different dresses that the store had to offer. “Fer you? Definitely red.” Something told him she would look bangin’ in red. He knew nothing about fashion, but he knew what he liked. 

* * *

She grinned and picked out one she liked, then headed for the lingerie section, picking out a new pair of panties and a bralette for beneath the tight metallic number.

Feeling bold, she turned to Betel and held out her hand expectantly. "Money, please Daddy. It's not too much, don't worry." As a last-minute thought, she put a pair of stockings down as well. They'd end at her knee, well below the hem of the dress. "Who knows, maybe I'll get a job while we're at Dante's." 

* * *

He snorted at the insinuation. She’ll be lucky if he doesn’t pluck out every patron’s eyeballs by the time they leave the place.

He handed money over, slipping his hand down her waist until he rested it on her ass. If she wanted a job, she could get one, though unnecessary, but there was no way in hell he was going to allow her to get a job at Dante’s. The things those girls knew about him and would undoubtedly share with his little wife sent a shiver down his spine. “Not on yer life.” 

* * *

She laughed happily, paying the cashier and pressing back into his touch hungrily. She was excited for their outing. She'd heard so much about Dante's, and had even seen the building inside of Adam's model. Anywhere sufficiently nasty to keep her husband occupied was interesting.

She took a moment to change into her new clothes in a mall bathroom before taking Beetlejuice by the hand and leaning into him with a grin. "Ready to go, daddy? I wanna meet your friends." 

* * *

He was really kind of hoping that she would drop visiting Dante’s. Surprisingly, he hadn’t stepped foot in that place since he met Lydia. Since she was basically ready to go since they met, even letting him finger her on their first night together, it seemed unnecessary. Lydia always seemed up for it and had proven that she could be just as insatiable as he was. While she could never actually reach that peak, she had clawed her towards it many times.

“Hubba hubba...” His eyes trailed down her body, taking in the view. When she grabbed hold of his hand, he pulled her back against him. Running a finger down her jaw, he pulled her close, placing a small kiss on her lips. “And share you lookin’ like that? Ya gotta be jokin’.” 

* * *

She leaned into the kiss and touch happily, knowing that he was trying to pull her away from her goal. "Mmm. I'm not joking. Sharing is good for you. You need some practice at it. And it's not like I'm going to let anyone touch me."

She begged until he finally transported them, the first red facade that she remembered from the model coming into view. She couldn't help but stare at the women lingering outside and up on the balcony. They seemed to be every shape and size, the one thing unifying them being the horns protruding from their foreheads. 

A redhead was waving from the balcony. Lydia could almost swear her tits were the size of her head. Each. "BJ, you old bastard, where the hell have you been?" 

* * *

_Sharing is good for you._

Was she seriously trying to piss him off? He groaned as she continued to pull him away, becoming done with this little game as he finally gave in to what she wanted. This was not going to end well for either of them. Finding out new things about him seemed to brighten her day, but not everything was pleasant. In fact, most things about his past were particularly unpleasant. Especially if she were to go snooping around here. 

Still...the familiar sights and sounds of Dante’s put him at ease as it usually did, but the constant stress of what this would do to Lydia ate away at the back of his mind. She really had no idea what she was doing. But, if she wanted to play...he was always more than willing. Sharing is good? This was a two-way street that Lydia certainly wasn’t ready for. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, a crooked smile appearing as he glanced up at his usual girls. “Been a while, gotta say. Hope you girls haven’t had too much fun without me.” 

* * *

The redhead cackled and flipped her hair over one shoulder. "I thought maybe karma finally backed me up and you got eaten again! Be nice to my girls, Beej!"

Lydia pressed closer still to her husband, suddenly very self-conscious. She frowned and nudged him gently. "Aren't you going to introduce me? I want to meet your friend." 

The woman finally seemed to catch sight of her and her eyes narrowed. "That little girl had better be legal, Juice. Honey is this nasty man bothering you? You can come with Trixie and we can take real good care of you instead." Lydia blushed. "Oh, um. He's not bothering me!" 

* * *

“Not this time. Time just slipped away from me.” His grin only grew as he talked to her. God, he hadn’t realized just how much he missed seeing her. It had been a long time, but it was as if only moments had passed. “Be nice? Ya know I can’t promise that.”

His eyes slipped down to the little girl clinging to him, hopefully finally realizing that this had not been such a good idea. “This is my _friend_, Trixie. Trix, this is Lydia. She seemed interested in joinin’ you girls. May need some help talkin’ her out of it.” 

* * *

Trixie laughed and in a flash she was standing in front of them, pulling Lydia away from her husband with a clawed hand and twirling her. "Why not? Look at that ass. She's definitely some old pervert's wet dream."

Lydia couldn't help but giggle along, giving her husband a coy look. "Too bad I already have an old pervert. I'm actually his wife." 

Trixie scoffed. "And she's funny! How'd you convince her to believe that?" 

* * *

It was hard to argue with that. Lydia did have a great ass. “Oh, I don’t doubt it. She’s a firecracker alright.” Of course, Trixie would immediately start talking her up. He was trying to get her out of here, not boost her courage to get her an actual job. Trixie was all about recruiting, but she definitely picked a handful with Lydia.

He shrugged at her question. “She’s cute, gotta give her that.” 

* * *

Lydia wasn't serious about the job, but this demoness seemed to be. Lydia pressed herself back into her husband, kissing him gently. She didn't like thinking about her husband sleeping with this woman at all.

She sighed softly, and pressed against him possessively. "Thank you. But I think I need to think it over before I accept a position." 

* * *

He chuckled softly, placing a strong hand at her waist. “Wasn’t a joke though. Figured it was time ta get my powers back and Lyds was up fer the challenge. Still is.” His hand slipped down to her ass, shooting her a look. “That ass is definitely been my wet dream for a while now.”

He was sure to get some shit from some of the girls for not only finally going through with it, but for actually sticking around. He had always planned on ditching the girl he suckered into it, but after becoming attached to Lydia he had obviously changed his mind. “She wanted ta check the place out. Maybe get a few pointers from you and tha girls.” 

* * *

Lydia slapped his chest firmly. "I think I know how to satisfy you just fine. I'm here for the embarrassing stories. And maybe to dance a little.”

Trixie lit up at the idea. "I can get you on the list if you wanna strip. Big Daddy won't mind. And I'm not talking about BJ." She fixed said ghost with a look. "I'll be seeing you around. I wanna hear all about this wedding. Come on, Lydia. I'll buy you a drink." 

Taking the woman's offered hand, she was pulled into the club. Everywhere she looked people were dancing under hot lights. Girls were up on tables or swinging in cages suspended from the ceiling. None of them had very much to wear on. 

* * *

"If you wanted embarrassing stories, ya came to the wrong place. Doubt any of these ladies have anything negative ta say." He chuckled, fully prideful on the fact that he had pleasured just about everyone in that building, some more than once. He had basically ruined other guys for every single one of them.

He held up a hand, his eyes growing dark. "She ain't strippin'. Can tell ya that now." Before he was able to protest much further, Trixie had already taken her away. Lydia did not know what she was getting herself into, but some dames like to learn the hard way. He wandered in behind her, immediately being surrounded by one or two other demonesses. 

"Where have you been?" One pouted. 

"We missed you terribly, daddy. Why haven't you come to see us?" The other girl whined, pressing herself against him and using the nickname he had grown more than accustomed to. 

* * *

Lydia stepped in, then, pressing against him and guiding his hand down to her ass. "Because he got married. Surprise!"

Trixie snorted. "Smart girl. Keep an eye on him or he might run off without you." 

Lydia didn't believe that, but she leaned up to kiss him possessively anyway. "Let's get a drink, daddy. You look like you need one." 

* * *

Lydia reappeared, dragging his hand to his favorite spot as she planted her lips on his. While he had enjoyed the extra attention from the demonesses, he much more enjoyed this new side of Lydia springing forth. Jealousy was a good look for her.

He followed after his wife with a cocky grin, leaving angry girls in their wake. "Dragged off is more like it. Yer girls are as insatiable as always." He chuckled, sitting at a table on the opposite side of Trixie. "How ya been holdin' up without me. Seems packed as usual." The place was packed as usual. Dead men oogling after the half-naked dancing demons on poles scattered throughout the room. 

* * *

Trixie scoffed. "We're Fine. I should go do my job, though. I promised my husband a blowjob." She gestures toward a ragged looking clown in the corner, pouting. The demoness strode away, leaving them to their devices.

Lydia made her way to the bar, standing up on her tiptoes to look at the menu. She pulled his hand onto her waist, wanting to know he was there. "We should dance after this! I want to really party tonight!" 

* * *

“Prolly a good idea. Dun want any of them _‘embarrassing’_ stories to come loose.” He chuckled as she left them, keeping a strong hand on his wife’s hip. He ordered his usual as he let her choose whichever drink she wanted.

“Can dance if ya wanna, but we coulda done that at a club, ya know? Not that I mind bein’ here, but ‘s not really yer style’a place.” He placed a small kiss on her cheek, shooting a look at the two girls he left behind. They could have easily had this much fun at any other place in the Neitherworld, but the fact that she was so adamant about them coming here made him wonder if maybe she had a different reason to choose this place in particular. 

* * *

"Oh, come on. Aren't you having fun? I know I am." She ordered something fruity and dipped at it as she turned to survey the room.

"Maybe I could be a waitress here. I mean... not everyone is naked." 

A demoness was coming toward them with a sultry smile. "Hey, BJ. Who's your friend? You looking for some fun in threes?" 

Lydia blinked and stared at her for a moment. "You're gorgeous..." 

* * *

He chuckled, pulling her closer to him. “I guess. Was fun watchin’ ya run back after me after those girls started getting frisky.”

His smile faltered as he watched her. She really wasn’t going to let this go was she. “Uh no...ya wanna job, we can get ya a job. Yer not workin' here.” The demoness came up with them and gave them a grinning proposition. “Uh nah. We’re good, doll. The wife just wanted a night out and I’m more than happy to oblige.” 

* * *

The woman scoffed and looked Lydia over. "So she's who's been keeping you from us. Is she any good at least? I hate to think of you stuck in a marriage with a prude."

Just like that, the woman was no longer enchanting. Lydia crossed her legs, her short skirt riding even higher, nearly revealing what she had beneath it. "I'm sorry, do I look like a prude to you? Fuck off, skank." 

The demoness turned to her, fangs bared. "Control your bitch, Beetlejuice. She's gonna get herself kicked out talking to me like that." 

She stalked away and Lydia sneered after her. "Prude! I'm not a prude. Am I?" She downed the rest of her drink and took his hand. "Let's dance." 

* * *

He blinked, a little taken aback by the sudden catfight. Okay...maybe not bring up the wife thing. These girls seemed more savage than usual today and he had a pretty good inkling as to why.

_Control your bitch, Beetlejuice._

“Hey! Ain’t no way ta talk to her. Ya wanna keep that cushy little job of yers, yer gonna shut the hell up.” He snorted, growling as she walked away. “Dun listen to her. She’s just upset ya ended up draggin’ me away from this place. Daddy’s kinda popular here, ya know?” He waggled his eyebrows, running a finger up the bare parts of her thighs that she was all too happy to show off. “Yer no prude that's fer sure.” 

He was kinda liking the direction their little conversation was going when she dragged him onto the floor. He had more than proved himself a horrid dancer and he had no idea why she insisted on making him show it. 

* * *

She shivered as his hand crept up her thigh, but saved the thought for later, pulling him with her onto the dance floor. She looped her arms around his neck and swung her hips side to side, grinning. The music was modern, with a heavy base and lyrics about sex. She thought it was overly appropriate.

She pulled him down until she could kiss him, running her fingers through his hair and pressing up tight against him. After a moment she turned in his arms, bringing his hands to her hips as she ground her hips back against him. There were eyes on them everywhere. Lydia found that she didn't mind. "Ah... how's that, daddy? Wanna fuck me in the bathroom yet?" 

* * *

Dancing had never been one of his strong suits, but he was never against holding onto her as she writhed up against him. As she got into the music, he placed kisses along her neck, trying to coax out the sweet noises he knew she was capable of making.

As she turned in his hold, he set to work on the fresh side of her neck. He could care less if people were staring. It was a reaction he was used to, but this time. It seemed it was her their needy eyes were pointing to. He growled against her, a chuckle erupting from him. "Ya know I'd fuck ya anywhere, baby girl. Yer lucky I didn't start soon as we walked in the front door." 

* * *

She gasped softly as his lips found her pulse, her eyes rolling back as she leaned into him. "Mmm.... fuck... what stopped you?" She grinned, enjoying the little tease.

She slid forward, bending at the waist until she was touching her toes, her ass settled in firmly against his crotch. A man from across the room was approaching them. She quickly stood back up and pressed herself into his side. The man smiled softly. "Good evening... I don't suppose your girl is for rent? It's been a long time since I've had fresh blood." The man licked his lips, revealing sharp fangs behind them. 

Lydia blushed, pressing her face into her husband's neck. 

* * *

Something had definitely gotten into her and God, if she kept that up...he sure as hell was gonna be next in line. As she leaned forward, his hand slipped under her skirt, grabbing firmly onto her ass.

She quickly moved as the man approached them, a low growl came from him as he shielded her. "She's mine. Get yer own. Look at her one more time and I'll make ya wish ya hadn't walked through that door." 

* * *

The vampire growled softly, stalking away with a grumble. Lydia shuddered. She always got a rush from him defending her. She pulled him into another kiss, pulling his hand back to her ass.

"God, you're so sexy, daddy... We need the bathroom or you need to fuck me here. I don't care which." Usually, she would shy away from such blatant exhibitionism, but her confidence from earlier and the alcohol in her system made her bold. 

* * *

Beej was still growling after him until Lydia pulled him, wrapping his arms around her immediately as he pulled her deeper. “Tried ta tell ya this ain’t a place fer a good girl like you. You may want me ta share, but I sure as hell ain’t gonna.” The fact that she had even suggested it earlier still kind of pissed him off.

“Pretty sure we can find a nice quiet place. Tired of havin’ these bozos lookin’ at ya. I wanna keep ya all to myself.” He nipped at her neck, surely leaving a bruising mark behind and pulled her against him. “Yer mine and yer gonna have ta just get used to it.” 

* * *

She pulled him off the dance floor, keeping him close as she looked for a familiar face. Trixie was sitting in the clown's lap, kissing his painted cheeks. She waved to get her attention. "Trixie! We need a private room."

The demoness looked between them and chuckled, pulling a key from her bra. "You can use mine, sweetheart. Better get him behind closed doors before he jumps you." 

Lydia grinned and thanked her. "Oh, it's not him who'll do the jumping. Come on, daddy! Let's go." 

* * *

The fact that she had stopped in front of Trixie didn't stop him from going at her neck. The warmth that emanated from her neck only drawing him further and further in. He chuckled at her comment, but he was well aware of the effect he had on women. The women in this club knew that fact more than anyone else.

As soon as she accepted the key, Beetlejuice tugged her away towards Trixie's room, immediately planting her up against a wall. Pressing his lips to her hungrily, his hand slipped back under her skirt as they slowly made their way further in. 

* * *

She gasped, then moaned as he pinned her, pressing back into his hand a moment before slipping out from under his arm and fleeing further into the room.

To her delight she found a chair with no arms and a pair of handcuffs sitting on the dresser. "Oh, perfect! Sit down, daddy. I'm gonna dance for you." 

* * *

He chased after her as she tried to sneak away from him. She was such a fucking tease. Playing with him since the moment he walked through the door, demanding a private room and now stopping him? She was lucky he loved her, but even that wasn't going to stop him from tearing him apart.

"Ya know I don't need all that. Daddy's gettin' hungry for his baby girl." He sat in the chair, but he pulled her down with him and kissing her deeply. 

* * *

She squealed as he pulled her into his lap, giggling and kissing him back quite happily. She ran her hands through his hair before pulling back.

"Come on... play along." As if reading her mind, music began to play and she began her lap dance, grinding over his lap before standing up and slipping out of her dress. The lingerie beneath it was black lace, a bra and garter belt the only things on her. "What do you think?" 

* * *

He growled at her as she once again pulled away from him. "Ya do that one more time and yer not gonna be able ta walk fer a week." Play along? He wasn't too sure what she was trying to pull here, but he was becoming frustrated.

That was until she started dancing, slowly removing layer after layer as she twirled. He wasn't too sure he enjoyed this game she was playing, but he was definitely feeling the confidence she was exuding. "Ya know I fuckin' love it. Get yer ass over here." 

* * *

She grinned, sliding her hands up her sides. "Not yet, big boy." She turned her back to him, toeing out of her shoes and reaching for the clasp of her bra.

The garment was removed, her arm coming up to cover her breasts as she dropped the lacy thing to the ground. "Come get me, daddy..." 

* * *

He watched as her hands trailed up her body, teasing him in a horrid way as he sat there chomping at the bit to get to her. As soon as her bra hit the floor, Beej appeared behind her, running his hands along her waist as he nuzzled against her cheek.

“Ya know this hasn’t been very nice. Yer turnin’ out ta be way more of a handful than normal, kitten.” 

* * *

She jumped, but easily leaned into him. "A handful? I think I'm at least two..." She guided his hands up to her breasts.

"Besides... you like to tease me. I'm just returning the favor." She sighed happily and rocked back against him. "You gonna fuck me or what? I'm dying here..." 

* * *

He chuckled darkly along her neck, his hand gripping at the mounds that she brought his hands up to. “Ya think? Yer so damn sexy I can hardly keep my hands to myself.”

Again he laughed, unable to control himself as a hand slipped downwards. “That’s cuz that’s my job. Not yours.” She’d been ordering him around for a good five minutes and his patience was already wearing thin. He had noticed the pair of handcuffs on the dresser as they entered the room, a wicked idea jumping into his head as he summoned them to his hand. “Pretty sure I’m the one in charge here. Dun think yer in much of a position ta be bossin’ me ‘round.” Without her even realizing he had done it, the handcuffs clicked shut around her wrists. 

* * *

The click and cool touch of the cuffs made her gasp, a surge of arousal running through her. She knew this game. Giving him the control was easier. Familiar.

She let out a soft moan, bending at the waist to get her hands on his cock through his pants. "Oh, please Mr. Beetlejuice... I promise I'll be good. You don't have to cuff me to make me listen..." She grinned at him from between her legs. "But it's fun anyway. You gonna fuck me _now_?" 

* * *

“Sure seems like I gotta.” He groaned as she haphazardly grabbed at him with her cuffed hands. “Yer not doin’ too good at mindin’ and ya know I hate it when ya ask. I’ll fuck ya when I’m good and ready.”

He backed up a little, getting a better view of her now completely exposed breasts. “I am likin’ the view. Maybe a little more and I’ll give ya a little treat.” He cocked his head to the side a bit, a sick grin crossing his features. “Well, maybe not little, but...ya get my drift.” He was going to have her stop dancing, but he was becoming more upset at her incessant demands more so than his need to ravish her completely. If she thought teasing him was fun, he was going to have to teach her who was really in control. 

* * *

She pouted softly. "You're being mean, Daddy... I've been good all day!" She wiggled, making her tits bounce for him as he looked her over. She shivered, waiting for him to finally make a move.

But then he stepped away from her and she turned to look at him. "I'll be good! Come on..." She took a step toward him, determined to press up against him, until she saw the look on his face. She wasn't in control here anymore. She shied away, standing straight up at attention. The better she listened, the sooner she'd get what she wanted. "Sorry, Daddy..." 

* * *

Of course, he was being mean. What was she expecting?

“Ya call draggin’ me here, paradin’ around the club in that little number and comin’ in here actin’ like yer in charge bein’ good?” He chuckled, watching her try valiantly to try to change his mind. He wouldn’t deny, it was hard to stop himself when she was cuffed up like that. 

It didn’t work. Making his way back over to the chair, he watched her intently waiting for her to continue. “Then show Daddy how sorry ya are.” 

* * *

She swallowed roughly and settled on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him with pleading eyes as she leaned in to try and pull his fly open with her teeth. It was a struggle, but she managed.

She got it open but.... she had no hands to pull him free with. She pouted and looked up at him, shifting closer. "May I have your cock, please daddy?" 

* * *

He had to admit, it was entertaining watching her struggle so hard to get to him. Had the dance not done him in, the way she was staring at him sure as hell would have pushed him over the edge. She was so god damn gorgeous.

He shrugged and with a snap of his fingers, he was as bare as she was and fully ready for anything she was prepared to do. 

* * *

She smiled as he was bared to her, pressing kisses up his thigh until she could lick up the length of his arousal slowly. "Mmm... Thank you, Daddy." She licked her lips and settled in to suck him off, sliding her lips down over him until he hit the back of her throat.

She would usually use her hands for what didn't fit in her mouth, but she was forced to try her mouth, sinking down as far as she could. She pushed too far, lifting off of him and gagging. "Sorry! I'm sorry... you're so big..." 

* * *

When the warmth of her mouth enveloped him, he groaned, completely unable to keep himself contained. It was almost impossible with how hot and slick her mouth was. Unable to use her hands, she took even more of him in her mouth than normal, her gagging making in inherently obvious with just how small and tiny her mouth was.

"Keep goin'." He growled, his fingers trailing delicately along her jaw and pulling her back towards his cock. 

* * *

She obeyed the command, settling right back in to suck at him until her nose was buried in the moldy blonde hair at the base of his cock. Her eyes closed as she focused on her breathing, swallowing around the thick column of flesh in her throat.

When she couldn't stand it any longer she pulled back with a gasp, licking up the saliva the action left behind. She wanted to beg him to fuck her, but she knew better. The gentle touches to her face was all she'd get until he was good and ready. 

* * *

He watched closely as she went down on him, her eager attempts to please him finally got her to the point where she was done begging him. Instead, she focused on her task, eventually working her mouth further down on him.

"Alright." She appeared over the edge of the bed, her front pressed into the covers as his questing hands roamed her back and immediately fell between her legs. "God, yer so fuckin' gorgeous." 

* * *

She gasped at the change of location, looking around her and pouting softly as she realized the blowjob was over. She thought she was doing a good job!

Her complaints were quickly muffled by the hand between her legs, a soft moan forced out of her as she rocked back into him. "Oh... you're just flattering me to get in my pants, Beej..." 

* * *

"Sure as hell works don't it? Prolly cuz it's true. Can hardly keep my hands offa you."

He chuckled darkly, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth and run along her sweet skin. He worked his fingers along her folds, pressing a digit inside of her once she was nice and slick. No matter how much he worked her and fucked her over, she was so damn tight. Leaning forward, Beej pressed kisses along her back, making sure to stay away from her still cuffed hands. 

* * *

She moaned as his thick digit entered her, her hips pressing back to try and get more of him inside of her. She whimpered and twisted at the painfully slow pace he started, cold kisses pressing into her overheating skin.

She shuddered and pressed her face into the mattress where she hoped she could beg without him hearing her. "Please, Beetlejuice I need it... I want you inside of me! Please!" 

* * *

"Ah ah ah. What did I tell you?" He grabbed at her ass hard, pressing his finger deeper inside of her. He could hardly blame her. She was only human. They had barely started and she had already been forced to do the one thing he had told her not to.

Slowly introducing another finger and then the next, Beej continued his slow pace in a way that he was sure was becoming too much for her to bare. She had disobeyed him after all, not that it would have stopped him had she not. 

* * *

She sobbed as he continued his slow, steady preparations, her core tightening around his fingers as though drawing them deeper. Without her hands she was forced to twist and writhe, trying to pull away from the teasing press of his fingers.

She couldn't help the soft whimpering and whining that bubbled up out of her throat. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep from breaking his rules again. 

* * *

Her cries sent a sick smile along his face as he continued his movements. His steady rhythm slowly increasing as he watched her squirm beneath him. Something about seeing her physically unable to do anything but lay there and take it sent a twinge of pleasure throughout his body.

"Come for me and maybe I'll give ya what you really want." 

* * *

She gasped as the proposition immediately sent her howling over the edge, her hips twisting and pushing back against him frantically.

"Fuck! Daddy!" He sobbed, overwhelmed by the sensations for a moment before going completely relaxed against the mattress, barely alive save for her heavy breathing. The buildup to her first orgasm of the night had been vicious. She turned to look at him with pleading eyes, knowing better than to voice her desires aloud. 

* * *

She tightened around him, writhing and thrashing against him as she screamed. The sickeningly sweet sound only causing his grin to grow.

"There's my good girl. Guess ya deserve somethin' after that, hm?" Pulling his fingers free, he raised her ass a bit and immediately pressed himself into her. Gripping tightly on her waist he pulled her up against him roughly. She was pliant under him, easily movable in whatever position he wanted her in. They were definitely going to have to get a pair of handcuffs when they got home. 

* * *

Fucking finally, she thought as he pressed into her, his hands rough where they manipulated her into the position he wanted her in. She remained lax under him, happy to be along for the ride.

She moaned softly as the head of his cock met with the fleshy bundle of nerves that made her see stars. She sighed happily. "Thank you, Daddy... you feel so good..." Still sensitive and worked up, it wasn't long before she was plunged into a second, milder orgasm, gasping his name into the pillows. 

* * *

A chuckle escaped him as she thanked him. She was always so willing to please and even more so now since she was unable to get at what she truly wanted. Even as he sent her over the edge again, he continued his movements.

“Mmm, no problem, baby. Yer always so good and tight for Daddy.” He gripped onto her ass, chasing his own orgasm. He wouldn’t last much longer as he had been nearing the edge for quite some time now. 

* * *

She gripped her cuffs and held on as he continued to thrust against her. Overworked and exhausted she couldn't do much more than just take what he wanted to give her.

She was starting to get sore already. It seemed school was off the agenda for tomorrow. She wasn't sure she could sit. She hadn't felt him like this since their first time. It was strange. She didn't have time to dwell, however, with him still chasing release. 

* * *

"Fuck!" It didn't take much longer to send him over, expelling himself inside her as she lay there unable to move. Unable to get away. It was damn fucking hot.

With a wave of his hand, the handcuffs clicked back open and he pulled free of her. "Never been hotter, baby girl." He had maybe been too rough with her, but she never seemed to mind when he lost himself. "Ya worked so hard for daddy." 

* * *

As soon as she was free she twisted and stretched her hands, moaning softly. They'd started to go numb, the tingling of sensation returning making her grimace.

"I always work hard for you, Daddy. You're just being mean to me!" She huffed and rolled onto her back. "You have to kiss me until I feel better. Them's the rules." 

* * *

She obviously didn't enjoy the handcuffs as much as he did. Her whines and the look on her face said more than words ever could.

He chuckled, peppering her face with kisses. "Oh yeah? What if ya never feel better, hm?" His arms snaked around her, pulling her naked body flush against his own. 

* * *

"Then you have to kiss me forever! Duh!" She shuddered against him, sighing happily. "I love you, daddy. You make me feel so good... and so sore. Shit."

She rocked her hips slowly, sighing. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow. Hope you're ready to pamper me." 

Just then, the door opened, revealing Trixie and her supposed husband. "Finally! God, I didn't know you had that kind of stamina, BJ. Now get the fuck out of my room and clean up at home." 

* * *

“Sounds like a good way to spend eternity to me. Love ya too, kitten. Yer always so good fer daddy. Maybe ya deserve that pamperin’.” He pressed a deep kiss along her lips until the door swung open.

He grinned over at Trixie, his arms still wrapped around his wife. “Er maybe she’s got more stamina than you. She’s my girl after all.” He snickered, nuzzling into his wife as the two quickly appeared on their own bed to avoid the aftermath of his comment. 

* * *

All Lydia heard was an offended scoff over her own peeling laughter as they disappeared from the club and reappeared in their own bed, Lucifer jumping up to wag his tail in excitement.

She giggled, pressing kisses to her husband's lips between words. "You're gonna get us banned! You're so mean. Now... what were you saying about pampering? I'd love some pampering please. Maybe a hot bath? Or some aspirin... my buzz is fading..." 

* * *

He had been so busy loving on his wife that he had hardly noticed the large dog hovering over them. When he did though, he killed the mood in an instant. "Ya actually wanna go back there? Ya know we can have sex and I can tie ya up pretty much anywhere, right?"

Cradling her in his arms, he picked her up and carried her to the rub. "Bath it is. Yer gonna need it after all that." He made sure a glass of wine and aspirin were sitting beside the tub as he easily slipped her inside the already hot water. He made sure to stay out of the tub, perfectly content to watch her instead. "Anythin' else I can get for ya?" 

* * *

She moaned as she sank into the hot water, immediately downing the painkillers and a gulp of wine. "God, how did I get so lucky? I have the best husband in the world."

She kicked her feet up onto the edge of the tub and stared at him for a moment, taking in his features and how she imagined he'd looked in life. They never talked about that. She knew he'd hung himself, but why seemed to be off limits. She nudged him with a dainty foot. "Tell me about before you died. Everything you remember." 

* * *

He chuckled, leaning against the tub as he watched her closely. "I'm the lucky one, not you." How a bastard like him was able to get a babe like her would haunt him for ages.

His smile quickly faded as she asked about his life. The questions were inevitable, but he had hoped that maybe it would never come up. "I told ya, I dun remember that much. It's all kinda hazy." 

* * *

She frowned softly. "You have to know some things... You knew that you hung yourself..." she hated to think of what would drive a man as confident her husband to kill himself.

She sat up and leaned her chin on the edge of the tub near him. "Come on, Daddy. Think... I just wanna know about you. I feel like I don't know anything..." 

* * *

He leaned one arm against the tub, resting his chin in his hand as he tried to think. He remembered hanging himself. The last vivid memory left over from his life before being reawakened into the afterlife. He was sure there was a reason why he killed himself but was that really something that he wanted to remember anyway?

“I just remember doin’ it. Everything before that is all fuzzy and dark...It’s been a long time, babes. Brain ain’t what it used ta be.” The harder he thought about it, little bits and flashes came back to his mind, but nothing good. The darkness that flooded his mind didn’t really seem to just be from the inability to remember, but a place he spent a lot of time in while he was living. “Kinda remember a room, but that’s really all.” 

* * *

It seemed horrible to Lydia... to not remember anything from before death. But maybe that was a good thing. Whatever had driven him to suicide couldn't haunt him this way.

She sat up and pulled him into a kiss, nuzzling him gently. "Thank you for trying. Really." She ran a hand through his hair gently and sighed. "I hope you're happier now, at least. I know I am." 

* * *

“Ain’t nothin’. Ya know I’d do just ‘bout anything for you.” He really felt like he could. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone before, so it was all brand new to him. There were girls that he certainly liked, but that was about as far as it ever got. Usually, once he slept with them, he got it out of his system and was able to move on, but Lydia somehow kept drawing him back.

“Definitely am happier. Yer too sexy ta not make me happy.” 

* * *

She scoffed, nibbling his lips gently. "You're a pervert. But you're my pervert. I love you so much..."

Her life had become so much better since their marriage. She didn't have to worry about bullies or anything else for that matter. Her husband provided for her in every aspect. She wanted for nothing. "If you remember more, I hope you tell me." 

* * *

He pressed his lips against her harder, trailing a finger down her jawline. “I love ya too, Lyds. Way more.”

_If you remember more, I hope you tell me._

What little he did actually remember of his previous life were either not entirely coherent enough to figure out what exactly was happening or not pleasant at all. That darkroom was a constant and he felt like harboring too much on it was probably not the best idea. “I can try, babes. Pretty sure it won’t be pretty though. Dun wanna make ya all upset, ya know?” He chuckled, pulling himself away a bit. A slight frown tugged at his lips as he watched her.


	13. Stuck on this Feeling

The following months were the happiest of Lydia's life. She had her pets, her perfect house, her good grades, and most importantly, her loving and insatiable husband.

They still seemed to be on a rhythm of School/Work, fuck, eat, sleep. Maybe another round come morning if she was up to it. But now, this schedule was interspersed with hanging out with her friends. Her real, honest to god friends. 

She was coming back from a night out with Philippe and Hazel now. They'd found an occult bookstore in town that Lydia was intrigued by, and so asked for money to explore. Afterward, they'd gone to dinner and now she was slipping into the house with a bright smile on her face. 

"Beej? I'm home!" 

* * *

He didn’t like it.

Beetlejuice had grown accustomed to a certain standard of living in the usual routine that he had come to love. While he was thrilled that Lydia had made some actual friends and seemed to be enjoying herself, despite the fact that he didn’t trust either of them as far as he could throw them, he hated every second. Being away from her was never easy. While he could usually count on her coming home being overly excited to see him, it still didn’t make the waiting any easier. 

The paperwork for her mother had finally be finished. They had officially moved her into a nice set of apartments in the “Death by Cancer” subdivision of the Neitherworld. He had schmoozed Juno into giving her about the most luxurious apartment in the entire area. This was his mother-in-law after all. She deserved the finest after everything she had gone through. 

His ears perked as she came in through the front door. Immediately appearing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and planted a small kiss on her cheek. “Mmmm...hi kitten, what’s gotten you all excited? I haven’t even done nothin’ _yet_.” 

* * *

She jumped, giggling as he appeared behind her. "I'm never going to get used to that! Oh my god." She set her school bag down and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. "We found this incredible bookshop! It's owned by one of the members of Hazel's coven! They have every book you can imagine! And herbs, and stones!"

She reached into her pockets and pulled out a deep purple crystal, smoothed into a perfect sphere. "She said that this may help with memory and focus. I figured we could both use a bit of that." She set it on the kitchen table before turning back to him. "So. Did you miss me daddy? I know I missed you. How was your day? What did you do?" 

* * *

“Sure as hell hope not. I kinda like scarin’ ya.” He growled against her, placing a quick kiss on her neck before she shoved the stone in his face. Helping with memories wasn’t really something he wanted to do. She had asked about what he remembered a few weeks ago, but he had kind of hoped that she would drop it by now.

He didn’t want to remember. 

He killed himself. Wasn’t that enough? 

“T-that’s great, babes.” As she moved back into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he nuzzled into hers. “I fuckin’ missed you real bad. Home’s not the same without ya. The dogs get all needy and shit and I dun know what ta do with ‘em.” He chuckled, shooing Lucifer away when he came to greet his mistress. “Much more interested in you anyways. I finished yer mom’s shit and Juno should be off my back now. She’s been yellin’ at me to get that done fer weeks. Think I deserve some kinda reward after all that work, dontcha think?” 

* * *

She pulled back to look at him, a grin slowly sliding onto her face. "Really? You finished Mom's paperwork? So she has her own place now, right? Maybe we can go visit! Not now, obviously... but. God..." She ran her hand up his jaw. "Thank you, Beej."

She kissed him firmly for the effort, nipping at his lips. "You absolutely deserve a reward. Anything you want, baby. Just let me change into something more comfy. You can come with, if you want..." 

* * *

“Yep, she’s livin’ the good afterlife now. Got her own place and ain’t gonna be wantin’ for nothin’.” He would make sure of that. No matter what, when Lyds wanted to go see her mother, he was going to make sure that she saw just how comfortable her mother was. Everything was going to be perfect.

“Anythin’ I want, hmmm? I like tha sound of that.” He followed along behind her, nipping at her neck as she tried to walk back to the bedroom to change. She was just so damn perfect, it was hard to focus on anything else. 

* * *

She giggled as she felt him behind her. No doubt trying to sneak a grab in while she changed. She stepped away from him with a smile. "Anything you want. Just... gimme a minute. I wanna look nice for you and I'm all sweaty from walking."

She ducked into the bathroom, grateful that she'd hung some lingerie in here to dry. Beetlejuice didn't seem to understand the word delicate, and so was banned from helping with her laundry. She slipped out of her day clothes and into a lacy set of underwear, foregoing the bra, and put on her silk robe. 

Their anniversary was fast approaching. She was still wondering what to get him.... besides a night of raucous sex, but he seemed to want that for every holiday. 

* * *

He had been just about to pounce when she slipped into the bathroom door. “Thought I was supposed ta come with ya. Ya can’t change the rules as soon as we get here, babes.”

Beetlejuice waited patiently for a moment before his face scrunched in confusion. Rather than actually continue to wait, he appeared in the bathroom, immediately taking up space behind her as he had before. He chuckled, sure he was about to get some sort of negative reaction out of her for stepping in while she was changing. Did it really matter though if whatever she was changing into was only going to get shredded anyways? 

“Ya said anything I want. What if I want ya here, hm?” Running his tongue along her neck, he nibbled at her ear. A low growl rumbling from his throat as he ran a hand along her chest and stomach. “Damn, you sure know how to pick ‘em. Like I wasn’t already rarin’ ta go before I saw ya.” 

* * *

She gasped and moaned low in her throat as his ran his hands over her. She rolled her eyes, but let him grope at her. After all, he'd done her and her mother a huge favor.

"In here? Where are you gonna gave me, daddy? In the shower? The tub again? Doesn't seem like your ideal. My sweet hydrophobic husband." 

* * *

She was right. They had already done it in here, hadn’t they? He peeked at the tub, not entirely thrilled with the idea of getting in water again unless it was literal life or death.

“Ya know I want ya everywhere, baby girl. Every room of the house. Gotta start knockin’ them out at some point, right?” He chuckled, slipping his hand under the fabric to grab at her breast as his other hand slipped lower. 

* * *

She moaned, rocking back into him as his large, rough hand came up to caress her. She leaned back to kiss his cheek firmly. "Well, we've already fucked here, the bedroom, and the kitchen. What's left?"

She sighed softly, turning in his hold. "Living room... but we've done it there, haven't we? We haven't done the back porch. Or the laundry room." 

* * *

Propping himself up against the wall as she pressed against him, he continued his groping. His long tongue snaking back out to run along her delicate skin as moans leaked from her mouth. They had knocked off a couple of rooms, more than he had realized. The house wasn’t that big, but they still had a few options.

She turned, forcing his hands off of her mounds and instead, running down to grab at her ass. Nipping at her neck, he pulled her against him. Her outfit doing nothing to hide her perky breasts as they pressed up against his body. Growls continued to echo through his body as he left small circles along her skin, nipping and sucking at every inch of skin she showed off. His hand wandered back to her front, immediately dipping down between the other area that had just been covered enough to tease him. 

Running his finger along her folds, he chuckled. “I dun care, but if you don’t decide soon, we’ll just have to double down somewhere.” 

* * *

She gasped as his fingers met her core. How did he always manage to go for whatever she had covered up? What a pervert. She wouldn't want him any other way.

She bit her lip and pulled at his hair. "If I decide? You're supposed to decide! Ugh. Come here." She pulled his hand out of her robe and dragged him out the back door onto their porch. 

She loved that they lived in the middle of nowhere, the woods on all sides offering privacy as she dropped her robe. 

* * *

“Hard ta think when things are hard, ya know?” He snickered, continuing to lavish kisses along her skin until she pulled him out the door. Guess she wanted some outside. With how secluded their little house was, they wouldn’t be disturbed at all, which was definitely nice.

Pressing her against the railing, he ran a hand along her curves. The sunlight perfectly lighting up her form as she was hugged by the lingerie. “Didya put that little thing on fer me? Ya shouldn’t have.” He chuckled, pressing himself up against her. 

* * *

She leaned into him as he pressed against her, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Of course I put it on for you! Who else? And besides, you're the only one who... really appreciates it."

She pushed at him until she got him sitting in a patio chair. She pulled her hair back and settled in from of him. "You know where this is going... lemme suck your cock, daddy." 

* * *

"Just mean ya know it's gonna end up in ribbons. Hard to stop myself when ya look so damn sexy." He growled against her neck, placing one last kiss as she pushed him away. "Ya know I always appreciate you."

Clothes vanished in a flash as she got into place in front of him. "Ya never gotta ask, kitten." 

* * *

She grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of his cock as she settled in to thank him properly. She ran her hand up the length of him, humming happily when he twitched in her hold.

"I thought about you all day... I had fun with my friends, but I would've rather been home with you." She smiled up at him as she took him in her mouth. 

* * *

A soft sigh escaped his lips as she started kissing and rubbing at his cock. Her warm, dainty fingers grabbing hold of him as she grinned up at him in that little way that drove him crazy.

"Ya shoulda been. Next time just ditch 'em and I'll take care of ya." He leaned back a little, a moan escaping his mouth as she took him inside hers. "God, baby. Ya feel so damn good." 

* * *

She practically purred as he moaned, her free hand sliding between her legs as she sucked at him happily. When she felt him getting close, she pulled back, daintily wiping her mouth and standing up to lean over the railing.

She had a clear view of the lake from here, and it made her smile. "We should spend more time out here... it's beautiful." 

* * *

The noises coming from her did nothing but spur him on, pulling him closer and closer to the edge as he chased his release. He was almost spilling over when the little minx in front of him just stopped, teasingly leaning against the railing.

He appeared behind her, instantly sliding against her core. "Thought this was supposed ta be my 'thanks'. That definitely wasn't nice, kitten." 

* * *

"You've gotten in my pants, haven't you? Isn't that thanks enough, daddy?" She pushed her hips back, moaning as the head of his cock caught on her clit.

"But really... thank you. I appreciate you doing all of that." Her mother deserved the best, and now thanks to Beetlejuice, she was getting it. "I don't know how to repay you... for any of the things you've done for me." 

She was still sure that he'd eventually tire of her and leave, and she'd be eternally wondering what she could do for him. 

* * *

“Long as I can keep gettin’ in them, I’m good.” He rocked back and forth between her legs, trying his best to ger at her in the weird position they were in. He gripped hold of her wrist, a wide grin crossing his features.

“You just keep stickin’ around and that’s all I need. Dun want ya goin’ nowhere, ya got it?” He knocked her legs further apart, easily sliding himself inside of her as he pressed her further against the railing. 

* * *

She whimpered as he slid home, something niggling at the back of her mind. How did he always know what she was thinking? He was like some omnipresent being who knew her darkest fears and assuaged them without her needing to voice them.

“I’m not going anywhere, daddy… I love you too much. You feel so fucking good!” She was bent awkwardly over the railing, the metal pressing into her ribs, but she couldn’t be brought to care. 

* * *

“I love you too, baby girl. You always take my cock so good.” He growled, grabbing hold of her waist and thrusting into her.

“Ya better not go nowhere. I ain’t gonna be the one ta blame if I gotta drag ya back here.” She felt so good wrapped around him. The very thought of her leaving him filling him with rage. “Ya know better than that, right? Yer mine. No one else’s.” 

* * *

She gasped as he started to thrust into her, a short whimper leaving her as she was pushed further against the railing.

_Ya know better than that, right?_

“Yes! Of course, Daddy… I would never! I’m all yours. Only yours…” It was true. She couldn’t imagine anything that would drive her away from Beetlejuice now. She was too attached. They were too close. She was his, mind, body and soul. 

* * *

“Good girl.” A wide, sick grin slid across his face as he grabbed tighter onto her and rammed against her. His long tongue snaking out of his mouth and running along her smooth, soft skin.

They really should do it outside more often. It was actually pretty gorgeous out here and the way the sun danced along her skin, extenuating the parts of her body that he loved the most, drove him absolutely mad. 

* * *

She was close already, the growling and grunting of her demonic husband at her back making her clench around his cock hungrily. If she had her way, they’d stay like this for most of the time. She eas somehow sure he wouldn’t mind.

She gripped the railing right as he increased his pace again, making her sail into the wilderness as he hit something soft and intense inside of her. “Daddy! I’m gonna…. I’m so close!” 

* * *

God, she felt so amazing. How many times had they been like this? He was sure that the initial pleasure of being with a living woman would have work off by now, but it somehow never faded. She felt just as good and tight as she had their first night together. How that was possible, he’d never know.

Her squeals made him grin, running a cool finger along her skin as he watched her get closer to the release she was searching for. “Come on, baby girl. I love ya so damn much.” 

* * *

“Love you too! Oh god….” He never failed to satisfy her. At least she had that going in her life. A husband who adored her and was great in bed. Everything else was a bonus.

She screamed his name as she came, the sound echoing through the woods as she nearly collapsed against the railing, her knees buckling under her. Beetle was there to catch her, of course. But it save her from scraping her hips painfully against the metal of the railing. “Shit…” 

* * *

He wasn’t far along behind her, trying his best to stabilize her as they came together so that she didn’t fall. She was so perfect. Easily able to be contorted to the exact position he wanted her in, whether that was helpful to her or not.

Once he released inside of her, he slipped himself out, getting one last look at the little getup she still had on. He did his best not to rip it, but the crotch area had to go. “Damn baby, yer so good.” 

* * *

She gasped as he pulled free, feeling his release try to follow him and drip down the inside of her thigh. She carefully stood, her back protesting to having been bent over for so long.

She was still panting as she turned to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him. “Mmm… thank you, daddy. That was just what I needed. Can we have a movie night tonight? I think I need some cuddles.” 

* * *

Her thanks threw him off. After all this time, she was still able to throw him for a loop. “Ya don’t gotta thank me, babes. Pretty sure that was supposed to be _my_ thank you after all.”

He grinned at the idea of a movie. They hadn’t done anything like that in a while. Their routine usually leaving little room for pretty much anything else unless she specifically asked for it. A movie night sounded perfect. “I think I can arrange that. Whatcha in the mood for and I’ll get everything ready while you get some better clothes on.” 

* * *

She grinned. “A rom-com please!” She kissed his cheek and ran off to clean up. She washed herself up and pulled on one of her husband’s shirts over her favorite fuzzy pajama shorts.

As she headed back for the living room, she paused beside the orb she’d brought home. There was a strange sort of energy around it. One that she didn’t recognize from class. She shrugged and assumed that meant it was working. 

* * *

He grinned as she kissed him, watching her run off to change out of her outfit. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky to have a little spitfire like her running around. Lydia was perfect in every way.

Beetlejuice had never really been a big movie buff. He had watched a couple of the regular horror movies and while he definitely had his favorites, he never really found the time to sit and watch movies regularly. The people who had owned the house previously left a large collection of movies behind along with the rest of their stuff. None of them particularly sounded like ones he had even heard of let alone them be ones that he probably would actually enjoy. Not that It would matter, he would probably spend the entire movie continuing to dote on his little wife. 

Beej had made up the couch to the best of his ability, making sure there were enough pillows and blankets there for her despite the fact that Lucifer and Percy seemed to be against his every attempt. His grin returned when she came back out sporting one of his shirts. Sitting down on the couch, he made some room for her so that she could sit in his lap and he could continue loving on her. 

* * *

Lydia grinned at the sight of the pile of cushioning and immediately fell right into his lap. “What are we watching?”

She reached for a bowl of popcorn that he’d left on the table nearby and put it in her lap. She loved nights like this. It was just her and her husband, and their pets. She couldn’t ask for anything more. “Oh my god, The Notebook!? Beej… this movie is sad. I’m gonna cry!” 

* * *

Immediately wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her even closer, his mouth immediately running along her neck as she settled and squirmed yet again to grab the popcorn. The animals had immediately curled around them, their eyes fixated on the bowl of corn she had in her possession as if there was nothing else in life that mattered.

“It’s justa movie, babes. There’s plenty others up there too if ya wanna watch another. I dun know anything ‘bout any of those. Just grabbed one at random. The previous tenants of this house were apparently saps.” He chuckled against her skin, nuzzling alongside her neck as she chastised him for his movie choice. “Can grab a different one if ya wanna.” 

* * *

“No, no! I love this movie, I was just warning you… it’s a great movie…” She shuddered softly as his lips ran over her skin, a soft moan leaving her.

“S-Stop that… you just got some. You don’t need more.” She gave each animal some popcorn, shifting to see the screen better. Just as she predicted, she was bawling halfway through, clinging to the bowl and her husband’s hand. “W-why would he l-let her leave?” 

* * *

“Well, I’ll make sure ta take good care of ya.” He nuzzled into her neck, her attempts to stop him falling on deaf ears. “Doesn’t mean Imma stop. I just love ya. Can’t blame me when yer so close.” The kisses continued, soft nuzzles placed in any spot he could find as she tried her best to watch the movie.

He didn’t pay attention to anything that was going on, he was much more enamored by the beautiful girl that was sitting in his lap. Even as she began to cry, Beej did nothing but hold onto her tightly. “Dunno kitten. I’m right here though, remember?” 

* * *

She turned to him with her lower lip sticking out. “Of course I remember…” She turned to tuck her face into his neck as the movie went on in the background. “I love you so much… and I love our house. I’m never gonna take you for granted, I promise.”

She loved him so much. Maybe too much. She tugged at his hair and made him look at her suddenly. “Never leave me. I’ll die… you can be with whoever you want, but you always come home to me. Okay?” 

* * *

Her sudden confession took him off guard, right down to her offer to allow him to sleep with whoever he wanted. He chuckled, pulling her close to him and pressing kisses along her cheek. As if he even wanted anyone else. Regardless of the feelings he had for her, she had spoiled him. Being with a living girl was a billion times better than with any of the dead ones and there was no way in hell he was going back to that.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere, baby girl. Yer my girl. I promise. I’m right here, kay?” 

* * *

She nodded and curled into him, nuzzling into his neck gently. “Good. Thank you. I’m not going anywhere either.”

As the movie approached the end, she was nodding off. She was fighting it, of course. But she was taking long bouts of “closing her eyes” to soothe the heaviness in her eyelids. She finally fell asleep for good as the end credits rolled. 

* * *

“You better not,” he growled against her lips as he pressed them to hers. A smile sliding across his face as he watched her slowly drift to sleep.

The next week had gone by in a breeze, their usual routine only continuing. The only difference had been the strange orb she brought home that was supposed to be helping with “memories”. It didn’t seem to actually help him remember much of anything. Everything remained foggy, scattered and dark. Where the heck did she even get it? 

As the weekend finally arrived, Hazel made her way up to the front door of the Juice house and knocked quietly on the door. 

* * *

Lydia had taken most of the week off of school, practicing her magic at home with Beej rather than in a stuffy classroom, and she was surprised to open the door while her husband was out and find her friend. She looked around, slightly confused. “Hey! Um. How are you?”

Her husband had told her to never answer the door while he was away, but this was her friend. Surely this was alright. “Come on in! I wasn’t expecting you.” 

* * *

Hazel peeked around the room as she entered the house, a smile creeping along her face as she realized that the husband wasn’t around. This would make their little outing a lot easier if she didn’t have to drag her away from him. He hardly let her go from what it seemed.

“I was actually thinking we could go out. There’s a couple places I wanted to show you and I just thought…it would be fun idea just us. Ya know, girl time or whatever.” The whole friendship thing had been something entirely new to her outside of her coven, it was probably obvious how hard she was trying. Despite how nice Lydia was though, she wasn’t one to shy away. She may have been trying to hard, but the girl was easy. 

* * *

“Girl time! That sounds like a great idea! Let me get dressed and leave Beej a note.” She smiled and ran off for the bedroom to do just that.

_Daddy, Went out with Hazel for girl time. Be home by dinner. Love, Lydia. _

She put on a white sundress, one of the few light clothing items she owned, and met her friend back in the front room, where Luci was growling lowly at her friend. “Lucifer! Stop that!” She grabbed the dog by his spiked collar and pulled him away. “Don’t be mean!” 

* * *

Well, that was easy.

Her coven desperately wanted to meet her. They had basically not shut up about her for the past several weeks since she met her at school. Her eyes locked with the familiar orb that she had convinced her to buy during their last outing the week before. She had told her that it would help with her memories as she had said before that both she and Beetlejuice had been having some issues, but she knew that it wasn’t going to work. They were watching. 

Hazel watched as she ran off into her bedroom, the great beast slowly making his way towards her. She had become used to this. Animals outside of cats didn’t seem to like her all that much. She forced a smile on her face as Lydia came back to her rescue. “You all ready? 

* * *

“Ready! Oh, this will be so much fun! I haven’t had a girls day since my mother was alive. We used to go get our hair done, or our nails… or she’d go to get a tattoo and the artist would draw me one with markers. It was so fun…”

She smiled sadly. “I miss her… but. Nevermind! Let’s go!” 

* * *

Hazel watched her curiously. Lydia hadn’t talked about her mother all that much. A little here and there, but even she could tell how much talking about her pained her. A smile teased her lips as she tried to remember what it was like to even have a mother. Memories faded with time and she had a lot in between her death and now. It wasn’t an easy thing to bring back.

“You don’t really talk about her all that much. She around here somewhere or is she still topside?” 

* * *

Lydia smiled tightly. “She’s here! Beej actually just got her put up in her own apartment. She’s going to be spoiled! It’s just… hard to think of her being dead.”

She shrugged and pulled on her shoes. “Let’s just go. I can’t wait!” She pulled her out to where Doomie was parked, smiling brightly. “I’ll drive! Just tell me where!” 

* * *

Everything she described about Beetlejuice was the complete opposite that she had heard from her coven. Womanizer, asshole, terrifying, among many others were what she had come to know him as. She had heard of the destruction he caused in the living world. How unnatural he was and how he probably should be…

It was hard to tell if he was never what her coven described or if Lydia had somehow changed him. Hazel followed Lydia out to the car, pursing her lips as she considered the places they could spend time together. “The mall should be fine if you're alright with that.” 

* * *

“The mall sounds great!” She smiled and patted Doomie gently before climbing into the vehicle and taking off. Before long they were at the mall and Lydia was suddenly glad she still had money left from her savings.

The mall was packed, and as usual the living girl drew stares from the crowd, and she found herself pressing closer to the younger woman. 

* * *

Hazel kept herself quiet, the entire ride silent as they made their way to the mall. The realization that the two of them didn’t really spend a lot of time alone together finally hit her. Normally Phillipe was the one carrying the conversation, allowing Hazel to just sit back and observe.

She had to admit watching a living girl not only interact with her dead husband was interesting, but it was obvious that she still hadn’t grown accustomed to the silent stares of the other residents. Lydia slowly got closer to her, causing her to feel a bit uneasy. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” 

* * *

“No! It’s fine. It’s a great idea… let’s just… go get a drink or something.”

She crossed her arms over herself. Usually when people started to stare, her husband was there to scare them off. Being one on one with a… friend… was something she’d never experienced. She was surprised to find how awkward it was. 

* * *

“Okay.” The two wandered over to a kiosk and ordered some drinks, eventually winding up sitting silently across from each other at one of the tables close by. This had been a horrible idea. She understood why her coven was so interested in her, but at the same time, she seemed like an ordinary girl. There wasn’t much special about her other than her gift for magic, but even the majority of that was coming from her ghoulish husband. What was so special about her that made the horrifying Beetlejuice give up everything to be with?

“How’s…your training going? Are you getting any better?” 

* * *

She smiled when her friend brought up her magic work. Hazel was one of the few people she could talk to about it. Inevitably, when she practiced she and Betel didn’t end up talking much, the rush of power that it gave her making her ravenous for him.

“It’s wonderful! The other day I turned Percy into a pumpkin and back. Poor kitten was confused, but it was amazing! And I summoned dinner for us, too. All on my own.” 

* * *

She didn’t even really need to ask, it was obvious how well it was going. Her aura had increased since the first time they met in intro class. Whether that was due to Beetlejuice’s abilities that she was borrowing or just her own was beyond her ability to tell. Still…she must have some power if her coven was this interested in her.

“Tha-” 

She was about to speak when a pair of ghostly hands wrapped around Lydia’s body, a growl echoed through the air as Beetlejuice slowly appeared bit by bit behind his little wife. “Ain’t been too bad in the sack with them powers either. Been lookin’ all over fer you two. Well…one of ya.” He placed a quick kiss on Lydia’s cheek, a grin sliding across his face. 

* * *

Lydia jumped when her husband suddenly appeared behind her. She blushed as he started giving insight into their bedroom. “Beej! Come on. She doesn’t want to hear all that.

She kissed his cheek gently. “We’re having a girls day. You shouldn’t be here, daddy. Unless you want to pay…” 

* * *

Beetlejuice tightened his grip around her waist, chuckling quietly. “Please, you tellin’ me she ain’t used that magic of hers ta get freaky? I ain’t buyin’ it.”

He refused to move, unwilling to allow the little witch girl to steal all the attention for herself. “Pay? Babes, spoilin’ you is the only way I operate.” 

Hazel rolled her eyes but was fine with the fact that Beej busted in on their little time together. Maybe now it wouldn’t be so awkward. “I don’t mind. Not like he’s gonna leave anyway.” 

* * *

Lydia smiled at her gratefully. “Well, thank you, Hazel. He really does mean well, it’s just hard to tell.” She squished his cheeks and kissed him gently.

“Let’s get our nails done. Have you ever done that, Hazel? I suppose that’s a big decision for you since they won’t grow out… but you could get them painted at least!” 

* * *

Beetlejuice made a face when she squished his cheeks, playfully biting at her in response. Them getting their nails done did not sound like a fun time, but she seemed so excited. It was hard to deny her when she got that little smile on her face.

“No, I don’t usually bother, but if you wanna do that I don’t mind. Sounds fun.” 

* * *

The rest of the day went much in the same fashion, Lydia dragging her husband and friend to everything she could think of. They got their nails done, had lunch, and even shopped for clothes that were less than Puritan for Hazel.

By the time Lydia started to wane, she was smiling nearly constantly. “This has been so much fun! We should do this again soon.” 

* * *

The day went by faster than expected. Hazel had more fun than had expected. Once Beetlejuice arrived, he had been able to carry conversations that she had difficulty with. Things seemed to go a lot smoother with him around. She actually kind of enjoyed watching the two interact. He’d make some inappropriate comments and she’d turn red and it was just…cute.

“Yeah…sure. This was fun. Kinda like spending time with you guys.” Her words were quiet, but they were loud enough to be heard. Loud enough to catch Beej to snicker behind his wife. 

* * *

Lydia pulled the younger girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. “Come over whenever you want! Really. I don’t like thinking of you somewhere all alone.”

After their goodbyes she draped herself over her husband and sighed. “Why’d you come, daddy? I left you a note. I told you where I was…” 

* * *

The hug caused her to tense. She had known that Lydia was a touchy-feely person, but that didn’t make her enjoy it any more whenever she did it. She just wasn’t used to it. The coven was all she had and they weren’t much for hugs.   
“I’ll be alright.”

Beetlejuice sneered after the witch, still not entirely comfortable with the strange friendship that had blossomed between the two of them. “I know you did kitten.” Scooping her up in his arms, he grinned at her. “Ya know i don’t trust her. Just wanted to make sure she wasn’t doin’ no creepy voodoo shit to ya.” 

* * *

“Voodoo! That’s not even close to the kind of magic she does. You know that.” She pokes his nose and giggled.

“I’m exhausted, Daddy. Can we go home and soak in the lake? I could use some weightlessness.” She curled into him and looked in the direction that Hazel had gone in. Something about being around her made Lydia feel heavy, almost guilty. 

* * *

“Hey, you never know what kind of magic she may have up her sleeve. Trust me, babes. Ya can’t trust witches. The two of you are a little too chummy. Puts me on edge.” His grip on her body tightened. Were something to ever happen to her, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He was pretty sure Hazel would never do something like that, but how can you tell with a witch. They were all about manipulation.

“’Course, baby. Whatever you want.” 

* * *

_You can’t trust witches._

“I’m a witch. Are you saying you don’t trust me?” She pulled out of his arms and turned to him, scowling. She crossed her arms and shook her head, walking away from him. 

How could he say that? Wasn’t he the one who encouraged her to pursue magic? Hazel was her friend. Probably her best friend, and he was out here insulting her! 

* * *

“Ah, come on, babes. Ya know I ain’t lumpin’ ya in with them.” Sure, she could do magic, but he had never thought of her as a witch. She was just Lydia. His wife that happened to be able to siphon magic from him in order to a couple tricks. As for Hazel…he didn’t trust her one little bit. Something about her had unsettled him since the very first time he had laid eyes on her.

“Yer different and you know it. You can do magic, there’s a difference. They’re just…not people we usually associate with. They stick to their coven and that’s usually about it.” Witches were always bad news. Of course, so was he…but they just never played well with others. The fact that one had befriended his sweet little wife had him on edge. 

* * *

She scoffed. “Well, you’re not people that I’d usually associate with either!” She stormed past him, right out of the mall and into Doomie’s driver’s seat.

With his owner hovering and his mistress so angry, the poor car was too frightened to move. He didn’t know who to obey. “Doomie! Take me home!” She tried his key again, and he simply made a whining sound. “FINE! I’ll walk!” 

* * *

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he frowned as he watched her struggle to get Doomie started. “And ya never should have.” She should have never associated with him to begin with. Sure, he had helped her deal with a bunch of her human problems, but he had effectively stopped her human life completely.

He struggled to keep up with her, desperately trying to pull her back to him. “I just meant that those covens are dangerous and I’m just tryin’ ta keep ya safe, Lyds.” 

* * *

Her anger deflated quickly. “I know you are. You always try to keep me safe, I just. I don’t like you acting like you always know better than I do. If I wanted a parent I would have stayed in Connecticut.”

She sighed. “Can we go home now? _Please_?” 

* * *

He chuckled, pulling her back to him with a grin. “I just want ya ta be careful. I dun know about her, but those coven’s are never nice. They look after themselves and screw the rest.”

“Sure, baby girl.” Grabbing onto her hand, he pulled her back to Doomie. The ride was pretty quiet on the way back to the cottage. He worried he maybe went a little too far, but she was way too trusting. The fact that she had gotten stuck with him was proof enough. “Ya know I love ya. Yer important to me, ya know that right?” 

* * *

She nodded, but stayed silent. She was still upset with him. After all, she’d been in the Neitherworld for who knows how long now… and she was sure she could hold her own just fine.

When they got home, she went in without him, curling up on the couch and pulling a blanket over herself. She made the decision that she’d sleep down here tonight. He’d been getting away with too much. Maybe this would show him that she was serious. “Good night, Beetlejuice.” 

* * *

Really? Nothing? He was legitimately worried for her safety and that earned him the cold shoulder?

As soon as they arrived in the driveway she stormed into the cottage, leaving a befuddled Beetlejuice sitting in the driver’s seat. Doomie whirred sadly, the car’s eyes following his master as he climbed out of the seat and headed in after her. With a quick goodnight, she curled up onto the couch. Obviously trying to make some sort of statement seeing as how they had a perfectly good guest room she could have pouted in. 

Damn him signing her up for that school. He shoulda just made her stay home and none of this would have happened. The two of them could have spent the next millennia with him doting on her hand and foot and her without a care in the world. Leaning against the back of the couch, he eyed her curiously. “What? No lake time? Come on, baby. Ya know I didn’t mean nothin’ by it.” He was getting kind of irritated. While she had grown into a strong woman over their time together, he sometimes forgot that she was still a teenager. Hormones and all. 

* * *

She scoffed, curling into herself tighter. She wanted to go to the lake… but maybe after he left her to her devices. It might be good to have some time apart. They’d barely separated in their entire marriage.

“I know. It’s fine.” Her voice was short and abrasive, nothing like the usual apologetic tone she took with him. 

* * *

He may not have been Husband of the Year by any means, but even an idiot would know that she was not fine. And he definitely noticed. Beetlejuice continued to watch her silently for a minute, feeling his patience thinning as he watched her continue to give him the cold shoulder.

He didn’t even really know why she was so upset. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust her to take care of herself, but there were still a lot of the Neitherworld that she didn’t understand. Her friend may be nice, but that didn’t mean that her sisters were the same way. They were dangerous. 

If she thought he was going to let her stay in here stewing, she had another thing coming. Beetlejuice made his way silently over to the chair next to the couch that she lounged on with a huff. Crossing his legs, he grabbed a cigarette out of his jacket and immediately began puffing on it. He had been so distracted and enamored by Lydia, that he had almost forgotten about the pack he had stowed away. Rather than deal with the problem head-on, Beetlejuice sat there fully prepared to spend the entire night waiting for his apology. 

* * *

She stayed there for a long while, eventually nodding off. When she woke he was still in his chair, and she huffed as she got up to wash the impromptu nap off of her face. If he thought she was going to come crawling back that easily, he had another thing coming.

She changed into her bathing suit, a skimpy red number courtesy of her husband, and grabbed a towel before stalking toward the front door. She’d swim alone if he wanted to be petty. That was her job. 

* * *

He sat there quietly as she dozed off, fully expecting her at some point to crawl into his lap and give him some sort of reward for dealing with her attitude. Oh no, even after her little nap it seemed she was still angry at him. Is this how the rest of Eternity was going to be like? He had done basically everything she asked and after one stupid remark, it was over? She wandered off into the bedroom, he expected to get away from him, but she came back out wearing one of her new bathing suits that definitely got his attention. “Yer seriously still mad?”

With a soft sigh, his cigarette disappeared and he instead appeared behind her grabbing onto her wrist. “What do I gotta do ta make you not mad?” She had been mad at him before, but for some reason this time seemed different. She wasn’t begging him for forgiveness as quickly as he had hoped she would. “Ya know…” He pulled her hand up to his hard lips, slowly pressing kisses along her wrist an arm. “We haven’t done it in the lake yet. Could remedy that. Maybe make ya feel better.” 

* * *

_How dare he!_

Did he seriously think that propositioning her was the best way to make her feel better? She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, turning to him a moment before she slapped him roughly. 

The sound of her hand meeting his cheek was sharp in the silent house, the air thick with tension a moment before she spoke. “Why don’t you go fuck yourself instead.” 

* * *

His eyes widened for a minute, completely caught off guard as his grip tightened around her wrist. Once he pulled himself together, he scowled down at her. He tried to be nice, he took care of her problems, let her go to school, let her do whatever the fuck she wanted and now… “I let ya do what you wanted, but now yer really starting ta piss me off. Maybe you fergot who’s in charge here.”

With a snap of his finger, those handy handcuffs he stole from Dante’s clicked around her wrist. “Maybe I been lettin’ ya get away with too much.” 

* * *

All her confidence left her with the click of metal around her wrists. She paled, staring up at her enraged husband with wide eyes. “I… I didn’t mean it… I…”

_Maybe I been lettin ya get away with too much._

“Please, daddy I didn’t think! That was stupid… I’m sorry. Please don’t take…” What would he take? School? The pets? Her permission to leave the house? “Please forgive me…” She was ready to grovel. She knew what he was capable of, why would she push him? 

* * *

He was having to hold himself back a bit. He had done a real good job not getting pissed at her, but then again she had never struck him like that. And he sure as hell wasn’t gonna let her do it ever again. “Dunno what’s gotten into ya, but yer done, got it? I tried ta give ya time, tried ta cheer ya up, but I sure as hell ain’t gonna let ya do shit like that again. You get it?”

Grabbing hold of her handcuffed hands, he pulled them up above her head and pressing her harshly against the wall. A low growl rumbled from his throat, running a cold hand down her half naked body. “Yer done with this moody shit.” 

* * *

She winced as her back met the wall, scraping along her soft skin. He was being tougher with her now than he’d ever been, and she was embarrassed to find that it was turning her on.

She nodded enthusiastically to his demands, her breath short and heaving her chest. “Yes sir. I understand… I’m so sorry, daddy, I’m sorry. I love you so much… I’m sorry…” She babbled on, shifting on her feet. 

* * *

“Ya know I said that to ya earlier and ya barely said shit? Ya completely blew me off.” His grip tightened around her wrists, easily fitting both of her tiny hands into his large, calloused grip as he continued to growl at her.

“The fact that ya came back out here in this little number and didn’t expect me ta do shit to ya prolly pisses me off more than anything else. Dun think I deserved that after ya come prancin’ out here in nothin’ but this, do you?” He chuckled darkly, his free hand running over the tiny bits of fabric that covered only her most sensitive areas. Just enough to drive him wild. 

* * *

Soft, whimpering gasps left her as he ran his hand over her, his rough touch going straight to her core. “I’m sorry! Oh fuck, Beej I’m sorry…”

She whined and tried to squirm away from him. He was frightening like this… his anger had never once been directed at her before now. She shuddered and whined softly. “Please, Daddy I’ll be good…” 

* * *

His free hand trailed up her skin, running a smooth hand along her neck as she tried to squirm away. “I told ya. I’m in charge here. I say when you go and yer gonna mind, got it?” He would admit, maybe he was being a little too rough with her, but the way she trembled in fear and tried to break free from his grasp reawakened something deep inside of him.

Gripping onto her waist, he pressed her even harder against the wall, crashing his lips to hers. After everything he had done for her, she could at the very least be ready for him when he needed her to be. She gave in as soon as his lips touched hers, turning into putty in his claws. Nipping at her lip, he growled in approval. “Good girl. That’s more like it.” 

* * *

She squirmed under his touch, getting wetter by the moment. He was so… domineering. She had never felt so turned on. She kissed him back eagerly, her tongue sliding over his as it slid into her mouth.

She hardly noticed when her hips started to rock forward against him, rubbing herself against him like a dog in heat. “Please….” 

* * *

It certainly didn’t take long for her to change her tune. From angry to apologetic to aroused, she was really all over the board tonight. He was still pissed at her. The fact that she even had the balls to strike him showed just how loose a leash he had kept on her. He’d do better from now on.

Keeping her pinned against the wall, his hand trailed downwards, immediately slipping underneath her bathing suit and easily pressing a finger inside. He chuckled at how wet she already was, basically dripping for him and he had hardly done a thing. “Yer already soaked. The hell’s gotten into you, hm?” 

* * *

_The hell’s gotten into you?_

“Not you, that’s for damn sure. Come on, Daddy… I’m begging. I know you don’t like it but I have to… please, please fuck me!” 

She rocked against the single finger within her and moaned, trying to fuck herself down on him. 

* * *

He stopped, immediately removing his finger as he glared down at her. “Ya think bossin’ me around is the way to get back in my good graces? Think again.” He was still really pissed off and now here she was…trying to tell him what to do. Again. She really had forgotten who was in charge here.

“No.” He stepped back, leaning against the arm of the couch. With a flick of his wrist, the handcuffs disappeared leaving her free as a sickening grin spread across his features. “Yer gonna do it yerself. I’ll decide after yer done if you deserve it.” 

* * *

Do it herself? What did he mean? He was stepping back until he was flopped down on his armchair.

Oh. 

_Oh._

She walked on shaking legs until she was able to sit on the couch, spreading her legs wide. She ran a hand over herself, shaking as she touched herself. “L-like this, daddy?” 

* * *

Making himself comfortable in his chair, he leaned back, ready to enjoy her little show. Ordinarily, he didn’t like the idea of letting her touch herself, but now he was interested to see just how far she’d be willing to go to get back on his good side.

“Just like that, baby girl.” 

* * *

She hesitantly rubbed over her clit and down over herself until she could push a finger into herself with a soft moan.

She mimicked the rhythm he usually assumed, adding a second finger slowly. She was getting frustrated. Her fingers weren’t thick or long enough to get to where she wanted them. “Fuck.” 

* * *

Watching her struggle made the little game all the more entertaining for him. She was trying so hard, but he could tell her dainty little fingers weren’t working her as hard as his did. Still, her moans tortured him, doing his best to hold himself back from completely ravishing her. He hadn’t expected this to be so hard on him.

She hadn’t meant it, but the point needed to be made. He was in charge and she was lucky he gave her so much freedom. His eyes trailed her body, leaning against his arm as he studied her. 

* * *

His eyes on her weren’t helping anything. All they did was highlight the fact that she was doing it wrong. She wasn’t good enough, her fingers not long enough, her body folded awkwardly in her attempt to please him.

She nearly gave up, going so far as to pull her fingers free as she whimpered softly. “I can’t… I can’t, daddy…. I can’t reach.” 

* * *

She was struggling. Even from over here he could see that. Her whines for more than her little fingers could give as she begged for him to finish the job. His eyes hardened on her, irritation ringing in his voice.

“So yer just gonna stop? Yer ‘sposed to be proving to me how much you want it in case ya fergot.” He tapped his chin, his patience thinning as she pulled free from herself. 

* * *

She sobbed and resumed her touch, her lower lip trembling. She wanted to cry. She hadn’t had to get herself off in over a year.

“I’m trying! Why can’t you see that? Why won’t you touch me?” Maybe she’d finally messed up. Maybe this was when he left her alone in the house to go back to Dante’s or wherever he thought he could find someone better. “I’m sorry!” 

* * *

Her quiet sobs almost broke him, but he kept his composure. As much as he wanted to comfort her, this was a lesson she needed to learn. “Well, if ya can’t do that then yer gonna have ta find another way.” He paused for a minute. Their constant romps had apparently ruined her, even for herself, which pleased a part of himself deep down.

“Get yer ass over here.” 

* * *

Finally! She all but ran to him, whimpering as she climbed into his lap. She kissed him soundly, running her nails along his scalp. “Thank you, Daddy! Thank you…. I love you…”

She rocked in his lap, trying to find some kind of relief without crossing a line. “Please can I fuck my self on your cock, daddy?” 

* * *

He had been hard ever since she started begging, so he was more than ready for her as she crawled into his lap and showered him with praises. Good to see that she had gone back to her normal self. He wasn’t sure he could handle all those hormones if they actually stuck around.

“I guess ya deserve somethin’ for the effort, hm?” Without even reaching for him, she was already writhing in his lap, desperate for any sort of touch he offered to her. He chuckled darkly, his finger trailing along her hip and up to her breast. “Never seen ya so worked up before.” 

* * *

“Sure you have, daddy…remember when we first moved in?” She pressed a kiss to his jaw before trailing them down his neck. “I was so in love with you in that moment that I couldn’t think of a better way to show you…”

He hadn’t given permission, so she continued grinding in his lap hungrily. “I still love you like that… just. Just struggle showing it sometimes…” 

* * *

He closed his eyes, happy to accept the love she was spreading along his face as she continued her grinding motion in his lap. “Yer better off stickin’ to that. That and yer little apron or this…” His eyes trailed down her half-naked body, the skimpy bathing suit hardly covering much of anything as she hovered over him. “I’m good with this.”

Waving his hand, his pants vanished, allowing his cock to stand free as she continued her motions. “Go ahead. If yer gonna fuck yerself, might as well do it right.” 

* * *

She licked her lips as her prize finally came into view. She’d been waiting far too long for him to cooperate with her.

She didn’t bother removing her swimsuit, simply pulled the material aside and took hold of his cock, stroking it a few times before sinking onto him with a moan. 

* * *

He stifled a moan himself as she surrounded him, his fingers continuing to trail the warmth of her body as she began her rhythm.

He tried to keep himself still, allowing her to keep whatever pace she needed at least for this first orgasm. He’d make sure to stake his claim once she was finished proving herself. “That’s it, kitten. Yer such a good girl.” 

* * *

She preened under the praise, pressing her lips to his with every push down into his lap. “I love you… I love you so much, daddy… feels so good…”

After the buildup preceding their romp, she was doomed to finish early. She’d bounced in his lap barely five minutes before she was shuddering and wailing as she convulsed around him. “Fuck! Beetlejuice!” 

* * *

“Love ya too, kitten.” He was glad that she reached her peak early because he certainly wasn’t going to last much longer. His full name leaving her lips, sent a shiver down his spine. The name was no longer bound, but it still tugged something deep within him.

Once she was finished, the two appeared on the couch, Beetlejuice towering over her as he began a rough thrusting motion. “I ain’t done with you just yet.” Pounding into her, he kept a steady rhythm as he gripped onto her, his tongue snaking around her neck as she laid helplessly under him. 

* * *

She gasped as she was suddenly put on her back, wailing with a mix of pleasure and pain as he thrust into her roughly.

All she could do was hold on and pant into the air between them as he took what he wanted. “Daddy! Oh my god, it’s so good… and so bad.. fuck, it’s too much!” 

* * *

He ignored her, continuing his pace as she gripped onto him. He was still kinda pissed, though all the sex was definitely helping him calm down.

Using her as a way to work out the last bits of his aggression, he nipped and sucked at her neck, leaving behind marks easily. His hand gripped at her breast as she gasped for relief. He wasn’t going to last long with her wailing like that. 

* * *

His abuse was a combination of too much and not enough. She was torn between wanting him to stop and wanting him to be harder on her, but being caught in the middle was a struggle that left her nothing more than a puddle.

She shuddered and arched under him, her skin stinging in the wake of his mouth’s abuse. “Daddy… daddy, please…” 

* * *

Her body was throwing all sorts of mixed signals at him, but he wasn’t paying attention to any of them. It was hard to tell whether that beg was for him to keep going or to stop completely, but it didn’t really matter. He was doing this for himself. He had never been so rough with her. She had never seemed this weak and frail beneath him. It stirred something dark and hungry within him as he continued leaving marks along her neck.

He didn’t stop until he was spilling into her, slowly stopping after feeling as though he had ripped her apart enough for one night. He bit at her neck as he orgasmed, unable to stop himself or this weird animal that seemed to spring forth out of nowhere. 

* * *

Lydia screamed, a ragged, horrible sound as he filled her, forcing her into another orgasm ten times worse than the first. It was nearly painful, and she had tears running down her face as he finally stopped, her body going limp beneath his.

She was bleeding. She could see it run down her neck and onto her chest, but she couldn’t be bothered to give even half a fuck. “Ah… B-beej… ow…” 

* * *

He let out a few unnecessary breaths as he tried to regain control of himself. He had definitely been too rough with her. He hadn’t fucked someone like that in…a long ass time.

“Ya okay?” He actually felt a twinge of regret nipping at the inside of his mind. A strange feeling that had him scanning her face and body to make sure he hadn’t actually broken her. 

* * *

“That...was amazing…” She wiggled until he let her up, walking to the bathroom on shaking legs. Her swimsuit was torn, but she didn’t mind. He’d get her a new one.

She stripped and ran a hot shower, washing off the blood, sweat and cum that seemed to cover every inch of her. “Daddy? Can you please summon us some hot chocolate?” 

* * *

A chuckle erupted from him, unable to keep it back at her comment. What a strange girl. He had known that from the beginning, but it seemed like each new fact he learned about her only drew him deeper. They had been together for quite some time now, but he still found he didn’t know her as well as he thought he did.

His anger had passed. While he still didn’t appreciate her action, he had gotten his rage out. The request came from out of nowhere, but he was back to being in a giving mood. He had basically just fucked the shit out of his little wife. He waved his hand, a steaming cup of hot chocolate appearing on the coffee table as he waited for her to return. He leaned into the couch, placing his head in his hand as he stared off into the distance. 

* * *

Lydia appeared in a soft cotton nightgown, frowning when she found her husband with his head in his hands. She sat beside him and leaned into him.

She pulled his hand away from his face and wrapped his arm around her, snuggling into his side. “You know I love you, right? I’m sorry I was such a…. such an ungrateful bitch. I know how much you do for me. You’re so good to me…” 

* * *

He only came too when she leaned against him, his smile finally returning as he peered down at her. “Yeah well, yer my girl. Yer mood swings keep me on my toes. It’s entertaining.” He ran his hand along her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

“Prolly safer for ya ta not do shit like that again, gotta say.”


End file.
